The Boot
by Ginger S
Summary: This story is a prequel to "The Wedsworth Townsend Act" when Johnny first graduated from the academy and joined L.A. County Fire Station 10 and to my story Rescue Man.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Boot**_

_**Chapter One**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

_**This story is a prequel to "The Wedsworth Townsend Act" when Johnny first graduated from the academy and joined L.A. County Fire Station 10.**_

'_Here I am again._

I must've ridden by here at least a hundred times since I got my assignment.

There it is a couple of blocks down, the station, my station.

I can't believe I'll be riding on one of the engines in a few days. Wonder what they'll have me do on my first call.'  
  
Smiling to himself the young man leaned on the handle bars to his Yamaha cycle pondering the beginning of his career with the L.A. County Fire Department.

_'This is big, really big, maybe the biggest thing that has ever happened to me. I mean yeah graduation from high school was pretty big, but nothing like this. I'm finally reaching my dream. I'm a Fireman, a real live Fireman. Not the Tillerman I dreamed of, at least not yet, but a full fledged Fireman, Fireman John Roderick Gage.'_

He heard the tones, watched the doors slowly rise, and leaned forward not wanting to miss the parade of vehicles as they poured from the bays.

The wind from the passing vehicles blew his tousled hair from his face, the bike beneath him swayed from the gusts.

The crooked grin plastered across his face did not go unnoticed by the Engineer as they sped by. "Hey Cap, what do you wanna bet that kid is one of our new recruits."

"Well Scotty my man, I seem to remember another young recruit sitting on the hood of his car in just about the same spot when I was an Engineer. Now he's one of my most trusted men."

Engineer Dale Scott smiled at his Captain. "Yeah." The both chuckled at the memory.

"But to answer your bet, I would win. That's John Gage, top of the class, new boot at our station. I got his picture in his personnel folder yesterday. He'll be under your wing."

"Why me Cap? I trained the last boot."

"Well Scotty, I've been watching him pass the station and sit out there watching us for a few days. He's had a rough go of it. According to his paperwork the other probies gave him hell during training. He's half Indian. You won't hold that against him. I can't say for sure that some of the other guys will give him the chance to prove himself as a good fire fighter or wash him out before he even gets started. This probationary period will really test that young man."

"Okay Cap, you're the boss."

Johnny watched the parade of vehicles until the last one disappeared on the horizon.

Gripping the handle bars he kicked the cycle to life, turned into traffic and followed the sounds of the Fire Department as they raced to the scene of their call.

The adrenalin mounted in his veins as he first saw the plume of smoke rise in the sky and then the multitude of equipment at the scene.

'_Man I can't wait to get my turnouts on and feel the power of the hose in my hands.'_

Scotty watched the dark haired man pull his cycle to the curb and sling his long slender leg over the seat. '_Well you are a skinny one boot, but not many young lads joining the department would take the time to come watch us work. I think you'll do just fine. I can already see you feel the energy in your veins. The excitement is written all over your face.'_

"Well Scotty if you're finished checking out our new boot over there, you can charge the hoses." The Captain slapped him on the back and walked away laughing. "Yes sir you'll keep an eye on him, Scotty that you will."

Scotty laughed as he adjusted the water pressure and turned his attention back to the job at hand.

Sliding off his bike, leaning against it with arms folded and ankles crossed, Johnny watched intently. '_They sure have their job cut out for them on this one.'_

The hairs on his neck stood up, his arms dropped to his sides; he rose slowly from his leaning stance and stepping a few steps forward he froze.

Scotty saw the movement out of the corner of his eyes. '_What are you up to boot?' _Following the younger man's gaze he saw the smoke slipping back into the building.

Grabbing the HT, "Cap it's gonna flash!" he screamed into the radio. "Back right section, it's gonna flash! Get out! Cap, get out now!"

The warning heard the men from Station 10 dropped their hoses and scattered from the building just as all hell broke loose. Explosions rocked the warehouse sending debris raining down all around the area.

Scotty watched as the dark haired future boot ran shaky hands through his hair. '_You have a feel for the fire my friend. You can read it, feel it. You're a natural.' _He smiled, shaking his head. '_You saved lives today. You saved your future crew mates, and you don't even know it.'_

Johnny ambled back to perch on his bike. '_Man that was close.' _He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans, he breathed deeply. He could feel his knees shake. '_They got out just in time.' _His head shot up and he looked around at the men who had returned to fight the beast that threatened them. '_Did they all get out?' _

The engineer found himself watching Johnny as much as he monitored his gauges. '_You're worried about them now aren't you boot?' _He watched the emotions as they appeared on the boot's face. First the tightness of his jaw as he watched the explosions, then the glazed look of relief in his eyes and finally the open mouth, darting eyes, and raised eyebrows as the realization that someone could have been hurt swept over him. '_You are wound up tighter than a drum. Relax buddy, you ain't seen nothin' yet.' _

Johnny spent the next couple of days preparing for his first shift at Station 10.

Arriving at headquarters as soon as they opened at 9 o'clock in the morning, as the top man in his class he was first in line to get the starched blue shirts, the navy slacks, regulation boots, protective helmet, department badge and his nametag, J. Gage.

Then he was presented his turnout gear. Running his fingers along the stenciled name on the back, G A G E, feeling the rough fabric beneath shaky hands, he trembled at the realization that tomorrow he would be riding an engine for the first time as a certified Fireman.

"Welcome to the department Mr. Gage." He took the outstretched hand of the Battalion Chief gripping it hard like his grandfather had taught him._ 'A strong handshake shows strength of character.' _Johnny smiled at the memory and lowered his hand placing it back on the rough fabric of the turnout gear, his gear.

The last thing the new recruits were presented with hung on hangers in zippered plastic suit bags. Hooked on the hanger the stark white dress hat hung draped in clear plastic. Johnny knew that inside the bag he would find his dress uniform. '_I hope I don't have to wear these anytime soon.' _Like most Firemen he knew the dress uniforms were mostly worn at funerals and retirements.

"Men as of today you are a member of the L.A. County Fire Department. Wear those uniforms proudly. Fight every fire as though your life depends on it. It very well may. Protect your crew mates. Watch their backs, they'll be watching yours. Some of you will report to your stations this afternoon. The rest of you will report at 0900 hours tomorrow morning, dismissed."

Johnny watched as the Battalion Chief disappeared behind the door to his office. Before turning to leave, he paused and looked at the photographs that lined the wall. '_I'm one of you now. I hope I do you proud.'_

Pushing through the exit door he followed the rest of the new recruits out. He neatly folded his uniforms into the pouch on the back of his cycle.

"Hey Tonto several of us are heading over to O'Malley's to celebrate. We need an injun to sit among us cowboys." The man rejoined his friends all laughing at the bad joke.

Johnny ducked his head and ignored them.

Climbing onto the bike he gripped the handle bars until his knuckles turned white.

He looked up to see the Battalion Chief looking over at him. '_You want to see if I'll respond to that jab. Well I won't give them the satisfaction or you either. I'm going to be the best Fireman you've ever seen come out of the academy. I'll show all of you what John Gage is made of._'

He pushed the motorcycle back out of the parking space, turning it to the street and throwing dust as he pulled away from headquarters.

He was up before the alarm, pacing the floor of his scantly furnished apartment.

Fully dressed with half of his extra uniforms packed securely in his duffel, along with a pair of jeans, plain black t-shirt and his Converse tennis shoes, Fireman John Gage stood in front of the dresser mirror studying his own reflection. '_Well you certainly look the part.'_

He adjusted his name badge and smoothed his short regulation style hair into place._ 'I guess today will be the real test of whether you can play the part.'_

Stooping he grabbed the handles of the duffel and left the tiny apartment, early.

Arriving at the station he pulled around the side of the building only to find that he couldn't find an empty space. Fortunately his cycle would fit nicely beside the truck in the last space and the fence that housed the trash dumpster. _'Well that's one good thing about not being able to afford a car. My bike fits almost anywhere.' _He pushed it back into the space, lifted his leg over the seat while unstrapping his motorcycle helmet. Turning to face the back of the large fire station he stood in awe of the sheer size of it.

The doors stood open allowing a view of the equipment lined up inside. Several other firemen began piling out of the other vehicles. _'I guess I'd better head on in. These guys must be part of my shift. I'll ask that guy over there where to find the Captain's office.'_ Johnny reached for the straps that held his duffel bag on the back of his ride unbuckled them, grabbed up the bag and walked slowly toward the building.

"Well if it isn't Tonto." A burly man about the same 6'1" height as Johnny but a good 50 pounds heavier spoke from across the lot.

Johnny glanced over his shoulder and groaned to himself. He could only guess by his the stranger's appearance that he must be a relative of one of the guys that attended the academy with him.

"Cody said to say hello, Tonto."

Johnny kept walking not looking or responding to the taunts. _'Man will I ever get away from those jerks. I thought after the academy, after graduating at the top of the class I would get a little respect. I guess not.'_ He thought sadly. "Excuse me could you tell me where I might find the Captain."

"He's in the office, last door on the left."

"Thanks." Johnny gave a small smile and went in the direction the man had pointed. Knocking on the door he waited for an invitation.

"Enter." Captain Jones called out.

He opened the door, "Excuse me. I'm John Gage reporting for duty."

"Come on in John. I'm sure you know Jeff Swanson." Johnny nodded greeting to the other man. Jeff didn't move or acknowledge his presence. Johnny stood waiting for the Captain to move the conversation forward. "I was just telling Jeff here that due to the size of our station you have both been assigned here as well as Cody Graves. His brother Jim is one of our linemen."

'_Well that explains the jerk in the parking lot'_ Johnny thought.

"You'll be on different rigs. I'll have one of our senior men work with each of you today helping familiarize you with our equipment. Jeff you will be on the ladder truck. John you will be on Engine 1. Cody will be with his brother on Engine 2. Each of you will work with the Engineers this shift. You will shadow them until I tell you to do otherwise, understood?"

"Yes sir," both men responded.

"Now John you will report to Dale Scott. He's probably in the kitchen getting coffee. Jeff you will be with Gary Cooper, and yes he was named after the actor. But don't ask him about it. He hates it when he has to explain about how much his mother loved the actor. They'll show you your lockers and where to stow your turnouts on the rigs. Dismissed."

Both men moved to leave.

"Gage, stay a minute."

"Yes sir." Johnny paused and turned to face his new captain.

"Close the door." Johnny did as instructed.

"Listen I know you probably already know this, but your standing as top of your academy class is already public knowledge. As I'm also sure you already know boots fall victim to a lot of pranks. You can expect more directed at you, because you're good. Just be prepared, okay."

Johnny's gaze fell to his boots, "Yes sir, I'm used to it. It won't be a problem."

"Good, now how about some coffee?" The Captain reached out and shook Johnny's hand.

"No thanks. I don't drink coffee."

"Well son, that's one thing that will change fast at a fire station. Without coffee we'd be walking in our sleep most of the time. Come on I'll introduce you to Scotty...um Dale Scott." He chuckled.

Johnny followed him to the kitchen.

"Look at Tonto already suckin' up to Cap," Cody Graves could be heard talking to his brother. "I knew it wouldn't take him long to kiss up to the brass."

"Keep it down Cody. Don't let Cap hear you call him that. You'll be the one in trouble, and you don't ever want to piss Cap off." Jim scolded his younger brother.

Johnny shot a glare at the man. It only lasted for a split second. It was only a flicker of emotion. Dale Scott saw the interchange and then he watched Johnny's emotionless mask fall back into place. He looked away and pretended he hadn't noticed.

"Scotty, this is John Gage. He's assigned to you for the next few shifts. Show him the engine and where to stow his gear."

"Sure Cap. Come on kid." He pushed off the wall he leaned against. "Just lemme get a refill. Want some coffee?"

"No thanks." Johnny shrugged. "I uh...I don't drink it."

"What? No way man! You will. Mark my words you'll drink it alright, probably by the end of the month. Yes siree you'll learn to love it." Scotty filled his cup and returned the pot to the burner. "Come on I'll show you to the lockers first. After you put your things away I'll show you my baby. Johnny followed him from the room and across the apparatus bay. "Over here we have the locker room, latrines, and showers. Upstairs is the bunkroom and dayroom complete with weights and the TV."

Entering the locker room they could hear voices. "Don't worry about it Cody. He's on a different engine. We could very well be on different sides of a fire. Cap knows you're my brother. He won't wash you out. You're family. Just leave that Indian to us. You know how the department guys treat boots. Well our little Native American will get worse than either of you other two. We'll see to that. He'll probably ask for a transfer or wash himself out when we're done."

Scotty looked over at his charge noting that his face didn't reveal that he'd heard the exchange, but in his eyes he could see hurt, pain, and sorrow. _'This kid has seen some tough times. I wonder what his story is. He does a good job of masking his face, but those eyes tell all.'_ He thought to himself. "My locker is over here and there's an empty one next to it. You may as well have that one."

Johnny opened the empty locker, unzipped his duffel, pulled out his extra uniforms and hung them on the hook. Then he removed his turnouts and helmet, re-zipped the bag and slid it into the locker, placed his bunker pants and boots in the bottom of the cabinet and closed the door.

"Well okay, let me take you to see the prettiest babe you'll ever see." Scotty slapped him on the back as he passed him. Johnny flinched and pulled away from the man. Scotty slowed, but didn't stop. _'Man this kid is wound up real tight.'_

They made their way through the bay and to the engine parked in the first space just inside the large roll up bay door. Beside it a smaller truck sat waiting for the tones to call it into service. It had compartments on both sides, oxygen tanks lining the center of the bed and more larger compartments there as well. "Here's my baby," Scotty said as they approached. Johnny's attention seemed drawn to the smaller vehicle, but Scotty continued talking about the engine. "She's a beauty isn't she?"

Johnny realizing that he had not been listening to the engineer suddenly focused his concentration on what Scotty spoke about. The red engine stood in all its glory. "Yeah she's a real nice rig."

"Nice? She's the best rig in L.A. County." The pride Scotty had for his engine could be seen all over his expressive face and in his eyes. "Now you'll be riding here behind me. Bill rides on the other side and Cap rides shotgun. You should feel honored to be on the same rig as the Cap. He usually puts probies on the other rigs."

"Oh." Johnny responded but no emotion came across his face.

"Yeah. Well anyway you'll keep your coat either on your seat or hanging on the door. Your helmet goes on the seat, so you can grab it fast."

Johnny hung his coat on the door like the others had been placed and lay his helmet on his seat. He took a little time to glance around the interior of the rig. "Uh now what?"

"Now I'll show you every inch of this baby, starting with the cab." Scotty took a long time in showing Johnny around the engine. He had seen engines at the academy and brief instruction about how they worked, but since hauling hose was his primary responsibility more attention was spent on the aspects of the tasks a lineman performed. The workings of an engine were the responsibility of an Engineer, and you had to be a lineman for several years before becoming eligible to take the Engineer's exam.

"Roll call in five Scotty," one of the other Engineers with Jeff following close behind informed them.

"Thanks. I guess we'll finish the tour of the Engine after roll call. Cap prefers we meet in the kitchen."

As they entered the kitchen Johnny could see all the men of his shift gathered together. There had to be at least fifteen or twenty men in the room. "Okay men I hope you're all rested up, because today you have the pleasure of hose and hydrant drills at the fairgrounds. We'll head on over there right after lunch unless we're toned out. Before assignments I want to introduce you to our newest crew members.

First we have one of our little brothers that I'm proud to say has passed the academy. Everyone give a warm welcome to Jim's baby brother, Cody Graves." There was a round of applause and several whoops. Several men slapped Cody on the back. He was clearly ecstatic at the welcoming he received.

"Next we have Jeff Swanson whose grandfather is retired Chief Swanson." Several men shook hands with Jeff and a round of hey and glad to have you was heard.

"Finally, I want to introduce you to the top man of the last graduating class, John Gage." A few nods and a couple of handshakes later Johnny clearly embarrassed, but not overly surprised at the small greeting he got, again lowered his eyes to gaze at his boots.

The cold welcome given to the young man didn't go unnoticed by Captain Jones or Scotty.

"Okay before I dole out your duties for this shift I want to give you seasoned firemen a word of warning. The department frowns on the mistreatment of probies. I expect these men to be treated with respect. I do not want anyone getting hurt, so lay off the pranks. Understood?"

No one answered. No one looked in the direction of the Captain.

"UNDERSTOOD?" he barked at them.

"Yes sir." the group of men all said together.

"Now that we have that out of the way, Graves....uh Jim, you, Cody and Gotchalk have the latrines; Brady, Scotty, Gage and Wheeler the dorms; Miller, Cooper, Swanson and Smith, you have kitchen detail; Martin, Coleman and Patterson the bay. The rest of you can hang hose and watch the rigs, dismissed."

"Well John since we have dorm duty I may as well show you your bunk, and the pole." Johnny followed Scotty up two flights of stairs to a large open room that served as the station's dormitory. There were beds in rows against the wall with a small table between each set of two. "Here's your bunk John." Scotty pointed to the bunk that stood at the end of the row near the weights and other exercise equipment. "Over here is the workout area and on the far end over there is the dayroom with the TV."

Johnny looked around the room taking in the large number of beds to be changed, "I guess we'd better start changing these beds."

"Yep, I think your right. It does take a while to get them all done. We'll take the right and leave the left row for the other guys. Let me show you where the linens are. Johnny followed him to a bank of cabinets at the end of the room. "Now after we strip the beds we put the dirty things in this laundry chute. There's a rolling bin at the bottom. "So grab some sheets and let's get this done."

Johnny was no stranger to hard work and in no time the two men were finished with their half of the room.

"Uh w..where can a...a guy get something cold to drink around here?" Johnny asked.

"Let's stop by the kitchen for a break before we finish our tour of the engine. I think we might find something that you do drink there."

"Got any milk?"

"Milk?"

Johnny nodded.

"Well yeah we've got milk. I mean usually it goes on cereal or in coffee around here, but we have it."

After a stop in the kitchen and watching Johnny gulp down two tall glasses of cold milk which left a milk mustache that he unceremoniously wiped on the back of his hand, they resumed the engine tour.

It had been a slow morning at Station 10, but as it normally goes at a fire station, that was about to change. The tones rang out through the station and men ran from all directions to their spots. Turn out coats flew through the air as they were whipped around the heads of firemen and arms slid into them. Engine 1 started rolling as Captain Jones jumped aboard.

Johnny could feel the excitement growing.

He sat up tall and proud with his helmet strapped securely under his chin.

Turning sideways in his seat he peered out looking for signs of the fire they were being called to.

Scotty could see his face in side mirror. He could see the sparkle dancing in the deep brown eyes, the wide lopsided grin across the young face. _'Yes sir probie, you have a fire in your belly and a desire in your heart. You're going to make a good fireman. When I get through teaching you the tricks of the trade you'll be a fire fighting machine.'_ He chuckled to himself.

Captain Jones looked across at his engineer and smiled. He could see Johnny's profile and the excitement etched on his face. Cap knew what Scotty was thinking. He was thinking it too. _'John Gage is gonna make one hell of a fireman. It's in his blood, in his soul and it shows in his eyes.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Boot**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Energy flowed through his body. He sat facing the hose-bed bouncing with the movement of the engine as it sped toward the call. The radio emitted constant chatter from the dispatcher and responding units. With each bouncing motion came more enthusiasm; more eagerness. _'I can't believe I'm actually doing it. I'm finally riding an engine, and we're responding to a call.' _A lopsided grin spread slowly across his young face as he became adjusted to the constant rocking action of his seat in the vehicle.

His fingers absently drummed on his bouncing knee matching the rhythm created by the wheels against the pavement.

Like the engine he moved continuously, shifting, and looking.

He swayed as the engine turned a corner tilting slightly. He felt himself leaning into the seat as the engine braked for a car that hadn't moved out of the way.

Turning sideways in his seat he could see the large steering wheel and the skilled hands that controlled the direction they were traveling in.

Dale Scott loved his engine; that was apparent to anyone watching him drive. Johnny could see the corners of his eyes lifted to match the smile that he had on his face. It wasn't a toothy smile. His lips simply curled up in the corners in complete satisfaction and his eyes matched.

As they approached each intersection the air horn rang loudly alerting the other drivers of their presence. Dale slowed as he neared the cross streets making sure everyone stopped to let them pass. The cars in front moved to the sides of the road for the engine like Moses parted the Red Sea.

Johnny turned back in his seat facing the rear. Looking out the window at the people they had passed he noticed how quickly they returned to what they were doing before the fire engine had passed by with all its fanfare. Pedestrians that had halted before crossing the street immediately stepped from the curb. Cars that had pulled to the roadside had already returned to their lanes. Life returned to normal in the blink of an eye. _'It's like we didn't pass by here at all.'_

He felt the engine slow and turn. As it did he also turned, back toward the front, hoping to see what tragedy had called them out.

Scotty pulled the engine up next to the hydrant. Bill jumped down and pulled the feeder hose draping it around the hydrant and stepping on the end to wait for the engine to pull forward into position.

Johnny watched, studying each man's actions. He'd been through extensive training at the academy, but his experience as a young boy watching his dad with the horses on their ranch; then handling them himself had taught him that seeing in a controlled situation is not the same thing as doing them yourself when it really counts.

Once the engine came to a stop Captain Jones already had the HT to his mouth barking out orders to the other rigs as he disembarked from the vehicle. Scotty had also slid from his seat and already stood beside the control panel setting the gages and signaling to Bill to release the water from the hydrant. Johnny joined Scotty beside the engine and waited for instructions. He knew that if it were not his first day he too would be pulling hoses preparing to battle the beast.

Bill ran over and pulled a 2 ½ from the engine and joined Captain Jones in front of the abandoned building they'd been called to. Flames licked at the window frames that had once held glass. Smoke slipped through open cracks between sagging rotted wood slats that lined the once strong walls.

Men from the other engine mimicked Bill and Captain Jones. With one hand on Bill's shoulder and the other pulling the heavy water filled hose Cap backed up his lineman. Bill moved the nozzle from side to side effectively spreading water over the outside wall of the building and dousing the flames that tore at the dilapidated structure.

Then Captain Jones called to him. "Gage, come over here and back Bill up." He raised the HT and called for Cody and Jeff to back up the other linemen. There were no victims and no buildings nearby that would be threatened by this fire, so they would be allowed to practice their skills.

Glancing briefly at Scotty, Johnny moved into action. He jogged over and placed his hand firmly on Bill's shoulder. He wrapped his other hand around the hose just as his Captain had and together they moved closer to the burning building. Step for step Johnny matched Bill's stride. He could feel the water pulsing through the hose in his gloved hand.

Scotty watched his trainee. _'Well Boot this is your first chance to show Cap what you've got. That's right walk with your lead man. Good.'_ He watched as Johnny easily pulled the heavy hose along behind him. _'You sure are strong for such a skinny fella.'_

He turned back to his gauges, checked the readings and resumed his watchful stance. As an engineer it was his job to keep the pressure at the correct level, but also to keep a watchful eye on the scene. He had the advantage of being able to keep his eyes open for problems and in effect support the Captain in maintaining everyone's safety. That is one reason the Engineer is second in command.

It didn't take them long to get the fire under control and out. "Good job Gage." Bill congratulated him as they pulled the hose back toward the engine. "I'll let you back me up again." He smiled and nudged Johnny playfully on the shoulder.

Johnny's smile beamed with joy at his own skills. He'd done it. He'd fought his first fire. Well the ones at the academy didn't count. There had always been a trained crew ready to take over if the trainees didn't perform well. This time there had been no other team to take over if he had failed, but he hadn't failed. He had done an excellent job and he knew it. Walking back to the engine with a spring in his step he was also greeted with praise from his trainer. "Well Boot, I guess you may make a fireman yet." Scotty slapped him on the back and laughed. "You done good kid."

"Okay men let's get this place cleaned up and these hoses reloaded so we can get to our drills." Captain Jones' voice could be heard echoing from radios around the scene. Hoses were rolled and reloaded on the backs of the engines by some men while others started the work of making sure there were no missed hot spots. The crew from the ladder truck who had waited patiently watching the others fight the fire now took part in helping with the overhaul. Together the entire crew from Station 10 made short work of finishing up.

Once they all found their way back to their respective vehicles Captain Jones called the Station in as available. Then the line of vehicles paraded to the fair grounds for their planned hose drills.

When they arrived the skilled Engineers positioned their vehicles in a wide circle in essence setting up a training corral. All of the members of the crew gathered in front of the ladder truck and waited for instructions from their Captain.

"Okay men the purpose of today's drill is to demonstrate the knowledge of our newest crew members. I want to see how well they can handle the hoses and hydrants. Most of you will just be watching, but you should all be prepared to participate if I call on you." The Captain walked over to the three boots. "Now Gage you're up first. I want to see what you can do with the hydrant. Cooper you can time these guys."

Johnny stepped over to the hydrant. _'Well here we go. It's time to prove I can do this.'_ He pulled out his hydrant wrench and stood ready to uncap the sides, attach the hoses and turn on the water pressure. _'I've done this a hundred times. This is no different than practicing during trainin_g. _These guys are no different than the guys in the academy. Sure they have a little more experience, but they're just guys.'_ He tried to calm himself.

"Go," Cooper called to him and he flew into action.

His able hands quickly twisted the caps off, flushed the hydrant, and secured the supply lines in place. He twisted the pressure control on top of the hydrant and released the water. He raised his hands in the air his task complete, "Time." He turned to his Captain for further instructions.

"Okay Gage, reverse your actions. Let's see how you do putting it all back. Swanson, you'll go next."

Johnny stepped back into position and waited for the call to start. Cooper once again called it, and he once again skillfully completed the task. Cooper jotted down the time on his note pad and whistled. "Cap he just beat Scotty's time by 3 seconds."

"Congratulations Gage. Scotty here has held the record for the best time on hydrant drills for three years." Cap patted Johnny on the back as he resumed his place in the line. _'Now I see why you graduated at the top of your class.' _

Johnny could hear several comments being made among the group of spectators. He could only guess that they were not as impressed with his performance as his Captain was.

Jeff Swanson stepped up to the hydrant to go next. Cooper called to him to start. Jeff fumbled with the hydrant caps. After almost an entire minute he had them off and was flushing the hydrant. He slowly attached the supply lines and turned the hydrant water supply on. He raised his shaking hands in the air. "Time."

"Well Swanson, I think you'll need to practice on that in your free time. Now do it in reverse." Cap shook his head. He didn't need to hear the time from Cooper. He knew it was too slow. Jeff reversed his actions and called time again. He trudged over to his place in line with his head hung and his shoulders drooping. Johnny patted him on the back to offer his support. Jeff looked at him from the corner of his eye and then looked away.

"Okay Cody let's see how well your brother taught you." Cap motioned Cody over to the hydrant.

Cody moved into position with his feet slightly apart and his knees slightly bent. He raised his hydrant wrench above his head and called, "Ready."

Cooper raised his hand in the air, "Hold on." Then he watched the little hand circle the stop watch until it was time, "Go."

Cody quickly had the caps removed and the hydrant flushed, but he had trouble connecting the supply hoses. By the time he got them in place and the water pressure on he had passed the required two minute mark by 48 seconds. He slammed his wrench against his leg in frustration. "I can do better Cap."

"Well Cody that wasn't too bad for a boot. Let's see how well you reverse your actions."

"Okay Cap." Cody turned back to the hydrant and stood ready. He didn't fare much better in reverse. He only shaved six seconds off his other time. Neither he nor Swanson had passed the drill. Johnny had beaten the best time at the station.

"Okay men these basic skills are very important to the success of our team. Those of you who lack the mastery of these basic skills will be required to practice during your down time at the station. Poor basic skills leads to poor fire ground operations, and that my boys can lead to unnecessary injuries and even death. I won't stand for that in my unit. Scotty, show them how it's done."

Dale Scott approached the hydrant and in one minute forty two seconds he had completed the first half of the drill. Johnny's time was still one second faster. Scotty then turned off the water pressure, disconnected the hoses and recapped the hydrant in one minute thirty eight seconds. Again Johnny's time was still a few seconds better. Scotty stood up and turned to face the boots. "That, my friends, is how you work a hydrant." He strode back over to his engine and pulled off his turnout coat.

"Good job Scotty. Now each of you probies will grab a 2 ½ from your respective engines. We will lay them out and turn on the water pressure. The drill consists of you getting control of your rogue hoses." All three men went to their engines and pulled the requested hose. They spread them out and backed away. The other crew members moved back away from the area. They knew the hoses would snake up and throw water all around. They hoped their new recruits would get the hoses under control quickly so they wouldn't get wet. All three boots would perform this task together.

"Charge the hoses," the Captain called to the three Engineers.

All three men, Johnny, Jeff, and Cody moved to retrieve their loose hoses. Cody and Jeff immediately dropped to their knees and began crawling down the length of their hoses as they whipped from side to side and rose up into the air like a giant snake. Johnny chose to move up further on his hose before dropping to his knees. Then he quickly advanced to the end and was able to shut off the valve and secure the hose. He laid his hose down and walked back toward the engine.

Cody had seen him finish the drill and when he reached the end of his hose instead of turning off the water he turned the spray toward Johnny's departing back and knocked him off his feet. Then so it would appear to be an accident he fell backwards himself and allowed the hose to slip from his hands again. Jim saw his brother go down, and he ran over to his side grabbing the hose and shutting off the nozzle. "Cody what the heck are you doing? If Cap thinks you did that on purpose you could be washed out." He whispered to his brother as he helped him up.

Johnny had the air knocked out of his lungs. Dale Scott and the two men from the Rescue Squad rushed over to see if he was hurt. They slowly turned him over on his back, "I'm o..okay. Just got the wind knocked out." He laid his head back to the asphalt and took several deep breaths trying to get control of his breathing. _'__Well I guess it's starting. Just like at the academy. I do well, and they retaliate.'_ He closed his eyes and concentrated on continuing to take deep breaths. While he lay on the ground the other crewmen returned the hoses to the engines and prepared to return to the station.

"I guess that's enough for today. Gage are you alright?"

Johnny slowly sat up meeting his Captain's eyes. "Yes sir. I'm alright, just winded." He knew he would be really sore tomorrow, but he wouldn't give Cody Graves the satisfaction of sending him to the hospital on his first day at the station.

Arriving back at the station a short time later everyone scattered. The kitchen detail set out to prepare dinner while everyone else either finished their duties or found something to do until dinner. Johnny went out back to shoot basketball with some of the other guys. At first he stood off to the side not sure if he should just join in or wait for an invitation. After a few minutes someone called out to him, "Hey Gage, do you want in or not?"

"Yeah, I'll play." The ball shot in his direction. He caught it and immediately dribbled toward the goal. Going in for a layup he made the basket. The group played around taking turns shooting from different positions around the lot.

Dale Scott joined the group, "So Boot, it looks like you have some skills."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders, "I guess."

Scotty dribbled out and turned tossing the ball easily through the hoop from a 3 point distance. "Show me what ya got."

Coleman grabbed the bouncing ball and tossed it to Johnny who in turn dribbled out to where Scotty stood. He dribbled a few more times lifted the ball almost to his chin…lowered it slightly…twirled it in his palms and with a slight bend of his knees he pressed the ball into the air in a high arch toward the goal. It hit the backboard and bounced off the rim slipping through the net.

Several cat calls echoed across the back lot. Scotty slapped him on the back. "You're okay Boot."

Johnny smiled and excused himself. He felt tired and still a little sore from getting knocked down earlier. "I think I'm gonna head inside." He disappeared into the back door and made his way to the locker room to get some aspirin. Opening his locker he found a kid's toy tomahawk and a wig.

He stood momentarily motionless, his mouth open; his shoulders slumped. He ran his hand through his hair and dropped it back to his side.

Scotty had followed him inside wondering if he was really alright or if he had actually been hurt from the high pressure impact of the water blast to his back. He stopped half in the door and half out watching as a deep sadness moved across Johnny's face settling in his eyes.

Johnny sighed and reached for his bag pulling out the aspirin. Scotty walked over and took the tomahawk and wig out of the locker and tossed them in the garbage. "They don't mean any harm Johnny. It's just because you're a Boot. That's all."

"Yeah sure," Johnny said quietly. Reaching in his locker he grabbed the novel he had brought to read, turned closed his locker, tossed the aspirin in his mouth dry swallowing, and left the locker room. He climbed the two flights of stairs to the dorm room. He could hear a ball game on the TV and several voices cheering on the opposing teams. He lay down on top of the blanket on his bunk and read for a while. Becoming drowsy he raised his arm draping it across his eyes to block the light and fell asleep.

He was still there an hour later when he woke up to a gentle shake. "Gage, dinner, come on wake up." He opened his eyes slightly and peered up to Jeff Swanson standing over his bed. "Come on man."

Johnny turned over on his side and mumbled something incoherent.

"Gage, Cap said you need to come eat." Swanson was getting aggravated. "Come on!"

Johnny slowly got up and sat on the side of his bunk. "I'm coming." His back and shoulders ached. He rubbed his palms over his face and yawned deeply.

Before he could get up from the side of his bunk the tones sounded again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Boot**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny and Jeff, along with the others that had been watching the ball game all headed for the fire pole. One by one, they descended to the bay area below.

Sliding down a fire pole was another of the things they trained to do properly at the academy. Although it is seemingly simple to slide down a pole, like everything else a firefighter does while on duty, there is a proper procedure.

While waiting for his turn at the pole Johnny thought back to the man who had led the training that day at the academy.

"Now men it is very important that you follow proper pole technique." Snickers traveled through the group of young recruits. "You may think this is funny, but there have been serious injuries due to improper pole techniques. The Fire Department has lost valuable man-hours and experienced costly medical bills due to these improper techniques. Today I will review with you the only allowable methods of descending the fire pole."

The instructor had been so serious, and no one really paid attention. The recruits, like many before them, thought it was ridiculous to need to be 'trained' to slide down a pole, until it was their turn to make the first trip down.

The 'training' pole was highly polished and the trip down for most of the men was uncontrolled and fast. Some of the men had landed on their feet while others had fallen when they hit bottom and hit hard on their rears with their feet sprawled out in front of them.

Then the trainer had brought out the pictures.

He had several pictures of men in casts, on crutches, and with slings on their arms from dislocated shoulders and sprained wrists. Then he had one very disturbing picture of a very young looking man in a wheel chair. "This was one of the worst pole accidents in the LA County Fire Department. This young man missed his mark at the top of the pole and fell to the concrete bay floor below. He damaged his spinal cord, and as a result, he is paralyzed from the waist down. Gentlemen, this is no joke."

Shocked gasps and mumbling moved through the group as the picture went from man to man.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, let me explain to you the proper method for reaching the bottom safely."

Johnny watched Jeff slide down. He waited to see him step away from the pole. _'It is very important that you make sure your shift mates are clear from the base of the pole before you mount it. If you will remember the photographs, several of those injuries resulted from collisions at the bottom.' _

He reached out to grasp the pole at chest height with both hands one above the other. He pulled himself to the pole while simultaneously wrapping his legs around it tightly. _'Wrapping your legs tightly around the pole will control your descent.' _He remembered the trainer stressing the proper way to wrap his long lean legs securely around the pole.

'_Once you have your legs holding securely you have some options of what to do with your hands. You can either maintain the position that you originally had on the pole loosening your grip to allow them to move down with your body, or you can walk yourself down hand over hand, or you can place your stronger arm around the pole so that it is in the crook of your elbow and place your other arm over that arm at any angle which holds it steady.'_

It seemed to Johnny that the whole changing of his grip wasted too much time and he had decided to maintain his original hand placement while loosening his grip. To him that seemed faster. He had tried the arm hook method, but didn't see the need to make that change.

'_Next you will release some of your hold on the pole by loosening your legs allowing your upper body to steady your descent to the base. Once at the bottom move quickly away to make room for the next man.'_

Johnny's feet hit the ground, and he immediately moved away from the pole and jogged to the Engine. He grabbed his turnout coat and whipping it around his head had it on quickly. Then glancing back to the pole he smiled and climbed up to his seat. The Engine was immediately in motion and Station 10's vehicles once again paraded out of the bay into the street.

'_Once you master the proper pole techniques you can adjust your method somewhat to allow for your own comfort. Some of our seasoned men can even descend the pole with a coffee cup in one hand not spilling a drop on the way down. This is not recommended, but it is important for you new recruits to learn to maintain complete control of your pole activities.'_

Johnny directed his attention to the calls on the Engine's radio hoping to hear what they were responding to.

Before they made it two miles down the road their call was canceled by dispatch. "Engines 10-A, B, and C cancel response. Ladder truck 10 and Rescue 10 report to Captain Hammer at scene for instructions. LA out."

Captain Jones looked back at his men, "Well boys looks like we'll get dinner after all."

Some time later that evening the Ladder truck and Rescue Squad returned to the station. Gary Cooper gathered everyone out in front of the station. "Captain Jones wants to get a picture of the three new men in front of the station on their first day before the sun goes down. So if the three of you will line up over here in front of the Squad."

Johnny, Cody and Jeff all stood in front of the Squad.

"Gage you're the tallest. You should be in the middle," Bill suggested. Several of the other men from the shift gathered behind Gary to watch them take pictures.

"Okay, I need you to back up a little. There's a glare from the bumper. That's right a little more…"

The three probies moved back a step.

Several of the onlookers also had cameras. Johnny thought this whole picture thing was starting to get a little bit odd. _'How long did it take to get three guys to stand in front of the station for a picture?'_ Then he heard a noise from the roof. Dust trickled down from above. He glanced up just in time to see water pouring down on the three of them.

He raised his arms and lowered his face trying to block the water.

Laughter rained down on them from above along with very cold water from three five-gallon buckets.

The on looking firefighters stepped back from the splashing water. For the most part they had stayed far enough back to avoid getting wet. Camera flashes seemed to come from every direction.

Jeff and Cody both ran out from the waterfall. Johnny stepped back under the safety of the bay door. All three men were soaked. Everyone including Captain Jones laughed at them.

Johnny thought it felt good to be a part of the stations' initiation when it wasn't just directed at him. He smiled a huge crooked grin and laughed with everyone else.

Dale Scott walked up beside him and patted his shoulder. "You look like a drowned rat."

"Hey Gage what was that move you just made a rain dance?" Jim Graves commented.

The happy mood dissipated quickly for Johnny.

Scotty glared at Jim.

Johnny turned abruptly and went to find a dry uniform. He pushed the locker room door open with great force causing it to bang back against the wall. He stalked over to his locker and jerked open the door; then he paused, breathing hard, he looked down at his wet clothes. His hands balled up into fists. He had promised himself that he would not let them get to him.

He took a deep breath stepped back and lowered himself to the bench.

Scotty stood again watching the young boot battle his own emotions. "Some people are just ignorant John."

He didn't know Scotty had been watching him. He looked up at his new friend. "Yeah." He slowly got up and continued changing his clothes.

"You did look like a drowned rat." Scotty tried to lighten the mood.

Johnny huffed a small laugh. "They really got us good." He finger combed his regulation style hair cut.

"Works every time," Scotty told him.

"You mean you guys do that to everybody?"

"Yep. They did it to me. Captain Jones was the Engineer at the time. He was the one who dumped that cold water on my head."

"You're kidding?" Johnny asked with a shocked expression on his face. His mouth was open and his eyes wide.

"Well he hasn't always been a Captain you know."

Johnny smiled and laughed again. "I guess not."

Bill popped his head in the room, "Hey Scotty it's time for the ABC Movie of the week. We're all heading up to the TV. The popcorn is already made. Ya'll coming?"

"What movie is it this week?" Scotty asked.

"Some football movie called "Brian's Song" about a couple of Chicago Bears running backs. Supposed to be pretty good."

"Okay Bill, we'll be right up. Come on John let's go watch a movie." As they moved to leave the locker room Jeff and Cody came in to change.

The two men were still dripping wet. They were smiling and laughing as they entered the locker room.

"Man Johnny that was funny wasn't it. I mean it was cold but it was classic. We just got initiated into the club." Jeff slapped Johnny on the back. He was beaming with pride at having a five gallon bucket of water dumped on his head. "This is great. Just great."

Cody shot a glare at Johnny. His smile had faded as soon as he had seen Johnny in the room.

Scotty looked down at Johnny's feet, "Your feet are squishing," he said chuckling.

"Well my shoes are wet." Johnny had stopped in his tracks and looked at his feet. He looked up at Scotty and placed his open hand on his chest, "I only have the one pair."

"You'll learn."

"Learn what?"

"First chance you get you'll be getting yourself an extra pair of shoes. In this business, your feet are always getting wet. There's nothing like cold wet feet to make a guy miserable. Mark my words, by next shift all three of you will have an extra pair of shoes." Scotty smiled at the three young men. "And sox. You always need extra sox."

Cody seemed bothered that Johnny had become fast friends with the top Engineer at the station. Jim had told him about Scotty being second in command and it seemed that Gage had already sucked up to him.

Scotty slung his arm around Johnny's shoulder, "Come on Boot, I want some popcorn." Johnny smiled, his upset at the unkind comments about rain dances forgotten, and together they left the locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Boot**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

After watching a little bit of the movie, Johnny decided it was not the kind of movie he enjoyed. Yes, it involved sports, but one of the main characters suffered from a fatal disease, and that certainly did not appeal to him as what he wanted to watch on TV. No doubt, it would be a classic. People would watch it for years to come, but he didn't care. Slipping quietly from the room he descended the stairs in search of something to drink before going to bed. He also needed to get his boots and turnouts from his locker and set them up beside his bunk as he had been trained.

Passing through the bay he again marveled at the sheer beauty the equipment possessed.

The Ladder Truck stood before him ready for its next deployment with the massive white extendable lengths stacked a-top the long red bed, Los Angeles County Fire Department stenciled in easily read letters along the length of the vehicle. Glancing down the length of the long bay he noticed the Engines with their polished rich red paint reflecting in the moonlight streaming through the bay door windows. Engines silently waiting for the call to duty with turn out coats hanging from the open doors, ready for the men to climb aboard.

Finally, his eyes settled on the smaller red truck at the front. For some unexplainable reason that little truck always seemed to draw his attention, it fascinated him.

At the academy, the instructors briefly touched on the role of the Rescue Squad, and there had been a chapter in the manual addressing the duties of the Rescue Men, but it had only served to offer a hint at the depth of how they supported the department. The chapters on Engineers and other specialty positions had been equally as brief. As a Boot, these specialties were not an option. Years of training and experience usually proceeded transition into a specialty. Recruits simply needed to understand how they functioned at the station and in the chain of command.

Johnny walked up beside the red truck running his hand along the polished silver rail that ran along the top of the compartments lining either side of the bed. He walked around to the passenger side feeling the smooth perfectly waxed hood as he passed. His hand drifted along the window frame on the door feeling the rubber seal and back up to the coolness of the silver rail on the passenger side. His fingers slid easily down the door to the rounded indention that surrounded the handle to the compartment. He grasped the handle and turned it feeling the click as the latch allowed the door to open. Reflexively he glanced over his shoulder like a kid sneaking a cookie from the off limits cookie jar. He felt a thrilling sense of adventure and discovery racing through his veins.

Once he had the doors open, he could see all of the rescue equipment lining the shelves inside: oxygen, blankets, and a first aide kit. All firefighters went through training in basic first aide and CPR just like boy scouts, but Rescue Men used those skills every day. His hand softly brushed against the green oxygen container and drifted to the plastic bag that held a folded yellow blanket.

Saving lives, that's what had drawn him to the fire department to begin with. Saving people's lives and their homes, giving back what he had lost a long time ago. Keeping families together had been his inspiration.

"She's really something isn't she?"

Johnny jumped, startled out of his musings, quickly pulling his hands back. He'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Um…yeah…yeah she is."

"I'm Tony. You're John right?"

"J…Johnny." He stretched his hand out in greeting. "Uh…you ride Rescue?"

"Yep she's mine. Are you thinking on Rescue?"

"No. I don't think so. I'm…well I think I'll be better at hauling hose." Johnny shrugged.

"Don't sell yourself short Johnny. Don't close the door on possibilities." Tony could see the glimmer in Johnny's eyes as he admired the Squad. He had stood watching him for a while. "You never know what the future will bring. I'm heading back up to the movie. You coming?"

"Nah, it's not my kind of movie." He reached for the compartment door. "I'll just…um…shut this back. I'm gonna get my gear and turn in."

Nodding his understanding Tony turned and walked away. "Take your time, Johnny. She won't break."

Johnny smiled, stepping back a bit to get a better view of the truck. _'She's definitely a beauty.'_ Slowly he turned and went toward the kitchen and that drink he'd come down for.

He passed by the front of Engine One, his engine. He tapped the front of the rig on the number emblem on the front, 10 his new home away from home. Pride welled in his heart. _'I made it!'_

Whistling happily, he walked into the kitchen and up to the refrigerator so into the moment he hadn't noticed his Captain sitting on the sofa across the large day room. He picked up the only carton of milk and shook it slightly to see how much it still had inside.

Captain Jones watched as the whistling died and Johnny's shoulders slumped.

Johnny slowly put the carton back. He closed the door and turned to the sink. Water would have to do. Pulling a glass from the cabinet, he stood momentarily staring at the faucet. He really wanted milk. It had always been his drink of choice.

"Tony." Captain Jones called from the couch and Johnny jumped, startled for the second time in the past few minutes.

"Yes sir?" Tony said from the doorway.

"Get your partner and run down to the corner store before they close. Get a couple of cartons of milk. I think we're out. Gage just finished it off." He smiled at the young man.

Tony smiled at the confused look Johnny had on his face. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide.

"Yes sir." Tony said turning on his heels and disappearing from view.

"Tony!"

"Yes sir?" His head popped back into the door.

"Better make it three."

"Yes sir." Tony disappeared in search of his partner.

"Drink up son. Milk is good for growing boys like you." He chuckled. _'If he gets much taller he'll need new pants.'_

Johnny just stared wide eyed at Captain Jones.

"Well go ahead. Finish that carton. We'll need room for the others."

"Th…thank you." He said softly as he walked over and opened the fridge. "Thank you, Sir."

"No problem. A happy crew is a good crew, Gage. Remember that." Captain Jones stood and stretched. "That movie should be just about over. Lights out in thirty." He walked out the door leaving Johnny standing with his full glass of milk in one hand and the empty carton in the other.

Shaking himself from the awareness that he had just had a casual conversation with his Captain and back to the realization he still had to get his gear, he gulped down his milk, threw the carton away and quickly washed the glass. Walking fast across the bay to the locker room he felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. _'Will there be another prank? Another "surprise" in my locker or have the Graves brothers had enough for one day_?'

He slowly pushed the door open looking into the room first. 'This is crazy. I can't tip toe around expecting some stupid joke to be waiting around every corner.' He walked with new resolve to his locker, grabbed his gear, and left the room without incident. Smiling as he again crossed the quiet bay he heard the doors start to rise. Tony and his partner backed into their spot, back with more milk. He resumed whistling the happy tune from earlier as he climbed the stairs to the dorm, taking the two at a time. He felt at ease. Thanks to Captain Jones and one silly glass of milk, Johnny felt a strong sense of belonging that he hadn't felt since he was younger.

When he walked into the dorm he noticed that every bunk save his had boots and turnouts positioned at the ready. _'When did they do that? I'll have to remember not to wait so late.'_ At the academy, they had always done it right before lights out. Their days had been so busy with training they didn't have time any earlier to get it done. Now that he thought about it there was no reason to wait. Besides, if they were late getting back from a fire it would be quicker getting to bed if his gear were already in place.

He walked over and sat the boots at the end of his bunk. Then he positioned the bunker pants over them and pooled them around the tops with the suspenders lying out to the sides. Looking around the room to check that his gear matched the others he pulled down the covers and fluffed his pillow. He could hear Captain Jones calling lights out to a round of grumbles. _'It must be difficult to get twenty or so guys to all agree on a time for bed.'_

Settling into this bunk Johnny threw his arm over his eyes blocking out the overhead lights and drifted towards sleep. He could hear the soft footsteps of his crewmates as they walked past his bunk respectfully trying not to disturb him or the others already asleep. He knew when the lights went out, because he could no longer see the red lines they produced along the length of his arm where it rested against his face. A quiet calm fell on the room permeated only by soft snores and the deep breathing of sleep as it claimed the men.

The night would not afford them much rest. After about an hour, the tones rang out through the station rousing the men from their dreams. Throughout the dorm, men scrambled from their tangled covers and stepped into their turnouts. Johnny nearly fell out of his bunk after jerking his arm from over his eyes letting in the light from the lights that came on instantly with the tones. Squinting in a disoriented haze it took him two seconds to remember where he was before he jumped up and into his boots. He grabbed for the suspenders that would secure his pants in place and grabbed his jacket as he followed his crewmates to the pole.

When his feet touched ground on the concrete bay floor, he jogged to his Engine grabbing his coat as he climbed aboard. The Engine began moving as soon as his foot left the ground. He slid into his seat and buckled the coat while listening intently to the many stations called out in response to a fire at the harbor. _'This is a big one…hope I get to do more than watch.'_ He settled in for the ride.

Streetlights raced by the side of the Engine as they barreled down the almost empty streets. LA was never quiet, but on a weeknight, the traffic was definitely lighter.

Johnny listened as orders began coming across the radio from the first arrivals at the scene. The closer they came to the harbor the more sirens they could hear echoing through the night and red flashing lights lit up the darkened skies.

When they arrived on scene Captain Jones received their assignments and dispersed his men, "Gage, I want you and Cody Graves to man a hose here by the dock and keep that fire from those boats. Don't get too close to the building in case of an explosion. There are a lot of flammables in there."

"Yes sir!" Johnny couldn't believe his luck. He would get to man a hose tonight.

"I'll take the nozzle," Cody snidely commented as he grabbed the two and a half from Engine One.

"Okay Cody, no problem." Johnny didn't really care if he was first on the nozzle or not. From the looks of the fire, they would have plenty of time to switch positions later. He stepped up behind Cody placing one hand on his shoulder and grabbing the hose with the other.

Cody shot a signal to Scotty to charge the hose and flipped the nozzle to open. Together they moved up step for step toward their assigned target. Johnny pulled the heavy hose along behind as they moved forward. "Come on Gage! You're holding me back. Try to keep up."

Johnny smiled behind his SCBA mask and nodded his head. _'Some people never learn. Fighting fires is not something done in haste. You have to move where the fire tries to move. You don't control it. The fire controls your moves, and it is sneaky. But don't you worry Cody. I've got your back even if you are a jerk.' _Shaking off his own thoughts, Johnny turned his concentration to the task at hand.

Dark smoke rolled across the night sky blocking the light from the moon and stars; the red glow from the fire cast eerie reflections in the pools of water that began collecting on the pavement. The clanging of ropes against masts and the rocking of boats against their docks remained the only sounds around them other than the constant noises from the firefighting apparatus and the orders from HTs mixed with the crackling of the fire as it consumed everything in its path.

Flames shot high above the roof to the boat repair shop. Ash swirled in the gentle night breeze. It was the job of the perimeter to protect the surrounding structure. Cody pushed closer to the side of the building. Johnny thought he was moving closer than Captain Jones had wanted them and he tapped Cody's shoulder. "Hey Cap said stay back, away from the structure."

"I know what I'm doing. If he didn't trust us, he wouldn't have put us on a hose. Just keep up." Cody yelled over his shoulder and continued pushing forward fanning his hose against the side of the main structure.

Knowing it was his duty to offer support to the lead man Johnny kept pace with his partner even though he felt like they were in the wrong place. "That's far enough Cody." He gripped Cody's shoulder and held him firm. Cody shook Johnny's hand from his back and kept moving forward. Johnny stopped and looked back at the Engine. Scotty had watched the exchange. "Look Cody…either you stop or you're going it alone."

"Go ahead Tonto, but remember it's your butt that will be in trouble for leaving your post." Cody smiled. "Cap will be pleased with my performance."

Unsure of his decision Johnny hesitated only for a few seconds then he stepped back and dropped his hand from Cody's back leaving him with the full force of the hose. "No, Cody. You're disobeying a direct order. Now either stop or go on alone." He stepped back another few feet and waited.

'_Okay Johnny now hold your own. You know he's wrong. He's too close. Wait him out.'_ Scotty thought to himself as he backed off on the hose pressure so Cody could handle it alone.

Before Johnny had time to reconsider or Cody had time to comply, an explosion rocked the building throwing them both through the air. Cody flew off the dock into the water and disappeared beneath the surface, pulled down by the weight of his quickly filling turnouts, boots and the heavy SCBA equipment.

Johnny landed hard against the asphalt stunning him, but he shook it off and crawled to the edge looking into the water for Cody. When he didn't see him resurface, Johnny quickly pulled off his coat and SCBA in one swift move and shucked out of his boots. If he had been behind Cody, he wouldn't have gone in the water. If only he hadn't left his position. Cody could drown and it would be his fault. Without thinking or waiting for instructions, he jumped into the water feet first. His partner was down and he would do everything he could to save him.

Captain Jones ran over to the edge and called into his HT for the Rescue Squad to report to him immediately. Up to now they had not been needed.

Scotty shut off pressure to the hose and ran up beside his Captain.

Captain Jones watched the black water for any sight of his men. Johnny came up for air a few feet away.

"There Cap!" Scotty pointed to the ripples in the surface where Johnny's head broke through, but Johnny disappeared again.

Tony and Joe, Station 1O's Rescue team came running up. "We have two men in the water, Cody Graves and John Gage. Gage is attempting to find Graves. Get in there and get him out. He took quite a hit himself."

"Gage jumped in?" Tony couldn't believe his ears. Most guys would have stayed down or waited for the Rescue team. Gage might just be a good candidate for the Rescue Squad. Joe was planning to move out of the county soon and Tony would need a new partner.

"Yeah…crazy kid." Captain Jones rubbed his hand across his brow. "Now get him out of there and find Graves."

Johnny searched blindly through the cold dark water, reaching into the blackness, probing all sides, hoping to brush up against something. He dove further down the second time, kicking with everything he had pushing deeper into the murky depths. He knew Cody was sinking fast. He reached out with his long thin arms fanning them out as he swam. The dirty water burned his eyes, but he forced himself to keep them open in hopes the reflective strips on Cody's turnouts might catch some light. He swam deeper still. His lungs starved for air. Then he felt something brush against his hand.

Tony and Joe both jumped in the water and immediately dove under trying to locate the two men. The murky water and darkness of night made visibility non-existent. They both came up again to try to formulate a search plan. Johnny had come up once more for air, but now both men were under the surface. "Where did Gage come up?" Tony yelled to Captain Jones.

Captain Jones pointed the area where Gage had been searching and the Rescue Men moved to the same area. As they were about to dive Johnny came up dragging Cody from the depths. Coughing and sputtering he called to Tony, "He isn't breathing."

Tony swam over and took Cody from Johnny. He clamped down Cody's nose and blew breath into his mouth; then he began the trip over to his Captain. He paused several times blowing breaths into Cody's slack mouth.

Exhausted and weak Johnny struggled to swim over to the side. He couldn't do it. He slid beneath the surface. "Gage!" Captain Jones yelled. "Joe get Gage."

Joe immediately grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled him to the surface. Johnny gasped for air as soon as his head broke through. "Come on John. Let's get you out of here."

Once all the men were on dry ground and Cody had started breathing on his own they were sent to Rampart General Hospital to be checked out. The ambulance attendants lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance just as Jim Graves ran up. "Cody? Is he gonna be all right? What happened?"

Tony put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Easy Jim, he swallowed a bunch of nasty water, but Johnny here got him out. He's breathing on his own, but we need to take him to the hospital so he can be checked out."

"Okay Tony. Thanks." Jim turned and looked at Johnny who was sitting on the back of the Squad wrapped in a yellow blanket. "Um Thanks, Gage." He walked over and held out his hand. "Really, thanks for pulling my baby brother out. You probably saved his life."

Johnny shook his hand, nodded and climbed into the ambulance. He sat on the bench and leaned against the wall pulling the blanket closely around his thin body. He had put his turnout coat and boots back on trying to get warm, but a chill had settled in his bones. He couldn't believe so much had happened on his first shift at Station 10. He just wanted to sleep. He shivered and coughed up more water. His eyes drooped and closed slowly. He felt like he weighed a ton. The ambulance started moving, rocking, lulling him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Boot**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Rocking in the back of the ambulance did nothing for Johnny's aching head, and now he felt sick to his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked around the small compartment, but quickly closed them, willing himself to not be sick.

"Johnny?" Tony looked over at him noticing his paleness. Johnny licked his lips and swallowed repeatedly. "You okay?"

Not wanting to lose the battle with his stomach Johnny slowly nodded. He wasn't okay. He was cold to the bone, exhausted, and sick from swallowing all that filthy water. "Is…um," Johnny swallowed, surprised at how dry his throat felt after swallowing so much water. "Is he going to be okay?"

Tony glanced over at the young man. "I think so. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Johnny couldn't suppress the yawn that escaped. "How did you become a Rescue Man?"

Tony chuckled, "Well Johnny Boy it kind of happened in the same way you just did."

Johnny's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He turned his head slowly from side to side. "Oh no…not me…no way…I'm a hose man."

"Sure you are for now Johnny, but I'll be willing to bet in the next few months after Cap's seeing what you did today that he's gonna send you in with Joe and me for back up whenever the opportunity arises. He's on the lookout for Joe's replacement."

"Where's Joe going?"

"He's moving out of the county in a couple of months. He and his wife are expecting their first child and want to move closer to family. I'll be getting a new partner." He reached over and adjusted the mask on Cody's face. "A lot of what we do is go in and pull people out of bad situations and try to get them to the hospital. Of course, we administer basic first aide and CPR, but first we get them out. It's hard work and dangerous. I mean fire fighting in general is dangerous, but we go in the middle of it. We go down the side of cliffs, drop out of helicopters, and climb up to some pretty high places to help people get down. I love my job, John."

"I can see that, but what makes you think I would be good at it?"

"I saw you jump in that water after Cody without even thinking of yourself. That's what it takes." Tony looked over at Johnny studying his face.

Cody chose that moment to wake up. He reached up and pulled the mask from his face. "Wha…wha…hap..pened?"

"You got yourself blown into the water and Gage here pulled you out. He saved your life." Tony smiled at Johnny.

"He di'n back me up. Iss his f…fault. He left 'is post." Cody slurred and glared at Johnny who simply closed his eyes and leaned back again.

Tony looked from Cody to Johnny and then back again, "Well what matters Cody is he pulled you out and thanks to him you're still alive. Now calm down and put this mask back on."

The ambulance swung around and backed into the Emergency department at Rampart General Hospital. The doors flew open and Tony helped the attendants lower the gurney to the ground. Johnny watched them wheel Cody through the automatic doors.

He slowly climbed out of the back of the ambulance and followed the group inside. The bright lights in the emergency room hallway assaulted his eyes making his head swim. He squinted down the hallway looking for the direction they had taken Cody. He followed them to the treatment room.

Everyone moved in high speed pushing patients in wheel chairs and on gurneys. Doctors called instructions to passing nurses.

Suddenly he felt hands on his chest stopping him from entering the treatment room Tony had just disappeared into, "You can wait for them in the waiting area." The petite nurse smiled up at him and pushed him in that direction. "Right down at the end of the hall." She didn't know he had been in the explosion at the docks. She didn't ask him if he had suffered any injuries.

Too tired to discuss it he simply turned and trudged slowly to a hard plastic chair in the far back corner of the waiting area. There were no other chairs available. His hurting head throbbed along with each wail from the crying children also sitting in hard plastic chairs, and his heart beat in tune with the tapping feet of the parents already at the end of their patience. Johnny squeezed his eyes shut and rested his head against the coolness of the wall beside him. He folded his arms tightly against his chest hugging his turnout coat tightly trying to ward off the cool air-conditioning. Slowly the loud noises around him faded to buzzing. Then he drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

In the treatment room, Tony explained to Dr. Brackett how Cody had been blown into the water stunned and weighted down by his gear and quickly sunk below the surface. He told Brackett about the new fireman who had dove in after his crewmate and pulled him up including details about the CPR he'd performed and oxygen therapy following. "His vitals are good now Dr. Brackett."

"Thank you Tony. We'll take it from here. You can wait outside. I'll let you know in a few minutes if we need to keep him overnight." Dr. Brackett ordered x-rays of Cody's lungs, neck, back, and skull, blood samples and a repeat vitals check as Tony left the room.

Tony walked over to the nurse's desk to inquire about Johnny. "Hello Ms. McCall."

"Well hello Tony. What brings you by tonight?" Dixie McCall asked.

"I brought in a couple of boots from our station hurt at a dock fire. Cody is in with Dr. Brackett. I was wondering which room they took Johnny to." He glanced at the opening door to one of the other treatment rooms. Dr. Early came out and walked over beside him.

"Hey Tony, how's the rescue business tonight?" He patted Tony on the back.

"It's busy Doctor Early. Did you check out my other Boot?"

"Unless your Boot has long blonde hair and is wearing a mini skirt. I don't think I've seen them." Dr. Joe Early laughed at his own joke.

"Ah no, Doc, he's about six feet tall and is wearing turnout gear. I wonder what room he's in." Tony looked down the hall.

"Well Tony let's find out." Dixie got up from her stool and started down the hall. She pushed open the first door and glanced inside. "Nope not in here." She moved to the next door and peeked inside. Letting the door close she looked at Tony. "Not here either. Are you sure he isn't waiting for you in the waiting area?"

"No, but I'll check." Tony started toward the waiting area.

"Well wait up I'll go with you." Dixie followed Tony.

When they reached the waiting area, they looked around. At first, they didn't see Johnny. He had managed to pull another chair over, curled his thin body into a tight ball huddled beneath his turnout coat, and was sound asleep.

Dixie walked over and brushed the thick wavy black hair away from his face to get a good look at him. "What happened to him? He's cold." She looked up at Tony and then turned her attention back to Johnny. "Hey sweet heart, it's time to wake up." She shook him slightly. "Come on now I need you to tell me what happened to bring you to Rampart." She lightly pinched his ear causing him to flinch. "That's right. It's time to wake up." She reached for his wrist to check his pulse.

Johnny squinted at the vision of beauty before him. What he saw were the most beautiful sparkling blue eyes he'd ever seen and a brilliant smile. He blinked several times trying to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"He dove in the water and pulled out the other guy. He was under for a while…swallowed some water. Cap thought he should get checked out." Tony explained.

"Well I think the first thing we need to do is warm him up. He's pretty cold. What did you say his name is?" Dixie again brushed the damp hair from his forehead.

"J..John…Johnny." Johnny answered her slowly. "Johnny Gage ma'am."

"Well Johnny let's get you into a treatment room and out of these wet things." Dixie stood and held out her hand to help him up.

Johnny took her hand and rose slowly. He immediately felt at ease with her. He thought he would follow her anywhere.

Once in the treatment room Dixie helped him out of his turnout coat only to discover the shirt beneath was even wetter than she thought. She watched him fumble with the buttons for a few minutes and then took over for him. "Let me." She pushed his hands away. Johnny blushed a deep red and lowered his gaze to his feet. "Don't be embarrassed. Your obviously too chilled to be able to do it." She raised his chin so she could see his eyes and she smiled a reassuring smile and winked at him. He rewarded her with a smile of his own. "Now that's better. Can you get your pants or do you need help with them too?"

"Uh I…um…they…ah…" Johnny turned even redder and looked to Tony for help.

Tony shrugged and laughed. "I can't help you Johnny Boy. Nurse McCall is in charge here. I'll just wait out here." He pushed out of the room leaving Johnny alone with Dixie.

"I assure you Mr. Gage, I am a professional, and I have seen more than I care to describe at this time. Now you can either drop those wet pants or I'll have to cut them off." Her hands went to her hips and her foot tapped as she waited for him to move.

Johnny turned his back to the nurse, pulled his turnout pants down, and slipped out of them and his boots. Now colder than he was a few minutes ago he stood shivering in just his regulation black socks and his red boxers.

Dixie noticed the bruises on his back from the high-pressured water at the drills earlier in the day. "On the table mister and give me those socks. When I get some warmed blankets on you I will let you slide out of those fancy red boxers too." She spread a very toasty blanket over the shivering man and held out her hand for the under garment.

Johnny slid out of his boxers and held them out to her, but he diverted his eyes to the other side of the room. He felt warmer, but still shivered. Dixie added another blanket. "T..th…thanks."

"I'll be back in a few minutes with a doctor and some scrubs you can put on after he checks you out." She smiled at the very young looking man.

Now warmer and dry, all-be-it nude beneath the warm blankets, Johnny put his arm over his eyes to block out the bright lights and promptly fell back to sleep.

Dixie returned to the room with Dr. Joe Early in tow. "He's slightly hypothermic, but I think now that he's dry and under the warming blankets he's doing better. His color is definitely better. He has some significant bruising on his back."

"Get me some vitals Dixie." Joe requested as he listened to Johnny's chest.

Johnny began stirring. He woke up and lowered his arm so he could see what was going on around him. A doctor with white hair stood over him listening to his chest while the pretty nurse took his arm and wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his thin arm.

"Well hello there Johnny. I'm Dr. Early. I heard you went for an unplanned swim today." He smiled.

"Um yeah."

"Your chest sounds a little congested. Can you sit up for me? I want to listen back here." Johnny sat up. "What happened to cause these bruises? Did you hit yourself when you went into the water?"

"No sir, that was from a high-pressure water blast during some hose drills this morning. They don't hurt much." Johnny flinched a little when Dr. Early probed his back.

"I don't think they're anything to worry about. They will be sore for a day or two. Your congestion may be another matter though. I think we can give you some oral antibiotics to help with that. Have you ever had pneumonia before?"

"When I was little I had it a couple of times on the res…um back home." Johnny stuttered. He'd almost said something he didn't want to say. He really didn't want people knowing he grew up on a reservation. The Indian jokes were bad enough as it is without anyone knowing that he'd actually lived on the reservation for the first twelve years of his life.

"Are you allergic to any medications?" Dr. Early made some notes in his chart.

"Penicillin."

"Anything else?" Joe made another note in the chart.

"No sir, not that I know of."

"Okay, I'm going to let you finish out your shift, but if you have any other symptoms or your congestion gets any worse I want you to come back and see me." Dr. Early gave a prescription to Dixie. "Have this filled and then he can go." Dixie took the paper and left to get it filled. "It's nice to meet you young man. I heard that you saved your friend today."

"I didn't do anything special." Johnny didn't think he deserved any praise. After all, he had left his position behind Cody. If he'd done his job of backing the man up he might not have gone into the water in the first place.

"Well that's not what I heard. You saved his life. You should be proud of yourself for that." Joe patted him on the shoulder. "Now I'll get out of here so you can get dressed. When Dixie comes back with that antibiotic you're free to get back to work."

"Yes sir."

Joe paused outside the treatment room door and thought about the young man inside. '_That one's seen a lot in his young life. There's something about him…I just can't put my finger on it, but I bet we'll be seeing a lot of him in the future.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Boot**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Dixie returned to the exam room a while later and found Johnny once again sleeping.

He had put on the scrubs as requested. Now he lay on top of the exam table on his back. His long slender legs disappeared into the firefighter's boots and crossed at his ankles. The bulky firefighter's boots seemed overly large when not covered by the turnout pants. One arm rested along side of his body with his hand loosely gripping the side of the table. The other hand lay on the turnout coat resting across his chest.

She stood quietly, looking at the young man before her, watching his chest slowly rising with each breath. He had a striking appearance. He had a long slim nose and high cheekbones that appeared slightly flushed with a possible low-grade fever, a strong jaw line and the longest dark eyelashes she had ever seen on a man. His thick dark hair, now completely dry, framed his pale features. He definitely had the markings of a Native American heritage.

Though right now in sleep he reminded her of a young innocent boy, John Gage was one of the most gorgeous men she remembered ever seeing.

She walked over beside him. 'Too bad you're too young for me.' She smiled as she reached up and stroked his forehead. 'I think we're going to be very good friends.' She continued stroking his hair as his eyes began to flutter and slowly open.

Beautiful brown eyes peered up at her and a crooked grin spread across his face. "Hi," he shyly said. "Time to get up?" He pushed up onto his elbow, turned his long legs around and slid off the table.

"Here are the antibiotics Dr. Early prescribed." She pushed a small brown sack into his hand. "If you have any reactions stop taking them and come back to see us."

He nodded his understanding. "Yes ma'am."

"Oh and be sure you take all of them, even if you feel better." She patted his arm. "It's very good to meet you Johnny."

"Yes ma'am." He looked at his boots. "Um..it…it's good to meet you too. Thank you for helping me." He tried to stifle a cough. He cleared his throat. "I better find Tony."

Dixie watched him as he disappeared out the exam room door. Then she turned to her duties of preparing the room for their next patient. "Take care of yourself Johnny." She whispered to the empty room. Somehow she knew he would get worse before he got better. She sensed that the young man she just met didn't look out for himself like he should. He was too thin.

Out in the hall Johnny looked up and down the long corridor for Tony. He found him leaning over the nurse's desk talking to a pretty, young student nurse. He walked up and stood quietly behind him waiting for a chance to make his presence known. When it didn't seem like either Tony or the blond haired beauty had noticed him he cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Tony abruptly stood and turned to face him. "Oh Gage. You cleared for duty?"

"Yeah, what about Cody?"

"He'll be a guest here at Rampart at least until morning. I…um…Johnny this is April. April this is John Gage."

"Hello Mr. Gage." She smiled up at the handsome man.

Tony looked from April to Johnny and back. "Well let's go." He grabbed Johnny's arm pulling him away from the student nurse. "I better get you out of here before you steal all the nurses away from me." He whispered to Johnny as he ushered him down the hall.

"What?" Johnny glanced back at the pretty nurse.

"Didn't you see the way she looked at you? Man Gage you're ruining my chances for this Saturday night."

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything. I didn't even ask her out. I don't want to….well maybe, but I don't have any money for dates right now. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not trying to…" Johnny rambled.

"Relax Johnny, I was just joking man." He continued out the automatic doors where Joe sat on the bumper to the Squad waiting for them. "Let's go partner."

Tony grabbed Johnny's turnout coat and bag of wet clothes and stashed them in one of the side compartments before climbing in behind the wheel. Johnny and Joe walked around to the passenger side and got in.

"What's with the green get up Gage?" Joe snickered as he waited for Johnny to slide to the center of the bench seat in the Squad.

Johnny hit his knee on the radio mounted on the dash. He rubbed the tender spot on his knee and looked at the mike hanging from it's cradle. Reaching up and adjusting it back into place he jumped when it crackled and the dispatcher's voice began calling out instructions to various stations and Squads.

Joe chuckled at Johnny's little boy like awe at the radio. "What's-a-matter Gage. Never seen a radio before?"

"What?" Johnny looked over at him. "No…I mean yes I've seen a radio before. It's just…I've never ridden in a Squad before."

Tony laughed loudly at his last comment. "Well Johnny-Boy it is your first official day on the job. If my hunch is correct you'll get plenty of chances to ride in her."

Johnny looked wide eyed at Tony. "No, I told you before I'm a hose man."

Joe joined his partner in laughter. "Man Gage, if you had seen the wheels turning in Cap's head while you dove for Cody you would know what we're talking about. I'm moving soon and Cap and Scotty are on the lookout for someone to fill my shoes. It will be a hard job, but someone's gotta do it. May as well be you."

"No way." Johnny shook his head, but deep down he thought maybe he would like to ride in this little beauty all the time. Her engine purred as they made their way through traffic. He shook off the thought. He had trained to be a hose man and a hose man he would stay.

Tony turned the Squad and backed slowly into the bay. It was nearly 3 am. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm bushed. I'm gonna grab something to drink and head up to the dorm."

Joe and Johnny followed Tony into the kitchen. Tony and Joe grabbed a soda. Johnny reached for the milk.

"Can I ask you a question Johnny?" Joe looked at Tony and smiled.

"Sure." Johnny felt uneasy. He didn't like answering questions about himself.

"Do you ever drink anything besides milk?"

Johnny's mouth opened then closed. He thought for a minute about his answer. Then a mischievous flicker flashed in his eyes."Milkshakes."

Joe and Tony laughed at that comment.

The three men were just finishing their drinks when Engine One returned from a run. The crew including Jeff Swanson in Johnny's place joined them in the kitchen.

"Hey Johnny I don't think that's department issue?" Scotty said tugging at the front of the green scrub shirt.

Johnny quickly looked down with his mouth open. He'd forgotten he still had on the scrubs. "Uh...I...uh." Everyone laughed at the look on his face.

"You look like the Jolly Green Giant." Jeff poked fun at Johnny.

Before Johnny had time to respond to the comments, Captain Jones came into the kitchen. "So are you clear do work, Gage?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then I suggest you get out of that getup and into proper Fire Department attire. Or at least set up your bunker gear and hit your rack." He walked past Johnny so that he couldn't see the smile on his face. Johnny rushed from the room. Captain Jones joined the others in laughing at his nervousness.

Once everyone finally found their way to their bunks and lights were out Johnny lay in his bunk with his arm over his eyes, but sleep didn't come. His mind kept replaying the explosion that sent Cody into the water. Captain Jones hadn't said anything about it when he came into the kitchen. He must be saving that for morning. Johnny thought about the events of his first shift. First, he got blown off his feet by a water blast, then he abandoned his assignment leaving his assigned partner without proper back up, and finally he watched Cody fly into the water and without thinking about the consequences, he just dove in after him.

Tony and Joe had said he made an impression on Captain Jones, but somehow Johnny didn't think the impression was a good one.

He turned over on his side and tried to find a comfortable position.

All he had managed to do was make a mess of his first shift and probably ended up with pneumonia. He knew he would at least have a bad cold. He could already feel the tightness in his chest. He remembered the way it felt from the times he'd had it growing up. The pediatrician had told his parents that once a person contracts pneumonia they are more susceptible to it. He must have known what he was talking about, because there had not been a year gone by since that he hadn't suffered with it at least once.

Just thinking about it made his throat itch. Burying his face in his pillow, trying not to wake anyone, he coughed harshly. At least the doctor had given him some antibiotics. After today he would be off for two days. Hopefully, since he had already started on the antibiotics he would be well by then. He certainly did not want to add to the list of disappointments Captain Jones most likely already started in his file.

The rest of the night progressed in much the same way. Johnny never did get any more sleep. When the morning tones went off he was the first man out of his bunk.

He hurried down the stairs to the locker room and changed into his uniform. He went out in the back lot and leaned against the brick. Morning was his favorite time of day. He wanted to smell the fresh morning air and needed to feel the air on his face. He was practically asleep on his feet. When he got home this morning he planned on sleeping all day. The door opened and Captain Jones came out, walked over and leaned on the wall next to him sipping coffee. "Sleep well?"

Johnny nodded.

"Didn't sound like it with all that coughing I thought I heard." He sipped more of the hot coffee.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to keep anyone awake." Johnny said softly ending in another round of coughing.

"Did the doctors at Rampart give you anything for that."

"Yes sir."

"Well I wanted to tell you how impressed I was at your actions yesterday."

"Impressed sir?" Johnny couldn't believe his ears.

"Well from where I stood it appeared that Cody Graves disobeyed my direct orders not to get too close to that fire. I clearly remember telling the two of you to keep the fire from jumping to the other structures, but to keep your distance. He kept moving forward even after you refused to follow him in disobeying that order." He raised his mug to his lips and hesitated. "That took some courage Gage."

"When I saw Cody blown into the water it didn't feel like I had done the right thing. He could have been killed. I let him down." Johnny took a deep breath and continued. "I had to go in after him. It was my fault he didn't have the proper support."

"No John. That's where you're wrong. Cody Graves chose to go against my directions. You chose to try to put a stop to his actions. He got himself thrown into the water, and if it hadn't been for your quick thinking he probably would have drowned and not been revived. You saved his life, and for that I am very proud of you. There will be a notice of commendation in your file and a detailed letter to the Chief."

Johnny couldn't believe his ears, a letter of commendation. "That's not necessary."

"Well John, I disagree. One of my men could have died yesterday if it had not been for you." Captain Jones pushed off the wall and returned to the station. "Oh and Gage, there's hot coffee in here. I know you said you don't drink it, but it was a long night. You might try some before driving that motorcycle home."

When he went back inside Captain Jones nearly ran face to face with Scotty. "Get that kid to drink some coffee or plan on driving him home. He's dead on his feet."

"Yes sir Captain sir." Scotty gave Captain Jones a mock salute. "Right away sir."

Captain Jones laughed at his friend. "Well see that you do." He went to his office to prepare to turn the station over to the next shift.

Scotty turned toward the kitchen. A few minutes later he again headed for the back door with two steaming cups in his hands. "Good mornin', good morning."

Johnny looked up at his new friend and smiled. "Good morning. Uh…what's that?"

"Well Cap'n Jones said either I help you wake up, or I get to drive you home." Scotty came and stood in front of Johnny. "He's worried about you being too sleepy to ride that crotch rocket over there."

Johnny grinned. "Oh?" He waved his hand at the two cups. "So this is your technique?"

"Well, it was his suggestion."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "His suggestion?"

"Yep, made me salute him and everything." Scotty joked. "Here at least give it a try. You wouldn't want your old buddy to get written up for failure to follow instructions would ya?"

Johnny reached for the cup. "No…wouldn't want that." He sniffed the cup and wrinkled his nose. "Smells strong."

"Let me tell ya Johnny, firehouse coffee has to be strong. Some guys can get it right where it tastes strong but good and some guys can make a decent cup to save their lives. It's all in the measuring. I'll show you someday." Scotty sipped at the hot coffee. "Now this…" He raised his cup. "This is a great cup of coffee."

"It is, huh?" Johnny sniffed again.

"Made by an expert."

"Oh…" Clarity shown on Johnny's face. "So you made it." He smiled and sipped. His eyes lit up and he sipped again.

"I thought you didn't like coffee." Scotty chuckled.

"Never had any tasted like this." The flavor was robust and smooth. He sipped again. "Maybe you could show me sometime. I might could get to liking it."

"Well you could try it with cream and sugar."

"I don't think I would like that, but maybe I'll give it a try." Johnny continued drinking the hot coffee. It warmed him up and made his sore throat feel better.

Scotty joined him leaning against the wall. "So Johnny…you comin' back next shift?"

"Huh?" Johnny looked at Scotty perplexed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you have probably had the worst first shift a boot ever had that I know of. First, you get razzed about your heritage, then you get wham blasted with that high pressure water at the hose drills, then you end up diving into the water to pull out the guy that got you knocked down from an explosion and end up at the hospital…" He paused and bumped shoulders with the younger man, "and it sounds like all that got you was a bad cold. A shift like this would send most new recruits running from the station."

Taking another sip of coffee Johnny thought about the things Scotty had just said.

He pushed off the wall and looked at his mentor. "Well…" His gaze drifted to the station wall and back to look in Scotty's worried face. "You left out the part about the people I've met and the new friendships I hope have started." He finished the coffee. "And the fact that Captain Jones sent someone out for more milk just so I could have some, and that my trainer corrupted me into drinking this stuff." He held up the empty cup and grinned. He yawned.

"Looks to me like you need more of that…stuff." Scotty reached for the empty cup.

Johnny returned to his spot against the wall.

Scotty ducked into the station returning a few minutes later with more coffee for both of them.

Johnny took his cup and sipped. His face scrunched up in a grimace, and he shot a glance at Scotty. "I'll be back. If nothing else so you can teach me to make good coffee. This is terrible."

"Yeah, I'm guessing Cooper made this pot. It is pretty bad." Scotty turned up his cup.

"How do you drink this?" Johnny tried another drink.

"Years of experience my friend…years of experience."

"Well I hope I don't have a lotta years drinking stuff like this." Johnny tried another sip and poured the remaining coffee on the ground. "Cause if this is what I have to look forward to I might have to reconsider my job choice." Both men laughed heartily.

"Come on kid. It's time to finish this shift."

Inside the dayroom everyone gathered around the table for breakfast. Several people patted Johnny on the back as he found his place at the table with a bowl of cereal congratulating him on saving Cody. His face turned red and he ducked his head embarrassed at the attention.

Jim Graves came over and stood beside him until he looked up. "I..uh…I know I said it before." He held out his hand. "But I wanted to tell you how grateful I am you pulled my brother out of the water. You…you probably saved his life."

Johnny stood, looked Jim in the eyes and shook his hand. "I'm glad he's going to be okay."

The shift soon ended. Johnny pulled out of the station parking lot into traffic. About a block away he pulled over and looked back as the vehicles raced out into the morning traffic with sirens blaring. He could feel the burst of air when the parade of vehicles passed him. He shook his head wondering what would happen next in this new adventure and a crooked grin remained on his face until the last engine roared by. He pulled his bike back into traffic.

He would definitely be back next shift.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Boot**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

By the time the next shift rolled around Johnny's cough seemed better, but his voice was hoarse and his chest ached from coughing. To top it all off after stalling as long as he dared, when it came time to leave his apartment it was pouring down rain. He grabbed the only jacket he had from the hook by the door, slung it over his shoulders and slipped his arms in quickly. That was the best he could do. If he didn't leave now he would surely be late. To him it seemed that instead of slowing down like he'd hoped, it now came down in torrents.

Scotty stood at the back overhead doors sipping coffee and watching it rain.

Captain Jones came up behind him with his own steaming cup. "Looks like it isn't gonna stop anytime soon."

"Nope." He sipped the brew.

"What's got you thinking this morning, Dale?" Cap could tell from years of working together and by the crease on his Engineer's forehead that he had something on his mind.

"Just wondering how a guy that rides a motorbike gets around in this." He motioned toward the sheet of rain cascading off the back of the building. About that time, they heard a small engine pulling into the drive out front.

"Well I guess we're about to find out." Cap chuckled.

Johnny pulled around the building and slid his bike into the space beside the dumpster where he'd parked it before. He grabbed the bundle from the back wrapped in a green trash bag. He ran to the building before removing his helmet. His hair was the only dry thing about him. He slowed his pace as his feet hit dry ground. "Morning," he said softly as he slipped by.

"Morning John," Cap returned the greeting.

Scotty looked Johnny over. "You're soaked."

Johnny glanced over at his new friend. "Ya think?" He grinned and moved toward the locker room.

Scotty and Cap both noticed the roughness in his voice. Cap turned to Scotty. "Think he's okay?"

"Hope so. Sure sounds rough." Scotty turned to the kitchen. "Want some more coffee Cap?"

Johnny hurried into the locker room leaving a wet path in his wake. He accidentally brushed against Jeff as he moved through the crowded locker room. "Thanks a lot Gage. I just got dry."

"Sorry." He sat his bundle and helmet on the bench and pulled out of the wet jean jacket.

"Oh look, if it isn't Johnny Gage, fireman extraordinaire." Cody called from across the room. "Whatcha got there, bringing your trash to work?"

Johnny simply continued getting ready for shift ignoring Cody's comments. He was too wet and uncomfortable to care right now. He reached for his locker handle and pulled the door open. As he opened the door, something fell out and hit him on the head. He reflexively closed his eyes and raised his arms. He didn't immediately know what had hit him. Cody burst into laughter. When he opened his eyes, he saw the long stick pulled into a fake bow with string holding it taut with fake eagle feathers tied to the end.

"Man did you see that?" Cody slapped his brother on the shoulders. Jim and the others got up and left the room without comment. "What?" Cody followed his brother out.

Johnny picked up the makeshift bow and put it in the trash then he stopped, rubbed his fingers along the soft feathers, and looked at it thoughtfully. Cody was the only one laughing.

After hanging his turnout coat on the engine and putting his helmet in his seat, Johnny joined the others in the kitchen for roll call. Scotty handed him a cup of hot coffee. "You look like you need that."

"Thanks." He looked that the steaming mug, brought it up and smelled it. He looked at Scotty and raised an eyebrow.

"Relax, I made it." He smiled. "You ready to do this again?"

"Yep." Johnny took an experimental sip of coffee. He still didn't like the taste but it was warm and that felt good. Scotty was amused as he watched Johnny wrinkle his nose at the taste. He thought he saw a slight tremble in the younger man, but he guessed that could be a reaction to the coffee. At least he hoped that was what it was from and not from the cold rain he'd just ridden to work in.

"Okay gentlemen now that everyone's here let's get this day started. The rappelling drills scheduled for this morning have been postponed." The men around the room sat up a little straighter. Captain Jones knew they were glad they wouldn't have to do the drills in the rain. He was glad too. "I know how much some of you wanted to show me how your skills have improved since our last drill, but as your Captain I have decided to keep us available, besides with weather like this I figure we'll get plenty of practice on other skills today."

Johnny leaned over and whispered to Scotty, "What does he mean plenty of practice? What makes today so different?"

Scotty chuckled. "You really are green aren't ya boot."

Johnny's mouth hung open, he pulled his head back, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever noticed that when it rains it's like people forget how to drive?"

"Well yeah, but what's that got to do with us?" Johnny still didn't understand.

"Well, when you were at the academy learning how to use the jaws and K-12 didn't they tell you why you would need those skills?" Scotty whispered.

"Oh." Johnny smiled at himself. "Oh yeah."

Scotty just smiled.

Captain Jones had just finished the assignments for the shift when the tones called the entire station to a structure fire. Everyone ran for their respective vehicles as the bay doors creaked up slowly revealing the rain soaked streets in front of the station. Rain pelted the vehicles as they raced through the streets dodging the still heavy morning traffic. The air horn blasted loudly as they neared each intersection warning the seemingly unaware drivers of their approach.

Johnny watched out the front window between the swishing wipers at the cars that threw sprays of water at the sidewalks as they passed along the thoroughfare. The normal courtesy given to rescue vehicles seemed nonexistent in today's storm. Johnny wondered if they couldn't hear the sirens or if they were in too big of a hurry to get somewhere out of the rain to pull over and stop for the parade of bright red trucks.

As they approached their destination, they could see the flames that shot high into the overcast sky, flickering, and reaching higher and higher with the wind that fanned the tendrils of the beast. The fire flitted and danced along the roof mocking the rain that poured down on it.

"Gage, hook us up." Captain Jones called back to Johnny.

Moving quickly he stepped down from the engine as it slowed enough for him to disembark and grab the feeder hose. He quickly wrapped it around the base of the hydrant, planted a foot on the nozzle end, and waited until the engine stopped several yards away. Wasting no time, he stripped the cover off and attached the hose. Looking briefly over his left shoulder for a cue from Scotty to let the water flow, he nodded at the signal and released the water. Once he was sure the hydrant was functioning properly, he jogged over beside the engine to await his next instruction.

"Gear up." Captain Jones pointed to him. He nodded and pulled on his SCBA preparing to work the line. "Bill, you and Gage start in the front and cover Tony and Joe. There's a missing worker."

"Yes sir," Bill called back to his superior as he pulled hose from the back of the rig. "Come on Johnny, let's go."

Johnny grabbed the hose and followed Bill to the entrance. He placed his hand on Bill's shoulder and took a firm grip on the hose. Bill motioned to Scotty to charge the line. Johnny could feel the pressure build as the water reached them and filled the hose. Bill aimed the nozzle and opened her up on the flames reaching around the doorway they would be going through.

Inside the building, Johnny could feel the heat rising in his turnout coat. The sweat pooled near his lower back and slid downward. It was hot, and that did nothing for his already sore throat. They pushed forward into the lobby area where there once stood a reception desk, which was now a burnt out shell. Tony and Joe pushed past them and started down the hallway to the warehouse area of the building. Bill and Johnny followed closely behind the two rescue men. The roar of the fire mixed with the constant hissing noises made by their SCBA created a surreal feeling of claustrophobia. Johnny kept his eyes moving around them making sure they didn't miss any errant flames or falling debris all the while pulling the hose along behind them. Anyone watching would have thought he'd fought fires for years.

Bill glanced back at Johnny and tilted his head toward the stack of boxes to their right. Smoke poured from the back of the stack. Johnny nodded his understanding and the two men directed the spray over to the large cardboard boxes filled with they didn't know what. Tony and Joe continued searching the area. Other linemen joined Bill and Johnny in the spacious warehouse and fought the flames from several different directions.

Johnny felt his hose stop and he looked back to see if it was stuck on something. He saw the flames shooting up the wall behind them and dancing along the ceiling above. Then he heard Bill yell to him to retreat. Tony and Joe passed them with the missing worker. Captain Jones had ordered everyone out. The fire would win this battle, but they had found the missing man. That definitely counted as a win for them. Moving quickly all the linemen backed out of the structure just in time to watch the roof fall in where they had just been.

"Surround and drown." Captain Jones ordered through the HT.

As soon as Station 10 finished the clean up at the warehouse, the tones called them out to an MVA on the freeway. Johnny was beginning to understand what Scotty meant about rainy days being busy. When they pulled up the entrance ramp, the back up of traffic went on for miles. Scotty skillfully maneuvered the engine down the shoulder. The engine bucked and rocked along on the uneven roadside. "Watch out!" Captain Jones yelled to Scotty when a motorist shot out in front of him trying to get around the stopped traffic.

"I see him Cap." Scotty didn't seem bothered at all by the intrusion in his continued trek past the line of angry motorists. "Can you get the plate? We'll inform the patrolmen at the scene of his blatant disregard for the law."

"I got it." Cap retorted.

Johnny turned back around and leaned back in his seat. Watching the crazy drivers in this weather made him nervous. He pulled his turnout coat tighter to keep out the chill from the cool damp air. He stayed that way until he heard Scotty whistle at the site before them.

Several cars had impacted at a high rate of speed. One had hydroplaned and flipped before the others had piled onto it. That small car was now upside down, and partially buried by the other vehicles. The only access seemed to be the bent frame of what used to be the driver's side window. When they arrived on the scene, Captain Jones directed his men with practiced ease. "Jim, pull an inch and a half and start working on that gas spill. Gary we need the jaws on that pick-up. Jeff you can start hosing the other side over there. Bill, you and John pull those battery cables. Tony, you and Joe let us know what you need to get these people out. LA we need 2 additional ambulances."

"Cap we have a problem." Tony called as he ran over to explain. "The only access to that car on the bottom is through what's left of that window. I can hear movement in there, but the hole is too small for either Joe or me."

Captain Jones walked over closer to the planned point of entry. He looked around at his men. Making a quick decision he called to the one man he thought to be small enough to fit through the opening. "Gage!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Boot**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny jogged over and Captain Jones pointed to the broken out window. "I need someone to crawl in there and check on the occupants of that vehicle. You're the smallest man I have. Do you think you can manage it?"

"What do I need to do once I get in there?" Johnny asked with wide eyes.

"Well first we need to see if whoever is in there is alive. You do know how to check for a pulse, basic first aid, right?"

"Yes sir, um we learned that at the academy." He nervously bounced from one foot to the other.

"Okay then let's go." Cap waved to the window.

Johnny followed his Captain over to the portal. The rain still pelted them mercilessly. He dropped to his knees in the water that puddled around the wrecked vehicles. The cold water seeped in against his shins as cold fear gripped his heart. 'Please be alive.' He brushed away the shards of glass that still clung to the window frame with his gloved hand, then dropped to his belly and began inching his way inside the small dark space.

Suddenly he stopped and twisted his body, reaching his hand out, "I need a flashlight." He felt someone place the light in his hand, and he wrapped his fingers around it, twisted again, and scrambled deeper into the metal cave. He felt something soft before he flicked on the light.

It was quiet, too quiet. He could hear his own breathing and the pitter-patter of the continuing rain, and the creaking of tearing metal as his cremates worked to free the other drivers. He could see in his mind's eye the sparks flying from the blade of the K-12 as it tore into the car above. However, inside the dark space, the sound he listened for didn't seem to be there. The click of the flashlight switch seemed to echo in the quiet. The light shook causing the beam to vibrate along with his trembling hand. The quivering beam landed across the face, her face and her hauntingly empty eyes stared at him.

Johnny dropped his head to his arm and squeezed his eyes shut. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and quell the uneasy feeling in his gut. Slowly he raised his face, reached over and closed the staring eyes. He brought his hand to his face and bit the end of the glove to pull it from his hand, reached out and felt her neck for the pulse he knew he wouldn't find.

Inching his way backwards, he felt the glass poke through the wet fabric of his uniform pants and slice into his knee. He didn't slow his retreat. He needed to get out of there.

Captain Jones watched Johnny scramble backwards from the window. He stopped and sat up still on his knees. "Gage?" He watched the young man close his eyes and nod slowly. Then he dropped the flashlight, shot up to his feet and stumbled over to the shoulder of the road where he again dropped to his knees and grabbed his middle. "Scotty!" Captain Jones called to the engineer and pointed in Johnny's direction. Scotty waved his understanding and grabbed some water from the engine. Captain Jones raised the HT to his mouth, sighed, depressed the button, "HT 10 to LA, we have at least one Code F. We need the Coroner dispatched to this location."

"Here you go kid." Scotty handed Johnny some water. Johnny turned and sat in the wet grass. Didn't matter that it was wet, he was soaked through and through again. "You're bleeding." Scotty pointed to his knee. "Better get that checked out, might have some glass in it." Johnny nodded and rinsed his mouth. He couldn't say anything past the giant lump in his throat. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see were her eyes staring back at him. He shuddered. "Come on." Scotty reached under his arm and helped him up. "I think you need a break from the rain." He led Johnny over to the engine and guided him on-board.

Jim felt the tug on his turnout coat before he heard his brother's remark. "Will you look at that? Gage must have screwed up again." Cody pointed to Johnny being helped up onto the engine.

"Cody, you don't know what you're talking about. Didn't you just hear Cap call in the Code F? Gage probably just saw his first corpse. Can't you give the guy a break? What did he ever do to you anyway? Besides pull your butt out of the water."

"Oh great! Now my own brother has sided with that red skin." Cody stared at his brother in disbelief.

"He's a good fireman Cody. You need to concentrate on being one yourself and leave Gage alone." Jim chastised his brother. "Now get over there and see what Cap needs you to do next."

Cody turned abruptly and stalked away from Jim.

Jeff walked over to where Johnny had left his helmet, bent down and picked it up, glancing at the darkened window and wondering what horror Johnny had faced inside. He'd watched Johnny get sick when he came out. In all the weeks of training, he'd never seen Johnny lose his cool, not even when Cody pulled another of his stunts. Johnny had always kept it together, held his temper. He walked slowly over to the engine to give Johnny his protective helmet. "Here Johnny." He looked up at Johnny with his head resting against the cool glass of the window. His gaze directed at the pile up, at the broken out window. His hands rested in his lap. His pant leg was torn and the fabric reddened by the blood that seeped from the cut beneath. Scotty handed Jeff a yellow blanket. "HHere kid can you wrap that over his shoulders?"

"Is he all right?" Jeff asked as he ripped the plastic from the blanket.

"He will be. Just needs a minute. First time is always rough." Scotty smiled up at Johnny. "Must have been rough in there huh Boot?"

Johnny's eyes slowly closed as Jeff climbed up and slid the blanket over his shoulders. Johnny whispered in a soft raspy voice, "Not the first time."

Scotty stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at Johnny. "What's that Boot?" He wanted to be sure he'd heard correctly. All he got was an almost imperceptible nod. He met Jeff's gaze and they knew this was not the first time Johnny had faced death.

"Okay Johnny, I have to get back out there." Jeff patted his shoulder. "See ya back at the station." He felt the shivering as he squeezed Johnny's shoulder and then Johnny coughed.

Scotty walked over beside Captain Jones. "How's he doing?" Cap glanced at the engine.

"I think he's sicker than he's admitting, at least he is now." Scotty scratched his temple. He's got a cut on his knee, and he's still coughing."

"Okay, we'll get him checked out. Thanks Scotty."

"Sure Cap, no problem."

"Let's get this stuff packed up and get out of this rain before we all get sick." Cap smiled at his friend. Before Tony left in the squad to follow the ambulance with the last victim to Rampart, Cap called him over. "Tony I need you check on Gage. He seems to have cut his knee while crawling out after finding the Code F."

Tony looked over at the engine and saw Johnny leaning against the window. "Yes sir."

Johnny stared out the window for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes blinking slower and slower until they slid shut. His mind finally let go of the woman's hollow stare, and he drifted to sleep. Hearing someone calling his name startled him awake.

"Johnny, Cap wants me to look at your knee." Tony shook him a little to wake him up.

"Okay." He yawned. He felt tired and stiff. He pulled the blanket off his shoulders, wadded it up and dropped it to the floor beside his seat.

Tony pulled back the torn fabric and whistled. "Well you really did a number on it, but I think we can patch it up without having to get stitches. I'll just put some antibiotic cream on it and bandage it up for you."

Johnny looked back out the window and noticed that the cars had all been moved. The last tow truck was pulling away.

"There you go." Tony stood and patted him on the shoulder. "Well I have to get over to Rampart to pick up Joe. You okay now?"

Johnny nodded and tried unsuccessfully to hold back another yawn.

"Well Tony, will he live?" Scotty poked his head in and looked up at Johnny.

"Shut up and drive this thing Scotty! I'm hungry." Bill called as he climbed aboard. "Hey Gage, you don't have to put up with him."

Johnny gave a small smile and leaned back against his seat. "I'm okay. Let's go."

"Um excuse me, but I think that's my line." Captain Jones also climbed aboard. "So Engineer Scott, do what the man said. Let's go." He waved out the front windshield.

Tony stepped down from the engine and waved as he walked over to the squad and returned the first aid kit to the compartment.

Scotty took one last look at Johnny, "Yes sir, Captain Sir." He gave a mock salute that brought a genuine smile to Johnny's face.

The crew from Station 10 didn't get very far down the road before they were called out again to a structure fire a short distance from their present location. It was a freestanding garage with an upstairs apartment. Captain Jones quickly directed his crews to work at getting it under control. His squad was still unavailable, but someone needed to check the apartment to be sure no one was up there. "Bill, you and Gage do a quick sweep of the apartment. Make it fast. There could be a car or gas cans in the garage."

Bill and Johnny put on their SCBA and ran for the stairs that led up the outside of the two-story structure. Flames shot out of the window beside the stairs and licked at their turnouts as they ran by. Smoke billowed out of the cracks around the overhead door.

The ladder truck raised the lengths of white ladder up above the roof and men pulled hoses up directing the stream of water across the roof offering what protection they could to the nearby house, while crews from the other engines took on the ground attack from all sides.

Once they reached the top of the stairs Bill pulled out his pry tool, felt the door for heat, checked the doorknob to see if it was locked and since it was, wedged the tool in between the door and the door facing prying open the lock. He stepped back and watched as Johnny finished opening the door with a shoulder shove. Inside the smoke was so thick that they had to feel their way around the small apartment. Suddenly they heard the HT come to life and Captain Jones ordering them out. The tenant had been located. The two men ran for the door and bounded down the steps just in time. They could hear the tires on the car inside the garage bursting. Everyone knew the gas tank would be next if they didn't get it out right away.

They never did make it back to the station in time for lunch. After getting the garage fire out, they immediately went on another run. It was 2:30 before they got a break. Since everyone had been out on calls all morning, they decided that hot dogs would be the quickest meal they could make. Chips and sodas were spread out on the table along with buns and condiments. Some men ate while others showered. Then the second group ate while the others got cleaned up. Luckily, they were able to finish their meal before being toned out to another accident on the 405. The rain didn't let up all day.

By nightfall, everyone at the station was more than ready to climb wearily into their bunks. Hamburgers had been the meal for dinner, and as soon as everyone finished eating and the dishes cleaned, Captain Jones ordered lights out. As predicted that morning, it had been a very long and busy rainy day. The tones kept them running through the night. A trash fire and an electrical short that sparked a fire at a factory during the night shift kept them up most of the night. The next morning the tones woke them from a deep slumber. The closer it came to shift change the more on edge everyone became. They were really hoping they wouldn't get a call right before they turned the station over to the next shift. Nine times out of ten when that happened, they could count on putting in at least one hour of overtime, but today luck was on their side.

It was still misting rain when their shift ended. Johnny pulled on his jean jacket and turned the collar up to try and keep some of the dampness out. He hoped to get home before there was another downpour.

He stopped in his tracks as he walked out the back door to the station and saw the flat tire on his bike. His mouth fell open. Walking deliberately across the lot, he scanned the tire as he approached. A nail, buried deep in the top of the tire caught his eye. He ran a finger over the thin offending rod that protruded from the airless tire. He ran his hand through his hair, turned and walked away, not looking at anyone, not acknowledging the calls Scotty made for him to wait. He rounded the building and quickened his pace. He knew in his gut that he had not picked up a nail on the way to work the day before. This was deliberate, and he bet he could guess who had done it.

The bus stop was just a couple of blocks down the street and around the corner.

He walked past the houses that lined the streets like sands in an anthill side by side, so close a guy could see the headlines on his neighbor's newspaper as he read while sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee and checking the scores from last nights games.

He reached the bus stop just in time. The bus pulled to the curb splashing water over his already wet tennis shoes. He quickly boarded, stopping at the top step he dug into his pockets trying to find enough money to deposit into the slot to get him close to his apartment. He would still have to walk a few blocks, but it would get him there and at least he was out of the rain for now.

A group of housekeepers sat in a huddle near the back of the bus laughing and sharing stories about the people they work for. A seedy looking man with dirty clothes and nappy unwashed hair sat beside the emergency exit nervously tapping his foot as though he expected something bad to happen. His eyes darted from person to person trying not to miss anything; his hands fidgeted constantly. A young woman and her two small kids huddled together in the seat directly behind the driver. He sighed and slid down in the hard plastic seat across from them and stared out the dirty window. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of diesel fuel mixed with the dank odor of the extremely large bus driver. Maybe he would just get off at the next stop and walk home. At least then, he could breathe.

His attention drifted to the noises coming from the front of the bus. The burly man behind the large steering wheel maneuvered the bus back into the street and weaved his way through the morning traffic toward the next stop. He grunted and hissed with every movement of the wheel. No wonder he smelled so bad, driving that bus was probably quite a workout for the obese man.

One of the kids across the isle fell off the slick seat and landed hard on his rump in the aisle. Johnny reached down and helped him back up onto the seat. The mother smiled her thanks, and he turned back to the passing scenery. His stomach felt queasy and his head ached. He planned to get a hot shower, climb straight into his bed and stay there for the next two days until he had to be back on duty. He didn't have any way to get around anyway. The tire would have to wait until payday to be repaired. He'd spent the last of his savings on the meager groceries he bought the day he graduated from the academy, and on the full tank of gas for the bike. Well it wouldn't be the first time he'd had to walk.


	9. Chapter 9

The Boot

_**Chapter Nine**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Scotty walked over to Johnny's bike and looked at the nail sticking out of the tire_. 'Pranks are one thing, but this was downright cruel.'_ He turned and walked quickly back inside and through the bay to the front of the building. _'I'll offer him a ride to get the tire fixed.'_ He went all the way to the curb and looked down the street in both directions. The misty rain continued to fall against his face. He squinted through the haze it created and saw Johnny just as the bus pulled up to the stop sloshing water over Johnny's feet. _'It just isn't your day is it Boot?'_ He watched as Johnny climbed on the bus and it pulled away from the curb. He yelled to Johnny as it passed the station, but he couldn't hear him over the rumble of the worn out diesel engine of the dilapidated bus.

He turned and reentered the station going directly to the Captain's office. "Cap, have you got a minute?"

Captain Jones could tell by his Engineer's tense body language that something was bothering him. "Sure Scotty. What's up?"

"I have something I would like to show you." He turned and Captain Jones followed him through the bay, out into the back lot and up beside Johnny's bike. Scotty pointed to the nail. "I don't remember that being there when he came in the other day. Do you?"

Captain Jones whistled softly. "No, I don't believe I remember that either. Where is Gage?"

Scotty pointed toward the street. "Just got on the bus."

"Why didn't he do anything about the tire?"

"I'm not sure Cap, but my guess is that he was just too angry right now." Scotty scratched his head. "Unless…"

"Unless?" Cap looked at his friend. "Unless what?"

"I don't know Cap. I just remember how broke I was when I finished the academy. Do you think he might not have the money?"

"Well Scotty, there is only one way to find out and that's to ask him." Captain Jones turned to go back inside. "Any idea of who might have done this?"

"I have an idea, but let me do some checking first." Scotty followed his Captain back inside. "Uh Cap could you give me Gage's address?"

"Now Scotty, you know that is privileged information unless he shares it."

"I know Cap, but if I don't know where he lives how will I get his bike back to him after I get the tire fixed?" He smiled broadly.

"Hm…." Captain Jones reached for his wallet and pulled out some cash. "I guess you have a point. This should cover about half of that repair. He handed the money to his friend. "Thanks Scotty. I'll get that address. See if you can get some of the guys to help you load the bike in your truck."

"Yes sir." Scotty turned and disappeared into the locker room looking for volunteers.

Captain Jones came back out of the office and handed Scotty a slip of paper with the address on it. "Geesh Cap this is over off of S. Figueroa St. almost in West Compton. Do you think the bus goes that far?"

"Well I doubt it, but he's a big boy Scotty." Captain Jones chuckled at the protectiveness his Engineer had for his new Boot. "Give me a call later and let me know how it goes."

"Okay Cap." Scotty trotted over to his truck, checked the straps holding the bike upright in the bed, and climbed inside smiling broadly.

Johnny had to struggle to stay awake on the hot rocky bus ride. Every little bit the bus would hit a pothole, the bus driver would grunt, say a few swear words, struggle with the big steering wheel to keep the bus in his lane, and jar Johnny awake again.

The woman with the children had been replaced with an elderly woman. She had struggled up the steps of the bus with her rickety two wheel shopping cart. Johnny couldn't help staring at her as she boarded the bus. Each step she took up brought more of her blue hair into view. Johnny had gotten up and lifted the cart the final few steps for her. She smiled an almost toothless grin at him. The remaining few teeth she had were yellowed, and she thanked him with a voice made raspy from years of smoking.

The maids still chattered in the back of the bus and the creepy man beside the emergency exit still watched everyone making Johnny even more uncomfortable. He settled back in his seat for the long ride. He knew that his ride was coming to an end when they passed W120th Street. The bus would turn off in another direction. He could get another bus if he had enough money, but he didn't so he would have to walk from there.

The bus slowed to a stop. Johnny stood and exited the bus. He stopped on the sidewalk, pulled his collar up against the still misting rain, stretched his neck, ducked his head and started walking. He didn't realize the creepy man had exited the bus as well and followed behind him. Johnny's legs were longer. He made much better time than the man, but he was able to follow a little behind. When Johnny had to stop to cross at the next intersection he would catch up to him.

When Johnny stopped and waited for the light to change he felt someone sidle up beside him. He glanced over and saw the creepy guy from the bus. Then he saw the flash of a knife blade partially hidden behind the oversized coat he wore. Johnny sidestepped and held up his hands. "Whoa there buddy. I don't have anything you want."

"I want your money." The man hissed through gritted teeth.

"Well ya see that's the funny thing. I don't have any money. If I did I would have gotten on another bus out of this rain." He stepped back again and pulled his wallet out showing the bum that it was empty.

"Okay then smart guy. Give me that watch then." He pointed with the blade.

"This watch? Okay, sure you can have this watch. I got it at the corner drugstore for five bucks. I don't think it will get you much. Are you hungry? I do know a guy that has a little diner up the street that will let me do some odd jobs for him like trash detail and dish washing for a meal. I could get you something to eat." Johnny kept talking trying to keep the guy calm. The light changed and he immediately stepped off the curb. "Come on."

The disheveled man followed the tall lanky man down the wet sidewalk.

Johnny kept talking as he walked. "Man I gotta tell ya, I've had one heck of a bad few days." He coughed a few times. "I started my new job. I'm a fireman. I've had buildings explode tossing me around, slammed in the back with a water blast, had to pull another guy out of the water, crawled into a wrecked…" He couldn't bring himself to finish that part of his story. He looked over at the man walking with him and wondered_. 'What is your story? Why are you such a mess and living on the streets? And what happened to you to make you so nervous?'_ He shuddered at the chilled mist blowing against his face. "I even got a nail in my tire. That's why I'm walking here with you now. Oh that diner is just another couple of blocks."

The man stopped in his tracks, nodded his head and started walking again.

"What's your story?" Johnny asked him.

"No story." The man rasped out.

"Everybody has a story." Johnny pressed on.

"I said I ain't got no story." He yelled and leered at Johnny.

"Okay, okay." Johnny held his hands up in surrender and they walked in silence for the last two blocks. When they got to the diner Johnny opened the door to let the guy in. "Hey Jimbo!" He called into the nearly empty diner.

A burly man peeked out from a small slit of a window behind the serving counter. "Hey Johnny! Be out in a sec."

Johnny walked over to the stools that lined the front of the counter and sat down. "Come on over. Take a load off." He motioned to the stool next to his. "Jimbo won't mind. I'll tell him you'll help me with the trash." The man moved cautiously over and sat never taking his eyes off of Johnny.

"I see you brought a friend." Jimbo said as he came out of the kitchen.

Johnny smiled broadly and shrugged. "Well he actually brought me." He shot his eyes over toward the man's hands tucked inside the coat. "I think he could use something warm to eat. Any chance a couple of guys could get some grub in trade for some work?"

"Well I do have a little project for you Johnny-boy. The ice maker is on the fritz again. Do you think you could look at it? I don't know what you did the last time, but whatever it was worked."

"Sure how 'bout I do that now while you take care of my friend here." He slid off the stool and motioned with his hand toward the strange man.

Jimbo was a retired policeman, he could see that Johnny wanted nothing more than to get away from the guy…far away, and he knew exactly how to "take care" of the man if he tried to cause any trouble. "What'll ya have?"

"Whatever he's having." He shifted on the stool and shot his eyes around the room checking out the few customers in the booths that lined the windows.

"Listen buddy, I don't do this for just anyone, but Johnny's a nice kid. He's been down on his luck and needs a helping hand from time to time. I'm gonna feed you, but you better leave that boy alone. You get my drift?" Jimbo leaned over the counter and got directly in the man's face.

"I get ya."

"Okay then, Johnny usually has a triple burger, large fries and a large vanilla shake. That sound okay to you?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Then you can haul the trash and mop the kitchen, deal?" Jimbo held out his hand to shake on it.

"Yeah, deal." The shifty man turned away from Jimbo without returning the handshake.

Jimbo retreated to the kitchen to get some information from Johnny. "Hey kid, is that guy causing you trouble?"

"Nah, he wanted to take my money, but I don't have any." Johnny chuckled. "He looked hungry."

"Well you finish up that machine. I'll make yours to go and you can slip out the back. I'll take care of him. He can haul trash and mop if he doesn't take off first." Jimbo patted Johnny on the back. "But you my friend need to stop picking up strays. I still can't get that cat you brought with you the last time to leave. She's made herself a home in my office." He laughed as he walked over to the grill and threw a few burger patties on. "I tell ya boy you can talk your way through anything."

"Aw Jimbo, I just thought he needed to eat. That's all. Just to eat. I'll do some extra work for ya to make up for it. Okay?" Johnny continued tinkering on the motor to the icemaker. After a few minutes the motor hummed to life, and Johnny stepped back grinning. He had a grease smudge across his cheek and his hands were nearly black. He closed the side panel on the machine and returned the tools to the tool box. "I'm gonna wash up."

"Use the employee bathroom. I don't want you out there with that guy. I've just about got this ready for you anyway. Where's your bike?"

"Got a flat at the station. I'll have to fix it when I get paid." Johnny answered from the washroom.

"You need a lift?"

"Nah it's just a few more blocks anyway. I'll just walk." He came back wiping his hands on some paper towels.

"You missed that smudge on your cheek." Jimbo smiled as he pointed to the grease smear.

Johnny turned back to the washroom and looked in the mirror. "You know Jimbo, if you had a better light in here I might could see myself."

"Yeah well maybe you can fix that next time you're broke and hungry. You're too skinny anyway. Here." He handed Johnny his bag of food. "Now get out of here before that creep notices you're gone."

"Thanks Jimbo." He took the proffered bag and ducked out into the back alley. He took off at a jog to get a good way down the road before the other guy could follow him. Just in case.

By the time he got to his apartment he was out of breath and coughing harshly. He fumbled in his pocket for his keys and made his way inside plopping down on his threadbare sofa without even locking the door back when he came inside. He opened the bag of food and smiled when he saw that he not only had one burger but two, and two orders of fries_. __'Well thank you Jimbo! At least now I can eat tomorrow too.'_ He pulled out one of each and his shake, refolded the bag and took it into the small kitchenette. He opened the apartment sized refrigerator and sat the bag on the empty top shelf, closed it back and returned to the sofa to eat pulling off his jacket and toeing off his wet shoes as he walked across the room.

He reached for the novel that he had been reading, Rich Man, Poor Man by Irwin Shaw about children who tried to break away from the kind of life their parents lived, the social and political aspects of capitalism and the pain of relationships. He flipped it open to the page he had dog eared and started reading as he enjoyed his lunch. He loved to read and since he didn't have a television set that is what he often did to pass the time when he couldn't go up to the mountains.

Scotty pulled up to the dingy old apartment building, parked his truck in the only empty spot he could find and went in search of Johnny's apartment. He climbed the two flights of stairs and knocked on the door. _'Man I sure hope he's home. I don't hear a TV or stereo.'_ He knocked again. Then he heard the deep raspy coughing from inside. He tried the door knob and it turned. It was unlocked.

He pushed open the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. There was only a sofa, coffee table and old recliner in the room. It had no pictures. He found Johnny on the sofa curled up beneath an afghan, coughing in his sleep. He pushed the door to and went into the kitchen to see if he could find a thermometer and a glass of water or juice and some aspirin. He scooped up the trash from Johnny's lunch as he passed the coffee table and noticed the book. In the kitchen he tossed the trash in the can and went for the refrigerator. Pulling it open he was a little shocked at how empty it was. _'No wonder you're such a skinny drink of water.'_ He grabbed a carton of pulp free orange juice and poured a glass. Then he fumbled through the cabinets until he found some Bayer aspirin, but no thermometer. He took the juice and aspirin over to the sofa and carefully shook Johnny to wake him.

Johnny woke with a start. Having almost been mugged earlier today he naturally assumed the creepy street urchin had followed him home. He bolted upright and crouched back against the far end of the sofa. "Whoa Johnny," Scotty spoke softly to the frightened man. "I didn't mean to scare ya."

Johnny squinted at the man standing over him. He coughed harshly and tried to speak. He cleared his throat and croaked out a response. "Scotty what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I drove here and you left the door open." He stood with his hands on his hips. "What's got you so worked up anyway?"

Johnny rubbed his palms over his eyes trying to clear away the cobwebs of sleep. "I uh…I ran in to a little trouble on the way home. That's all."

"Trouble like a nail in your tire?" Scotty picked up the juice and bottle of Bayer and passed them to Johnny. "I couldn't find a thermometer, but my guess is you have a fever."

"Oh that." Johnny looked at Scotty and took the glass and bottle.

"Yeah that. I have your bike downstairs. Tire's fixed."

Johnny looked up at him with his mouth open. "What? How?"

"Don't worry about it. We need you at work. You can't very well get there with a flat tire and your bike at the station, now can you?" He smiled.

"I'll pay ya back." Johnny ducked his head.

"You'll do no such of a thing. What you will do is take some of that aspirin, get a hot shower and try to get some rest. I expect you to be better when you come back on shift." He turned to leave. "Oh and don't forget to thank Captain Jones. He paid half."

Johnny looked up and once again his mouth was open in shock. "You're kiddin' me right?"

"Nope, so you gonna just sit there or are you gonna come help me get it off my truck?"

"Oh yeah…yeah sure" Johnny got up and followed Scotty out the door and down the stairs to unload his motorcycle. Once they had the bike unloaded and Johnny had it locked up, they returned to his apartment. "Listen Scotty I really appreciate what you guys did and bringing me the bike, but…uh, I have to ask why…why would Cap do that? Why did you?"

"Listen kid when I first started with the department I had a guy that helped me out. I was just as hard up as it looks like you are. He took me under his wing and taught me how to be a good fireman and then engineer. He loaned me money when I needed it, and then wouldn't let me pay him back. You are a part of a brotherhood my friend, a brotherhood that will have your back whenever you need them too."

"Yeah well I guess it's a brotherhood for most guys. So far I feel kind of like the odd man out."

"That'll pass. Besides when Cap finds out who put that nail in your tire heads will roll."

Johnny looked wide eyed at Scotty. "No, I don't want that. It…I probably picked it up on the way to work." He looked down at his hands and picked at his cuticle.

"No you did not. Stationhouse pranks are one thing, but that was not cool. Whoever did that needs to be reprimanded and maybe even washed out of the program."

Johnny stood up. "No, not washed out because of me. If they can't do the job then okay, but I don't want anyone washed out for picking on me."

"Johnny, that man who helped me out when I was a Boot was Captain Jones. He was engineer at the time. He's my boss, but he's my best friend too. He will not stand by and let someone do damage to someone else's personal things. You shouldn't have to put up with that, and I will not stand by and let it happen. Okay?"

"Can I ask you something?" Johnny waited until he saw Scotty's approval. "How did you find me?"

"Uh…I can't reveal my sources." Scotty nodded at Johnny. "Just know that I had to have the address to return your bike. He did what he had to do."

Johnny's eyebrows raised in understanding. "Oh. Well I guess you'll have to tell him thanks for that too."

Scotty chuckled. "I'll tell him. Do you need anything else Johnny? You look a little pale."

"I'm good. Just a cold. I get them all the time. I just need to get some sleep." He yawned.

"Well don't let me stop you, but you really should get a hot shower first and try the bed. It's probably a lot more comfortable." Scotty opened the door.

"Hey Scotty, I mean it man, thanks a lot. I don't think I want to take the bus again. I almost got mugged today." Scotty looked up at his new friend with alarm on his face. "I said almost. I talked my way out of it somehow, but I don't want to run into that guy anytime soon."

"Johnny firefighting is a very physically demanding job." Scotty reached in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here's my number. Call me tomorrow if you need to get checked out at Rampart. You don't need to get pneumonia."

"Thanks."

"No problem kid. I'm just looking out for my new trainee." He waved as he left.

Johnny got up and pushed the door closed and locked the deadbolt. One unexpected visitor was enough for one day. He trudged down the short hall to the one bedroom and bath. Stripped out of his clothes and got into a hot shower. After his shower he climbed in the bed and fell fast asleep.

When he awoke the next morning he felt stiff and achy. His cough was worse, and he could barely speak. He didn't want to call Scotty, so he decided to take himself to the hospital and see if the nice lady that he met before was working. He knew she would take care of him.


	10. Chapter 10

The Boot

_**Chapter Ten**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny slowly dressed in jeans and a faded Doobie Brothers T-shirt. He slipped into his tennis shoes and pulled on his jean jacket. Thankfully it wasn't raining, but it was still windy. He stopped by the door and looked at his motorcycle helmet. Running his hand through his hair and leaning tiredly against the wall, he decided he didn't have the strength to ride his bike today. He would just have to walk to the bus stop. He reached over and pulled open the drawer of the small table by the door and took out an envelope. Opening it he pulled out the last of his money. It was only ten dollars. He slipped it into his wallet and closed the drawer.

Thinking about riding the bus again after yesterday's confrontation and near mugging made him shudder, but used to taking care of himself, he did not want to call Scotty. He had already done enough to help him. His and the Captain's fixing that tire was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for him. Johnny really wanted to get something to make him feel better quick, so he could be back on shift as scheduled. The last thing he needed to do was call in sick. That wouldn't make a good impression during his probationary period. It never occurred to him that he was sick because of the near drowning of his shift mate and the day spent in the rain while working or that he was suffering from on the job injuries.

He made his way down the stairs, checked his bike to be sure it was still where he had locked it up and that no one had done any more damage to it, and then he headed down the sidewalk with his hands shoved into his pockets.

The closer he came to Jimbo's diner the slower he seemed to be walking. _'I think I'll just rest here a minute. He won't be busy this early…I hope. Maybe he'll have something cold to drink.'_ He pulled open the door just as a little boy pushed it trying to get out. His mother followed behind with a baby on her hip thanking Johnny for holding the door as she struggled to catch up to her little boy. Johnny ducked inside and slid into the nearest booth. He felt like he wouldn't make it another step without resting_. 'I hate being sick.'_

"Well hello there sunshine." A pretty blonde haired waitress Johnny didn't know appeared beside his booth. "What can I get ya?" She smacked her gum and held up her pen and order pad ready to write.

"Water." Johnny whispered and lay his head down on his folded arms.

"Huh uh sweetie, you can't come in here and not order something. Jimbo won't stand for no bums just camping out in his booths. You have to order or get out." She smacked louder and popped a bubble between her teeth.

He didn't remember ever seeing her there before, but then he wasn't usually there during the breakfast rush. "I would like some water please." He mumbled into his arm never raising his head.

"Hey Jimbo!" She yelled over her shoulder making Johnny's head hurt. "We got another loafer here." She stood with her hand on her hip. "Just wait fella, Jimbo will show you right on out of here." She again popped a bubble and snickered. "You just wait."

"What's going on here?" Jimbo asked as he walked over toward the booth. Johnny faced away from him, and he hadn't seen who the booth's occupant was. He continued speaking, "We don't need any loafers in here."

Johnny started to get up to leave. He didn't need Jimbo upset with him. He had just planned on resting for a minute and getting something cold to sooth his sore throat.

"Whoa there Johnny, I didn't know it was you. Man you look terrible. Sit down. Margie, get the man some water." Jimbo helped Johnny back into the booth. "Johnny what happened to you?"

"Don't feel good. I'm sorry Jimbo. I just wanted to rest. I'll get out of your way." He moved to get up again.

"Don't even think about it. Why aren't you at home in bed?" Jimbo put his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"I was going to see the nurse that helped me the other day over at Rampart. The last thing I need is to be too sick to work. I'm still on probation. I can't miss work now." He coughed harshly.

"Is your bike still at the fire station?" Jimbo remembered he had told him he had a flat tire and had to leave it there until payday.

"No, a guy got my tire fixed for me. He and the Captain paid for it. He brought it over last night, but I don't think I can handle it right now…I'm just too tired." He lay his head back down on his crossed arms.

"Her you go." Margie slid the ice water across the table. "Need anything else Jimbo?" He waved her away without speaking. She turned and walked away blowing a huge bubble that burst against her lips. She pulled her gum out of her mouth, twisted it around her fingers and pulled the remains of the bubble from her lips.

"How are you planning on getting all the way over to Rampart? Isn't it near Carson?"

"Yeah. I was planning on catching the bus, but I don't know. That guy may still be hanging around." Johnny sat up and reached for the water. He sipped and allowed the cool liquid to run down his throat. It felt so good he sipped again.

Jimbo stood up and reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. He threw some money on the table, "Here Johnny, take a cab."

"I can't take that Jimbo." Johnny slid the money back toward his friend.

"Yes you can. I don't want you on that bus again. That guy slipped out right after he finished eating and never did the chores we agreed on. He's trouble and trouble you do not need right now. You can pay me back, or fix the light in that bathroom like we talked about yesterday. Besides, it's take the cab or I'll get Margie to drive you in my car. Choice is yours." He crossed his arms and waited for Johnny's decision.

Johnny reached across the table and took the money, wadded it up and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Good I'll go call the taxi company. Have you had breakfast?" Jimbo smiled proud that Johnny took the money. One thing about Johnny Gage he never took charity. Whoever those men were who fixed his flat would get payment somehow, either through money or favors. Johnny would have to make restitution so he could live with himself. Otherwise he would make himself crazy worrying about it. He hated charity or the thought that someone might pity him.

"I'm not hungry Jimbo. I don't think I could eat." Johnny sipped some more of the water.

"Man, you must be sick. The only other time I remember you not hungry you were passed out in the alley beside the dumpster." Jimbo chuckled. Johnny smiled and nodded his agreement. "Okay, Johnny, but I'm gonna fix you something good for dinner. You just call me when you get back home. I'll run it down to you. Got it?"

"Yeah, okay, thanks Jimbo. Really." Johnny sighed and raised his hand in offering. Jimbo took it and they shook hands. "Thanks man." They had an understanding made long ago that whenever Jimbo fed Johnny, he would pay him back with handiwork or chores around the diner, and that in itself had saved Jimbo quite a bit of money in equipment repairs. Johnny could fix just about anything.

When Jimbo had found Johnny passed out in the alley after getting beaten up and robbed he brought him inside the diner, cleaned him up and stayed with him through the night. Johnny had adamantly denied a trip to the hospital. Jimbo could tell there was something different about the young man. He wasn't the typical teen. Something in his eyes had caused Jimbo to trust him instantly.

He fed Johnny and before he left Johnny had worked for hours washing dishes and cleaning up the place before feeling he had paid him back for his kindness. That had become the norm for them over the next year. Jimbo had offered to let Johnny stay in the back room of the diner, but he had refused saying it was charity. He got a job bagging groceries; had managed to get off the streets into a low rent apartment and completed his training at the fire academy. Now he was a boot at a fire station.

Jimbo could remember how nervous he was at the police department as a rookie. How he thought he might make a mistake and get kicked off the force. He understood how Johnny felt. He knew deep down that Johnny was probably a wonderful fireman and that there was little risk of him getting washed out, but Johnny had to figure that out for himself. Jimbo chuckled at that thought. John Gage definitely had his own way of thinking, and wouldn't listen to anyone's advice. He had to figure things out his way.

Jimbo turned and walked back toward the serving counter. "Margie, get that boy some more water while I call him a cab." Margie saluted her boss and grabbed a fresh glass.

Johnny didn't know how long he waited for the taxi. He drifted off to sleep with his head resting on his arms. He awoke to Jimbo shaking him. "Hey kid, taxi's here. Come on wake up."

He squinted up at his friend and slowly stood. He yawned and stretched before Jimbo took him by the arm and led him out to the yellow car. "Thanks again Jimbo." He said as he climbed into the back seat. Jimbo closed the door and waved the driver on his way. He stood on the sidewalk and watched until the car turned down another street.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked.

"Rampart General Hospital." Johnny said hoarsely.

In a short while the cabbie pulled up at the main entrance to the hospital. Johnny paid him and climbed out. The only time he had been to Rampart was through the Emergency entrance. He went through the glass doors into a large lobby area filled with chairs and couches.

As soon as he crossed the threshold, he stopped in his tracks feeling the same uneasiness he always got when he had to go to the clinic on the reservation. He had been taken there when he fell out of a tree and broke his arm, and the times he had gotten pneumonia. One of those times he had been given penicillin which caused a severe allergic reaction almost costing him his life. The last time he went to that dreadful place was when his parents died. They had been hit head on by a large truck while driving home from the city. His mother had died instantly, but his father hung on until they got him to the clinic. Johnny had been in the back seat and only sustained minor injuries. He had stayed by his father's side watching him slip away, leaving him completely alone.

That's when they started sedating him to get him to be quiet. The needles hurt when they jabbed them into him. He fought them at every step. Then he felt lost…even more lost than he had when he realized he was alone. He fought the sedative with everything inside himself, but it always won out.

The fog would finally lift. The upset would return, and then the doctors would plunge him into darkness again. Once he was released into foster care, he had vowed never to return to that or any other clinic or hospital ever again. Of course that was the thinking of a twelve year old. He shuddered at the memory only coming back to the present when an older woman cleared her throat trying to get him to move out of the doorway he hadn't realized he was blocking.

He stepped aside and tried to determine which way to go. Looking around the large open area he saw there was a map of the facility on the wall on the other side of the room. Once he figured out where the Emergency Department was and how to get there, he headed toward the elevators, punched the down button and waited. When the doors opened a small group of people had gathered to ride down. He ended up at the back of the full car. When the doors finally opened, he followed everyone out into the ER lobby. Then suddenly he felt very unsure of what to do next. The check in desk stood at one end of the hall near the entrance and another smaller desk about midway down the row of rooms. He remembered seeing Nurse McCall at that desk, but he didn't see her there now. Making a decision he walked up to the check-in desk to ask if she was there.

"May I help you?" The pretty young nurse asked.

"Um…I I was looking for N Nurse M McCall." He stuttered nervously followed by a coughing spell.

"Miss McCall won't be in for an hour. Do you need to see a doctor?" She slid a clipboard of papers across the counter in his direction. "I'll need you to fill these out."

"No…no doctor, I just wanted to talk to Di..um M Miss McCall. I'll w wait if that's o okay." He took a step back.

"I think that would be okay." She smiled at the handsome man.

He turned and found a familiar chair in the corner against the wall. The same spot he had sat in on his first visit to Rampart. He slid down into the hard plastic chair to wait. He leaned his head against the wall and in a short while drifted in an uneasy sleep.

Dixie was running late. She usually arrived at least fifteen minutes before her scheduled shift to make sure she had time to put her things away and check to see what was going on in the ER before assuming her duties. He long hair pooled delicately on her shoulders. She stopped by the check-in desk on the way to her locker. "Hi Diane, looks kind of busy today." She slid the list of patients over and quickly read the reasons for visits to the ER, a fall on a bicycle, a high fever and flu like symptoms, a stomach ache, a broken arm and a cigarette burn. "Looks like our standard list of ailments. I'll be right back as soon as I stow my things." She slipped through the door behind the counter that led to the nurse's locker room.

A few minutes later she reappeared looking more like the in-control head nurse everyone was accustomed to seeing with her hair tucked into a bun and her nurse's cap firmly in place. She breezed past Diane so quickly she forgot to tell Dixie about the good looking young man dozing in the corner. Dixie hurried down the hall to her station and immediately began scanning over the patient's charts in the rack on her desk.

Hearing the soft snores coming from the sleeping man reminded her that he was waiting for Dixie. Diane made her way over to Dixie, "Excuse me Miss McCall, I forgot there is a man over there that was inquiring about you. He asked if he could wait for you. He didn't sign in or fill out any papers, but I think he's sick.

Dixie looked up concern in her eyes. "Where is he?" She followed Diane back to the rows of chairs that made up the waiting area. In the corner where she had first seen him sat the young new fireman she had been so drawn to the other day. She walked over and sat down in the chair next to the sleeping man. Out of habit she pressed the back of her hand against his forehead feeling the fever she suspected he had by the flushed look that crossed his high cheekbones. He stirred and sleepy brown eyes looked over at her. "Hello Johnny. I understand you were looking for me."

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. Clearing his throat he returned her greeting. "Hi." He still sounded like he had a frog in his throat.

"You don't sound too good. Why don't you sign in? I'll have one of the doctors take a look." She stood.

"I…no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" He stood also and turned to leave.

"Hey hold on." She wrapped her hand around his wrist.

He lowered his eyes to stare at his shoes. "I don't have any money to see the doctor." He whispered almost too quietly for her to hear. "I thought maybe you could tell me what to take to get better. I'm new in the fire department, still on probation. I can't miss work." He finished his sentence with several deep coughs.

Dixie patted his arm. "You don't have to pay, Johnny. You were treated the other day for on the job injuries. This would be a follow up visit. It's already covered. Let me get you in to see a doctor. You sound like your have built up a bit of congestion. You already told us you have had pneumonia before. You don't need to let this get out of hand." She didn't know why she remembered so much about this particular patient among all the one's she'd seen the past few days. Something about him tugged at her heart. He was special.

He closed his eyes and nodded his agreement.

Not wanting to give him time to reconsider she decided to get him into a room right now. "Come on." She tugged his arm and he followed her down the hall and into a treatment room. "Up on the table." She reached for his jacket and helped him remove it. "Lay back on the table for me." She helped him recline, then she slid a thermometer into his mouth and took his vitals making notes on a note pad. She checked the thermometer noting his temperature as 101.6. "I'll be right back. I need to pull your chart and see if I can find you a doctor."

Laying down felt good; he threw his arm over his eyes to block out the light. Something about Nurse Dixie McCall made him forget all about his distaste for hospitals.

When she returned she had a tall dark headed doctor in tow. "Dr. Brackett, this is John Gage. He is a fireman from Station 10. He came in a few days ago with deep bruising to his back and congestion following a water rescue. He seems to have developed some kind of respiratory infection." She proceeded to go over Johnny's vitals and history.

Johnny looked up at the man. He looked like the doctors he remembered from the clinic. He had a serious no nonsense expression. His eyes were dark and his mouth set in a thin line. Johnny tried to sit up. He was having second thoughts about this. He had thought he would get to see the nice doctor he had seen the other day. He didn't like this man. "I think I made a mistake."

Dr. Brackett put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Hey now wait a minute. I just want to listen to your lungs." He pushed Johnny back down on the table. He put the ice cold stethoscope against his chest making Johnny try to pull away. "Oh sorry." Kel pulled it back and rubbed it on his hand to warm it. "Now, this should be better." He began his examination again. "Cough for me." Johnny did. "Again."

Dr. Brackett proceeded to have Johnny cough and then he would listen for several minutes. "Sit up please." He helped ease Johnny up to a sitting position, and then he listened on his back in several places on his back just as he had his chest. "Dixie, get me a full blood work up." He looked over Johnny's chart. "Looks like Joe gave him some antibiotics the other day, but they don't seem to be doing the trick. Maybe we should try penicillin."

Johnny bolted off the table grabbing his shirt. "No!" He started toward the door.

Dixie grabbed him by the arm. She moved in front of him and looked up into his dark eyes. "Now you just get back on that table." Johnny ducked his head and returned to sit on the table never letting go of the fist that held his shirt. His breathing was fast. He looked fearful. "He's allergic to penicillin."

Dr. Brackett looked up from the chart alarmed. Then he looked back down and flipped a couple of pages. "Ah yes, here it is. I didn't see that before. Well then we'll have to try something else. My apologies young man, I guess you've had a bad experience with it before."

Johnny nodded curtly.

Dixie moved to his side to take some blood samples. Johnny looked at the needle and turned away tensing. "It's okay. I'll try to make it quick." She remembered from the other day his dislike of needles.

Dr. Brackett just sighed and nodded his head. He didn't have time to play games. This fireman definitely needed something to stop the progression of the infection in his lungs, but how can a fireman be so squeamish? Brackett thought that Johnny's behavior seemed a little bit ridiculous, a man that runs into the face of danger for a living, and he can't even face a little needle prick. He left the room after giving Dixie the medicine instructions.

Walking over to the nurse's desk to get a quick cup of coffee Dr. Brackett ran into Dr. Joe Early. "I tell you Joe those hose jockeys get younger and younger all the time.

"Why do you say that Kel? I don't remember seeing any of the fire department vehicles outside when I came in." Joe grabbed a cup for himself.

"Oh I just treated one you saw a couple of days ago who got sick from a water rescue or something. He looks and acts like an overgrown kid. I think he's scared of needles or something." Kel rolled his eyes at the thought.

"You must mean John Gage."

"How did you know?" Kel looked at Joe with a raised eyebrow.

"He went into that water to pull out one of his co-workers. That man would be dead right now if John Gage hadn't moved so quickly to fish him out. They had to do CPR to get his friend back. Then the next day he crawled into an impossibly small space to try to rescue a woman from a crushed vehicle at an MVA during that torrential rain storm we had. I'm surprised he didn't get pneumonia. That over grown kid is something else Kel. I hope he sticks around. I think he would be an asset to one of the Rescue Squads in time." He finished his coffee and headed off to the next patient.

"I just don't see it Joe." Kel sipped his coffee. "I just don't see it."


	11. Chapter 11

The Boot

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

"What's his problem?" Johnny grimaced when Dixie put some gauze on his arm after extracting the needle.

"Who, Dr. Brackett?" She held pressure on his arm for a minute. "Here hold this while I tape it."

Johnny put his fingers where hers were. Then he lifted the gauze to see the hole left by the needle. He wrinkled his nose. "Man that was a big needle." He coughed out.

Dixie pushed his hand back down, "I said hold it." She smiled as she taped the gauze in place. "Now I need to give you this." She held up a syringe filled with whatever antibiotic Dr. Brackett had prescribed for him.

Johnny looked at her wide eyed and mouth agape. "Um…do you have to?"

"Now I know we don't know each other very well yet, but do you actually think I would kid you about a thing like this?" She waved the syringe in the air. "So drop 'em." She pointed to his pants.

"You don't mean…" He blushed a deep crimson and coughed harshly. "Um…I…I don't think so." He slid off the table and backed away from her.

"John Gage." She put her hand on her hip. "You are on the verge of pneumonia. You yourself said you couldn't afford to miss work. If you meant that, then you turn right around and lean over that table with your cheek showing or I'll call in some orderlies assist you."

He dropped his head and his shoulders sagged as he moved back toward the treatment table. He laid his shirt on the table, turned his back and fumbled with his belt while repeatedly glancing over his shoulder at Dixie. She stood her ground and waited on him to get ready. When he had his pants open enough to lower the waistband revealing just enough of his behind for her to give him the dreaded stick, he leaned over, coughed a couple of times and once again tensed like he were about to have a life threatening medical procedure.

"This is a pretty strong dose. Hopefully it won't make you sick to your stomach. You will have to stay here while we wait on the results of your blood work, so you may as well get comfortable. I'll check on you in a little bit." She patted his hip indicating that she was finished.

Johnny looked over his shoulder, turning slightly, trying to see his hip. Dixie couldn't help the giggle that escaped. He positively looked like a puppy chasing his tail. He stopped and looked at her with a sheepish grin. "I didn't even feel it."

"That's because I am the best at what I do and don't you ever forget it." She beamed. "Now you can put your shirt back on." She motioned to his shirt as she gathered the blood samples and headed toward the door.

As she approached the door, it swished open, and Dr. Early poked his head in the room. "I understand you have an old friend of ours here Dixie."

Johnny looked over to the door and smiled sheepishly. "Hi Doctor Early."

"Hi yourself, Johnny Gage, I just wanted to check on you. I understand your cold has gotten worse." He walked over beside the table and reached for Johnny's chart which Dixie handed him. He flipped it open and scanned Dr. Brackett's notes. "Mind if I get a listen too?" He pulled out his stethoscope and rubbed it between his hands to warm it. "This won't hurt a bit."

Johnny smiled genuinely. He slid back onto the table.

Joe asked him to cough several times, as the not so friendly dark haired doctor had, but his tone was gentler and kinder. Johnny felt more relaxed than he had since he got out of the taxi.

"Okay Johnny, you can put your shirt back on now. It can be a little chilly in these rooms." He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a thin blanket. "Dixie, I think our friend here needs some fluids. Start an IV D5W, give him something for the fever, Tylenol should do it." Johnny slipped his shirt back on and lay back down on the table. Joe spread the blanket over his legs, patted him on the knee and turned to leave. "Let me know when you get the lab results back." Then he was gone.

"Well it looks like you will get another needle stick, Johnny, but I'll be gentle." She smiled down at him as she took his arm.

He closed his eyes again. This time he didn't tense up as much. He knew she wouldn't hurt him.

Johnny fell asleep waiting in the treatment room for the results from his blood test.

The doorbell rang followed by a knock.

Captain Jones got up from his recliner, laid the newspaper he had been reading on the coffee table and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see his friend and trusted engineer, Dale Scott standing on the stoop. "Dale?"

"Morning Cap." He shifted from one foot to the other. "Um…sorry to bother you, but I…"

"Come on in." Captain Jones interrupted him and stepped aside. "I was wondering how long it would take you to come over here." He chuckled.

Dale nodded and slipped past him into the house.

"Coffee?"

"That would be great."

"Have a seat, I'll be right back." He disappeared into the kitchen and a few minutes later returned with two coffee cups and a plate of cinnamon rolls. "I know how you are when you have something on your mind, Scotty. My guess is you haven't had breakfast."

Scotty smiled, "Yeah well…you know me pretty well, Cap." He took the coffee and grabbed a roll from the plate.

"So what's on your mind this morning?" Captain Jones sat down with his own cinnamon roll.

"Well I guess I'm here to talk about that nail in Gage's tire, and what you plan to do about it."

"What I plan to do about it? Exactly what do you suggest I do?" Captain Jones leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee. He already knew what he had planned, but he was curious as to what Dale might suggest.

Dale shifted nervously on the couch. "I..uh..I mean we all know who did it. I just thought…"

Captain Jones interrupted him. "You know who did it?" He sat forward again and waited for the answer. He suspected himself, but in order to act on that suspicion he needed proof.

"We all know who did it, Cap." Dale shot a glare at his Captain, but quickly softened his look. Although they were the best of friends, Dale respected his authority and this was his home. "Hell, even Jim knows it was his brother."

"How does he know that?"

"How does he know? All the pranks, the hostile way Cody treats Gage. I talked to Jim about it last night. It started back when they were at the academy. It's only gotten worse. That guy doesn't even appreciate that Gage saved his butt that day when he nearly drowned." He waved his hand in the air.

"I need something more than speculation Dale. Does anyone have any proof, solid evidence or an eye witness?"

"Well…no, but…"

"Well then there is little I can do about it." Dale started to protest, but Captain Jones held up his hand. "I do plan on having a meeting when we are back on shift. I plan on asking Gage to take the day off..with pay of course. I know he can't afford to miss work. I suspect that cold of his is much worse than he wants me to believe anyway. That will give me a chance to talk to everyone about his heritage and the pranks that have gotten out of hand without him being embarrassed by it."

"Yeah, he was pretty sick when I dropped off his bike. By the way, he asked me to thank you for helping get the tire fixed. Kid lives in a dump. I mean, his apartment is neat and clean, but it's not in a very good place. His furniture looked like stuff someone else had thrown out. I mean, he must have cleaned it up, but it's old, worn out. I know why he's so skinny too. His fridge was practically empty. He's a good kid just trying to make it. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Dale looked at his friend. "I remember when I started at the station. A good friend of mine stood up for me back then, when things got a little rough. He deserves to have someone on his side too. He saved Cody's life without even thinking about his own. That's the kind of man I want beside me when I'm running into a burning building. That's the kind of man we need in the department, not some slime ball who shoves nails in someone's tires. Graves should be washed out for this."

Captain Jones was proud to hear his friend stand up for John Gage. He remembered how shy and insecure Dale had been when he started at the station. He remembered when he had gone to his Captain to stand up for him years ago after another boot had tried to blame Dale for an accident caused by a faulty hose connection that had snapped making the hose whip back and injure one of their crew mates. "He's a lucky man to have someone like you stand up for him." He smiled at Dale.

Dale shrugged.

"Listen, off the record, I don't think we will have to wait long for Cody to mess up. He's hot headed. He doesn't listen to instructions, and does what he wants to instead of what he's told to do. He proved that when he got too close to that fire and nearly got himself and Gage blown up. I talked to Jim about him myself yesterday. He's not very pleased with his younger brother. Oh he's loyal to him to a fault like any older brother would be, but he's not sure what Cody is thinking. He didn't tell me he thought his brother put that nail in Gage's tire, but he didn't deny it either. You have to trust me to handle this."

Dale's head shot up and he looked his Captain directly in the eyes. "I trust you with my life, Cap."

"Good, then let's have another roll." He picked up the plate and held it out to his friend.

Dale took one. "Okay Cap." He knew he would have to give him a chance to handle things. But if something didn't change, and soon, he would have to consider taking things into his own hands.

Just as he was about to put the plate back on the table the telephone rang. "I wonder which one of my crew that might be, wanting to know what I plan to do about that nail." He chuckled as he picked up the receiver. "Hello, Jones residence."

"Good morning Captain Jones." The soft melodic voice sifted through the ear piece.

His eyebrows arched, and he looked over at Dale. "Good morning."

Johnny's eyes slid open. He felt groggy and stiff, achy from head to toe. He couldn't remember where he was or why he felt so stiff. He blinked several times trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. The lights in the room were dim, but he could see the bottle hanging above his head with the thin tubing running from the bottom to his arm. He'd been at the clinic enough to know that he had an IV in his arm, but he didn't remember coming to the clinic.

His foggy brain began to process. How could he be at the clinic anyway? He left the reservation years ago.

He coughed and swallowed feeling the dry scratchy soreness that usually accompanied the bouts of sickness that often led him to the reservation clinic as a kid. He drew in a shaky breath and coughed again. His head hurt, and he was hot. He raised a shaky hand to his forehead and pushed his damp bangs aside. Rampart, he was at the hospital.

Someone had raised the head of the bed up like they did when he had trouble breathing through his congested lungs as a boy. He squeezed his eyes shut…pneumonia. He must have gotten pneumonia again. Then slowly things came more into focus. He remembered his first day at the fire station.

In his mind's eye he saw the explosion that rocked the building and threw both he and Cody vaulting through the air, Cody slamming into the water and slipping beneath the dark surface. He could almost feel the hard asphalt that seemed to rise up to meet his falling body.

The visions in his head swam by faster. Him pulling his gear off and jumping feet first into the cold water, and diving deep into the darkness, groping for Cody in the blackness.

He rubbed his hand on his chest as he remembered returning to the surface only after the burning in his oxygen starved lungs forced him to; returning again to the depths and searching blindly through the cold dark water, diving deeper and deeper into the black, murky depths. The dirty water burned his eyes and nose. He almost gave up when his lungs started burning again, but then he had found Cody and pulled him to the surface.

Then came the vision of the second shift and the pouring rain, it seemed that he had been wet ever since he dove into that water after Cody. The rain pelted him as he drove his bike to work that morning, and then they were called out to that MVA. He remembered dropping to his knees in the puddle beside the wrecked cars. He thought about the cold water seeping in against his skin.

He took in a shaky breath as he remembered the fear that gripped his heart as he crawled inside the crushed window in search of life…life that he didn't find. He could almost hear the constant pitter-patter of the rain against the twisted metal. In his memory he tracked the shaky beam of light onto her face and into the hauntingly empty lifeless eyes.

Then his thoughts drifted to the nail in his tire and walking in the misting rain to the bus stop. The creepy man that followed him off the bus and tried to mug him; going to Jimbo's for help, sneaking out the back and running home while the rain continued to fall down on him.

Yep, he had really done it. First couple of shifts with the LA County Fire Department, and he had managed to get pneumonia. They would wash him out for sure.

He threw his arm over his eyes and sunk a little lower in the hard exam bed and groaned.

He could hear voices whispering nearby, in the corner of the dimly lit room. They must have heard him too, because the next thing he knew Dixie took his arm from across his eyes and started taking his pulse. "Hey sleepy head."

He blinked up at her and yawned. "M my t..throat hurts."

"Here you go." She put a straw against his lips. He sipped some of the cold water from the cup. "Better?"

"Um hm." He nodded.

"Hey Boot, I guess you were pretty sick yesterday when I stopped by." Dale Scott suddenly appeared beside him.

Johnny looked from Dixie to Dale and back to Dixie again. His mouth open, and his eyes wide.

"So sue me." Dixie shrugged. "I had to report your visit to your commanding officer. Can I help it if this guy was over at Captain Jones' house when I called?"

"Relax John, Ms. McCall was following regulations." Captain Jones was there too.

"Oh great." Johnny ran his hand through his hair. "I…I'm s..sorry Cap. I..uh..I didn't mean to get this sick. It's j..just t..that I have a tendency to..uh…"

Captain Jones put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I know. Nurse McCall explained it to me."

Johnny tried to sit up. "Can I go?" He looked at Dixie for an answer. He suddenly felt like he had to get out of there.

She smiled at him and turned the lights up in the room causing him to squint. "Well Mr. Gage, luckily you do not have pneumonia. We think we have caught it in time before it could get any worse. You do however have a serious lung infection. Dr. Early wants to talk to you before you leave. He has a new prescription for you. That IV is almost finished, and I'll have to take it out. Then you, my friend, are free to go."

"Can I work?" Johnny was clearly worried about that.

"Let's wait until we hear from the doctor, John." Captain Jones suggested. "Then we'll worry about getting you home and when you will report back to work."

"I'm in the truck, so we can load your bike in the back again." Scotty offered.

"I didn't ride it." Johnny wouldn't look at them. They had done enough already. He was very uncomfortable with all this attention.

"How did you get here John?" Captain Jones asked.

"My friend, Jimbo made me take a taxi. I'll have to pay him back, but I didn't think I could ride my bike." He looked off in the distance avoiding eye contact. "I can take the bus back home."

"You will not. Not after what you told me yesterday. I'll take you home." Scotty said rather demandingly making Johnny tense.

"Okay." He whispered. He pulled the blanket up to his chest and held it with both hands. He felt worse than he had a few minutes ago. Actually, he was glad he wouldn't have to worry about how to get back home. "If you don't mind."

"Mind?" Scotty chuckled at the shy way Johnny reacted. "I insist."


	12. Chapter 12

The Boot

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Cody sat on the couch in the apartment he shared with his older brother until he got through with his probationary period with the fire department. He had his feet propped up on the solid oak coffee table. An empty pizza box lay open beside him on the leather couch. Several beer cans were toppled on the floor nearby. He stared at the ball game on the color TV screen with little interest in the outcome.

He had called several of the guys from the station to come over and watch the game, have a few drinks, and pizza, but no one had accepted; he didn't know why. The guys always came over when he or Jim invited them. Even Jim had made excuses about having to go grocery shopping.

Now half way to intoxication, he sat alone sulking.

Jim reached for the door handle and found it locked. He shifted the grocery bags in his arms to one side and dug in his pocket for the keys. "Cody!" He called through the locked door. "Hey man, I could use a hand here." He fumbled with the keys trying to find the right one without dropping one of the two over stuffed bags. Finally able to get the key in the lock he turned the knob and pushed the door open with his shoulder to find his brother sitting alone inside. He angrily walked past his brother kicking the door closed. "Didn't you hear me?"

Cody didn't respond. He just sat there and stared at the TV screen.

"CODY!" Jim yelled at him. "Snap out of it man, and pick up that trash. This is my place. I worked hard to get in this complex, and furnish it with nice things, and I won't have you messin' things up." He put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and went back into the living room. He stopped in the doorway and looked over at his brother. "What's with you anyway?"

"Nothing." He said followed by a deep sigh.

Jim was not happy with what he suspected Cody had done. He'd talked to his buddy Dale about it. He hadn't told him that Cody had actually put the nail in Gage's tire, but he had agreed that it was a strong possibility.

Cody had it in for Gage ever since the academy. The thing was Jim couldn't figure out why. He seemed to be an okay guy, a little quiet maybe, but okay.

Gage seemed to handle the job with skill. He'd done well at the academy even graduating at the head of his class. He'd proved his ability on several training drills. The man could handle a hose and was willing to help out with whatever duties Cap assigned him. He'd even saved Cody's life when they were blown into the water, and he'd crawled into that car not knowing what he would find. So why did Cody have such a problem with him?

Jim was loyal to his brother. Cody was family, but he was loyal to his brothers in the fire department too.

He couldn't help the worry he now felt for his brother's career.

If Captain Jones found out that Cody had put that nail in Gage's tire, it could end his firefighting career.

If Gage found out Cody had done it he could press vandalism charges giving his brother a criminal record.

Either of the two scenarios wasn't good, and both would ruin his future for years to come, maybe even send him down a destructive path that would only lead to more trouble. Jim couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't stand by and watch his brother self destruct.

"Cody, can I ask you a question?" Jim sat down in the chair beside the couch and leaned his elbows on his knees and crossed his arms. He didn't look at his brother. Instead he stared at his shoes. He hated the thoughts that had been running through his mind since yesterday.

"What?" Cody snapped in response. "What do you want, Jim?"

Jim took a slow deep breath and blew it out before asking. "That nail in Gage's tire…did you…" He couldn't bring himself to finish asking the question.

Cody just turned to his brother and glared at him. "So is that what all this is about?" He waved his hand at the empty room. "Does everyone think I had something to do with that?"

Jim couldn't meet his brother's eyes. He looked away and leaned back in the chair. "I don't know." He answered in all honesty. He had been upset with his suspicions. He knew that was why he hadn't wanted to watch the game with Cody, but is that why no one else accepted?

Cody stood up and glared at Jim some more. "I'm your brother. Whose side are you on anyway, that Indian?"

"That Indian saved my brother's life." Jim finally looked at Cody. His brother's words had stung, but he found himself defending Johnny Gage anyway.

"That Indian cheated me out of the top spot in our class at the academy."

"Cody, you weren't anywhere near the top of your class. Besides, now you're in the department. Things are different. We stick together; watch out for each other's backs. We have to trust our fire department brothers every shift with our lives, and they trust us with theirs. This is not a game. We don't attack our own."

"I never said it was a game." Cody put his hands on his hips and swayed from too many beers. "Firemen have been playing pranks on each other for years. It keeps things from getting too serious around the station. Grandpa did it, Dad did it, and now I'm just having some fun doing it myself."

"If you did put the nail in the tire, you had better be prepared to wash out. Captain Jones will not put up with that kind of attack on another member of his crew. I don't think the department will either; not to mention the crew. If you did it, Cody you may have just wasted your training." Jim looked away from his brother again. "And on top of that you had better hope that Gage doesn't press charges."

"There's no proof I had anything to do with it." Cody turned and grabbed the empty pizza box and scooped up the empty beer cans. "Besides, who said I did it anyway."

"Did you?" Jim asked sincerely.

"I hate that guy!" Cody blasted out. "I really hate him."

"Why?"

Cody just stood there with the empty box and arm full of cans staring at his brother with his eyes wide and his mouth open. Then in a sudden move, he dropped the trash and moved over toward the door. "You don't have to worry about me _brother_. I'll get out of your hair. Maybe Johnny Gage wants to move in." He reached for the door knob.

Jim jumped up from his seat and grabbed his brother's arm. "Don't. You're in no condition to drive."

Cody tensed at his brother's touch. "Get your hand off me." He said through gritted teeth. He tried pulling his arm away from Jim and nearly stumbled into the wall. "I'm getting' outta here." He slurred.

"Sorry brother, I can't let you go out driving after all that beer. If they don't wash you out of the department over this stunt, a driving while intoxicated charge will." He tightened his grip. "Come on, Cody, why don't you take a shower and try to take a nap? I'll have dinner ready when you wake up."

Cody's tension eased a little and he pulled his arm from his brother's firm grip. "Okay, but if you don't stick by me, I'm out of here."

Jim nodded his understanding. He would agree to anything at that moment just to keep his brother out of any more trouble.

Cody staggered down the hall to his bedroom for that shower and nap.

Jim picked up the discarded pizza box and cans and took them into the kitchen. He decided that he would try to talk to Johnny before their next shift. He still was not completely certain that Cody had anything to do with the nail, but the idea that he may have brought out a very protective nature in Jim. After all, Cody was his little brother. Maybe he could talk Johnny out of turning Cody in. Maybe if he offered to pay for the repairs or replace the tire, he wouldn't press charges.

When he heard the shower turn on he picked up the phone to make a few calls. Surely someone had a contact phone number for John Gage. He tried Jeff first, since he had graduated the academy along with Johnny and Cody. He tried calling Cooper and Gotchalk, but either they didn't answer or didn't have his number. He even called Bill, he rode engine one with Johnny, but he didn't answer either. Deciding he didn't have many other options, he tried calling Dale Scott. Scotty's number just rang and rang. He replaced the receiver on the phone jack and started unpacking the groceries.

Johnny drifted back to sleep while he, Dale and Captain Jones waited to speak with the doctor. He couldn't help it. He fought it, but his eyelids just grew heavier and heavier until they slid closed and stayed that way. His breathing became deeper. His hand fell limp to his side.

"Man he's really out of it." Scotty shot a concerned look at his Captain. "Maybe they should keep him here."

"We'll see what the doctor says." Captain Jones had returned to the spot on the far wall and leaned his back against the wall. He had been a fire captain long enough to spend countless hours waiting for word from doctors at hospitals only to find out that his men were either injured more seriously than he had thought or were released to go home when he least expected it. He gave up trying to figure out the doctor's decisions long ago.

Dixie came back into the room with a cup of orange juice. She smiled and placed it on the counter just below the supply cabinet. She turned to Johnny and reached for his wrist checking his heart rate. He didn't even stir. She noticed the concerned look on Scotty's face. "Sleep is the best thing for him right now."

Dale nodded his understanding and moved to the wall beside his Captain.

Dixie adjusted the blanket and slid Johnny's arm beneath it tucking him in. She brushed the hair from his forehead and then she turned and left the room again.

Captain Jones chuckled. "I knew there was something about that boy."

"What do you mean, Cap?"

"Open your eyes Scotty. Don't you see how Ms. McCall dotes on him? She doesn't even know him. The other day when he dove in after Cody was the first time she ever laid eyes on him, and look at the way she gives him that extra care."

"She's a nurse, Cap. It's her job." Scotty scratched his head. He didn't really see that the nurse had done anything more than normal, but then he hadn't spent much time in the hospital either.

Before Captain Jones could respond the door opened once again, this time Dr. Early came in and smiled at the two men. "Well hello Captain Jones, Dale. It's nice to see our young friend won't be leaving here alone."

"Hi Doc. So you are letting him out of here?" Scotty spoke before Captain Jones could.

Captain Jones cleared his throat, pushed off the wall and assumed his leadership role. "Dr. Early." He extended his hand to Joe. "Nice to see you again. I wish it had been on a more casual basis, but good no less."

Dr. Early returned the hand shake and smiled. "Well let's see if we can get Johnny up and ready to go." He gently shook Johnny's shoulder. "John…Johnny can you wake up for me?"

Johnny's eyes blinked a few times before he actually was able to completely open them. Then he closed them again trying to clear the fog left behind by sleep mixed with the medications he'd been given. When he once again opened them he found himself peering up into Dr. Joe Early's kind eyes, and he yawned. "Sorry Doc." He was relieved that it was Dr. Early instead of that dark haired doctor, he made Johnny very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it Johnny. Rest is what I want you to do." Joe looked at Captain Jones. "I think he'll miss his next shift. Then we'll check his lungs again."

"No problem Doc. I suspected that already."

Johnny groaned. He couldn't afford to miss a shift. "I'm not that sick, am I? I can work." He sat up taller and pushed the blankets down to his lap trying to look healthier than he felt.

"Well John, I think Dr. Early knows better than we do about that. Besides, I want to talk to the crew about what happened the other day, and I would prefer that you not be there since it was your tire the nail was in. I will give you the shift off with pay, so don't worry about missing one shift."

Johnny sat quietly for a minute considering what Captain Jones said. "Cap, I don't know how that nail got in my tire. I probably just picked it up on the way in to the station."

Captain Jones nodded his head. "Dale and I were at the door when you rode in. We would have noticed the nail." He knew what Johnny was trying to do. Firemen always looked out for their brothers. No good fireman would ever point the finger at one of his brothers unless their actions might cause harm to another man. Johnny was shaping up to be a fine addition to that brotherhood of firemen.

Johnny sighed and tried again. "It had to be an accident. I must have backed over it by the dumpster. Really Cap, I'm sure no one would put it there like that."

Captain Jones resolved himself to let it go for the moment. He would still meet with the crew even if Johnny didn't want to admit that someone had put the nail in his tire. Someone had and he would not stand by and watch that kind of behavior among his crew. "Okay, just don't worry about it right now. You're off next shift, and that's an order."

"Yes Sir."

Dixie came back in the room, walked over to the counter and picked up the juice. "Here you go sweetie. Drink this."

Johnny took the juice and enjoyed the coolness on his throat. "Thanks."

"Dixie, I think that IV is ready to come out now. Did you get the new antibiotic prescription filled?"

"Yes Doctor." She smiled. "And the cough suppressant."

"Good. Well gentlemen, I have other patients to see. Johnny I'll see you in a couple of days, Okay?" He patted Johnny's shoulder.

"Okay."

The sports announcer rattled on about the player's stats and the crowd cheered, but the men sitting around the television didn't seem interested in the game at all.

"Look, we don't have any proof that the nail was put there intentionally." Tony got up from his easy chair and paced around his living room. A half empty bottle of beer hung from between his two fingers making sloshing noises as he walked. "I mean yeah, Cody has been setting up those ridiculous pranks with the bow and arrow and all, but I don't think he would do something like ruin a guy's tire. He's been around firemen all his life. Surely he understands where to draw the line."

"He's had it in for Gage from the beginning of our training." Jeff piped in. He had been immediately accepted among his new crewmates. He too had been around firemen his entire life. He knew most of these guys before ever joining the department. "He had a lot of the guys at the academy joining in on the stuff he did to Johnny."

"Well it isn't unusual for the top of the class to get picked on." Gotchalk smiled. "I mean I got a water bomb in the face at least once a day during training." He had been the top of his class at the academy.

"I remember, you griped about it all the time." Bill chuckled.

"You would have too. I swear I never had to actually get in the shower back then. I was always getting sprayed off."

"Gross! No wonder you always smelled so bad." Bill joked with his long time friend. "Hey Tony, does your wife have any more of that dip. It was really good." He snagged the last potato chip and scooped up the rest of the red tangy dip careful not to drop the green pepper and tomato chunk back into the bowl. He leaned over and put the whole chip into his mouth at once, dripping red liquid down his chin which he wiped on the back of his hand…which he wiped on his jeans.

"Talk about gross!" Tony laughed. "I'll go check."

"Johnny never complained." Jeff said quietly. Tony stopped in his tracks. The chips would have to wait. "He just took it and kept on going. He was kind of a loner, never seemed to have anyone to talk to. He's a nice guy. I went bowling with him once. We talked. He's funny and really good at bowling. He should be on the station's bowling team."

"He's that good? I'll talk to him about that. It's high time we won a few games against 36's." Tony smiled. "But seriously guys, I think something needs to be done about Cody. I think Johnny could make a great addition to the rescue squad, if Cap allows it. Joe's leaving soon, and I think I could work well with Johnny."

"You know when we graduated the academy everyone's family and friends were there." Jeff continued.

"Yeah, you should have been there when we graduated. One of the guys, Marco Lopez, had so much family we had to add folding chairs so everyone else could sit down too." Gotchalk nodded his amazement. "Guy must have the biggest family in California."

"I remember him. He's a good lineman. He has a buddy on the engine with him that really enjoys playing pranks on people. I think his name is Chet, but people call him the Phantom. He's a funny sort of guy, kind of mischievous. But man those two fighting a fire together is magical. If I was fire and saw them coming I think I would just give up and blow myself out." Everyone laughed.

Jeff picked up where he left off. "Johnny didn't have anyone there."

"You're kidding, right?" Tony spoke what they were all thinking.

"Nope, no one." Jeff sighed. "I told you he was a kind of a loner."

Bill stood up and walked over to the telephone. "I'll give Jim a call. Maybe he can talk to Cody before things go too far with Captain Jones. If he really did put that nail in Gage's tire, and he confesses, maybe he'll just get a slap on the wrist and a lot of latrine duty. If he didn't then he needs to make sure the Cap knows that."

"Ms. McCall, there's a…" The pretty young nurse said as she poked her head in the treatment room door. She stopped mid sentence when her eyes fell on the deep sensuous brown eyes that looked up at her from the treatment bed. The fever flushed high cheek bones accented the man's gorgeous face and that dark hair, that made her want to run her fingers through it, framed it perfectly. Her heart melted instantly when a crooked smile appeared on his face. A smile spread across her tanned complexion and a sparkle shown in her eyes.

"Yes Cindy." Dixie saw the instant attraction her nurse had for her patient. Not to mention the smile he had for her in return.

Captain Jones snickered into his hand, and Scotty looked at him wondering what was so funny.

"Oh sorry, there is a man out here flashing a badge and asking questions about a patient." She continued looking at Johnny as she spoke very slowly...almost breathlessly.

Dixie grew exasperated with her nurse. She had to pry the information from the young woman who was obviously greatly distracted by the young man on the table. "Who is he looking for Cindy?"

Cindy could hear the impatience in her boss' tone and snapped back to her job. "Oh sorry, he's asking about someone named John Gage."

A gasp could be heard from the patient. Both Captain Jones and Scotty pushed off the wall and stood stunned at the name of the patient. Dixie looked back to Johnny for some sign of why a police officer would be looking for him.

Johnny's shocked expression told her that he didn't know.


	13. Chapter 13

The Boot

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The phone rang startling Jim. He turned from the groceries and briefly wondered who would be calling him. He didn't want the phone to wake Cody up. He already knew Cody would be irritable and probably have a hangover, so he hurried to the phone and grabbed if off the cradle. "Hello," he said softly.

"Jim?"

"Yeah, yeah, who is this?" He still kept his voice low.

"It's Bill, I…uh…we were wondering…"

"We?" Jim knew now that the call was about that nail.

"Yeah, Um Dave Gotchalk, Tony Freeman, Jeff Swanson and me…We wanted to talk to you."

"What about, McDonald?"

Jim's use of his last name struck a nerve making Bill a little uneasy about the call. "Well…ya see…Oh come on Jim, you now as well as I do it's about your brother and his vendetta against John Gage." Bill sounded frustrated through the phone. "Can you come by Tony's place?"

"Listen McDonald, Cody is asleep. I'm about to fix us some dinner. I don't think I can right now."

"Jim, we're not trying to accuse Cody of anything. He's your little brother. You're our friend. We…um…we just thought." Bill turned to the other men in the room. He wasn't sure how much to say over the phone. "We just wanted to talk to you about things. Do you think you could meet us later for a drink or something?"

Jim looked up and noticed Cody standing in the doorway to the kitchen. His hair was sticking up, his shirt wrinkled, and his eyes bloodshot. He looked like crap. "They think I did it too?" It was more of a statement than a question. Then Cody turned away and walked back down the hall closing his bedroom door.

Jim sighed into the phone. "Okay, I'll meet you. What time and where?"

Bill smiled at the others. "How about seven at McGill's Pub?"

"Seven's fine." Jim hung up the phone without saying goodbye. He rested his head against the wall. His hand remained on the phone. He slowly dropped it to his side as he turned his back to the wall and leaned against it. _'Did Cody do it? It must have been him. No one else would have._ _Why Cody? And how are we going to fix this? Maybe the guys can help. Maybe they can talk to Gage.'_

_...  
_

Dixie walked out of the treatment room leaving a worried young man and his new friends to ponder who would be looking for Johnny.

She looked over at the nurse's desk and made eye contact with the young nurse who pointed to the waiting area. When she turned down the hall a smile spread across her pretty pink lips. She walked right up to the man who'd been flashing a badge and put her hands on her hips. "I thought you were retired?"

He whipped around at the sound of her voice. "Dixie!"

"James Boyd, your running around here flashing that badge and asking questions has that young man scared to death." She admonished. "What is this all about?"

He lowered his gaze to his shoes and scuffed his toe on the tiled floor. "No one would tell me anything. When he didn't call, I…he was supposed to call."

"Johnny? How do you know John Gage?" Her head tilted and she stepped up beside the man trying to make eye contact.

"He's a friend. I sent him here in a taxi. He was going to take the bus. I couldn't let him do that after he almost got mugged yesterday. I would've brought him myself but…the breakfast crowd." He looked into her eyes and shrugged hoping she understood. "I had to...I told him to call. Is he that sick? I knew he was sick, but….where is he Dix?"

She smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I never once believed you were that gruff, no nonsense policeman you pretended to be for all those years. You really are a softy Jimbo." Her eyes sparkled with fondness. "I should have known better than to turn down your proposal." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek."

He looked sheepishly up at her and returned her smile. "The offer still stands beautiful."

Dixie stepped back and smiled. "Now you know better than that. We haven't dated in years, and I happen to be in a relationship." She folded her arms across her chest in a gesture the man remembered. He flinched at the realization that she meant business. "He's just a kid. How did _you_ get mixed up with _him_?"

Jimbo shrugged again. "Some thugs beat him up and left him for dead in my alley about a year back. I couldn't just leave him there. He's so skinny. I helped him, fed him. Hell I've been trying to fatten him up, but nothing works. He kept coming back, cleaning up the place, fixing things…to pay me back. He said he couldn't take charity. He's never taken advantage of me like so many others have. I just…I don't know Dixie…he's a friend." He smiled, "A good friend."

"He gets to you doesn't he?" She patted him on the shoulder. "Come on." She turned and led Jimbo down the hall. She stopped and turned to him just before they entered a treatment room. "He almost got mugged yesterday?"

"Yeah, but somehow he talked his way out of it; brought the guy to my place for some food instead." Jimbo chuckled. "He really is a good kid Dix."

She smiled and winked at him. "I'm beginning to see that."

...

"So Johnny do you have any idea why a policeman would be looking for you here at Rampart?" Scotty asked, his eyes on the door expecting it to open at any minute.

"No." Johnny answered softly. His eyes were also glued to the door. His hands pulled at the blanket, fidgeting with the edge that he had pulled up to his chest again.

Captain Jones walked over and put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." He had noticed Johnny's breathing increased. He could hear some wheezing…or at least he thought he did. "Don't get yourself all worked up. Ms. McCall will find out what it's all about."

Johnny's eyes moved to his Captain for a few seconds before he closed them and tried to calm down. The minutes ticked by slowly. Captain Jones and Scotty returned to the wall and leaned back to wait. There was no way they would leave John now. He was one of them, one of their crew, a brother.

Johnny was tired. His chest ached, and he felt sick to his stomach again. He thought maybe if he just didn't move; if he could lie still and breathe carefully he would be okay. The room was quiet. Scotty and Cap didn't speak. Johnny almost forgot they were there with him. Somehow, even though he was really worried about the policeman on the other side of the door, he managed to fall back to sleep.

"He's asleep again." Scotty whispered.

Cap nodded his agreement. "He's had a rough couple of days."

They both startled when the door pushed open.

...

Everything was a blur.

He was hot, very hot, and it hurt to take a deep breath. Wherever he was, it was dark. He could hear people talking. Someone was yelling obscenities about getting out of there. Another voice sang a sad tune that sounded a lot like the chants he remembered as a child when he visited his ailing grandfather. The medicine man waved herbs over his withered body and murmured strange words. Johnny thought he must be back home in Montana. Someone must be sick or dying. The medicine man continued chanting.

He had his back against a cold concrete block wall. He knew it must be made of cinder blocks because of the pattern that ran between the rectangular shapes and the size of the gray blocks. They didn't look like they were meant to be gray. Maybe they had become gray over time from lack of care. He couldn't quite make it out, but there appeared to be writing on the other wall.

There was a cot against that wall, but why wasn't he in it? _'Why am I in the floor, in the corner?_' He didn't know the answer to that question. He just knew he hurt all over. _'Did I get hurt at a fire? No I was at the hospital.' _His eyes widened as he remembered the pretty nurse popping her head in and telling them an officer was looking for him. _'Oh God! I'm…I'm in jail.'_

His lowered his aching head into his hands and pulled his knees in tighter to his chest. His breathing became more gasps than breaths. He knew what happened in jail. He'd heard stories while growing up on the reservation. The stories of how Indians were treated in jail. How they were wrongly accused, badly treated, even beaten unnecessarily, but he couldn't remember why he was arrested.

He raised his head from his knees and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the small space.

In the center of the ceiling there was a lone light fixture incased in some sort of grate. The dim lighting didn't allow much of a view. One thing he did know for sure. At the far end of the narrow space were bars that ran from ceiling to floor. _'Oh God.'_ Fear gripped his heart. His stomach lurched_. 'What have I done? Why am I here?'_

Thinking back to the past few days the only thing that came to mind was the seedy man on the bus, the man who tried to mug him, the man he'd taken to Jimbo's, the man he'd helped. Johnny wondered if the man had done something. Maybe he had mugged someone else. Maybe they thought. _'No, that couldn't be. I didn't know him. Oh please, they didn't think we were together.'_ He squeezed his eyes shut. That had to be it. Someone had seen him with that creep and thought he was helping him, that they were accomplices. Now he had been arrested and left to rot in a cell.

"I di-n…I don…" His head thrashed from side to side. His hands reached out and wrapped around something in his mind. His knees pulled up from the treatment table. "Out…I nee-d…ou…Help."

...

Bill hung up the phone and turned to the other guys.

"Well?" Tony asked first. "Will he meet us?"

"He said he'd be there at seven." Bill ran his hand through his hair and blew out a long breath. "I don't know guys. I mean Cody is his brother. He's part of our shift. We need to think about that. If he did it then fine, we'll deal with that. But if he didn't…if he says he didn't do it, we'll have to trust that he didn't."

"He did it." Jeff said quietly. "I'm pretty sure he did it, but I'm not sure why."

"Well that's why we're meeting with Jim. If he did it we need to understand why, so we can help." Dave took a swig from the beer he was holding.

"Yeah, but help how?" Bill walked towards the kitchen. "Anybody need another drink?"

"Better slow down on that if we're going out later." Tony suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. How about sodas then, you have any soda?" Bill continued into the kitchen.

"Help yourself." Tony called to him.

Dave looked at his half finished beer and followed Bill into the kitchen. "I'll take a soda too." He poured the remainder of his beer down the drain and tossed it in the trash. "So do you think we should call Scotty to meet us?"

"I think we should, he's senior man. Well other than Cap and I don't think Jim will want to talk if Cap is there." Tony grabbed a soda and some more salsa and chips and headed back to the living room. "We need a plan." The others follow him and gathered around the table sharing the chips and dip as they talked about what to say to Jim and how they could help Cody, even if it meant asking him to resign, or at least seek some help.

...

Jimbo followed Dixie into the treatment room where they found Captain Jones and Scotty trying to hold the thrashing man on the table.

"What happened?" Dixie asked as she reached for the phone to page Dr. Early. "Hold him until I can page a doctor. Don't let him fall." She turned to the phone and dialed the number for the hospital operator. "Page Dr. Early to the ER, STAT."

Jimbo moved over beside Johnny and tried talking to him. "Hey kid, calm down. Everything is gonna be fine." He reached over and put his arm across Johnny's chest and tried to ease his arms down.

"I di-n do it. I didn't. Please le-me go." Johnny could barely get the words out between gasps.

Dixie put her hand on Johnny's forehead and could immediately tell his fever had gone up. She could feel the shudder that moved through him. She bent close to his ear and spoke calmly to him. "Shhh, sweetheart, it's okay, everything is okay. You're at Rampart. You have a fever. Calm down, please calm down." She recognized the signs of a panic attack, but the fever wasn't helping. She suspected that he was somewhat delirious from it. She also knew he was worried about the thought of a policeman asking questions about him. He didn't know it was just his friend trying to find him. She brushed his sweat soaked bangs from his face and continued talking to him until Dr. Early came in the room.

"What happened?" Dr. Early asked as he reached in the drug cabinet and picked up several bottles quickly reading the labels until he found the one he needed. He grabbed a syringe and filled it with the needed medication to calm the thrashing young man. Then he handed it to Dixie. "This should calm him down."

Dixie administered the medication through the IV port and continued brushing her hand across Johnny's forehead trying to sooth him. Captain Jones and Scotty were still holding his other arm and legs. Jimbo had moved back out of the way. He felt responsible for his friend's upset. He looked up and met Dixie's gaze. She gave him a reassuring smile. "He's going to be okay. He's spiked a temperature. He doesn't know it was you."

Dr. Early took his stethoscope from his pocket and began listening to Johnny's lungs. "Dix, can you get some vitals?"

Johnny's body had stilled and his breathing slowed. His face relaxed, and he no longer had his eyes squeezed shut. After a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Wha…what happened? Can I go home now?"


	14. Chapter 14

The Boot

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny blinked several times looking warily from face to face and whispered, "Why is everyone looking at me?" He lifted his glazed eyes to Dixie who stood above his head. Her hand still rested on his shoulder. Scotty and Captain Jones still held on to his arm and leg. He shifted a little and felt trapped. He hated to be the center of attention. A shudder ran through him. "Uh…" He cleared his throat. It felt like it was full of cotton. "Am I under arrest?"

"No Johnny. Just take it easy. It was a mistake. No one is going to arrest you." Dixie soothed. Captain Jones and Scotty moved back against the wall to give Johnny some space. Dr. Early nodded to Dixie to meet him at the nurse's desk as he slipped from the room.

"I di'n do nothin' wrong." Johnny whispered groggily. He closed his eyes and sighed. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he had to make them understand. "Th..that guy yesterday ..he was tryin' to take my wallet. Did he mug somebody else? I di'n know 'im. I promise." He looked at his new boss. He wanted…no he needed him to know. He needed to be sure he would still be able to return to the job that he had already come to love. "I di'n know 'im," he spoke softly, his voice almost pleading.

They all looked at each other. The realization that Johnny still thought he was going to be arrested and that he thought he had somehow been linked to his would be mugger dawned on them; Jimbo was the first to react. "Hey kid, everything is okay. Just relax." He moved back up beside the treatment table.

Johnny slowly turned his head and squinted at Jimbo whose face slowly came into view. "Oh man did they call you too?" His eyes moved back to Dixie. "I don't want to be any trouble. I'll just get out of your way." He tried to sit up, but Jimbo put his hand in the center of Johnny's chest and easily pushed him back down. "You didn't have to call Jimbo. He's gotta cook. 'm s..sorry Jimbo. I'll just go with them. I won' resist." His words began to slur, his eyes grew heavy, and he blinked a few times trying to keep them open. He was having trouble fighting the medication Dr. Early had given him to help him calm down.

"It's okay Johnny. I just came down because I didn't hear from you. No one called me. I'm real sorry you were worried about the police thing." Jimbo felt like a heel. Here he had wanted Johnny to see a doctor and now he had upset him so badly with his little white lie that he might have to be admitted to the hospital. He patted Johnny's chest and feeling like he no longer needed to hold him down, removed his hand. "I had to flash my badge to get some information about how you were. No one would tell me anything." He lowered his eyes and shrugged.

"Oh man, that was you?" Johnny relaxed a little more. Once he realized it was just Jimbo and not some officer come to take him into custody, exhaustion seemed to overcome his senses. His eyes blinked slowly.

Jimbo watched the tension ease out of Johnny's face. "Well you know old habits die hard." He chuckled. Then he looked up at Captain Jones and Scotty. "Hey Dale, Ben, nice to see you; I haven't seen you at the diner in a while."

Captain Jones walked over and shook Jimbo's outstretched hand. "Jimbo, good to see you. I've been meaning to stop by. You look like the retired life is agreeing with you." He patted his stomach indicating that Jimbo had put on a few pounds.

"Well, I don't know about the 'retired life', I work more hours now than I did when I was on the force, but I'll tell you the company is better." Jimbo smiled proudly.

"So Jimbo, you know this boot?" Scotty shook his hand as well.

Jimbo glanced over at the now sleeping Johnny, "Yeah, I know him. I met him about a year ago before he joined the academy. He kind of grows on you." He smiled. "Like a stray cat or something." Everyone laughed causing Johnny to stir. He softened his voice and continued. "He's ah…he's a good friend."

"Gentlemen if you will excuse me a minute. I'm going to see what Dr. Early wants to do about our patient." Dixie felt of Johnny's forehead to see if he was still warm. "Can you stay with him for a few minutes?"

"Yes, we'll be here." Jimbo answered; then turned to Ben and Dale. "Sorry," He shrugged. "I'll stay."

Understanding that Jimbo didn't want to speak for the two of them, Captain Jones nodded. "We'll stay. I need to know how to fill out the incident report anyway."

"I'll be right back Cap. I think I'll call Tony. He was expecting me to watch the game this afternoon. I need to let him know what's going on." Scotty followed Dixie from the room.

The phone rang just as the crowd cheered on the TV set. "Oh man this always happens when the game gets good." Tony complained as he rose from his chair and walked over to the phone. On the fourth ring he grabbed the receiver and lifted it to his ear. "Hello."

"Hey Tony."

"Scotty! Man where the heck are you? This game is getting good." Tony kept his eyes on the TV as he talked on the phone. "Did you see that?" He asked the other guys in the room. "So are you still coming over? We're at half time. You can still catch the second half."

"Listen Tony, I'm sorry I didn't get over there. I got tied up." Scotty ran his hand over his face and tried to stifle a yawn. Hanging around a hospital all day had made him tired.

"What hot young babe kept you?" Tony laughed.

"No man, it's nothing like that. I'm over at Rampart and…"

"Rampart! What happened? Are you all right?" Tony motioned to Gotchalk to turn down the volume on the TV. He, Jeff and Bill moved closer to Tony to find out what was going on. "Scotty's at Rampart." Tony whispered to them.

"I'm fine. Uh actually I came with Cap."

"CAP! What happened to Cap?" Tony's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Tony…" Scotty sighed. "Slow down would ya…let me talk. I'm here with Cap, because he was called down here about Gage."

"Johnny, our new boot? What happened to him?" Tony put his hand over the phone speaker and whispered to the others again. "He's there with Johnny."

"Well you know yesterday…the nail. He had to take the bus to get home. He walked a long way in the rain. Some guy tried to take his wallet…"

Tony cut in again. "Gage got mugged. Man that kid has some bad luck."

"Johnny got mugged?" Jeff asked.

"Is he okay?" Bill asked. "I mean he just started at the station and uh...I like working with him on the engine. He's gonna be a good firefighter." Bill rattled off.

"Wait guys let's not jump to conclusions. Let Tony find out." Gotchalk was the voice of reason. He looked at Tony. "Well?"

"No Tony…Tony!" Scotty yelled into the phone.

"Yeah…yeah Scotty, I'm here. I'm listening." Tony rolled his eyes. He wanted Scotty to hurry and get to the point.

"He didn't get mugged. He talked his way out of it." Scotty chuckled. "He talked the guy into going down to Jimbo's diner. You remember James Boyd. He's that retired police officer who opened a diner. Anyway, Johnny slipped out the back while Jimbo fed the guy."

"He didn't get mugged." Tony mouthed to the others. "So what does all this have to do with Rampart?"

"Well after diving in to pull Cody out, then working in all that rain, and finally having to walk home in it after Co…someone put that nail in his tire, he got sick. He's real sick. Doc thinks he may have pneumonia." Scotty rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache. Maybe he would ask at the nurse's desk if he could get an aspirin. "If I find out who…"

Tony whispered to the others. "Gage is really sick, pneumonia." He waited for Scotty to continue. When he didn't Tony decided to tell him about their planned meeting with Jim at seven. "We're meeting Jim down at McGill's around seven. Do you want to come with us. We were going to try to talk to him about Cody."

"McGill's? maybe. I want to stay here and find out if they let Johnny go home or not. Cap and I rode together. The kid took a cab to get here. We may need to give him a lift home…if they let him out of here. So you guys think it was Cody?"

"I don't know Scotty, but if it wasn't him, then I don't know who it could have been."

"Okay Tony, if I get out of here in time I'll be there. Listen I gotta go. I want to get back in there and try to find out how Johnny's doing. He was pretty upset earlier. He thought the police had come for him."

"The police? Why would the police be looking for him?" Tony mouthed the words 'the police' to his friends.

"It's a long story, but I will tell you it was a huge misunderstanding." Looking over at the nurse's station, Scotty saw Dixie turn to head back to Johnny's treatment room. "I gotta go."

"Okay Scotty, thanks for calling." Tony hung up the phone and immediately picked it up again. He dialed Gary Cooper's number. "Hey Gary, listen I'm calling to let everyone know that Gage is in the hospital."

Gary repeated the word, "Hospital?"

"Yeah, seems he got pneumonia from diving in after Cody the other day. Me and some of the guys are heading down there to find out what's going on. Do you want to meet us?"

"Sure, I'll call some of the other guys from our shift. Is he gonna be okay?" Gary asked.

"Scotty didn't know. We're heading over there to find out." Tony hung up the phone.

In the next fifteen minutes most of the men from Johnny's shift at Station 10 had assembled in the small waiting area to the ER at Rampart.

"Where is he?" Gary asked Tony.

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out." Tony walked over to the nurse's station. "Hey Cindy, how's it going?"

"Hi Tony, what brings all of you boys down here today? Did someone from your shift get hurt?" The student nurse smiled up at the blonde fireman. She knew whenever a fireman or policeman was injured or sick it seemed like all of the other firemen or policemen showed up in the waiting room. They were more dedicated to looking out for each other than most families.

"New kid, John Gage. Is he still here?" Tony glanced over his shoulder when he heard a door open. When Dr. Morton walked out giving instructions about X-rays to the technician inside the treatment room, Tony turned back to Cindy.

"He is. He sure is popular today." Cindy smiled thinking about the good looking young man in the treatment room with Dixie. She remembered Captain Jones and Scotty were in there with him. "He may have pneumonia, but I don't know if Dr. Early is going to keep him or not. He got upset about something earlier. Dr. Early had to give him something to calm him down."

"What was he upset about?"

She leaned forward and spoke in hushed tones. "Some man was asking questions about him. He had a badge. I'm not sure, but I think maybe he's in some kind of trouble."

"I don't think so, Cindy. He's a good kid." Tony didn't know if he was trying to convince Cindy or himself. He had hoped to train Johnny to take Joe's spot in the Rescue Squad, but he might not want to work that closely with him if he was trouble.

Tony heard another treatment room door open. He turned to see Captain Jones, Scotty and Jimbo coming out of the room. He could hear Dixie telling them they could come back in after Dr. Early finished his examination. "Cap!" Tony called as he walked toward the group of men. "Bye Cindy, thanks."

"Hey Tony, what are you doing here?" Captain Jones smiled to his Rescue Man.

"Well one of our crew members is here. We came down to be sure he was all right." Tony waved his hand toward the group of men assembled in the waiting area.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Captain Jones chuckled.

"Most of us." Tony responded. "What's going on with Johnny? Is he going to have to stay in the hospital?"

"Dr. Early is trying to decide that now. Come on, let's all get out of the hallway. Scotty and I can fill everyone in at once. Tony this is Jimbo."

"Hey man. Good to see you." Tony and Jimbo knew each other and shook hands as they all turned to the group of assembled men.

Johnny struggled to sit up so Dr. Early could listen to his lungs. Joe put his arm behind Johnny's back and helped him sit up. "Cough for me." He moved the cold metal disc to another spot on Johnny's back. Johnny coughed. "Okay," he moved the disc again. It felt warmer now, "again." He coughed again only this time it led to a long string of strangled coughs that made his chest hurt. Joe simply waited while holding Johnny on the exam table. His body sagged. Joe and Dixie lowered him back against the raised head of the table. He gasped for breath. "Dixie, I think we need to put him back on the oxygen." She nodded her head and turned to get the mask from the hook on the wall.

"Can I go now?" Johnny's brown eyes locked onto the doctor.

"I'm afraid not young man. We're going to have to find you a room." Joe patted Johnny's knee. "All of this excitement has made things a little more difficult; I want to keep an eye on you."

"I don't want to stay." He whispered and looked away. Joe saw the sadness that crept into the expressive brown eyes.

"We'll get you out of here as soon as we can, but you need some breathing treatments and strong antibiotics to get you over this hump my friend." Joe calmly explained.

At the word friend Johnny turned back and looked at the kind doctor. "Friend?"

"I'd like to think so." Joe stated matter of factly. "Well," he smiled, "at least I hope we will be. Everyone needs a little excitement in their life and I suspect you will be exciting to know."

Johnny chuckled a little. "Yeah, I do seem to get into some in'eresting situations." He looked back at the doctor. "I…I'd like that…the friend thing I mean."

"Okay then. How 'bout we get you settled. Then I'll be up to check on you a little later." Joe smiled again.

"All right." Johnny sighed. "But I gotta tell ya Doc." He took a shallow breath. "I hate hospitals. I've had some pretty bad experiences in hospitals and clinics." He sighed.

"We'll try not to let this one be like that."

"As long as you're my doctor. I don't think that other guy likes me much." Johnny said quietly as his eyes drifted closed again.

Dixie slipped the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and set the flow. "I think he's asleep again." She smoothed the hair from his face. "I think I'm going to enjoy getting to know him better."


	15. Chapter 15

The Boot

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

When Johnny opened his eyes again he was being moved. He could feel hands sliding under his back and shoulders; the motion made him nauseas. He moaned and swallowed trying to keep everything in place.

"Shh, it's all right. We're just taking you upstairs to a room." Dixie soothed.

He felt air on his back just before he felt the cool sheet when he was once again lowered. A blanket was swiftly pulled up to his neck. The room seemed to spin from the jostling. Johnny squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, willing the motion sickness to subside.

"Hey," Dixie could see that he was struggling. "Are you okay?"

Johnny let out the breath he was holding and swallowed several times. When he opened his eyes Dixie was gone. He struggled, trying to turn on his side before he lost the contents of his stomach. He just didn't seem to have the energy. The hands he felt earlier returned and helped him roll onto his side and somehow Dixie reappeared with a funny looking, curved orange plastic bowl that seemed to fit perfectly against his cheek. She held his head as he retched. When he was finished she washed his face and pulled the blanket snuggly around him. Just in case he was sick again on the trip upstairs they left Johnny on his side. He already had enough congestion in his lungs. The last thing he needed was to aspirate.

In the lobby Dr. Early explained to the men from Station 10 and Jimbo that Johnny had probably developed full blown pneumonia. "I was hoping we could fight this with oral antibiotics, but…" He sighed. "His earlier upset didn't help matters. His temperature is elevated and his oxygen levels are too low. We'll be moving him upstairs to a room shortly. Once he's settled he will be allowed visitors, but I want him to get as much rest as he can. He is a very sick young man."

"Thank you Dr. Early." Captain Jones spoke for his men. "How long do you think he'll need to be here?"

"Well that depends on how he responds to the antibiotics. Why don't you check back with me tomorrow? I should have a better idea of where we stand. Captain Jones, the man that Johnny pulled out of the water may need to be checked again. That water may have had some contaminants in it that the antibiotics we gave him aren't strong enough to handle. If he is at all susceptible, he may develop some complications as well."

"I'll give him a call and have him here as soon as possible."

"Tell him to have me paged when he arrives. Now if you will excuse me." Joe turned and walked back down the corridor and into another treatment room.

Just as Joe disappeared into a room the door to the room where Johnny was opened and his gurney was pushed into the hall. All eyes turned toward the movement in the hall.

Johnny heard the swish of the door and felt the jarring when the gurney knocked against the doorframe. The sudden jolt made his stomach flip again. _'Oh No…not again.'_ He chanced a glance as he felt the gurney moving into the hall. Bright lights flashed above him as he was wheeled along, the effect was dizzying. He quickly closed his eyes again and buried his face against the cool sheet.

Jimbo walked to the other side of the hall so he could be on the side of the gurney Johnny faced. The gurney stopped moving. The orderly punched the elevator button. Jimbo looked over his friend. He lay on his side curled tightly in several blankets. If it was possible he looked paler than he had earlier. Beads of sweat gathered along his hairline, and his eyes were squeezed shut. "Hey kid."

Johnny squinted up at his friend.

"I'm gonna head on back to the diner. I'll be back later to check on you." He patted Johnny's shoulder.

"I's okay. Ya don' hav'ta. 'm tired." Johnny whispered as he closed his eyes again and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Well I'll come back tomorrow then. If they decide to let you out before I get here, wait on me. I'll drive you home." Jimbo looked to Johnny for his agreement. He didn't get a response. "John?"

"O..okay…don' wanna be t..trouble." Johnny quietly said without looking at Jimbo who patted his shoulder again as the orderly began moving the gurney into the elevator. Johnny's back was to his station mates, so he never knew they were all there in support of him.

"Take it easy Johnny. I'll see you tomorrow." Jimbo stood and watched the elevator doors slide shut. He turned back to the men from Station 10. "That's one sick man." He nodded his head from side to side. "Listen Ben, I have to get back to the diner. Will you call me if you hear anything…if there are any changes in his condition…please?" He held out his hand to Captain Jones. "It was good to see you. Come on down to the diner soon."

"I'll do that. It may be sooner than you think now that I know you know my new man." Captain Ben Jones smiled at his old friend.

"Man, Gage looked like hell." Jeff said to no one in particular. A response of nods and "yeahs" came from his crew mates.

"I guess someone should call Cody. Doctor Early said he needed to get checked again." Scotty commented to Captain Jones. "You want me to do it?"

"No Dale, you guys get out of here. I'll call Cody. I'm going to check on Gage once they get him settled."

"Well Cap, I guess I'll be staying here with you then. Remember we rode together." Scotty chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Dale. I'll get a ride."

"Why don't I leave you my truck? I'll catch a ride with Tony and pick it up from your place later." He suggested to his captain.

"Okay, thanks."

Scotty handed his keys to Captain Jones and turned to the group, "Well guys I think we have just enough time to get over to McGill's and meet Jim. Whattaya say we head that way. Tony, can I bum a ride with you? Cap's gonna use my truck."

"Sure Scotty, but I'm driving." Tony good humouredly teased the engineer as he slung his arm across his shoulder.

Scotty ducked away and laughed. "Okay, okay, you can drive…this time."

Captain Jones chuckled at his men before turning toward the bank of payphones.

Jim paced around the living room to his apartment. Dinner had long been ready, but Cody was still asleep. He had finally given up and eaten his, leaving Cody's in the oven keeping warm. Glancing at his watch for the hundredth time he walked down the hallway and tapped lightly on the door to Cody's room before opening it. "Hey Bro you up?"

"Hmmm?" Cody mumbled from the bed.

"I'm goin' out for a while; if you're hungry dinners in the oven." He waited for a response.

"Thanks." Cody raised his head and looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"Are you feeling better?" Jimbo stepped into the room and up to the end of the bed.

"A little."

"Can I get you anything, some aspirin, something to drink before I go?"

"Nah, I'll get up in a little while and eat. Go on. Meet the guys."

"Cody…I"

"Don't Jim, just go." Cody turned back to the wall and pulled the covers back up effectively ending the conversation.

Jim sighed deeply and turned to leave. He stopped at the door and looked back at his brother.

Cody feigned returning to sleep and waited until he heard the front door shut and the deadbolt lock click into place before pushing the covers back, turning and putting his bare feet on the floor. He absently rubbed his hand on his chest. Standing up slowly he felt achy and stiff_. 'Man I don't need to drink alone ever again. I feel terrible.'_

Cody moved very slowly down the hallway to the kitchen. The smell of his dinner warming in the oven almost made him turn around and go back to bed. It wasn't an unpleasant odor…at least it wouldn't be if he didn't feel so bad. There seemed to be a band warming up for their next set inside his head, the drums taking precedence over the other instruments. _'Oh man, I hope we have something for a headache. I don't remember having this bad of a hangover from a few beers before.'_ His head hurt so bad he almost didn't hear the phone ringing on the wall across the room. "Hullo." He answered hoarsely, rubbing his palm over his forehead once the incessant ringing stopped.

"Hello, this is Captain Jones."

Cody didn't wait for his Captain to finish speaking. "Uh hi Cap, Jim's not here. He already left to meet the guys. Can I give him a message?"

"I called to talk to you Cody."

Suddenly alert and worried about why Captain Jones would be calling him, Cody stood straighter, "Yes sir? You did sir?"

"I'm at Rampart."

"At Rampart Sir, is everything all right? Are you all right? Can I do something for you sir?" Cody interrupted again and rattled off several questions.

"I'm fine Cody, thanks for asking, but I came down to see about Gage."

"Gage?"

"Yes, it seems he's developed pneumonia."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Cap, but what's that got to do with me?" Cody rubbed at his chest. He coughed a couple of times.

"Dr. Early thinks you need to come in for another listen to your lungs. You were in the water too. He thinks there may have been contaminants."

"I was there. I was in the hospital. They said I could go home. If there was a problem wouldn't they have seen it then?" The last thing Cody wanted to do on his day off was to be tied up at Rampart. "I'm okay Cap. There's no need for me to come over there."

"That wasn't a request Cody."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I'll expect you within the hour." Captain Jones looked down at his watch.

"Yes sir." Cody hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. _'Dang it Gage, you're getting me in trouble again.' _He walked over and shut off the warm oven. _'Why did you have to get assigned to my station? Why couldn't you just show off somewhere else? I think you enjoy making the rest of us look like we didn't learn anything at the academy. Natural instincts they said. I've got natural instincts. Firefighting runs in my family. I don't see what is so special about you anyway. So what if you climb well, aren't afraid of heights, are so dang skinny you can fit into tight spaces better 'n anybody else. I could be as fast as you on those hose and hydrant drills if I practiced more. I bet you practice all the time when you're off. I mean what else does a guy like you have to do anyway. You probably don't have any friends to do anything with, and now, thanks to you, I probably don't have any either. Everybody's down on me because of you.' _He ran his fingers through his hair, slipped his bare feet into his topsiders, grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and stalked across the living room to the door, jerking open the deadbolt and flinging the door wide; then slamming it shut.

By the time the orderly got Johnny up to his floor and into his room he felt like he was gasping for air. His chest hurt and his eyes burned from the strangled coughs that overtook him in the elevator.

Somehow Nurse McCall had gotten there ahead of them, and she quickly pulled the oxygen mask over his face even before they transferred him from the gurney to the bed. Fresh, cool, pure oxygen filtered in and his breathing eased a little. Then suddenly the warmth of the blankets was replaced with cold air when the orderly threw them back out of the way. Then Johnny realized there was another man in the room and hands slid beneath him as he was once again shifted from one surface to another.

Everything was happening so fast. One moment he was being wheeled down the hallway and the next he lay on a softer surface feeling somewhat exposed. As fast as the thought of being exposed went through his muddled brain, the security of a fresh warm blanket covered him. And before he had time to assimilate the situation, pillows were strategically placed behind his head, elevating him enough to ease his breathing, but not too high to be uncomfortable. A cool folded cloth was draped across his overheated forehead. He felt a thermometer slide beneath his arm and gentle pressure on the arm to hold it against his body. Then he heard the soft comforting voice of his new friend Nurse Dixie McCall as she thanked the orderlies and dismissed them from his room. That was all he knew. He drifted into an exhausted sleep before anything else could be said or done.

Dixie smiled down at the young man in the bed. She reached up with her free hand and smoothed his bangs back away from the damp cloth_. 'There's nothing like a fever or an injury to turn you strong brave men back into little boys again, but you Johnny are different. Even this sick, you are thinking of everyone else. Well it's time to think about you. It's time for you to concentrate on John Gage and getting better.' _ Dixie couldn't help herself. From the first time she saw him, just the other day, she had already developed a fondness for the dark haired young fireman. There was just something about this man, a hidden vulnerability that made her want to cuddle and care for him. One thing for sure, he had inner strength, that she was certain of; something in his past had made him that way. Something had forced him at a young age to fend for himself, and he didn't want anyone's pity or charity. She'd seen it before during her time as nurse in the military, many good strong men who didn't know how to accept help for fear they would appear weak or that they would break down and show everyone just how human they were.


	16. Chapter 16

The Boot

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Cody wove through traffic without really thinking about the cars he passed. He breezed by a city bus like it was standing still, skirted around a Chevelle and slid right back in front of it before zipping through a yellow light. His mind was only on the events of the past few days. Starting his first assignment at a fire station should have been filled with excitement and pride in his accomplishments. Instead, because of the luck of the draw, he had been assigned to the same station with John Gage. Now his first few days as a new fireman were marred with memories of how Gage had shown him up in his abilities again and again; this time right in front of his brother. A horn blew at him as he flew around a corner nearly clipping an oncoming car. _'Oh stow it! I'm not gonna hit ya.'_ He swerved, never slowing down.

Before he even realized it he found himself turning into the parking lot at Rampart. Knowing Captain Jones had told him Dr. Early wanted to see him again and that Dr. Early worked in the Emergency room, Cody parked in the visitor lot just outside the automatic doors that the ambulance had taken him through the other day when he nearly drowned. _'So what if Gage had been the one to pull me out, if he had just worked with me that day we could have earned the Cap's respect when we helped put the fire out. But oh no, not Gage, he had to follow instructions to the letter. How was I supposed to know the place would explode?'_ Cody grumbled in his own mind.

He pushed the car door open with a little more force than necessary and stopped. He stared at his hand gripping the door handle. _'What am I doing? Why did I even come here? Everyone wants to blame me for Gage being sick now?' _He rubbed his chest and swallowed feeling the rawness in his throat. _'I don't really feel well, but isn't that from drinking too much alone this afternoon?_Cody still couldn't get over the fact that no one had come to watch the game with him. _ 'If Gage hadn't been such a stickler for Cap's orders maybe neither one of us would be here right now and maybe I wouldn't have had to drink alone.'_ Sighing Cody slid out from behind the wheel and slammed the car door. _'May as well get this over with.'_ He walked across the parking lot and into the automatic doors.

Jim Graves pulled his car into the parking lot to McGill's Bar and Grill. Usually he came here with anticipation of a good time with his buddies, but not today. Today he felt like a man about to face a firing line. The thought of facing his crew mates and having to defend his kid brother made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, and defend his brother he would. He had to. No one else would stand up for him even if he hadn't been the one to sink that nail into Johnny's tire.

He reached out and grasped the door handle. Staring at his hand as it gripped the release he couldn't help but remember the events of the past few days, the excitement and pride he felt when Cody finished at the academy and got assigned to his station. He knew he wouldn't always be able to protect his brother, but at least for now he could keep an eye on him. _'You didn't do such a good job at that though did you Jim? Your brother had not been at the station for an entire shift before he nearly drowned.'_ He closed his eyes and his head leaned down until his chin rested against his chest. _'Why didn't you listen to Cap's orders Cody? Your disregard for instructions only makes people believe you would do something crazy like that to Gage's tire. Not to mention the fact that you nearly died. I should have asked Cap to put you on my hose. I should have talked to you more about what to do, how to follow Cap's instructions completely. I should have explained to you more about the things that are acceptable pranks on a boot, but no I egged you on with your vendetta against Gage. I encouraged the Indian jokes. I laughed along with you when you put that stuff in his locker. I'm just as guilty as you are.'_

He pushed the door open and slid out from behind the wheel. Walking across the parking lot toward the door, Jim decided that if Cody was suspended or washed out, he too would leave the department. After all he was just as much to blame for the events of the last few days as Cody. His shoulders slumped and a deep sadness at that thought coursed through him. Firefighting was all he knew. It was all he'd ever wanted to do, ever since he was old enough to understand what it meant to run into buildings and snuff out the flames that devoured everything in its path; ever since his dad and grandfather had started telling Cody and he stories about the many fires they fought. _'May as well get this over with.'_ He walked across the parking lot and into the heavy wooden door.

Inside McGill's, Scotty leaned against the pool table chatting with a friend who was in the process of stomping another friend at Eight Ball. "I gotta tell ya Hank, this kid is good, real good. I haven't seen anyone this good come out of the academy in a long time."

Engineer Hank Stanley lined up his next shot. He was a tall man of around 6'4" so he had to bend pretty low to get into position. "Well Scotty, sounds to me like you'll have to take him under your wing and show him the ropes including how to let the stupid firehouse pranks roll off his shoulders. I think a few good pranks keep the tension down. As long as they aren't against me that is." Hank chuckled.

"Yeah, I agree with ya, man. Keep me outta the line of fire and I can enjoy a good prank. You want another beer?"

"Sure, sounds good." Hank sunk another ball, stood up tall and smirked at his opponent.

Scotty ambled over to the bar and placed his order. After the bartender poured two mugs, Scotty tossed him the money and moved back to the spot where he had been leaning against the pool table. He passed Hank his beer.

"Thanks Scotty." Hank smiled as he took a long drink. "Winning at pool can sure make a guy thirsty."

"I hear ya." Scotty replied. "So, I heard a rumor."

"What's that?" Hank raised an eyebrow in question.

"I heard you were thinking about taking the Captain's exam. Is that true?"

"Me?" Hank tilted his head and eyed Scotty. "Who ever gave you that idea? I love driving my rig. Why would a guy like me want all that additional responsibility anyway? I'd never make it as a paper pusher. I hate helping Cap fill out the logs now. I can't imagine doing all that other paperwork. Not to mention dealing with all the problems from the men. Nope not me, I'm not like your friend Ben Jones, waxing my baby is plenty of responsibility for me. What about you?"

"No way man, I'm a lifer. I think I'll just drive that rig until I retire." Scotty slapped Hank on the back. The two friends raised their mugs and finished their drinks. "I heard the results came in for the last exam. Some lineman named Stoker got number one. You know him?"

"Never heard of him. Well I hate to break up a good time, but I promised Emily I would swing by her apartment and help her move her sofa. She's redecorating again." Hank unscrewed his Meucci pool cue and carefully slid the two halves into the carrying case.

"When are you going to make an honest woman out of her?" Scotty teased.

"Soon as I get the ring out of layaway." Hank smiled.

"You're kidding…right?"

"Nope, she's the best thing that ever happened to me besides passing the Engineer's exam." He beamed.

"Congratulations." Scotty extended his hand. Hank grasped it and they shook. "I hope she says yes."

"Oh she will, she will." Hank chuckled again as he headed toward the door. "See ya round."

"See ya." Scotty went to re-join his shift mates.

Hank sidestepped and passed Jim as he came into the dimly lit bar. Jim stopped just inside and looked around for his friends. The drastic change in lighting caused him to squint. It took a few seconds before his eyes adjusted.

Dixie McCall checked the IV one last time, adjusted the oxygen mask and tucked the blanket snuggly around Johnny. His glassy brown eyes blinked open and watched her move around the bed making adjustments. "I have to get back downstairs, but I'll check on you again before I get off shift." He closed his eyes and drifted. She turned the bright overhead light off and flipped the switch to turn on the softer light on top of the fixture that hung from the wall over the bed. It projected a soft glow up toward the ceiling. "You rest easy now." Pausing at the door way to take one last look she pulled the door closed and walked over to the floor nurse. "Call me if there is any significant change."

"Yes Ms. McCall."

Dixie waved and hurried to the elevator. She needed to get back downstairs before her Emergency room fell apart, because everyone at Rampart knew that Dixie McCall kept the ER running smoothly. Sure Dr. Kelly Brackett was the head of the department, but Nurse McCall was the glue that kept everything together. She started to take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator, but the ding announcing the arrival of the car sounded so she rode down in it. As soon as the elevator door opened Dr. Brackett called out to her. "Dixie, I need you with me in five." He disappeared into the treatment room before she could respond. Joe Early grinned at her from the nurse's desk where he was in the process of handing a chart over to the duty nurse. Dixie winked at him in response.

"Sure Kel, I'll just skip my coffee break and help you." She mumbled to herself, shrugged and hurried down the corridor and slipped into treatment room five to see what kind of trauma needed her expert care.

Dr. Joe Early saw the young man he'd asked to see as he walked across the lobby to stand beside his Captain. _'I think I have just enough time for a quick cup of coffee.'_ He ducked behind the nurse's desk and grabbed the half full pot. _'Just give me a minute…one minute to get at least three sips.'_ He chuckled to himself. _'That's all I ever get anyway.'_

Cody dodged a stretcher and spotted his Captain in the waiting area. "Cap, I didn't expect you to still be here." He said as he stretched out a hand to his superior.

"Hello Cody, I wanted to stick around and see how you are." Captain Jones stood up and shook hands with his crew man.

Cody chose that moment to cough rather harshly. He cleared his throat and tried to speak. "I…ahem….I'm okay Cap."

"You don't sound very okay, son."

"It' just a cough. I don't even know where it came from. I didn't have it earlier today." Cody rubbed his chest. "Must be getting a cold or something."

"Or something." Cap repeated. "Let me tell the receptionist that you're here to see Dr. Early." He turned and walked over to the pretty young nurse behind the check in desk.

Cody turned and looked around the lobby. There were several people waiting. Suddenly feeling very tired he sat in one of the hard plastic chairs. Captain Jones joined him and slid into the next chair. "They said it would be a few minutes while they locate him."

Dr. Early peered around the corner, down the long corridor. He met the gaze of the nurse at the desk. She smiled to him and nodded toward Cody. He raised his cup in answer to her look. She smiled and nodded her understanding. Dr. Early disappeared from view to get one more sip of hot coffee before abandoning his cup on the counter. _'Maybe it will still be warm when I get back.'_

"Uh…Cap, I…could I talk to you about something?" Cody shifted nervously in his chair.

"Sure Cody, what's going on?"

"I know I've been…" Cody started.

"Well if it isn't another of our new dedicated public servants." Joe Early walked up behind the two men. Captain Jones stood to greet the doctor. Cody's shoulders sagged and he slid a little further down in the chair. "Let's get you into a room and see how things are." Dr. Early coaxed the young man. Cody stood slowly. He hesitated for a few seconds as he made eye contact with Captain Jones. Then he turned and followed Dr. Early down the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

The Boot

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Jim sidestepped and passed a very tall thin man as he came into the dimly lit bar. The bright light that filtered into the door with him flashed across the face of the man he passed on the way in. _'Man that guy could pass as Honest Abe Lincoln.'_ He looked away quickly not wanting to stare. He stopped just inside and looked around for his friends. After his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he saw the group from Station 10 gathered around a table in the back. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and began walking in their direction.

Scotty saw Jim as soon as he stepped past Hank. "Hey Jim! We're over here." He waved Jim over to their table.

Jim noticed the others around the table watching him as he approached. _'I guess they've all made up their minds about Cody. I'll just keep quiet and listen to what they have to say. Then at least I can get a clear picture of what's on each of their minds.'_

"Hey Gotchalk, why don't you get Jim a beer?" Scotty requested as he slung his arm around Jim's shoulders.

"That's okay Scotty, I'm not that thirsty." Jim said quietly.

"Not that thirsty? This is a bar Jim old boy. Now grab a seat and relax a little." Scotty could feel the tension in his friend's shoulders. It was true they asked him here to talk about his brother, but he was a part of their team and together they would all get through whatever came of it.

At the hospital Cody followed Dr. Early into a treatment room.

"Have a seat up on the table for me." The white haired doctor motioned toward the exam table. He grabbed a rolling stool and pulled it over close to Cody. "I just want to ask you a couple of questions about the other day."

"Okay." Cody answered quietly.

He hated hospitals. Most of his experiences with hospitals came from spending time with his brother and his mother in the waiting room on the many occasions that his father or grandfather had been injured fighting fires. His father had been a lineman with the fire department. During that time he had been caught in many ceiling collapses and suffered a few minor burns and smoke inhalation. But the last time he'd come to the hospital with his mother and his brother had been the worst. His father and two other men had been trapped in a warehouse fire. They had been cut off from the exit by a back draft and subsequent explosion. His father had been severely burned on his face and chest, so badly burned that he didn't make it. Cody decided that day that he would become a fireman just like his father. Jim had always said he would be a fireman and had already signed up for the academy. Cody decided the day his father died that as soon as he was old enough he would join the academy too, and he would be one of the best lineman LA had ever had.

"Ahem." Dr. Early cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry Dr. Early, did you say something?" Cody shifted nervously.

"I asked you how you ended up in the water unconscious. I wanted to check your response to the notes here in your chart." Dr. Early tapped his pen on the nurse's notes in Cody's medical record.

"Well we were working on the perimeter. I wanted to move in closer and my hose partner didn't want to get that close. _'That's not exactly correct, but the good doctor won't know that Gage was following Cap's orders.' _Cody shifted nervously again_. _"The next thing I knew I was waking up in the back of an ambulance and Gage was on the bench beside me wrapped in a blanket. Tony, one of the rescue guys was taking my pulse or something." He looked at his wrist. "I don't remember anything else."

"Okay, that's pretty much how the notes read. So you were in some water near the fire?" Dr. Early added some notes to the record.

"Yeah…I guess they said I nearly drowned. I mean I wasn't breathing. I guess…he…um Gage pulled me out."

"That's what I heard. Pretty brave thing to do wasn't it?" Joe Early smiled at Cody. "You're lucky to have a friend like him, someone who would risk their life without thinking about it to save you. That's what I call a really good friend."

"We're not that close." Cody whispered.

"Well if I were you I think I would get to know him better. Someone like that is a good person to become best friends with."

Cody looked at the doctor with his mouth open_. 'I can't believe this guy. He thinks I should be friends with Gage? The guy practically shows me up at everything I do, and this guy thinks I should be his best friend?'_

Before Cody had a chance to respond Dr. Early pressed on, "So did you notice anything about the water?"

"The water?" Cody parroted Dr. Early's question.

"Yes, like was it dirty, cloudy?"

"I…" Cody unconsciously rubbed his chest. It felt tight and achy. "I don't remember. I mean I wasn't expecting to go for a swim you know."

"I guess not." Dr. Early chuckled. "Is your chest bothering you?"

Cody looked at his hand; then dropped it in his lap.

"Let me get a listen." Dr. Early rose from the stool and placed the chart on the treatment table beside Cody. He pulled his stethoscope from his lab coat pocket. "Could you unbutton your shirt for me?" Cody did. Dr. Early rubbed the round disc in his hands to warm it before placing it against Cody's chest. "Take a deep breath for me." He listened and moved the disc to another spot. "Again."

As Dr. Early listened to Cody's chest, Dr. Brackett poked his head into the room. "Joe when you're done here, can I see you in my office?"

"Sure Kel, but do you have a minute? I'd like you to give me your opinion on our young fireman here. He is our drowning victim from the other day. The other fireman, John Gage, has been admitted with pneumonia in both lungs. I asked Cody to come in and let me check him again. I think there may have been something in that water."

"Sure Joe, but what do you think was in the water?" Kel walked purposefully over beside Cody and without even acknowledging him put the cold disc to his stethoscope in almost the same spot Dr. Early had listened. "Take a deep breath."

Cody couldn't help the flinch he made trying to get away from the cold metal disc. _'Man, that's cold! This guy is just a barrel of joy. I wonder what has him so pent-up.'_

Joe could see the emotion cross Cody's face and suppressed a knowing smile. "I don't know Kel. If I understand the notes here it was in an industrial area. Maybe the factories there have been dumping waste into the water. I know I have one very sick fireman upstairs and if I am hearing what I think I'm hearing he may have a roommate."

Cody's eyes widened and he glared at the white haired doctor. "I'm not sick!"

Dr. Early placed his hand on Cody's shoulder. "I'm sorry son, but I think you are a lot sicker than you think."

"I think you're right Joe. You had better get him started on some strong antibiotics and get him settled into a bed for at least one night. See me in my office when you're done." Dr. Brackett disappeared through the door and it swished closed behind him.

"Seriously Dr. Early, I don't feel that bad. I just have a little cough. I can't stay here. My brother doesn't even know I came here. I have to work the day after tomorrow. I just got assigned to the station. I can't miss a shift now." Cody started coughing. "I gotta go." He slid off the table and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

Dr. Early put his hand on Cody's shoulder again. "Calm down son. I'll go speak with your Captain. Your lungs are very congested. We need to get you started on a round of strong antibiotics and some respiratory treatments. I'll have the nurse call your brother."

"He's not home." Cody slumped against the table. The coughing left him breathless and tired. No one would believe that he was really sick. They would all think he was looking for sympathy and trying to take the attention away from Gage.

"We'll find him. Is there anyone else we need to call for you?"

"No, I don't want my mom to worry. I guess Cap is still out in the lobby. I'll go tell him." Cody tried again to leave the treatment room.

"I'll tell him. You hop back up on the table and relax. I'll have the nurse come in and help you get changed and an IV started." Joe patted the table. Cody did as he was asked. Truthfully he did feel bad and tired, suddenly exhausted and a little short of breath.

At McGill's, Jim found a seat next to Bill McDonald. "Hey Bill."

Bill raised his glass. "Jim."

Jim heard Tony Freeman across the bar. He followed the sound of Tony's voice and spotted him talking to one of the rescue guys that he recognized from 41's. "Oh come on Desoto you know I'm the best rescue man in the department. Who wouldn't want to be my sidekick?"

The tall sandy haired man Tony was talking to smiled, leaned against the bar and crossed his arms across his chest. "Now Tony, I never said you couldn't get a new partner. I mean the department will surely assign _someone_ to your station." He chuckled. "I simply asked you why you would want a boot in your squad."

"Because like I told you Roy, he has something I can't really put my finger on, a knack. I mean he can read a fire better than some guys that have been in the department for most of their adult lives." Tony scratched his head as he went on explaining. He couldn't believe he was telling anyone about his idea of asking Johnny to be his partner. But Roy Desoto had a reputation of being a really good listener. He was also one of the most respected rescue men in the department. "He doesn't seem to be afraid of anything. He dove in the water after a fellow lineman on his first day on the job. Then he crawled in a wrecked vehicle to assess a victim. She…uh she didn't make it."

"That's tough to see even for us old guys." Roy agreed. "But that doesn't mean you should have a boot in the squad Tony. He still has a lot to learn about fighting fires."

"He beat Scotty on the hydrant drill times." Tony stated with pride for his Station's newest crew member.

Roy's eyebrow raised and his blue eyes lit up. "He did? Man no one's been able to do that in at least two years."

"Yep, he sure did." Tony smiled broadly.

"Maybe I need to meet this kid. He must really be something if he beat Scotty's hydrant drill time. Maybe I need to leave 41's and ride the squad over at 10's with him and let you have my spot." Roy teased.

"No way man, I'm not transferring to 41's and besides I don't even know if he'll get a permanent assignment to 10's. I haven't even talked to Cap about considering him for Joe's spot. Kid hasn't even finished his probationary period. Hell he's only been certified for about a week. Maybe I am crazy." Tony laughed with Roy.

"When is Joe leaving the department?" Roy asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if he knows for sure. He wants to sell his house first, probably a couple of months." Tony scratched his head in thought again.

"Well Tony if I were you I would think long and hard about requesting a boot as my partner even if this kid is as good as you say he is. Listen I gotta go. My wife will be expecting me back." Roy turned around and left a twenty on the bar. "Put his drink on my tab."

"You don't have to do that Roy."

"No, you're right, but I want to. Let me know how it goes with finding a new partner. If I hear of anyone looking to join rescue I'll let you know." Roy held out his hand to shake Tony's.

Tony reached out and grasped Roy's hand. "Thanks Roy, for the beer and the advice." Tony slapped Roy on the back. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya around." Roy turned and headed toward the door. "Hey Tony, if you need any parenting tips give me a call. If you get this kid as a partner I think you're gonna need 'em." Roy laughed heartily before turning to leave again.

Tony smiled and nodded his head. "I won't, Desoto. You just wait and see. I know what I'm doing."


	18. Chapter 18

The Boot

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The haze that had settled in around him as he drifted in slumber suddenly dissipated as he felt the blankets pull away from the snug warm place he had held them in, next to his chin.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gage, but Dr. Early has requested another blood test. I need your arm." He pulled the covers back trying to put them where they were before she pulled them away. She spoke softly to him. "Come on now, it will only take a sec. I promise." His eyes slowly blinked open revealing the most gorgeous deep brown eyes. She smiled at him and pulled the blanket down again. "Now I just need your arm."

Johnny could not suppress the cough that tickled his throat and made his achy chest hurt again. Sleep was the only thing that seemed to hold the coughing at bay, and the pretty nurse had stolen that from him. _'Go away…I wanna sleep.'_ His mind screamed. He weakly pulled at the covers again. Pretty or not he didn't care. He wanted to be left alone to sleep.

The nurse made some clicking noises, "Tsk, tsk." She pulled the blanket down once again. "Now behave yourself and this will go quicker." She pulled his arm free of the tangle of blankets he had made around himself._ 'What are you doing? It's cold.'_ He shivered at the cold air that the shifting covers allowed to waft across his overheated skin. "You're a little warm. Maybe we need to check your temperature too." She turned to the tray she had placed on the bedside table and produced a thermometer. Making quick work of removing the oxygen and sliding the thermometer beneath his tongue she turned back to the task of taking a blood sample. "My name is Darcy. I'll be your nurse for the rest of the day. Then I think Belinda will be here for the night shift. If there is anything you need all you have to do is press that little button there to call us."

Johnny's eyes drifted to the button she referred to. He felt very woozy and sick to his stomach. The prick in his arm didn't help. He didn't have the energy to talk and had the thermometer beneath his tongue so he just nodded. Then he turned his glassy eyes back toward Darcy. He hated needles and right now she was stabbing his arm with what he thought was largest one he'd ever seen. It seemed that way anyway by the way it felt sliding into his arm. He frowned.

"You really are feeling bad aren't you?" Darcy continued her one sided conversation. She finished taking his blood and taped some gauze over the needle site. She pulled the thermometer from his mouth, furrowing her brow at the reading. "I'll call Dr. Early and give him a report. I think he may want to adjust your medications. We'll have you feeling better in no time." She smiled again as she put the oxygen back in place. Johnny blinked a few times, each time leaving his eyes closed a little longer. He just couldn't fight the exhaustion that had taken over his body. Darcy tucked the covers back the way he had them before she broke into his cocoon. He was once again asleep before she finished. "My, you are a cute thing aren't you?" She fussed with his blankets a little more than necessary. "When you're feeling better, maybe we can get to know each other." She turned to retrieve her try full of supplies and his blood samples. "Rest easy Mr. Gage. I'll be back after I speak with Dr. Early." He was oblivious to her words and never knew she had gone.

Johnny fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning. He couldn't seem to find the snug place he'd been in when the nurse disturbed him. Instead he woke up repeatedly; then slipped back into the troubled sleep before ending up staring at the window in the corner wishing he was back at his apartment where no one would disturb him.

Down in the ER Cody had undergone the same blood test. He now had an antibiotic IV in his arm and lay on the hard treatment room table awaiting admission. Someone knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open, "Hey Cody, mind if I come in?" Captain Jones peeked around the partially open door.

"Sure Cap."

"I wanted to let you know that I called Jim's place, but I didn't get an answer. Should I call you mother?"

Cody abruptly sat up, "No! Don't call my mom. She'd freak out." His sentence came out in a strangled cough.

Captain Jones quickly moved over and pushed Cody back down. "Hold on Cody. I won't call her if you don't want me to, but you need to calm down. Now lay back down. I'll find Jim."

He cleared his throat and continued in a gravelly voice, "He went down to McGill's to meet Scotty and the guys," ending in another cough.

"That's right, I remember Scotty saying they were heading over there when they were here earlier."

"They were here?" Cody remembered Dr. Early saying that Gage had been admitted with pneumonia, but how did he suddenly become so popular that the guys had come down to see him at the hospital? _'This situation just kept getting better and better.'_

Knowing he didn't have to explain, but wanting to help Cody settle down Captain Jones decided that talking to him about how his men had come down in support of one of their shift mates might help. "Scotty was at my place when I got the call about Gage being here. I have to file the reports so it's protocol to notify me as his Captain. We drove over together. He called the guys to tell them he would be late meeting them at McGill's. The next thing I know most of our shift was here in the waiting room." Captain Jones explained. "They really are a great group of guys. I'll just stop by and see if they're still there on my way home. Let me know if you need anything Cody, and take care of yourself. I'm heading out now. You have my number?"

"Yes sir." Cody looked away. A troubled expression crossed his face. "Um…Cap?" Captain Jones turned back and waited for Cody to continue. "I'm sorry this happened. I mean now you have two men out for…um who knows how long. I…I'm sorry, Sir."

"Don't worry about it kid. I'm sure you didn't plan on getting tossed into that water. But Cody…" He paused. He needed to be careful how he said what he needed to say to his new boot. "Son, don't ever disregard an order from your Captain. I don't think I have to remind you what can happen if you do. I give you those orders not only to protect you, but your crew mates too. I have years of experience, specialized training and knowledge that helps me know what needs to be done and who is best to do each task. You could have died out there that day, and if it hadn't been for John's quick action you might have."

"Yes sir." Cody couldn't believe it. In just short of an hour two people had put Gage up on a pedestal. _'What is it with that guy that everyone thinks he's the best thing to ever hit the fire department?'_ He closed his eyes as his Captain left the room. Thoughts of the fire scene panned through his mind like a movie reel.

They had been called out in the night to the boat repair shop.

The fire was well involved when they pulled up. Dark smoke mixed with the flames that shot high above the roof. Ash floated around them as they pulled the hose near the boat dock. A constant hum of noises filled the air. Everything, from the rocking boats to the water that lapped against the dock intermingled with the noise from the rushing water as it spewed from the charged hoses, seemed to create a kind of eerie tune that was accentuated by the taunting of the crackling fire as it ravaged the structure.

Captain Jones had instructed he and Gage to protect the perimeter, protect the boats in the dock and the buildings nearby. Cody had quickly become wrapped up in the thrill of the fight. He knew he was moving in closer than Cap had told him to, but he had wanted so badly to impress him. It was Gage who backed off, refusing to back him up on the hose. Gage had dropped his hand from his back and stepped away leaving him holding the charged hose. He had faltered a bit trying to regain control, but before he had time to completely get a handle on it an explosion rocked the building sending them both catapulting through the air. He had flown off the dock and into the water.

He remembered the sudden strong gust of air and debris that hit him sending him flying. He knew the second the hose slipped from his hands that he was in trouble. He'd been blown out into the water. He could feel the sudden cold as it enveloped him, knocking his air mask off and filling his turnouts.

As he thought about the night he had nearly drowned he could almost feel the weight of the SCBA and his water logged gear pulling him deeper. It was a surreal feeling: semi conscious, stunned and unable to fight the strong tow of the weighted gear, he had just let go and allowed himself to be pulled beneath the surface of the dark water.

Thinking about it now he could almost taste the foul water that had filled his mouth and lungs. His eyes were open but his brain and body were numb from the blast. As he sunk further and further into the abyss he could see the dimming lights that reflected on the surface like a kaleidoscope of colors. It was pretty watching the colors moving with the waves. Then something disrupted the gentle mixing of colors. Something dark plunged into his vision. He continued sinking, suffocating as his lungs filled with water. He still possessed awareness enough to know that suddenly his body felt lighter. He could feel himself being pulled upward. Then he remembered waking up in the ambulance.

'_That dark shadow that plunged into the water that day must have been Gage.'_


	19. Chapter 19

The Boot

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Jim took a long draw of his beer. The mug was so cold ice crystals slid down the sides and melted against his hand. The cold heady brew eased the tightness in his throat. He wiped the dampness on his hand across his jean clad leg and glanced around the table at the men he trusted his life with on the job; off the job too. _'I wish they would just get to the point. I hate this.'_ He thought as he watched the idle chatter among his friends. He had arrived at McGill's a good twenty minutes ago and still no one had brought up the subject they all knew had brought them together. It seemed that his friends were all very relaxed and happy to be there while he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

The group of men seemed to be enjoying each other's company. They always did. Spending twenty four or forty eight hours together tended to make them more like brothers. It only made sense that they hung out together in their off time.

Tony looked over and met his gaze. Jim quickly dropped his eyes to the darkly stained, wooden table top. For what he thought was a very good reason, he was extremely uneasy about being with them today. Instead of continuing to watch his friends he studied the moisture that dropped from his mug and beaded up on the highly shellacked surface. Absently, he circled his fingers through the droplets and watched them separate into smaller beads that speckled the table top with shiny glimmers.

"So Jim, what's Cody doing today?" Tony asked.

Jim looked up abruptly, "Last I saw he was at home, alone watching the ball game and getting wasted. Why?" He couldn't help the sarcasm in his voice. Cody had been wanting company to watch the game, but no one…not even himself…had opted to hang out with him. Jim had heard them discussing the game, so he knew they had watched it together. He and Cody hadn't been invited which said a lot about what they thought about his brother right now.

Tony shot a glance at Scotty before answering. He knew that Captain Jones was going to call Cody to come down to Rampart so Dr. Early could check him out again. Now he also knew that Jim must not know that. He didn't want to be the one to break that news to him. "Hey relax Jim, I was just asking." He shrugged.

"Listen Tony, guys, I know you didn't invite me here just for the beer. Why don't we cut to the chase?" Jim looked at Scotty expectantly. "Why, exactly, did you ask me to come?" Everyone stopped their conversations and turned their attention to Scotty. He was second in command on their shift which usually made him the one in charge when their Captain was not around. That spilled over into their personal lives too. Scotty was a natural born leader and an all around good guy.

"Listen Jim, we didn't call you here to hassle you about Cody." He hesitated long enough to sip his beer trying to sooth his suddenly dry mouth. "We just want to talk about what's been going on. You've been a member of our crew for a long time. We respect you a lot." Scotty started explaining.

"Member of your crew!" Jim bit out. "And here I thought we were friends."

Scotty's eyebrows rose. "Whoa, wait a minute pal." He held his hands out in a stopping motion. "You are one of my best friends. I'm sure all the guys would agree." He waved his hand towards the others, "We're family, Jim; Cody too. That's why we asked you here. Cody's been around us for such a long time he's like our little brother too, but I gotta tell ya, he's been giving Gage hell. I don't think that kid deserves it. Johnny is a good fireman. He's a nice kid, smart, and can read a fire better than most of the older guys at our station, hell, in the whole department."

"So what are you saying?" Jim was still aggravated at his so called friends questioning him about his little brother.

"What we're saying…" He paused, sighing, "what we're asking is…do you think that Cody put that nail in Gage's tire?"

"I don't know." Jim answered quietly dropping his eyes to his hands. "I hope not, but I…I just can't be sure."

The orderly pushed Cody's wheelchair into the elevator. He was thankful that he hadn't been made to ride on a gurney. "We'll have you settled in no time." The overly jovial orderly assured Cody.

"Yeah…thanks." He answered less enthusiastically.

"I understand you'll be rooming with one of your buddies." Cody heard over his head. The orderly had moved back around behind his chair. _'Why does everyone think we're buddies just because we work together?' _Sure he was friends with his shift mates and even some of the guys on the other shifts, but not Gage. He didn't have anything in common with Gage. _'I doubt we'll ever be friends. He's just too much of a suck up to the department. Always has to be the best at everything. Always doing things 'exactly' how Cap tells him to. I bet the guy's never been in trouble a day in his life. Probably calls his mother every day, and takes the trash out for his father without being asked, stupid suck up.' _He felt the bounce of the elevator as it stopped on his floor. The orderly started pushing him out of the elevator before the doors were even completely open.

"Evening ladies." Cody grinned at the sudden flirty tone in the orderly's voice. "I brought you another hero." The nurses smiled. The prettiest one giggled. Cody sat up a little straighter. _'Hero huh, well I guess I'll have to try looking a little stronger. Have to keep up that 'hero' image.'_ He rubbed his hand on his achy chest. _'Even if I don't feel very much like a hero right now.'_

"Come on handsome, let's get you settled." The cute nurse came around from behind the desk and walked up beside him. She pointed to a room a few doors down from the nurse's station. "Right this way." She directed the orderly.

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am." The orderly teased.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_ Cody smiled as he watched the cute nurse move ahead of them and hold the door open. _'Man she's a doll. Wonder if I can get a date out of this hospital stay?'_

"My name is Darcy, Mr. Graves. I'll be your nurse for the rest of the day and then Belinda will take over for the night shift." She smiled at him as she turned down the bed. "Now here is a gown. Do you need any help getting into it?" She innocently asked.

Cody thought about it for a second. _'Help might be fun.'_ But then he decided it might be more embarrassing than fun. "No, I can manage." He rose slowly from the chair. "Um I'll just duck in here and take care of things." He moved toward the bathroom.

"Hold it mister." Darcy placed her hand on his arm. Cody looked questioningly at her. "Let me take this out so you can get your shirt off." She slipped the IV out of the port. "I'll put it back when you're done." Cody nodded his understanding and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

Darcy turned to the other patient in the room. She gently took his wrist to check his pulse. He turned sleepy eyes to her. "Hey there sleepy head." He blinked a few times. "I brought you some company." She watched his eyes look over toward the other bed. "He's getting changed. I understand he's a friend of yours." The brown eyes moved back to look at her. "Cody Graves"

His eyes slowly closed and he turned his head away. Darcy didn't think anything about his actions. She just assumed he was trying to go back to sleep. She brushed her hand across his forehead to test for temperature. He still felt warm, but he didn't seem to be coughing as much.

Cody chose that moment to re-emerge into the room taking her attention away. "All set?" She asked gaily.

"I guess." Cody said softly. _'If you call getting into a gown that has no back…all set.'_ He grasped the back of the gown as he carefully walked over and sat down on the side of the bed hoping she didn't see anything. He hadn't planned on staying when Cap had called him to the hospital. His mother had always told him to be sure he had on clean underwear when he went out. The one's he had on were clean, but they were old and threadbare. If anyone looked they would see as much as if he hadn't worn any at all. The first thing he planned to do when she left the room was call Jim and have him bring him some newer ones. His cheeks flushed at the thought.

"You look a little flushed. Are you going to be sick?" Darcy asked in concern.

"I'm fine."

"Oh yeah?" She giggled. "That's why you're in the hospital…right?" She patted his shoulder. "Now lay back and relax while I restart this IV." She gently pushed him down on the bed.

He lay back without argument. His eyes wandered around the room finally settling on the man in the other bed. There seemed to be extra blankets on his bed. He had his back to Cody and the covers were pulled high on his shoulders. Darcy watched him looking at his friend. "He'll be all right. He's got a bad case of pneumonia in both lungs, but Doctor Early will take care of that as soon as we figure out the right antibiotic for him. I don't think we'll have any trouble getting you better either. According to your chart you've never had pneumonia before. That makes fighting it easier."

Cody looked at the beautiful woman fussing over him. "I hope so." He smiled. "The quicker I get out of here the quicker I can ask you out." He ended with a coughing spell that took the wind out of his sails.

She simply smiled at his flirting and patted his shoulder, her eyes twinkling at the intended compliment. "Well let's get you better first, okay." Unable to speak without coughing he nodded instead. "I'll be back in a little while to check on both of you. Try to get some sleep." She smoothed his covers and turned to leave. "Oh and that little button there hanging on your bedrail will call me if you need anything. Keep an eye on your friend for me too."

Cody's eyes traveled back to the man in the next bed.

Captain Jones stepped into the darkened room and looked around for anyone he recognized from his crew. What met his gaze surprised him.

Jim stood in front of an overturned chair and appeared to be shouting in Scotty's face. Captain Jones could hear him yelling above the loud music that seemed to make the glasses behind the bar clink to the rhythm. The rest of his crew was standing as well; staring open mouthed at the altercation in front of them. Whatever the argument was about it was tearing up his crew and he would not allow that to happen.

"He's my little brother Scotty. Even if he did put that nail in Gage's tire, he's still my brother. Don't ask me to go against my brother for anyone, especially some boot that has no ties to the department!"

Scotty stepped back trying to put some distance between himself and Jim. How had things gotten so out of hand so fast? One minute Jim was quietly saying he didn't know if Cody was guilty and the next he was shouting in his face. Scotty held up his hands in surrender. "Okay Jim, let's not do this here. Sit back down and let's talk."

"I'm through talking. You called me here to this lynch mob to hang my brother out to dry, and I won't stand for it. Ever since my pop died, firefighting is all Cody has wanted. I will not stand back and let you or anyone else take that away from him. You have no proof! There is no proof it was him!" Jim continued yelling. He had lost control of his anger and now rage had taken up root in his gut.

Scotty knew this was not Jim's normal behavior. He was usually quiet and reserved. Cody had always been the vocal one. "Jim, no one is out to get Cody." He continued to try to calm his friend.

Captain Jones strode purposely across the crowded bar and stepped between the two men. In a calm authoritative voice he spoke to the group. "Whatever is going on here…this is not the time or the place." He turned toward Jim. "Now I expect you to remember that we are all friends here. Let's not forget that." Jim backed away and righted his overturned chair.

"Sorry Cap."

Captain Jones turned to Scotty who sheepishly looked away. "Yes sir."

Then he turned to each of his men and received a nod of understanding. "Now does anyone care to enlighten me as to what has caused this public display of emotion?" He turned back to Scotty.

"No sir. It's just a little misunderstanding among friends. Nothing to tell."

"I hardly believe that Scotty, but if you don't care to tell me, then I'll respect that. Let me tell you one thing though. You are all public servants. When you signed on to that job you put yourself in the public eye on and off the job. You will not behave this way in public again while serving on my crew, understood!" Captain Jones spoke in his most commanding voice.

"Yes sir," came from every man around the table.

"Uh…what brings you here Cap?" Scotty asked what everyone was thinking. Captain Jones did not usually join his men at McGill's. Sure they might go out for breakfast after a long shift or have a gathering at someone's home, but he didn't frequent the bar.

"I came here to let you know Jim that Cody has been admitted to Rampart. It seems that he and Gage ingested some sort of bacteria the other day when they were in the water. Gage has full blown pneumonia in both lungs and Cody is pretty close to it as well. He didn't want me to call your mother, so I told him I would find you and let you know."

Jim didn't even speak. He looked at Scotty with hurt in his eyes, turned and left for the hospital. Guilty or not, Cody was his brother. He knew why Cody didn't want to upset his mother if there was no need. He would be there for his brother no matter what. He knew that now. Cody would not have to endure any more ball games or anything else alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Boot**

Chapter Twenty

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Cody watched Johnny for a few minutes. _'I guess everyone is right about you saving my life. I just didn't want to admit it. Just one more thing that makes you look good…makes you the best.' _He turned over on his side facing away from Johnny. _'I don't know why it bothers me so much that you're so good. I guess it's because I wanted to be the best fireman there ever was to make my dad proud.'_ He pulled the blanket up close to his chin. '_I know he would be proud of me anyway.'_ He sighed. _'Maybe not with the way I've treated you.'_

Johnny felt hot and smothered with the oxygen mask over his face. He tugged at it, pulling it off and over his head, and then laid it on the bed with his hand resting on it. He didn't plan on leaving it off but for a minute. The small movement seemed to exhaust him. His eyes closed and he soon fell asleep.

Cody tossed and turned in his bed, but couldn't find a comfortable spot. He reached for the TV controller and flipped it on. He glanced over at Johnny who still had his back to him. He noticed the slow rise and fall of his shoulder and thought he must be sleeping. Since Johnny appeared to be asleep, Cody decided to keep the volume down. He flipped channels looking for something to watch.

At McGill's the rest of the crew watched as Jim left in a huff. Captain Jones turned back to Scotty. "You want to tell me what that was all about."

Scotty had the good sense not to deny that there was something going on, but he didn't want to go into the details about the suspicions involving Cody and the nail in Johnny's tire. At least not yet. "Just a difference of opinion, Cap. Nothing to worry about."

"Difference of opinion?" Cap raised his eyebrow and looked at Scotty who knew he would have to give a little more information.

"Well, we didn't see eye to eye on how he babies his little brother…that's all." Scotty shrugged and turned back to the table hoping to change the subject. "What do ya say guys…anybody need another beer?" He grabbed his beer and finished it off.

Captain Jones grabbed Scotty's arm. "Hey, I'm a friend here."

"I know that, it's just that things are kind of complicated. Until I have more time to talk to Jim, I'd rather not go into it." Scotty looked across the table at the others telling them with his look that they needed to keep quiet as well. They all started to settle back into their chairs.

Looking at his men Captain Jones knew he wouldn't get any more information from the group right now. "Fair enough, but remember I am not the enemy." He dropped his hand to his side. "Let me know if I can help. I'm a good listener too." He trusted Scotty's ability to handle the men. He knew he would have to be patient and let them work it out. He also knew if things didn't get better quickly or if they started to hinder their performance on the job, he could pull rank on them and make them talk.

"I know…thanks." Scotty stepped toward the bar. "How 'bout a beer, Cap?"

"No thanks. I need to get home. I have to fill the Chief in about our two boots. I don't think we have to worry about replacements since they're still in training. We have enough men on our shift to get the job done until they return, but there's still paperwork to fill out."

Scotty chuckled, "A Captain's work is never done."

"You've got that right." Captain Jones smiled. "See you guys later." He waved as he turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to Scotty. "Oh yeah, here's your keys."

Scotty reached out and took the keys. "How are you getting home?"

"My wife is picking me up. She's probably waiting out there now. Thanks for letting me use your truck." He waved and headed toward the exit.

Scotty slipped his keys into his pocket and dropped into his chair. "Man that almost got completely out of hand." He ran his hand through his hair.

Cody didn't know when he fell asleep or for how long. He still had the TV controller in his hand. The volume was still turned down low. He vaguely remembered a noise waking him up. Then he heard it again. Johnny was coughing harshly. It sounded like he might be gasping for air. Cody sat up in his bed looking over at Johnny who still had his back to him. He swung his legs over the side and grabbed the IV pole. Moving quickly he crossed the room.

Johnny couldn't get his breath. The coughing hurt his chest and the lack of air was making him dizzy.

Cody reached across and picked up the oxygen mask. "Hey…calm down." Johnny looked over at Cody with red watery eyes. A new round of hacking coughs gripped him as he turned. Cody helped him onto his back. "I think you need this back on." He pulled the rubber band over Johnny's head and slipped the oxygen mask back in place. "It'll help you breathe." Johnny's eyes closed. He tried to calm down and breathe normally.

Jim rushed into the emergency room corridor and turned left and right trying to figure out where to go to find his brother.

"Can I help you?"

"My brother…I need to find my brother." He said breathlessly.

"Okay, but first you need to calm down. My name is Dixie." She patted his arm. "I'll help you find him. What's his name?"

"Cody..." He looked into Dixie's beautiful blue eyes. She smiled at him and somehow that helped him relax a little. She seemed so calm. "Cody Graves."

"Okay, let's just go over here to admitting and find out where he is." Dixie hooked her hand in his arm and ushered him over to the desk. "Can you please tell us where we can find Cody Graves?" She asked the admissions clerk.

Once they knew what room and knowing that it was the same room she had taken Johnny to, Dixie decided to accompany the man up to check on his brother. "I know the other man in that room. If you don't mind I'll ride up with you. I'd like to check on him."

Jim smiled at her and offered his arm again.

"I don't believe I got your name." Dixie smiled and took his arm.

"Jim…Jim Graves."

"I've seen you around here before haven't I."

"I've been here before. I'm a fireman with LA County. I've had some crewmates here." He explained.

"Oh…I see. The man in your brother's room is a fireman too. Maybe you know him."

"Yeah? What's his name?" Jim asked as they stopped in front of the elevator, and he pressed the up button.

"John Gage." She innocently responded. "I think he's new to the department."

Jim dropped her arm and stepped back with his eyes wide and his mouth open. "Did you say John Gage?"

Dixie didn't understand the sudden upset. "Yes, John Gage. Is there something wrong?"

Jim couldn't help the worry he now felt. He began punching the up button. "Come on…come on."

"Mr. Graves?" Dixie took his hand off the button. "Calm down…why does John Gage being in your brother's room bother you?"

"They…well…they aren't the best of friends." Jim turned his head from side to side. "As a matter of fact I don't think they like each other at all."

Dixie couldn't understand anyone not liking the nice young man she had met. Johnny was polite, considerate and handsome. "Why wouldn't they like each other?" She wanted to understand what was going on between the two men. If it was serious one of them might need to be moved to another room.

"I guess my brother is jealous of Gage. The guy seems to be good at everything. You see Cody is a boot too. I mean he's a new member of our crew. Cody's been playing practical jokes on Gage and making fun of his being an Indian." He explained the situation to Dixie as they rode up the elevator.

They stopped at the nurse's desk on the way down the hall. Dixie introduced Jim to Darcy.

The she ushered him to Cody's room.

When Jim pushed open the door to his brother's room he saw Cody hovering over Johnny with his handon Johnny's chest.

"Cody, what the hell are you doing?" He rushed over and grabbed for Cody's arm.

Cody turned around with alarm mixed with anger on his face. "Jim?" He jerked his arm away from hisbrother. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to get him to calm down. He took his oxygen mask offand fell asleep without it. He woke up coughing his head off. I thought it would help if he put it back on."

He suddenly realized that Jim had thought he was doing something wrong. "What the hell did you think Iwas doing?"

Jim didn't know what he was thinking. All of the accusations from his friends about Cody and that nailhad clouded his mind about his brother. He looked at Johnny lying in the hospital bed still having a little trouble getting his breath. Then he looked at his brother who had obviously been trying to help. He rubbed his hand over his face and backed up a few steps. "I don't know, man. I don't know what I was thinking. I just."

Cody just glared at him. "You what? You thought I would hurt him didn't you Jim." He turned and stalked back to his bed. "I don't believe this." He plopped down on the side of the bed and hung his head. "I would never intentionally cause bodily harm to anyone. You should know that."

Jim walked over to his brother and sat down beside him. "I do know that."

"Then why would you come in here like that?" Cody looked at his brother searching for some explanation.

"I don't know. I guess with all the stuff that's been going on. I just thought…"

"You thought I would hurt him." Cody said quietly.

"No…not really. I guess I panicked. I don't know what to think anymore. I'm sorry little bro." He wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulder and pulled him close. "I know better."

Dixie watched the drama unfold in the room in a matter of minutes. She could see that Johnny had calmed down and the oxygen seemed to be helping him breathe better, but she was still unsure of whether leaving the two men in the same room was a good idea or not. She moved over beside Johnny and reached for his wrist and calmly spoke to him. "Hey there handsome. You look like you're having a little trouble there."

Johnny looked into her eyes and nodded. "I just took it off for a minute. It was making me hot." He wheezed as he tried to talk. "Fell asleep."

Dixie smiled down at him. "That wasn't a good idea you know." She patted his hand after she finished checking his pulse. "You need it."

The corner of Johnny's mouth turned up in a slight grin.

"I'm going to have to let Darcy know about this. Dr. Early will probably be up to check on you." She brushed the hair from his forehead.

He closed his eyes. He was too tired to care who came to check on him or if they came. He was breathing better now thanks to Cody.

Dixie looked over at the two men sitting on the bed across the room. "I don't know what that was all about, but this is not the place for confrontations. You young man need to get back in that bed and stay there if you hope to get better and get out of here." She walked over and pulled the covers back so Cody could get under them. "I think you know how sick Johnny is. I don't think you want to get that sick yourself now do you?"

"No ma'am." Cody said quietly.

Jim had backed against the wall out of the way. He was still having trouble believing that he had thought his brother would do something to hurt Johnny. He wondered how things had gotten so out of control.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Boot**

Chapter Twenty One

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Dixie helped Cody get settled back in his bed. She smoothed the covers over him and then took his pulse and respirations. Next she felt his forehead with the back of her hand to test for temperature. He felt a little warm and his skin felt clammy, but not hot enough to cause any concern. "How do you feel?"

"My chest feels achy." Cody leaned back against the pillow and turned off the TV. "I'm tired." He turned away from the nurse.

"Does your chest feel worse than before?"

Cody nodded, but didn't turn to look at her. Jim remained out of the way, but noticed the way his brother avoided looking at the nurse. _'Are you embarrassed or are you feeling that bad?'_ He wondered to himself. "Is he going to be okay?"

Dixie looked up at Jim and smiled. "Yes, he is going to be just fine, but no more excitement for either of them. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Jim returned her smile. "Sorry, I guess that was my fault." He shrugged.

Dixie adjusted the head of Cody's bed to a semi sitting position like Johnny's. "I'm going to step out for a moment. I want you to relax." She patted Cody's shoulder. She turned to Jim, "Can I see you in the hall for a moment?"

Jim followed Dixie into the hall without a word leaving the room very quiet.

"Thanks," Johnny said softly.

Cody rolled over and looked across the room. For a second he thought he was hearing things, but Johnny was looking at him with the mask in his hand. "No problem, Gage."

Johnny slid the mask back into place. Lifted it again, "Well thanks anyway."

The room became quiet once more.

In the hall Dixie turned to Jim placing her hands on her hips, "Spill."

Jim was startled by the one word demand. "What?"

"Tell me what that was all about."

"What, what was about?" Jim tried to act like he didn't know what she was talking about. _'Who do you think you are anyway? I don't have to tell you anything.'_ He averted his eyes from looking at her.

"That." Dixie calmly waved at the door to the room where Cody and Johnny were. "What did you think your brother was doing to John Gage? And don't try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Mr. Graves. I need to know if it's safe to keep them in a room together." Her hands moved to her hips poised in a no nonsense stance, and she glared at him with a look that prompted him to open up.

"It's safe. Cody wouldn't do anything to him. You heard him just like I did. He was only trying to help him."

"Why did you think he was hurting him then?" Normally a patient woman, Dixie was quickly becoming aggravated.

"It's just that…" Jim paused. He sucked in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Cody has been playing some pranks on Gage. He's an Indian; Cody's been leaving things in his locker. You know to be funny."

"Things?" Dixie waited for more of an explanation.

Jim fidgeted. This woman was making him very uncomfortable, but at the same time he felt that he should tell her everything. How could she get so much out of him with one word? He wondered. "Tomahawks, bow and arrow, you know that kind of stuff."

"Why on earth would he do that?" Dixie couldn't believe the cruelty in that. "Did anyone think that was funny?"

Jim started to answer her defensively, "Firemen are well known for playing pranks on each other to lighten things up around the station." Dixie continued glaring at him through her amazingly long eyelashes. Jim's defenses faded quickly, and he thought at that moment he would tell that beautiful woman, with the gorgeous blue eyes, anything she wanted to know; even without her one word questions. "Well, he's really good." He shrugged. "I mean he seems to have a natural ability for firefighting. He finished at the top of his class. He beat Scotty's hydrant time. He can handle a hose, and he sensed a flash over before he even started at the station. Cody…he uh…after my dad died. My dad was a fireman too. He…uh, Cody wanted to be the best you know?" He looked at her for understanding. "So dad would be proud of him. He just isn't as good as Gage." He paused again realizing he understood his brother better than he thought. "He got angry. Things have just gotten a little out of hand." Jim leaned heavily against the wall. He felt drained.

"Okay." Dixie seemed satisfied with his answer and summed it up with a one word response again.

"Okay?" Jim looked at her with his mouth gaping and his eyebrows raised, trying to understand this confusing woman.

"Yes, okay." Dixie smiled. _'I think those two have some issues they need to work out. Maybe this time together will be good for them.'_ Her hands slid down to her sides. In the blink of an eye she had returned to the calm friendly nurse that had accompanied Jim in the elevator. "I'll just check on their breathing treatments. Your brother said his chest was achy. It sounds like his lungs need opening up a little. I know Johnny needs his treatment. I'll be back." With that she turned and walked away.

Jim stood there for a few minutes watching the nurse move down the hall; undecided as to what he needed to do next. Then he pushed off the wall and went back in the room. He walked over and sat on the side of Cody's bed. "Hey Bro." Cody cracked his eyes open. "I'm going to call Mom and let her know what's going on."

Cody sat up abruptly. "No Jim, you can't! She'll freak out! You know how she's been since dad died. Every little cold we get throws here into panic mode. I don't want to do that to her. Wait and see what happens. Dr. Early might let me out of here tomorrow. He said I needed some IV antibiotics, but he also said I might just be here for tonight." He ended with a strangled cough.

"Cody, she needs to know."

"Jim, please, just wait until tomorrow. If you call her now you'll have to explain about the dock fire. You'll have to tell her I almost drowned. You can't do that to her. You just can't." He fell back against the pillow totally spent. In a much softer voice he almost begged his brother. "Please don't do that to her."

"Okay bro, I'll wait until tomorrow, but when she finds out, you can tell her it was your idea not to call. I think she's going to have her feelings hurt. She's going to be angry at us for not calling her."

"Yeah, but at least she won't see me like this. I'll already be better by then. She won't be afraid that I'm going to die like dad." He rubbed his hand on his chest. "Oh man."

"What's wrong, Cody?"

"My chest is really tight. I don't feel so good. Jim, can we talk about this later?" Cody looked over at his brother with a pleading look.

"Sure kid." Jim stood up. "I'm going to find some coffee. I'll be back in a little while."

"Jim?" Jim stopped and turned back to his little brother. "Don't stay gone long, okay?" Cody looked like he had when their parents had started leaving him alone in his bedroom for the first time after they moved him to a "big" bed. He looked small and slightly afraid to be alone. Jim remembered sneaking into Cody's room and staying with him until he fell asleep. "I'll be right back."

Cody relaxed a little. He pulled the covers closer to his chin and closed his eyes. Jim glanced over at the other bed and noticed that Johnny had been watching and listening to them. That realization made him a little uneasy. He and Cody didn't usually talk about their parents in front of anyone. Men were supposed to be strong and not get all emotional. Their mom had a hard time dealing with their father's death and their subsequent career choices. She had become very obsessive and her emotions were constantly on an unstable roller coaster. John Gage had just witnessed their personal vulnerabilities where their mother was concerned, and that left Jim feeling very exposed. He quickly left the room.

Not wanting to make Cody and Jim any more uncomfortable, Johnny turned over on his back and threw his arm over his eyes hoping to let sleep claim him.

He knew what it was like to lose a parent. That hurt went very deep. It must have been really hard for their mother, left to raise two boys by herself. Even though he was still bothered by the way Cody treated him, he had a little more understanding about why Cody lashed out at him. A person could choose to take their anger at their loss out on others or channel it into something more productive. At least Cody still had his mother and his brother. Losing both of his parents had left Johnny alone. Needing people in his life; wanting to fit in, had made Johnny work even harder to be liked and accepted. He didn't have the luxury of staying angry or taking his feelings out on others. Instead his loss had made him much more forgiving and openly social. He had to work harder and be the best he could at everything he attempted, because he had no one to fall back on, no one to catch him if he fell. So he understood why Jim had looked uncomfortable with his hearing their conversation. He never told anyone about his parents. He didn't want their pity.

"Well that went well." Tony sat down next to Scotty and remarked sarcastically.

Most of the other guys had made their excuses and already left. Only Tony remained at the table with Scotty. Bill had moved to the bar to talk to some linemen from other stations. He wanted to stay close to keep an eye on his engineer. He would offer to drive him home if need be. He hadn't had as much to drink.

"Humph." Scotty turned and rested his elbows on the table. Tony slid another beer his direction. He nodded his thanks and raised it to his lips.

"What do we do now?"

"We don't do anything. I will go talk to Jim. He's too good of a friend to let this go any further."

Tony turned and rested his elbows on the table too; his chin in his hands. "Okay, but let me know how that goes. He's my friend too."

"Okay." Scotty downed the rest of his beer and pushed back from the table.

"You okay to drive?" Tony asked knowing Scotty had finished off several beers. He hadn't expected him to leave so soon. If he had he would never have given him another beer.

"I'm okay." Taking Tony's hint, he sat back down. "But maybe some coffee and a burger would be a good idea."

Tony relaxed. "I'll go order it. Want a soda while we wait for a fresh pot of coffee?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Scotty resumed his earlier position and lost himself in thought. _'Man this is such a mess. I've got to figure out a way to get things back to normal before our whole shift goes up in flames. This kind of upset can lead to complications among the crew and that leads to injuries. Whether Cody put that nail in that tire or not, it's time for this to end.'_

Officer Vince Howard of the Los Angeles Police Department made his way into the open bay door at Station 10. He moved past the engine parked at the front and found his way to the office. He'd been there before, so he knew where it was. He knocked and pulled the door open after hearing "Come" from the Captain on duty.

"Excuse me for the interruption." The tall black officer reached a hand of greeting to the seated man.

"Hey Vince, what brings you down here?"

"I'm investigating a recent rash of gang vandalism in the area." He pulled a small black notepad and pen from his shirt pocket. "I had a report from one of the nearby stations that you had an incident here."

Captain Hayes shifted in his chair. "An incident…here? I don't know about any vandalism to the station. I can check with the other shift captains and let you know."

Vince cleared his throat. "I don't believe it was to the station. One of the men said one of your men had some damage done to his motorcycle."

"Oh…I did hear something about that, but rumor has it that it may have been done by one of our own. We'd rather not have the police involved. Thank you for checking on us Vince." Captain Hayes stood up and extended his hand. Firemen were a close knit group. They would handle their own without police intervention.

Vince was not ready to be "dismissed" and didn't take the outstretched hand. Instead the stoic officer continued in his pursuit of information. "We have had other situations at some of the nearby stations. We believe the damage to that motorcycle may be connected to some gang initiation. I would like to speak with the owner of the bike."

"You really think gangs are hitting on fire stations?"

"And police stations. We've had some damage to some of the CHIPS unit vehicles."

"Man, that's not good." Captain Hayes resumed his seat. Thinking maybe this was not an inside act, he decided to help the officer. "Well the man you want to speak with is John Gage. He's a new boot on Ben's shift. They are back on day after tomorrow." He reached for a pen and paper jotting down a number. "Here is Ben's number. He can tell you where you can find Gage."

Vince took the paper, thanked Captain Hayes for the information and left to find John Gage.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Boot**

Chapter Twenty Two

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Both Johnny and Cody had finished their breathing treatments and were now resting comfortably. Johnny felt a lot better since the oxygen mask had been replaced with one of those green tubes that supplied oxygen to his nose. It itched some, but at least he didn't feel like he was smothering. He had fallen asleep soon after the respiratory therapist had left the room. He was still wheezing some, but his chest didn't feel as tight.

Cody felt much better too. He also had a green tube snaking around his head and sending pure oxygen into his nose. He slept soundly while Jim sat in the hard chair by his bed watching the TV; providing the show of support his brother needed. He would stay all night if Cody asked him to, even though he would have to leave in the early morning to go back on shift at the station.

Dixie had checked on the men again after the respiratory therapist had finished with them and promised Jim that she would bring them something to eat when they woke up, since dinner had been served while they were getting their treatments.

The room was quiet except for the low voices coming from the television. Jim had almost dozed off himself when he was startled by a knock at the door. He looked up just as a tall black man dressed in black peeked into the room. _'A police officer?' _He sat up straighter in the chair.

"Excuse me. I was looking for John Gage." Officer Howard looked from one bed to the other.

"That's him over there." Jim said softly_. 'Did he call you to report my brother? We don't even know if he did it. I won't let you do anything to him. He's already sick. I can't let you hurt him. I won't. Gage, what have you gone and done?' _Jim glared at the sleeping man in the next bed.

Vince saw the uneasy look the man in the chair had when he asked which one of the men was John Gage. He didn't know why the guy looked so nervous. He wasn't here to arrest anyone. Just to get some information about a nail in the man's tire. Vince walked over to the side of the bed.

Johnny felt the presence of someone by his bed. He squinted up at the man and blinked a few times trying to clear his vision.

"Sorry to wake you Mr. Gage." Vince pulled a pen and pad from his chest pocket causing his badge to catch the light and flash in Johnny's eyes. Johnny's mouth opened; his eyes widened. He was already in a semi sitting position but he sat up straighter in the bed. He felt feelings of panic stirring like in the treatment room earlier when he had thought he was going to be arrested for something he hadn't done.

The fearful look on Johnny's face caused Vince to want to put him at ease. "I need to ask you some questions about an incident with your motorcycle."

Vince watched as Johnny's eyes shot over to the patient in the other bed and then to the man in the chair. "I don't know who did it." He avoided looking at the officer. He thought he knew who did it, but he wouldn't tell that to the police.

"I understand Mr. Gage, but still…"

Johnny interrupted the officer before he could finish, "I don't want to press charges. It's done. It's over now. The tire is fixed. It's not a problem anymore." Johnny's wheezing seemed to be getting worse.

Vince held up his hand in an attempt at calming the agitated man. "Hey relax. I just need to know when you realized the nail was there. Was the station unattended at all that day?" He pulled his hand away and scribbled something else on the notepad.

Johnny rubbed his hand on his chest. The tightness had returned. "I…I don't…" Policemen made him nervous. Well most of them did. Jimbo was the exception, but then he was retired. His breaths started coming in pants, and it seemed like he couldn't catch his breath.

Jim stood up and came across the room. "Um excuse me officer. My name is Jim Graves; this is my brother Cody. Maybe I can help. I'm a lineman on Johnny's shift. I can tell you, we were out most of the day and some of the night. It was a busy shift." He rested his hand on Johnny's shoulder, and took over his end of the conversation.

"I see." Vince made some more notes.

Cody had been listening from across the room. _'He didn't accuse me. Everybody else thinks I did it. He probably does too, but he didn't rat me out to the police.' _

"Mr. Gage there has been some gang activity in the area. Your bike was not the only one hit that day."

Johnny tried to slow his breathing. He looked up at the officer. "It wasn't?" Thoughts of the morning he found the nail in his tire raced through his head. He remembered walking out the back door of the station and seeing the flat tire on his bike. He remembered the shock he felt and the immediate idea that he thought he knew who had put it there. In his mind he could see himself walking deliberately across the lot, scanning the tire as he approached. The nail that was buried deep in the top of his tire glistened with rain drops in stark contrast to the black tire. He remembered running his finger over the thin offending rod that had punctured the tire allowing the air to escape, much like he felt the air escaping from his lungs in an exasperated whoosh. Then reality slammed back into him as he realized he may have wrongly accused Cody. He remembered thinking that he had not picked up a nail on the way to work the day before; that he knew the nail was put there deliberately, but he had thought the worst of an innocent man. Johnny suddenly felt dizzy. In the seconds it took for him to remember that day Johnny almost missed the rest of Vince's explanation.

"No. In fact several of the motorcycles belonging to the police department were vandalized too. I've already talked to your Captain. He's aware of the situation. We will increase patrols in the area, but in the mean time you need to park your bike inside if at all possible. Your Captain seems to think that can be arranged." Vince finished writing in his notepad and returned it to his pocket. "Thank you for your statement, Mr. Gage. I hope you get better soon."

Not able to trust his voice Johnny simply nodded to the officer.

"Thank you, Mr. Graves, for your input." Vince extended his hand to Jim who shook it. "You've both been very helpful." Vince walked toward the door. "Oh and fellas, don't be so nervous. If you haven't done anything wrong there's nothing to worry about when a police officer comes looking for you. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Jim answered for all of them.

Johnny lay back against his pillow and closed his eyes. He concentrated on breathing through his nose. He didn't want to have to put the mask back on, but if one of the nurses saw him having trouble that would be the first thing they would do. He knew that from experience. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked over at Jim and Cody. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jim asked.

"For thinking that…" He hesitated and fiddled with the edge of his blanket. "…that Cody had put the nail in my tire. I'm sorry."

"You thought that and you didn't rat me out, why? Why would you do that if you thought I did it?" Cody turned to face Johnny.

"Because you are a fireman, and firemen stick together. Besides, I heard some of the things you and Jim talked about. You've had a rough time since your dad died…"

"Whoa." Cody held up his hand. His voice rose, "Stop right there, Gage. I don't want your pity. Just because my dad died doesn't mean nothing."

"I know." Johnny said softly. "I understand."

Jim looked over at Johnny. _'How can he understand? Unless.'_ He watched Johnny nervously pulling at the hem of the blanket. His eyes looked dark, sad. "Your dad died too. Didn't he?"

Johnny didn't say anything he just nodded.

"He did?" Cody asked again.

"And my Mom." Johnny whispered.

"Oh man." Cody knew how it had hurt to lose his dad. He couldn't imagine losing both his parents. "That's why no one came to your academy graduation."

Johnny nodded again.

Now Cody thought he understood why Johnny had tried so hard at the academy. Just as he wanted to make his father proud, Johnny had to work extra hard to please both his parents. That was quite a burden for a young man to carry.

Johnny straightened his shoulders and lifted his head. No longer did he have sadness in his eyes. He had steeled his emotions and pushed it all back down where it belonged. "It's no big deal. It was a long time ago. Just know that I understand how you feel and leave it at that. Don't go discussing it with everyone. It's my business; no one else's, okay?"

"Sure Johnny." Jim turned to Cody. "Let it go bro. You need your rest and so does Johnny. Just know that he wasn't gonna turn you in even if you were guilty. Maybe you can let up on all the pranks now. Huh?"

Cody looked from Jim to Johnny who had closed his eyes again. "Sure bro. I can do that."

Another knock at the door broke the mood in the room. The door pushed open and Dixie came in with two trays. "I hope you boys are hungry." She came in smiling, but stopped in her tracks with the two trays suspended in mid air. She could feel the tension in the room. Johnny looked like he had before the breathing treatment, strained and exhausted; his breaths coming in wheezing gasps. Jim was standing in the middle of the room between the beds looking like he'd been caught doing something wrong, and Cody was raised up on his elbow; turned on his side facing Johnny. "What's going on in here?"

Jim moved over beside Dixie and took one of the trays. "It's okay Dixie. An officer just came and told Johnny that his motorcycle was vandalized the other day at the station by some gang members. We were all just kind of surprised at that. That's all."

Dixie looked at Johnny making eye contact to see if that was really all that was going on. He smiled at her. "I think I could eat a little bit." The crooked grin that reached all the way to his eyes melted any unease from the nurse's mind.

"Okay, that's what I like to hear." She placed his tray on the rolling bed side table and lowered it into place in front of Johnny. She lifted the cover from the tray revealing a plate full of soft foods. Johnny wrinkled his nose and put his hands on the tray to push it away. "Now I know it looks bad, but with the fever and congestion you need to be careful what you eat." She tried to encourage him.

Cody looked at his brother when he lifted the lid from his tray. "Aw man, I could sure go for a cheese burger right now. That stuff smells as bad as it looks." Jim laughed at his brother who was acting like a spoiled little boy. Knowing this was all he would get; Cody picked up his fork and tried some of the mashed potatoes and gravy. "Well at least the potatoes aren't that bad." He took another bite.

Johnny having seen that Cody seemed to like the potatoes picked up his fork and took a small bite. He swallowed hesitantly with a scowl on his face. "I'm not very hungry after all." He pushed the tray away.

"You need to eat Johnny." Dixie pushed the tray back over and picked up the fork. "At least try the apple sauce." She scooped up a small bite and held it up in front of Johnny who nodded his head with his mouth clamped shut. "John Gage you open your mouth." She glared at the young man who rolled his eyes at her before slowly opening his mouth. She popped the applesauce into his mouth. It wasn't that bad. Johnny opened his mouth for more. Dixie giggled at him and handed him the fork. "That's better." She brushed the hair from his forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes for the trays." She moved toward the door and thinking her two patients needed some encouragement turned back and gave them some hope. "If the two of you continue getting better. We may even let you go home tomorrow."

Dixie left both men eating more of the unappetizing soft diet, hoping it would help them to gain their freedom.


	23. Chapter 23

The Boot

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

_By GCS_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The morning sun peaked through the thin slats of the window blinds sending a soft glow across the darkened room, Jim sat up carefully. He felt stiff from sleeping upright in the hard plastic chair beside his brother's bed. Cody had slept fitfully until his fever broke in the early morning hours. He had called out for Jim several times in the night like he had when he was sick with fever when they were younger. Even before their father died the boys had relied on each other, especially when their father was on shift at the fire station. Jim stood up, stretched his arms one at a time around his sides, reaching back and then rolled his shoulders. He smiled as he watched Cody sleeping peacefully. _'Maybe you will get out of here today, but you're still gonna call mom.' _

A cough and soft groan from the other bed caused Jim to look over at Johnny. He had not been as lucky as Cody. His fever had remained high. The doctor had even ordered an additional breathing treatment during the night, and changed his medications. Jim walked over and picked up the cup of water from the bedside table. "Here Johnny, maybe some water will help."

Johnny looked up at Jim with glassy eyes and nodded his head. Then his eyes slid closed.

"Come on, you need to try drinking some." Jim tried again.

"Sick." Johnny uttered one word in a soft gravelly voice.

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" Jim reached for the call button.

"No…'m okay." Johnny looked up at Jim with pleading eyes. He didn't want any more nurses poking and prodding on him.

"I've got to leave in a few minutes. I don't want to be late for roll call. Can I get you anything before I go? Call anyone?"

Johnny nodded his head. "Tell the guys…be back."

"They already know." Johnny looked at Jim with questioning eyes. "They were all here. They already know you're in the hospital. Cody too."

"Here?" Johnny didn't remember anyone besides Captain Jones and Scotty being at Rampart, except for Jimbo. He did remember his friend being there. "Don't remember."

"That's the way it is when you're part of a crew." Jim shrugged. "You're part of a big family now Johnny. You're a brother in the department. We look out for each other. When one of us gets hurt we're all there for them." Jim chuckled. "Drives the doctors and nurses crazy when we fill up the waiting rooms and crowd into one of the rooms to stop by after we finish the run, but that's the way it is. All the guys were here yesterday when you were admitted. You were probably too sick to notice, but just about every guy on our shift came down here to make sure you were going to be okay. I know. They told me when I met them at McGill's."

For the first time in a very long time, Johnny felt like he belonged. His new friends had been concerned enough about his well being to come check on him. Scotty and Captain Jones had helped him with his tire. He had gotten to know Cody and Jim better and understood why Cody had treated him like he had. A lot had happened in the past few days. Some good, some bad, but Johnny felt pretty good about being a Boot with the fire department.

"Listen I know you wouldn't be sick if you hadn't gone in after my brother." Jim shifted nervously. "I'm really sorry you got sick. Thanks again…for saving him. He's my kid brother. Ya know?"

The corners of Johnny's mouth curled upward. "S'what we do for our brothers."

A smile slowly spread across Jim's face. "Yeah….yeah, that's what we do."

"Would you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep over here." Cody looked over at his brother and their new friend. He too was smiling broadly. Things were looking up for the men.

Captain Jones was first to arrive for his shift which wasn't at all unusual, but this morning he had some things on his mind that he wanted a little time to think through before meeting with his crew. There had been a lot of misunderstandings between his crew over the last few days, things he intended to clear up at roll call. He needed to bring cohesion back to the group of men in order to prevent problems on the job. A crew that gets along is better equipped to handle the situations they face on a daily basis. A crew at odds leads to unnecessary risk and injury. He wouldn't stand for that. Before he would allow things to get to that point he would transfer someone out.

He stopped by the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He knew the station was out on an early morning call that must have been big since all of the equipment was gone from the bay and silence echoed through the station. He sipped the strong brew, though still warm it had apparently been on the now cooled burner for a while. He poured the remaining old coffee down the sink drain, rinsed the carafe and prepared to make a fresh pot. _'Too bad Scotty isn't here yet. His coffee would be perfect for milling over things this morning.'_

'_Hopefully after my "talk" with the men this morning no one will be moving to another station. I'd hate to have to do that.'_ Although three of his men were boots temporarily assigned to him, he already saw promise in them and wouldn't mind keeping one or all of them on his crew, especially Johnny. That kid had already made his mark among the crew. _'He's friendly, seems kind of shy and quiet…unsure at times, but not in his skills on the job… he clearly knows how to handle himself at a fire or rescue. No, if I can, I plan to keep that boy.'_ He tilted his head in thought…coffee can in one hand and a tablespoon in the other. _'Maybe someday the kid will consider training for Rescue.'_

"Morning Cap."

Captain Jones jumped dropping the spoon making it clatter on the counter top and fall to the tile floor. He spun quickly around wide eyed and nearly bumped into Scotty.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I thought you heard me come in." Scotty reached a steadying hand to his Captain; then bent down to retrieve the errant spoon. "Want me to make that?"

Captain Jones smiled and handed to coffee container to Scotty. "That would be great. I uh…you startled me."

Scotty chuckled, "Yeah…I noticed." He grabbed a clean tablespoon and measured coffee into the filter.

"So, what brings you in so early?" Cap asked his friend.

Scotty shrugged and continued dipping the spoon into the aromatic grounds.

"Come on Scotty, we've been friends for a very long time. I can see that something is bothering you."

Scotty finished the coffee preparations and turned to sit at the table. He slowly pulled out a chair and hesitated before dropping into it. "There's been a lot going on around here that I think needs to be addressed." He looked into his superior's eyes to see if his statement had upset him. When he saw nothing but concern he crossed his arms on the table and continued. "Gage is in the hospital, Cody too, and I can't help but wonder if all the pranks and uneasiness around here didn't contribute to that. If Gage didn't have that nail in his tire he wouldn't have been walking in the rain. I mean yeah he would have been riding that bike in it, but it would have gotten him home and out of the weather faster." He paused and looked down at his hands.

"Cody didn't do it." Captain Jones got up and made his way over to the coffee pot and poured two cups. When he turned around he was met with a glare.

"Are you kidding me? You can't possibly think Cody is innocent Cap!"

"He is Scotty. I've already talked to the police. There has been some gang hits on other stations and police units. They think it is some sort of initiation thing." He paused and handed one of the coffees to Scotty. "He didn't do it."

Scotty took the proffered cup and sat it on the table. He ran his hand through his hair. "Man…if Jim wasn't already upset about all of this I know he is now. How are we going to fix this Cap?"

"Well for one thing I think you better fill me in on what happened at McGill's yesterday." Captain Jones returned to his chair and waited.

Scotty and Captain Jones sat at the table discussing the confrontation between Jim and Scotty at McGill's.

"I blamed his brother Cap. He's never gonna get over that."

"I think there were a lot of people laying blame, Scotty. Jim and you have been friends for a long time. I think you may be surprised at his reaction. If you stop to think about it Jim had his doubts about Cody too."

Scotty looked up smiling. "Yeah…yeah he did. Didn't he?"

"He did." Captain Jones slid his chair back from the table. "I'm going to have a conversation at roll call with everyone about this situation. In order to perform at our best we need to have trust in each other. Given the circumstances I think that trust has been damaged." He refilled his cup and held the pot up in question to Scotty who slid his chair back and stood with his cup outstretched. "I guess I had better get my pre-shift paperwork done before I'm late to roll call." The two men shared a laugh.

Back at Rampart Cody had been released which left Johnny alone in the semi-private room. Dr. Early had once again changed the antibiotic he had Johnny on in hopes of finding the right mix to fight the infection in his lungs. Cody had responded well to the penicillin treatment he'd been on, but his being allergic to it made treating Johnny more difficult. He had finally drifted off to sleep again when he was awakened by a knock on the door.

Jimbo stuck his head in and called out to Johnny, "Hey kid are you up for a visitor?"

Johnny smiled weakly to his friend and tried to sit up higher in the bed. "Yeah," he hoarsely answered.

"Man you don't sound any better." Jimbo plopped a bag on the rolling tray table and moved it across the bed. "I brought something that might make you feel better." Johnny smiled at him and leaned forward to see what he had. Jimbo opened the bag and pulled out two thermoses. "Let's see. I have some of that homemade cream of chicken soup you liked the last time you were sick." He twisted the top off and poured some into the cup that he had unscrewed from the top. "And in this one we have a vanilla shake."

Johnny reached for the cup of vanilla shake and shakily lifted it to his lips. Drinking slowly, he savored the cool liquid as it coated his throat. He closed his eyes and sipped again. "Mmm."

"Okay kid. I know you like the shake the best, but I think you need to try some of this soup I slaved over just for you." Jimbo pushed the soup filled cup closer.

Johnny sat down the half empty cup in his hand and reached for the other and took a tentative sip. After he decided it wouldn't burn his mouth he took a bigger drink. He took several sips before setting it back down and reaching for the cold liquid instead. Jimbo couldn't help but smile at the young man. He knew how much Johnny loved vanilla shakes. He tried pushing the soup cup over again, but Johnny nodded negatively.

"Come on Johnny, at least finish that cup."

"Don't want to get sick. Antibiotic's making me sick." He whispered.

"Okay kid, maybe a little more before I leave." Jimbo took the cups into the bathroom and washed them out. Once back in the room he quickly put the thermoses back into the bag. "Don't want the nurses to know I snuck food in to you." He smiled.

Johnny got a mischievous grin on his face and glanced at the door. "No…we don't want that." He snuggled back into his pillow, his eyes blinking slowly.

"You just take it easy Johnny. Sleep is the best way to heal." Jimbo patted him on the knee. "I think I'll sneak downstairs and visit with Dixie."

"You know Dixie?"

"Know her? Well I'll have you know we dated for a while. I tried to get her to marry me, but she said no." Jimbo looked wistfully at the door. "I really love her, but we were both married to our jobs. Just wasn't the right time, but at least we're still good friends." Jimbo didn't know how much Johnny had heard. When his eyes finally left the door that would lead him to Dixie and drifted back over to Johnny, he'd fallen asleep with a contented look on his face. Jimbo chuckled. "Am I that boring?" He got up quietly and left to go find Dixie.

The elevator doors opened to an almost empty ER hallway, which was highly unusual at any time. Jimbo spied Dixie giving instructions to a couple of student nurses at the other end of the long hall. He walked slowly in her direction. She saw him coming and smiled. "Okay ladies, let's get those treatment rooms set up before the patients start arriving. Hello James."

"Hi there pretty lady." He placed on hand on her arm; bent over and kissed her cheek.

"How's our boy?" She asked. "Did he eat the soup?"

Jimbo sighed. "Some, but not even a whole cup."

Now it was Dixie's turn to sigh. "I thought for sure he would eat something from outside the hospital cafeteria. He's barely eaten anything in two days."

"Well he did drink a whole cup of vanilla shake." Jimbo smiled.

"I guess that's something, but a man can't live on vanilla shakes." She walked over to her desk and slid up onto her favorite stool. "He's so skinny already. I noticed it the first time he came in here. He can't afford to lose any weight. If anything I think he's barely within range for the fire department. That's why I called you. When we talked the other day you said you had helped him before."

"Relax Dixie, I put protein in the shake." Jimbo patted her hand and smiled conspiratorially.

"You did?" She smiled back at her long time friend. "That's great!" Just as Jimbo was about to ask Dixie if she wanted to take a break and let him buy her some pie and coffee a crowd of people came bustling into the ER doors. Several men in turnout coats helping other men in white uniforms push gurneys into the hallway. "Sorry Jimbo, duty calls." She slid off her stool and started giving orders to the different ambulance attendants and rescue men.

Jimbo smiled at the woman he'd loved for such a long time. He shoved his hands into his pockets and decided it was time to get back to his restaurant. He planned to come back later in the day and urge Johnny to eat some more.

When Johnny woke next he had a room full of brown turnouts with the smell of smoke drifting in the air.

"Man Dwyer I thought that fire had you this time. It's just lucky for you that whole wall didn't come down on you." One of the firemen said to the man in the next bed.

"What are you talking about Stoney? I got that kid out didn't I?" The prone man shot back at the black man with "Stone" on the back of his turnout coat.

"Yeah Tom I guess you did." The black man agreed. "I called your brother to let them know we had to bring you in."

"Aw Partner…tell me you called Burt and not Charlie…he'll freak out if he thinks I'm hurt."

The black man held up his hands and took a few steps backward. "Hey now don't get mad at me if your twin answered the phone?"

The bedridden man slapped his fist on the bed in frustration. "Great…just great. Why couldn't Burt have answered the phone. Charlie is such a worry-wart. He'll call mom and dad. The next thing you know they'll be on a flight here thinking I'm half dead."

"Okay men, we need to get back in service." The man at the end of the bed seemed to take control of the others. Johnny noticed that his coat said "McConnike". "Tom, you did real good out there today. You take it easy. We'll see you back behind the wheel of the rescue squad in about six weeks when that broken leg heals."

"Okay Cap. You guys be safe."

The group of firemen moved toward the door. Johnny noticed one of the men was taller than the rest. He had dark hair and looked a little bit like President Lincoln did in the history books from the reservation school Johnny had attended as a boy.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Twenty Four  
**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Nurse Dixie McCall slipped into the room as Tom's Captain and crew mates were leaving. "It's a good thing you boys are leaving. I thought I was going to have to kick you out. We do have rules about how many visitors are allowed in a room at a time." She smiled affectionately at the group of firemen.

"Yes ma'am. We were just leaving." Captain McKonnike chuckled as she breezed past.

Dixie stopped and turned to the Captain while placing her hands on her hips. "Like I said, it's a good thing. You boys be safe."

"Hey Dixie, when are you going to accept my offer for dinner and a movie?" The man with Stone on his coat asked.

"I've told you before Stoney, I do not date firemen" She turned to him and batted her long dark eyelashes with a teasing glimmer in her bright blue eyes, "Or rescue men. Now scoot!" She waited for the group of men to finish filing out of the room before moving over beside Tom's bed and reaching for his wrist. "Hi Tom."

"Hey Dixie."

"Looks like they got you all settled. Can I get you anything?" She lowered his arm back to the bed and adjusted the pillow beneath his newly casted leg before grabbing the chart from the end of the bed to make a few notes.

"Nah, I'm good. How's the boy?"

"He's fine. A few scrapes and bruises and a little too much smoke, but we gave him a breathing treatment and sent him home with his parents." She smiled. "How in the world did he end up with a few scratches and you get a broken leg?"

Tom shifted in the bed and chuckled.

Johnny's curiosity had him listening to the conversation as well. From what he had already heard he knew Tom rode in a rescue squad like Tony and Joe from Station 10.

"Well you know how it is Dix. The kid snuck into an old abandoned house with his friends. They thought they could make it their fort, but somehow the camping lantern they were using for light got tipped over. Those crazy kids tried to put the fire out. They were throwing old blankets on it trying to smoother it out only that just fed the flames. Then they panicked and tried to leave, but the fire had circled around behind them and blocked their exit." He ran his hand over his face. "I gotta tell ya Dix, we could've lost them all. Anyways Stoney and I went in and pulled two of them out, but we couldn't find the last one. He had gotten separated from the others. Stoney took the two boys outside while I went back to find Tobey. One of the linemen went with me. We finally found the kid hiding in a closet."

"In a closet?" Dixie asked.

"Yeah can you believe it? Like fire wouldn't find you in a closet, crazy kids." Tom blew a breath between his teeth. "So I get the kid out of the closet and pass him to the lineman. We were on our way out when the roof fell in and caught me in the leg."

Dixie patted Tom's shoulder, "It could have been so much worse."

"Just knowing that kid is home with his parents makes it all worth it." Tom smiled broadly.

"Gives you a good feeling to be able to help people doesn't it?" Dixie winked at Tom and returned his smile. "Do you ever miss fighting fires?"

"Not the dumpster fires." Tom teased. "Oh we still get to fight fires when there is no one to pull out. I used to love to fight the beast, but the thrill of the rescue is way better than any feelings I had about manning the hose."

"I guess I can understand that. Get some rest." Dixie turned toward Johnny's bed and smiled when she saw him awake. "Hey there sweetie." She crossed the room. Johnny gave her a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

Johnny gave her a one shoulder shrug. His stomach growled causing his cheeks to redden. "A little hungry…I guess."

Dixie smiled broadly with a twinkle in her eyes. "That's the best news I've heard all day. My momma used to always say if a sick person says they're hungry then they aren't near as sick anymore." She absently brushed his bangs to the side making the redness in his cheeks spread to the rest of his face and neck. "It should be near dinner, but I could get you something now."

"No…no that's okay. I can wait," he said softly. Dixie fussed with his covers trying to make him comfortable. "Thanks."

"Hey Tom," Dixie turned toward the man in the other bed. "Have you met Johnny?"

Tom looked over and shook his head. "No, I don't believe so."

"Well Tom Dwyer this is Johnny Gage. Johnny, this is Tom." Dixie made the introductions.

Tom sat up straighter in his bed. "Hey you're that kid that graduated at the top of the last class at the academy. Aren't you riding with Scotty over at Ten's?"

Johnny looked over at Tom with an open mouth and a look of disbelief on his face. "Ye…yeah."

"What the heck happened to you?"

"He pulled one of the other men from his station out of some water and ended up with pneumonia." Dixie told with pride in her new friend.

"Hey I heard about that. It was Jim's brother Cody, right?" Tom seemed to know all about the whole thing. "That was some fast thinking. Tony said you just jumped in after him and didn't come back until you had him; pulled him up from the depths not even breathing. Man, that was a really brave thing to do."

Johnny couldn't believe that everyone seemed to be so impressed by his actions when he still felt so responsible for Cody being in the water in the first place, but Jim and Cody had expressed their thanks too. Maybe he really had done good. "I was just doing what anybody would."

Dixie glanced up from the notes she had been making in Johnny's chart and smiled at his modesty.

"Don't kid yourself Gage. Most guys would just call for the rescue squad. You're jumping in that water without hesitation, man that's rare." Tom fell back against the pillow on his bed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Tom?" Dixie saw his grimace and moved back to his bedside.

"I'm okay Dixie, this leg is just paining me some. I forgot how much a broken bone can ache."

Dixie patted his shoulder. "Well I think we can help with that. Dr. Brackett left instructions for a pain reliever, but it'll make you sleep. Do you want it now or after dinner?"

"After dinner; we missed lunch and I'm starved." Tom smiled. "I'll just try to remember to be still until then. Besides now that it's casted it'll get better anyway."

"Okay. Let your nurse know if you change your mind. Now that I know you boys are doing all right, I need to get back downstairs." She glanced back at both men before slipping out the door. Johnny had closed his eyes again. She guessed that he would soon be back to sleep. He was still weak from the pneumonia. Tom had flipped the channel on the TV and found "The Family Affair" on. Every other channel had soap operas at this time in the late afternoon. She could hear Mr. French telling Buffy and Jody something about washing up for lunch. Tom had noticed that Johnny's eyes were closed and turned the volume low on the TV. She smiled as she let the door slide closed.

After Dixie left the room came the quiet. The soft murmur of the TV lulled both men into relaxation.

Johnny felt himself drifting again. The achiness in his joints and tightness in his chest had dissipated somewhat, but he felt exhausted nonetheless. The light above his bed remained directed at the ceiling, but the one over the next bed seemed to be glaring in his eyes. He turned away from the offending light and waited for sleep to claim him. He knew he should try to stay awake and talk to Tom, but the thought vanished fleetingly as he pulled the blanket snuggly against his cheek.

In the recesses of his mind a memory took hold of his dreams.

He was twelve again. Huddled in the corner of the room at the reservation clinic; his father lay unconscious on the table. Doctors and nurses kept touching him and poking him with needles. They were hurting him and Johnny wanted them to stop. "Please stop hurting him. Please…just leave him alone." He pulled at the man he thought to be in charge. The man shook him off and yelled to the nurse to get him under control. She came over and pulled Johnny away from the man. He could feel her hands on his arms. He remembered her smile. She had a pretty smile. The kind that lured everyone into thinking she was good, but a lot of things can hide behind a smile, bad things. People can smile at you and all the time they can be thinking bad things, planning bad things. So many people in his life had smiled at him only to hurt him later. Smiles can lie. They can make you feel safe, happy and at ease with the person flashing it at you, but behind the fake smile they are really planning against you, tricking you. The pretty nurse had tricked him with her smile. She led him away from his father and jabbed a needle into his arm. She had sent him into the fog and that fog only lifted long enough for him to learn that his father had died and now he was alone in the world. He fought the sedative, but it always sent him back into the fog.

The fog smothered him, enveloped him and consumed him. When they finally let him come out of the fog his life had changed. At first he found himself with a family on the reservation. They kept him for a little while, but even though he was twelve Johnny was small for his age. The couple had hoped to take him in and let him help work their ranch, but he had no desire to do their work. At first the man had thought he could beat some sense into the young half breed, but the boy didn't seem to care. The couple packed his few belongings and told him to get out.

Johnny found his way back to the ranch that had been his family home. He hid in the barn for days before the new owner's found him passed out in the hay loft. When he awoke again he was back at the clinic with the pretty nurse whose smile lied.

Then he had been placed with another couple. They lived in town and took him in to show that they were good people and didn't hold prejudice against Indians. It turned out the man was a feed dealer and only wanted to gain favor with the ranch owners on the reservation so they would buy from him; when that didn't happen the couple who had pretended behind their smiles to like him sent Johnny away.

Johnny shifted in the hospital bed and moaned. He had trouble trusting people because of the things he had been put through at such a young age. Listening to Dixie and Tom tell him he had done something good had left him wondering if he could trust them now. Those thoughts had brought up the feelings of mistrust from his youth.

The memories in his dream continued to sift past.

Now he was older and had been sent to California to live with his aunt and uncle. He had never met them, but they had been willing to take him in. California was different than his home town. Back home the people from town looked down on the Indian population. In California he was just another kid, but he had trouble understanding and accepting that. He had already learned not to trust anyone. He did well in school and usually brought home good grades. His English teacher even made him editor of the school paper, but he still didn't have many friends. At the age of sixteen Johnny had begun jogging to keep in shape. The track coach saw him one day and asked if he might be interested in joining the team. Thinking maybe he would enjoy it, he did.

Then when things finally seemed to be looking up for him life betrayed him again.

His uncle got very sick and died. His aunt had to sell their house and they moved into a low income apartment in a seedy area. She had to work two jobs to keep food on the table. Johnny went to summer school to graduate early. His aunt and uncle had taken him in. Theirs were the only smiles he had trusted. He didn't want his aunt to have to work so hard to keep him any longer, so he moved out.

Things didn't go so well for him on his own. At seventeen it was hard to find a good paying job. He'd flipped burgers, dug ditches and mowed lawns. He couldn't get anyone to let him sign a lease for a place of his own, so he used an ID he had found on the street to rent a motel room which cost too much money. After a short time he was living on the street. That's where he found out how evil can lurk behind a smile.

He shifted in the bed again. He pulled at the covers…tugging them…trying to feel safe.

His mind took him back to the alley behind Jimbo's place. The group of guys that had pretended to be his friends now only wanted what little money he'd earned cutting lawns that week. He remembered their fists slamming against his jaw. He felt the punches in his belly and the force of their feet against his ribs.

He moaned and thrashed his legs tangling them in the covers.

He felt them holding him down while one of them rifled through his clothes for his money. His eye had swollen shut and his jaw hurt, blood leaked from his split lip. He fought hard, kicking and bucking, but there were too many of them. They smiled and laughed at him as they counted the money they found, his money. Then they left him in the cold wet alley, bleeding and barely conscious.

Johnny shot up in the bed gasping.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Tom asked.

Johnny wiped his face on the blanket he had clutched in his hands. "Yeah," he whispered. "Bad dream."

"I can relate to that. I never had 'em until I joined the department. Some of the stuff we see out there can really bring on some doozies." Tom settled again and turned up the TV volume. The evening news was just beginning.

Johnny sunk back down into the bed and stared at the ceiling wondering if it was time to learn to trust again. He had let Jimbo into his life and hadn't regretted that. He was a good friend. Johnny trusted him. He trusted his aunt. Maybe it would be okay to trust Dixie and Scotty. Maybe it was time to trust others too. In his heart he knew that was what he wanted. He wanted to be a part of a family. Jim and Cody had called him a brother in the department. He liked that. Yes, it was time to let some people in, but he wouldn't let them get too close.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Twenty **__**Five**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

They were falling…sliding down to the end of the tethered rope.

With a sudden jolt he felt the belt pull against his ribs as he swung back and forth in the open expanse dangling beneath the 405 overpass; the tanker driver precariously held in his arms though his own safety belt was hooked securely to Johnny's. "I'm slipping."

"You're okay. They won't let us fall." Johnny knew they wouldn't. In the dizzying sway of the pendulum they had become he somehow knew they wouldn't let them fall. But then suddenly, mocking his new found trust the rope slipped and again they were falling only to jerk to a stop once more. The belt pulled against his middle causing all the air to burst forth from his lungs at an unnatural speed.

A few short hours ago he had been at his apartment straightening his collar and finger combing his hair practically bouncing in anticipation of his first day back from sick leave. Now his back hurt, his arms trembled from the exertion; his teeth clenched against the pain the belt inflicted on his mid-section. He knew they wouldn't let them fall, but he'd feel better once their feet were safely on solid ground.

"Oh God, we're going to die!" The victim screamed after their second rapid descent.

"Hey it's all right. We're all right. We're tied off. Just take it easy. Stop struggling so much." Johnny remembered the stories the Dwyer brothers had shared with him back at Rampart about calming victims in rescue situations. He tried to emulate their words.

How he ended up climbing out onto the tractor that hung mostly off the freeway bridge seemed a little like a bad dream at the moment, and he wished for the feel of the water pulsing through the hose in his hands instead of the tug of the belt around his waist.

Tony and Joe had been working feverishly to extract the victims in the sedan lodged beneath the middle of the tanker. Captain Jones had asked for people with climbing experience. And to his credit his love for camping, backpacking and rappelling through the San Gabriel Mountains had led him to step up to the call for volunteers. Cap had questioned him about being sure he could handle the strain of the rescue, after all it was his first day back. A smile slid across his face as he remembered the concerned look his Captain had when he had asked. It felt good knowing someone actually cared. It felt good to be back at work.

He was shocked back to the present when an explosion rocked the bridge above them, and the big rig slid further off the edge. Johnny looked up into the staring headlights that threatened to crash down upon them and drag them into oblivion.

The men up top had directed their hose at the overturned tanker fanning the spray from side to side. Every time they moved the spray the flames shot up again, but they kept at it knowing that Tony and Joe still had a victim in the crushed sedan. The foam truck had just arrived on scene.

"Get that foam in there!" Captain Jones called over the HT.

Scotty looked down at the foam as it spread across the asphalt coating the leaking fuel. Gotchalk and McDonald stepped closer to the target and moved nearer to the crushed car.

Tony and Joe finally extracted the victim and ran past them. "Get back. It's gonna blow." Tony yelled to them.

Gotchalk glanced over his shoulder at McDonald who nodded in agreement. They, like the other teams of men with hoses nearby, would stand their ground until Tony and Joe were a safe distance from the tanker with the victim. Then they dropped the hoses, and everyone ran for cover.

Johnny could feel the rain of hot embers falling down on him and the tanker driver as the flash of heat wafted over their heads. He squeezed his eyes shut, lowered his face to his chest hoping his helmet would provide the needed protection to his eyes, prayed silently in his head that the rope wouldn't give or burn and pulled the driver closer. Another drop on the line as the jolt of the blast hit, and in an instant it was all over. They could feel the cool spray of water sifting down on them as the flames were once again shot down.

Johnny could barely hear the voices above. He thought he heard Captain Jones calling orders to the men, but the noises of the burning vehicles and the spray of the hoses kept him from making out what he was saying. "Hey!" Johnny yelled trying to get someone's attention.

"Hang tight for a minute Gage; we got our hands full up here." Gotchalk called down.

'_Hang tight he says. Easy for him to say he's not the one swinging on the end of rope with a freaked out man grabbing at him. What was I thinkin' volunteering to climb down to this guy? I just told Tom Dwyer back in that hospital room that I didn't want to be in rescue. "I'm a lineman"…I told them._ "_I just wondered what makes you guys want to ride rescue." Well look at yourself now Gage…hanging off of a bridge, swinging in the wind. What was I thinkin'?_

"Okay Gage, we're going to pull you up now." Gotchalk yelled down.

"Okay! We're ready!" He could feel the slow pull of the rope as they gradually came closer to the precariously teetering truck cab, the only thing keeping it from falling on the two men had been the lines that Captain Jones had insisted they tie it off with before allowing Johnny to go after the driver.

Hands grabbed under his arms and pulled him and the driver to safety back on top of the bridge. Cooper unhooked the driver's safety belt and escorted him over to the waiting ambulance to take him to Rampart so the doctor's could check him out. Cooper patted Johnny on the shoulder, "Good Job Gage."

Captain Jones came up beside him, "You all right Gage?"

Johnny looked into his Captain's eyes and saw that concern he'd seen earlier. "Yes Sir." He pulled the safety belt off and dropped it on the bridge, took off his helmet and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. "Where do you need me?"

Captain Jones smiled at him, "Where do I need you? You're something kid, really something." He patted Johnny on the back. "How 'bout you take a breather over by the engine and cool off." Johnny nodded and turned to walk away. "Oh, and Gage." Johnny stopped and turned back to his superior. "Get something to drink. I can't have you getting dehydrated before we finish clean up." Captain Jones chuckled and turned back to the blaze. Johnny continued to the engine where Scotty handed him some water which felt wonderful going down.

While he sat beside the engine watching his shift mates fight down the blaze that now had the two vehicles looking like burnt out shells, Johnny thought about rescuing the driver and back to the day he met the Dwyer brothers and talked to them about why he had become rescue men. He remembered asking Tom about his career choice. "What made you leave the engine for the rescue squad?"

"Man, you don't ask easy questions do you?" Tom chuckled. "You thinking about rescue?"

"Me?" Johnny laid his hand on his chest. "Nah, I'm a lineman. I just wondered what makes you guys want to ride rescue. I love to tame the beast. I just got in, and I'm not gonna let anything mess that up."

"Well Johnny from what I hear you've got nothing to worry about. But to answer your question, I got in because my big brother Burt was a rescue man. He would come home telling stories about how he carried a kid out of a burning building or pulled a family out of wrecked car. It was infectious ya know? I mean he would get so excited about it. My whole family has been in the fire department for as long as I can remember my dad, my grandfather, my uncles and a bunch of cousins. It never occurred to any of us to do anything else. What about you? Why did you become a fireman?"

Johnny thought for a minute about Tom's question before answering. He had decided to open up a little. Maybe now was a good time to give it a try. Tom seemed like a nice enough guy, and they were stuck in the hospital room together. "When I was a kid I used to sneak into town. I would watch the fire station until they got called out. The way the engine pulled out with sirens blaring and lights flashing." He could feel the excitement building just remembering how watching those fire trucks barrel past made him feel.

Tom could see the gleam in Johnny's eyes when he talked about watching the fire trucks pulling out of the station. He could tell that Johnny had developed a love for firemen even before he had joined the academy. "So did you grow up around here?"

That did it. That question was too close. His inner sense of what is right or wrong seemed to be impelling him toward sharing part of his story, but a voice inside his head warned him that too much information always led to trouble. Johnny shifted uneasily in the bed. _'Why does everyone always want to know where I grew up? It isn't a good story.'_ The bad dreams he had about it was a testament to that. "I went to high school here." _'There maybe that will be enough. Maybe he won't ask anything else.'_

Tom noticed that Johnny had shifted nervously in the bed; it made him curious as to why talking about his childhood would make Johnny uneasy. He hadn't really told him anything about where he grew up, so that must be a touchy subject. Deciding that maybe if he talked about himself some more Johnny would relax again, Tom resumed the conversation. "We grew up here, my brothers and I. We have a pretty big family. Actually we have two sisters as well. They're both married with kids. Burt's the oldest, Angie's next; then Lucy and then me and Charlie. We're twins."

Johnny looked over at Tom with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on his lips. "Twins huh?"

"Yep…but I got all the good looks." Charlie said from the door. Johnny's eyes shot immediately to the new voice in the room and saw two men in the doorway one of which looked an awful lot like Tom; the other one similar, but older and taller.

"Oh get in there you dufus." Burt pushed passed his brother and straight over to Tom's bed. "What happened?"

Tom pushed back into his pillow and pulled the blanket up tighter. "Roof collapse, but I got the victim out." He glared at his twin and continued, "Please tell me Charlie didn't worry Mom with this."

Burt chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at Charlie who had the decency to look sheepish. "Well…?" he shrugged his shoulders. "She is your mother, ya know."

Tom scowled at his twin brother. "Man Charlie, can't you just wait until I'm out of here to tell her?"

"It's not like she ain't gonna notice that big white cast there bro." Charlie defended himself.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh at the banter between the brothers which drew their attention to him.

Tom pushed up on one elbow. "Hey Burt, do you know who that is over there?" Burt and Charlie looked from Tom to Johnny and back. "That's John Gage."

"John Gage?" Charlie asked with a confused look on his face.

Burt on the other hand walked across the room with his hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you John. I heard about you pulling Cody out the other day. From what I hear it was quite a rescue."

Johnny reached out and shook Burt's hand. "You heard about that?" He said softly.

"You bet! I think the whole department is talking about it and you. I mean it isn't every day that some Boot beats the best hydrant drill time in the department."

Johnny's face and neck turned red, and he lowered his eyes.

"That's the guy that graduated first in the last class!" Charlie finally spoke. "Man it's great to meet you." He joined Burt beside Johnny's bed. "You ever thought about joining the ranks of rescue?"

Johnny huffed softly. "No. I'm a lineman."

"GAGE!" Johnny shifted his attention from his memories to his Captain's call. He rose from his resting place in the shade of the engine and returned to his duties as lineman smiling to himself knowing he loved the job he'd chosen. He loved riding the engine and pulling the charged hose into the battle. He jogged over and gratefully accepted his clean up assignment.

A few hours later a tired group of firemen trudged into the dayroom. A dumpster fire after the road rescue had been followed by a three alarm fire at a warehouse. Since they had been first on the scene their station had been released as soon as the fire was out. Clean up was left to the other responding units. Several of the guys congratulated Johnny on his earlier rescue as they filed into the day room.

After Captain Jones had talked to everyone on their shift about the incidents that led up to the nail in his tire, it had turned out that most of the guys really liked Johnny and didn't really understand why Cody had such a problem with him. Even Cody had talked to Cap and apologized for his behavior. Somehow the two Boots had actually become friends through all of the chaos. Now they could put all of this behind them and get back to the business of fire fighting. And that is exactly what they had done this morning. Now they were back at the station, and ready for some well deserved lunch.

"Okay fellas, who wants to man the grill?" Tony walked in with two sacks of groceries and a big grin on his face. "Cap had us stop for burgers and dogs." Joe trailed behind him with two more bags. All the men in the room stood to help un-bag the groceries and begin the food preparations. Before long the fire in the grill had been doused and the large group of men that made up their shift gathered around the large table enjoying their meal.

Scotty looked over at Johnny, he'd missed him while he recuperated from the pneumonia that had left him hospitalized for several days, and then more time off at his tiny apartment. He smiled as he thought about how the guys had come together to help, bringing food and keeping the place tidy for the kid. And Jimbo slipping that protein into the vanilla milkshakes had helped him gain back the weight he'd lost. Funny how fast the pounds seemed to drop off that wiry kid. Most people had to diet for weeks to lose a few pounds, but the weight just slid off the kid. He must have a metabolism that never stopped. Scotty smiled as he watched Johnny eat like he hadn't eaten in days. To be such a skinny kid he sure could put away some food.

Feeling like he was being watched the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Johnny looked up from his second hamburger and saw all the guys looking at him. "What?" He asked with a mouth full of food. The men around the table burst into laughter. Johnny looked bewilderedly around at the men and settled his questioning gaze on Scotty.

"It's good to have you back Boot! Good to have you back." Scotty slapped him on the back and turned to his own plate.

Johnny shrugged and held up his half eaten burger in a salute, "Good to be back."


	26. Chapter 26

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Several months passed and things began to settle into a normal routine for Johnny, except his finances. Being sick with pneumonia had left him behind on his rent and utilities which had finally caught up with him. With the missed shifts his paychecks had not been what he had hoped for. He had tried to pay Scotty and Captain Jones back for replacing the tire on his bike, but they wouldn't accept the money. Even with that he was still late paying his electric bill. The power had been turned off two days ago. Thankfully he had to work that day, but he had yet to get paid again, and had to spend the night in his apartment with no power, and nothing to eat.

He broke down and went to the shelter where he used to go when he was on the streets to get something to eat. Firefighting was tough business, and his high metabolism seemed to be running even higher since he joined the department. He'd been surprised to run into some of his shift mates and his new friend Nurse Dixie McCall there donating their time on Thanksgiving to feed the hungry. He suspected that she knew why he had shown up at the shelter, but being the wonderful woman he was finding her to be, she had not let on that she knew. She did however make him stay the rest of the day and "help" with the evening meal as well. Then she had insisted that she give him a ride back to his apartment, but asked him to help her unload her car at her place of the containers she had taken cookies and other baked goodies in to the shelter before taking him home.

"Just have a seat over there Johnny; I'm going to put on something a little more comfortable." Dixie disappeared down the hallway. Johnny stood in the middle of the nicely decorated room. Not moving. He felt completely out of place in his old sweats. He could hear drawers open and close, running water and a host of other noises coming from the other room. He nervously waited for her to return and take him home. Dixie came back down the hall in a pretty pink jogging suit humming a soft tune. She stopped at the end of the hall and smiled up at the nervous young man. "You can sit on the sofa Johnny," she chided.

"Oh…um…I'm okay. Are you ready to go?" He blushed and looked at the door…the escape.

"It's a bit chilly don't you think, how about some hot chocolate or tea?" She breezed past and into the kitchen. "Won't take but a minute."

"Tea would be nice." Johnny said softly and followed her into the kitchen. "But you don't half to go to any trouble."

"Tea…really? I thought you would be a hot chocolate kind of guy." She glanced over her shoulder as she filled the tea kettle at the sink.

"I'm allergic to chocolate."

"Oh." She stopped on her way to the stove and looked at him for a second. "I love chocolate. You must hate that." He shrugged in answer. She turned to the appliance, set the temperature on the eye and placed the kettle on the heat source. "Are you hungry?"

Johnny chuckled. "No ma'am I ate plenty at the shelter." He patted his flat belly.

Dixie giggled. "Yes, I guess you did. So what kind of sweets does a guy who is allergic to chocolate like to eat?" She hooked her arm in his and steered him to the sofa in the other room.

"I like vanilla shakes."

"Well thanks to your friend Jimbo I already knew that. What else?" She sat next to him and curled her legs on the cushion.

He thought for a minute as they settled on the sofa. "I like fruit. It's really sweet when it's fresh. Pie…I like apple pie with ice cream on it, vanilla ice cream." He grinned.

Dixie giggled again, "I could have guessed the flavor of the ice cream." She rose from the sofa to get the whistling tea kettle. "Stay put, I'll be right back."

They had enjoyed hot tea together and then Dixie made an excuse to get something in her bedroom. Johnny leaned back and closed his eyes. He had to be on shift the next morning. The warmth of the tea combined with the restless cold sleep from the night before and the warm heat in her home left him drowsy. He dreaded the thought of going back to his cold apartment. Before he knew it he was sound asleep.

He slowly opened his eyes and stretched beneath the warm blanket. Blinking several times brought the strange room into focus. He knew it was early. He always woke up early. He didn't always get up and often fell back to sleep, but the years he'd spent on the reservation had taught him to wake up just before dawn. He shifted on the sofa and untangled his legs from the blanket to put his feet on the floor. Someone had taken his shoes off. He rubbed his face with his hands trying to clear the last of the sleepy fog from his brain.

"Good morning!" Dixie called from the kitchen.

The smell of coffee drifted into the room. Johnny realized he was still at Dixie's and it was morning. He got up and walked to the kitchen doorway. "I'm sorry, Dixie, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't worry about that. I can take you by your apartment this morning if you need to before I drop you at your station." She poured him some coffee. "How do you take your coffee?"

He reached for the cup. "This is fine. Thank you." He'd finally gotten used to the taste of coffee. Just like Scotty had told him months ago…you can't be in the fire business and not need lots of caffeine; coffee was a great source of caffeine. He sipped carefully so as not to burn his lip. "You can drop me at my place. I can get my bike."

"No sir, Mr. Gage. It's raining cats and dogs out there. I'll drop you off. Then if you need a ride when you get off shift, you can just call me." He could tell there would be no arguments about it. She had a plan and nothing he could say or do would change her mind.

"Okay, but you can just take me to the station. Everything I need is already there in my locker." He looked sheepishly into the dark liquid in his cup. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"John Gage, you are not any trouble. Your fire station is just a couple of streets over from the way I normally go to the hospital. I am the one that asked you to help me yesterday, so stop apologizing." She swatted at his arm as she passed. "It will just take me a minute to get into my uniform. Do you want some breakfast before we leave?"

"The coffee is fine."

"Coffee is not a well balanced breakfast. Why don't we swing by Jimbo's on the way."

"Jimbo's isn't on the way from here. It's all the way out by my apartment." He corrected her.

"Well, in that case if you need something from your apartment before I drop you at the station, it won't be any trouble to stop and get it. Besides, I'd like to see my old friend again. I haven't seen him since you were released from Rampart a couple of months ago. I'll be right out." She left Johnny standing in the hallway with his mouth agape. Dixie McCall had a way about her that seemed to keep everyone in line. Johnny was no exception.

In what seemed like a blink of the eye the two friends were pulling into a parking space beside Jimbo's. Johnny jumped out of the car and ran around to the driver's door to open it before Dixie even had time to think. The rain had let up a bit, but he lifted her umbrella over her head anyway. She smiled up at him as she slid from behind the wheel. "Why thank you Johnny." She hooked her arm in his and together they walked to the door and inside. Johnny shook the umbrella outside the door and dropped it in the umbrella stand just inside. They found a booth by the front window.

"Well hello there sunshine." Margie, the pretty blonde haired gum smacking waitress Johnny had met when he came in on his way to Rampart when he was sick, sidled up beside their booth. "Haven't seen you in a while. What can I get ya?" She smacked her gum popping a bubble between her teeth, her eyes never leaving Johnny as she held up her pen and order pad ready to write.

"I'll have some orange juice, toast and an egg over easy," Dixie replied.

Margie shot her a sideways glance and scribbled on her pad. "This your mother?" She asked Johnny snidely.

Johnny turned a deep shade of red and looked down at the table. "No."

Margie's eyes grew big. "Oh."

If it was possible Johnny's blush grew even deeper. Jimbo came up just at that moment, "Dixie!" he bent down and kissed her fondly on the cheek. "It's great to see you!"

"Hi Jimbo." She smiled sweetly. "I was giving Johnny a ride to work and thought it would be nice to stop by and see one of my favorite people."

"Yeah? That's great, just great. Hey Johnny! Margie, why don't you get their drinks, and I'll get the rest of their order."

"What are you drinking today sweetie? Water again?"

"He'll have two glasses of milk and an orange juice." Jimbo answered for Johnny who looked up at him and wrinkled his forehead in question. "Vitamin C…we can't have you getting sick again can we?" He grabbed Johnny's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Now will it be pancakes or French toast?"

"Pancakes." Johnny said softly. He was still having trouble with all the care everyone seemed to want to give him.

"Pancakes it is, and bacon and eggs." Jimbo turned and headed back to the kitchen before Johnny could protest at the amount of food Jimbo was preparing him.

Dixie smiled too. Phoning ahead to get Jimbo's help in making sure Johnny ate a good meal before reporting to work had been a stroke of genius. "He sure is a nice man."

"Yep, that's Jimbo all right. Nice guy." Johnny grinned broadly. "A good friend too." It felt good to finally relax enough to allow himself to trust someone a satisfactory amount to call them a good friend. "I really appreciate all you've done for me too Ms. McCall."

"It's not a problem Johnny. I hope you think of me as a friend too." She patted his hand. "Now while we wait on our food, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Not much to tell." His happy demeanor dissipated quickly. Dixie could see the immediate change in posture. He shifted uncomfortably in the booth. "I grew up on a ranch up north until my folks died. Then I spent a few years in the foster program; listened to a bunch of fighting between the couples that kept me; got tossed around from place to place until I ended up here with my aunt and uncle until he died. She couldn't afford for me to stick around, so after high school I left, and that's about it. Now I'm a fireman."

Dixie's heart broke at the detached way he described his childhood. Not wanting to stir up sad memories she quickly changed the subject. "And a darn good one I've been told."

"Really? You heard I was good?" He seemed surprised that anyone would say that.

"Well of course I've heard."

Right about then Margie returned with their drinks followed shortly by Jimbo with their food. "Eat up." He smiled. "I can't have our newest fireman lacking energy to haul his hose now can I?" He teased Johnny who in turn blushed again before digging into his breakfast.

After they finished the hearty breakfast Dixie insisted on taking Johnny by his apartment to pick up the things he would need for his shift. They pulled up in front of the dingy old apartment building. Johnny climbed out promising to hurry. He walked a few steps away from Dixie's car…stopped…looked around…turned and walked around the front of her car. Dixie rolled down her window. "Uh…this is not a very good neighborhood. Lock your doors." He stood up and looked around again. "Don't open them for anyone. Leave if you have to." He then hurried to the stairs and bounded up the two flights taking two steps at a time.

Dixie kept her doors locked and her eyes on the derelict building Johnny lived in. Sadness gripped her heart that such a kind and caring young man had to live there. She vowed to herself to encourage him to move to a nicer complex as soon as he was able. Suddenly she heard the handle on the passenger side click. She jumped at the noise. Johnny was back. She unlocked the door relieved that he was back and they could be on their way. "That was quick."

"Didn't want you out her alone for very long." He shifted in the seat and glanced back at his complex. "I've never had any trouble, but then I'm not an attractive lady in a car by myself." He turned back to the front.

"Why thank you Johnny."

He looked over at her, "For what?"

"You called me attractive. Thank you." She teased.

When they pulled up in front of Station 10 Johnny hesitated before climbing out of the car. "Um…Dixie, I uh…I want…Th…thank you." As he normally did when he was nervous Johnny stumbled over the words and blushed deeply.

Dixie reached over and gripped his hand. "No thanks necessary. Friends help friends. I want to be your friend."

"Yes ma'am." Johnny nodded before he turned to get out of the car. He opened the door and then softly said, "I'd like that."

Strolling into the front of the station Johnny was met with several cat calls. "Hey Gage! Got a new girl friend?" "Hey Johnny! Since when do beautiful ladies haul you around." "Wow Johnny! She's a doll." Etc. Which of course caused the young man to turn several shades of crimson. He hurried across the bay and into the locker room as fast as he could.

After roll call the station was called out to an MVA, and then a structure fire. After lunch the rain had stopped and the crew hoped for a slow afternoon, but no one said that out loud. Every fireman worth a grain of salt knew that you never mention how the day is going. If you do then the tones won't sleep. Scotty found Johnny dribbling the basketball out back. "Want some company Boot?"

Johnny tossed the ball to Scotty. Then he took up a blocking stance. "Show me what you've got, Old Man."

"Old man? I'll show you an old man." He dribbled around Johnny, spun around from behind him and tossed the ball against the backboard and watched it drop through the net with a swoosh. Johnny smiled at Scotty's antics. The two men had grown very fond of each other in the last several months. Boot had become Scotty's nick name for Johnny. Even though there were three boots at the station right now. He called the others by their name and Johnny, he called Boot. Oh he liked the other guys all right, but Scotty saw such potential in Johnny and admired the young man for achieving so much in his young life and apparently with no one's help. Scotty admired that. He admired Johnny's strength and courage.

Calling Scotty "Old Man" that day in the back lot of Station 10 marked the beginning of a tradition between the two friends that would continue for many years. Johnny grabbed the ball and dribbled past the engineer. Without much fanfare he turned and tossed the ball into the air and watched as it bounced once on the rim and then slipped through the net.

"What's on your mind today Boot?" Scotty caught the ball and turned to Johnny waiting for his answer.

"Just thinking about stuff." Johnny shrugged. In truth talking to Dixie had brought back the ugly memories of his time in foster care when he found many spaces his small body could hide in while the adults yelled at one another. He shuddered at the memories. Then looked over at Scotty with a half smile he tried to hide his emotions.

"That stuff got you upset?" Scotty had learned to be very perceptive with Johnny.

"No…not really. Just not the best things, but it's all in the past. It was a long time ago." Johnny moved around between Scotty and the goal. "You gonna shoot or what?"

Just as Scotty started to move toward the goal the tones echoed across the lot. "Well Boot, they're playing our song." The two men jogged into the station and up to Engine One. In a matter of seconds the Vehicles poured from the bay in another parade of red racing to the scene.

As the crews pulled hoses and began to battle the flames a woman ran from the house and collapsed in the front yard. Tony and Joe raced over and moved her away from the house. An ambulance had arrived and the attendants met them with a gurney. Joe climbed into the ambulance with the woman. He was strapping the oxygen mask over her face as the attendant closed the doors and slapped the back before running around and climbing in the front.

A woman ran up to Captain Jones and explained that a middle aged couple lived in the home with a foster child. Before the fire started they could be heard yelling at each other. She thought they had been fighting about the boy. She suggested that they had possibly been cooking and forgot.

"Okay, Gage you assist Tony with the search. The neighbors report a man and a small boy still inside. Cody you back up Bill in Gage's place." Captain Jones directed.

Johnny pulled on his SCBA and moved over next to Tony. "What do we do?"

Tony smiled at him, "We Rescue, Johnny." He was bouncing on his feet ready to go in. "Come on, let's go find them." Johnny jogged behind Tony across the yard and into the front door of the burning structure. Tony stopped just inside the door and motioned to Johnny the direction they would start. Johnny nodded his understanding and followed.

Johnny could feel the exhilaration running in his veins. Fighting the fire was exciting, but this was different. Now he felt a heightened sense of purpose. There were people who needed his help, and he was perfectly willing to give it. This was more than saving a building…this was saving the people who lived in the building too. They crossed the living room and into the kitchen where they found the man. He'd been trying to put out the fire. It looked like it had started there. Tony grabbed the man by the shoulders and Johnny grabbed his feet. They carried him out of the house and over to the squad where they laid him on a yellow blanket. Tony began draping the man with sterile sheets and pouring liquid over the burns on his legs.

Johnny turned back to the house. Other stations had arrived to help protect the surrounding homes. Men Johnny didn't know pulled hoses into the front door where they had just exited. "What about the boy?" He asked.

Tony looked back at the burning house. "It's no use it's too hot. Cap would never let us back in now."

"But he's just a kid!" Johnny couldn't believe that Cap would just let a kid burn. Maybe this Rescue stuff wasn't that great after all if they couldn't save a little kid. "We can't just leave him in there!"

"Gage, you need to take a break, and then I need you on a line." Captain Jones directed.

Johnny went over beside Engine One and watched the flames shoot from the rafters and up into the evening sky. _'Just a kid.'_He thought. _'We can't just leave him in there.'_ He knew Cap wasn't really going to not try to save the kid. He knew in his heart that his superior was only trying to protect his men; when they had things move under control they would search again. Over the past several months his shift mates had learned that Johnny had a soft spot when it came to kids. The young man had a way with them that helped them stay calm in bad situations. They knew if the missing boy died in this fire. Johnny would be the one most saddened by it. But what they didn't know is how far he would go to try to save the boy.

Johnny didn't feel right about taking a break when a child might be trapped in the fire. He replaced his air mask and jogged back to the house.

He moved past the lineman at the front door and into the black haze. The fire raged hot. Soot and heated ash particles filled the air. Even with a steady flow of water against them the flames still crept up the walls and tickled the ceiling.

Even in the intense heat a chill ran up his spine at the similarity between this situation and his own childhood. This was another lost boy like himself, and Johnny wouldn't leave until he was found.

Finding his way slowly into the family room he swiftly checked the first secret place he remembered from long ago when he used to hide while his foster parents argued. He pulled the charred sofa away from the wall and shone the flashlight into the space behind it. It was a tight squeeze, but a boy smaller than normal for his age could easily have been there where no one would think to look for him. If he stayed quiet and kept his breathing shallow he could stay there for hours, safe when things got scary between his parents, but that is not where the child was found. Not on this day when it would have been better if he had been there in the recess against the wall. He moved to the next safe hiding place.

Outside the burning structure Captain Jones asked Tony about his helper. "Have you seen Johnny?"

Tony looked up with alarm written all over his face. "Didn't he come out?"

"Relax Tony," Cap placed a calming hand on Tony's shoulder. "He came out with you a little while ago. I told him to take a break. I thought he would be helping you." Tony looked over his shoulder at the burning house. "I ordered him to help on a line, not back inside Tony." Tony looked back at his superior with an unsure gaze. "You don't think he would have gone back in against orders?"

Tony closed his eyes. "With a missing child, Cap." It was more a statement than a question. "I would have."

"If he…" Jones hesitated. "When he gets out of there I'm going to kill him." He lifted the HT to his mouth. "HT-10 to Battalion."

"Battalion to HT-10"

"Gage is checking the structure again for the boy. Keep that door clear."

The Chief's orders could be heard across the many HT's carried by each crew. Chet Kelly looked over his shoulder at his fellow lineman. "Come on Marco we gotta keep an exit for whichever crazy fireman came back in here to look." The two men moved back into position in the front room near the door.

"I don't know who that guy is, but he's loco to be coming back in here. This place is about to go." Marco Lopez yelled to his friend. He pulled the heavy hose along as they went further into the deteriorating structure.

Johnny hunkered low and moved into the kitchen. The fire was hottest in that room where it had started. He managed to get partway through the doorway and realized it was just too hot. If the boy had gone in there to hide…it was too late. Not wanting to waste any time. Johnny thought about the other places a traumatized young boy might look for a hole to disappear into.

He moved back down the hallway. The smoke was so thick he could barely see two feet in front of his face._ 'Where are you?' _He felt the door to the storage beneath the staircase before he saw it. He pulled it open and flashed his light inside. The closet was packed with boxes. The light scanned across the black marker that told of the contents of each carton; Christmas decorations, Halloween witch, Mom's china. The boy couldn't have gotten in there even if he was small. Johnny pushed the door closed and moved on toward the base of the staircase.

'_I know you're here somewhere, but where? I already looked in the obvious places down here. Upstairs maybe? In a chest?'_ Johnny turned and bound up the stairs two at a time. He had a knack for remembering directions. Once he saw a floor plan it stuck in his head. He knew exactly which way to go to find the bathroom. There was a vanity cabinet. _'That has to be it.'_ He hurried down the hall.

He could feel the weakened floor give a little with each step. They didn't have much time.

The men on the hose couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Johnny go up the stairs. The railing was already half gone and the edges of the steps at the base had burnt away. They turned the hose on the flames the danced up the wall and trailed the length of the post at the bottom of the single flight. Battalion had ordered everyone out of the upstairs rooms a long time ago, before they knew the boy was missing.

He stopped at the door to the small room and stared open mouthed at the X on the door. _'They already checked in here for you, but they wouldn't think about you not wanting to be found.' _He pushed open the door and dropped to his knees, opened the cabinet, flashed his light inside and revealed a small boy at the back behind the elbow of the drain beneath the sink; in a space too small for anyone to have suspected he would be. Johnny pulled his glove off and quickly grabbed the boy's wrist clumsily checking for a pulse. _'Thank God.'_

He carefully slid the tiny body out around the pipes and into his arms, pulled off his face mask and slipped it over the boy's face. Then he unbuckled the clasps of his turnout coat and pulled it around the boy at the same time he rose up from the floor. The tiles beneath his feet seemed to sway with his shifting weight. He practically ran for the stairs and stumbled down them with the awkward way he carried the child. The smoke burned his throat, but he kept the clean air flowing from his mask on the boy's face.

Chet saw him coming down the stairs with the precious bundle and smiled. Marco said silent prayers that the boy was alive and would stay that way. They turned the spray to a mist to protect the rescuer and his victim. Steam rose off the heat of his protective gear.

Johnny glanced at the men on the hose as he hurried by giving them a nod of thanks just before he burst through the front door to safety. He didn't know who they were, but he was glad for the cooling spray they directed his way.

"Do we have an understanding Gage?" Captain Jones glared at his Boot.

"Yes sir." Johnny coughed out. He knew he was in deep trouble. He had directly disobeyed his Captain's orders, but he had to. He was the only one who could find that kid. And he had found him. He had found him in one of the places he knew to look. No one else could possibly have known the secret places like he knew. And he did know, because he heard the parents had been arguing, accusing each other. He knew the boy had to be hiding. Captain Jones had told him to take a break and then man a hose. He'd been in there too long, but he knew where to look for the boy. He just knew.

Tony pushed the oxygen mask back over Johnny's mouth and nose. "Keep that on Johnny."

Johnny closed his eyes. He knew he could be washed out if Cap was angry enough, but it was worth it. He'd found the boy.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Time seemed to take on little significance as Johnny sat on the yellow blanket watching Tony with the boy. Rescue men actually did very little in the way of administering care to the victims once they had pulled them out of the bad situations they had gotten in to. Oxygen, simple burn care like the sterile sheets and liquid poured over the burned area, taking vitals and applying bandages, but it was those simple things that helped get those same victims ready to go to the hospital. It was those simple things that sometimes kept the victims alive. The small boy was now awake and coughing harshly. His father had already been moved into the ambulance and whisked away to Rampart with a rescue man from another station.

Thoughts of another time floated around in Johnny's mind that he had somehow never remembered before, things that he had subconsciously blocked. A small boy clinging to the lifeless body of his mother while firemen cut away the steering column of the car so they could get his father out seemed to take what little breath he had away and made his stomach cramp. In his mind's eye he could see the firemen moving around the car working feverishly to get the man out…his father out. Things in Johnny's mind seemed to get all mixed up…current memories of runs to MVA's they had been to since he had joined the department merged with those he'd blocked for so long after he had been pulled from the back seat of his parent's car.

Tony glanced over at Johnny and said something to him, but the buzzing in his ears kept him from understanding what Tony had said. Tony knew Johnny had been exposed to too much heat and might possibly be suffering from heat exhaustion. Many firemen suffered from the intense heat and became dehydrated. He called over to Scotty who having assisted Tony before knew exactly what he needed. He checked the gauges on the engine before coming over to help.

Johnny continued drifting from current to past seeing the men in turnouts lift his father's battered frame onto a gurney and running beside it to the ambulance. He could see his mother's sweet face as they draped a yellow blanket across her and over her head. Then he saw the staring eyes of the woman from the pileup a few months ago. Her eyes held his mind's eye for a time before the memory of screeching sirens broke the contact and the wailing mixed with the cries of a child who'd lost so much so quickly. He felt hands on his shoulders causing him to jerk away.

"Hey take it easy Boot. I'm just helping you with your SCBA." Scotty calmly spoke.

Somewhere in the distance Johnny could hear a familiar voice. He felt the weight of his air tank lifted from his shoulders. He felt so hot. Maybe if he could get the heavy coat off he could feel the breeze. He fumbled with the front of the coat.

Scotty batted his hands away. "Let me help you with that."

Johnny felt the strong arms circle around him as he shook with cries. He was scared, really scared. He wanted his mother. Then he felt a cool breeze against his overheated skin and it called him back to the present. He felt the cup that had been placed in his hand. He was starved for water. He lifted the cup and drank.

Scotty placed a hand on Johnny's wrist. "Ah ah ah…not too fast, it will make you sick if you drink it too fast."

Johnny nodded and sipped more slowly. He felt so tired and kind of funny, like he couldn't think straight. The hoses snaking across the pavement in a crisscrossing maze seemed confusing. The constant noise of the engines pumping water to the men hauling the hoses and the shouts and radios chattering orders to the men all seemed too much for him to decipher. He sipped some more water until the cup was empty and then it disappeared too.

In a few minutes Scotty was back with more water. "Here ya go Johnny."

Johnny lifted his eyes to see who had brought him the water. Scotty always called him Boot…never Johnny. Why would he be calling him Johnny now? He must know that he had really screwed up this time. He knew that Captain Jones was going to wash him out for sure. He sighed deeply.

"Come on kid, drink the water. It'll help you feel better." Scotty turned to Tony. "I think he's coming back now. A little more water and he should be okay." They had seen many a fireman suffer from the effects of heat from fighting fires. They were practiced in what to do. Then if things didn't get better from the water and oxygen, they knew to take the downed man to the hospital. Johnny hadn't collapsed or passed out, so it looked like they would avoid that today, but it had been close, too close. "I better get back to the gauges. Let me know if he needs anymore."

"Sure Scotty." Tony finished bundling up the small boy and sent him to Rampart with the second man from the other squad. Then he turned to Johnny. "Okay Gage, I think I had better check your pulse." He reached for Johnny's arm. Johnny didn't fight him or pull back like he had with Scotty. He knew where he was now and just wanted to get back to the station for a cool shower and his bunk, if Cap didn't send him home first.

The trip back to the Station was done in a daze. Johnny remembered climbing aboard the engine, but nothing about the ride. Then someone shaking his knee and telling him to hit the showers. "Come on Boot you need to take a cool shower." Scotty helped Johnny down from his seat and stayed near until he reached the locker room. Heat exhaustion and dehydration tended to make a man a little wobbly.

"Thanks Scotty. I must have dozed off. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Boot. That was one hot fire." Scotty patted Johnny on the back. "I think you'll feel better after cooling down some more in the shower."

"Yeah." Johnny headed toward his locker, and Scotty turned toward the kitchen. He needed some coffee.

After his shower, Johnny was more alert; alert enough to know he could have just thrown away his career. He needed time to think…a place to be alone, but how could a guy find a place to be alone at a fire station full of men? He wandered out to the back lot and leaned against the building. Jeff started out the back bay door to shoot a few hoops, but seeing Johnny and knowing his fellow academy graduate could be in deep trouble he didn't know what to say, so he turned around and headed for the TV room instead.

Wishing he could get away into the woods or up in the mountains to think, Johnny pushed himself off the station wall and stretched. He scanned the lot looking for a more secluded spot.

A while later Captain Jones came looking for Johnny. He had finished the incident reports from the fire, allowed himself time to calm down and school his anger and now wanted to talk to him about his defiance of a direct order. He walked out into the bay and saw Scotty leaning against the side of the back bay door sipping coffee. "Nice evening." He said as he walked up beside his engineer.

"Is it?" Scotty asked somewhat sarcastically.

Captain Jones stepped aside and turned toward his friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Scotty pointed up on top of the hose tower at the figure seated with his legs folded and his face up toward the evening sky. "Is it a nice evening for him?"

Captain Jones followed Scotty's finger and looked at the man perched above. "He disregarded a direct order Scotty. I can't just act like that didn't happen."

"No, I guess you can't, but what happens now?" Scotty took another sip of his coffee. "He's a good kid. That little boy would've died if Johnny hadn't gone back in."

"We might have found him, after we made sure the structure was safe. It's not an easy decision for a Captain to pull your men out when there's still someone inside especially when that someone is a child, but we have to follow safety protocol otherwise we might lose good men as well. No sense in putting good men in harm's way when the loss could be two or three instead of one."

"I know Cap, but he's passionate about this, and for some reason he's even more so when it comes to kids. It's like he knows how they feel or something." Scotty couldn't quite get what he wanted to say into words. "He pushes himself when others are ready to quit."

"I can see that Scotty, but it is my job to control these situations and his to follow my directions. It doesn't matter how good it looks like he is or will be if he can't follow simple instructions." Captain Jones hated this part of his job. He could clearly see what a good fireman Johnny would become if he did what he was told, and truthfully, he thought the kid would make a fine rescue man someday. "Tell him I want to see him in my office." Captain Jones turned around and took a few steps; turned back around and spoke again. "When he comes down."

Scotty smiled. He knew Captain Jones was a fair man.

Johnny meditated for a while on top of the hose tower. He thought about the fire, the boy and his parents. He reflected on his feelings when he was twelve and lost his parents. But most of all he thought about why he had decided to become a fireman. He had originally thought it was something that he had wanted to do from a very small age chasing the red trunks with the flashing lights and sirens, but now he wondered if it had more to do with the kindness of the firemen who had been called out to the accident where his parents were killed. Those men acted fast and with precision to extricate his father, and they gave his mother some sense of dignity by covering her lifeless form on the side of the highway. Now here he was facing possible discharge from the job that seemed to already be a part of who he is…a part of who he wanted to be. Tired to the bone he uncrossed his legs and let them dangle.

Scotty saw Johnny moving after sitting so still for so long. It was strange to see the young man so still. He always seemed to be moving in some way…bouncing his knee, tapping his fingers on his leg, looking around a room or pacing. Then he watched as Johnny's legs moved to hang down from the tower. _'Don't fall my friend. There isn't much space up there.' _Then Johnny shifted again and reclined on the thin strip of flooring, raised one leg up in a bent position and allowed the other to dangle in air. He slid one arm beneath his head and rested his other hand on his chest. Scotty watched in amazement at the calm way Johnny balanced on the thin space seemingly unconcerned with the height or the narrowness. After watching for long enough for his remaining coffee to turn cold and thinking that if Johnny fell asleep he might fall, Scotty decided it was time his friend came down. "Hey Boot!"

Johnny rose up on his elbow, one leg still hanging and turned toward Scotty who flinched at the thought that he might fall. He didn't answer back, but only looked at Scotty.

"Cap wants to see you." Scotty watched Johnny push up from his elbow into a sitting position and then up on one foot while turning and placing the other on the narrow ledge. He then took a step toward the ladder and in a quick climb was once again on flat ground. Scotty let out the breath he'd been holding.

Johnny walked past Scotty without a word and down the side of the bay to the Captain's office. He stopped just before knocking, lowered his head and took a few deep breaths; then knocked.

"Enter."

Johnny opened the door and stepped into the office. It was a small room, but had enough space for three desks and two chairs. There were never more than two Captains at the Station at a time at shift change, so they shared the chairs. Johnny stood just inside the door in the room where he remembered first being welcomed to the station and meeting Captain Jones for the first time. It was only fitting that this would also be the room where he told him he was washed out, Johnny thought.

"Have a seat." Captain Jones had yet to turn around. Johnny stood very still with his hands by his side ready to face his punishment like a man, like a warrior, like his grandfather had taught him as a very small boy. Captain Jones turned to see the man standing at attention. "At ease." He didn't tell the man to sit again; he could if he wanted to. "I want to talk to you about your actions today." Johnny flinched, but didn't relax from attention. "John." Captain Jones waited for the young man to look at him. "John, look at me." Johnny turned. "I'm not going to wash you out." Johnny broke the stance. His shoulders drooped and his mouth opened and closed again, but only for a second; then he straightened up again. "Take a seat, son."

Johnny took a seat this time. He didn't think he could stand any longer without falling. All the worries of the day slid from him and left him drained. "I'm sorry Cap. I know it was wrong to go back in that house, but he was just a scared little kid."

"How did you know where he would hide?" Captain Jones asked softly, calmly.

"My foster parents used to yell a lot. I hid. I was small for my age, and found some very small spaces to squeeze into. They never found me. When I heard the neighbor talking about how the parents argued about him…" Johnny looked at his hands. He had decided honesty with Cap would be best, but talking about it wasn't easy. "It's hard when you're just a kid with no one to rely on; no one to call when you need them. It's just you."

Captain Jones could see the struggle Johnny was having telling his story. "It's okay John. You don't have to continue. But let me tell you this. You get one chance and you've used it. Got it."

Johnny looked to his Captain with thankful eyes. "Yes sir."

"Now get a glass of milk or two and hit your bunk. You look like hell."

Johnny stood slowly and turned to leave, "Thanks Cap. It won't happen again."

"It better not, or I won't have any choice but to cut you loose."

Scotty was standing just outside the office when Johnny came out. He placed his arm across Johnny's shoulders and gripped his shoulder. "Well?"

Johnny looked at Scotty out of the corner of his eye and grinned. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

Scotty laughed, "Good…that's good Boot, but how 'bout you not do anything like that again."

Johnny shrugged. He didn't plan to do anything like that again, but what if he needed to?


	28. Chapter 28

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Twenty Eight**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

When Johnny and Scotty entered the dayroom it was like walking into the silence in a library. Everyone seemed suspended in time…waiting to see what had happened in Cap's office…cups held in mid-air…the turning of pages of the newspaper stopped in the process…conversations dropped mid-sentence; it was so quiet it seemed as though everyone held their breath.

The 'behind closed doors' at a fire station was kind of an oxymoron…in a fire station it seemed that nothing was really done in private…word spread fast that someone had been called to the Cap's office and the door closed…and before long everyone had assembled to witness the results...hover by the closed door hoping to overhear some tidbit of the goings on inside, but not wanting to get caught in the act…or waiting as a unit in the dayroom for the inevitable return of the 'victim'.

Johnny stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he felt all eyes on him.

Scotty cleared his throat and winked at the assembled men and all the suspended activity resumed exactly where it had left off; the noise of the room echoing into the equipment bay and helping relax the young lineman. "Come on Boot, let's get something to drink." He pulled Johnny into the kitchen and over beside the cabinets.

Johnny still looked pale and skittish. Scotty could tell he was still on the edge. First, the heat exhaustion from the fire, and then the stress that enveloped him after, because of his actions at the fire and pending meeting with Cap; finally, the relief from knowing he wouldn't be washed out, had left him near collapse. The Boot kept his eyes on his shoes; one hand fidgeted with the seam of his pant leg while the other was shoved deeply into a pocket to keep it still. Scotty moved past Johnny to get a glass. He quickly filled it with milk knowing it was Johnny's drink of choice.

Johnny took the proffered glass and downed it in a few gulps. Before he was fully aware of it, the glass had been removed and refilled. Scotty held it back out to him. He took it and emptied it almost as fast, turned to the sink to wash it out and placed it in the rack to dry. He then looked to his friend who stood close by sipping his drink of choice. Johnny thought he'd never seen anyone drink as much coffee as Scotty did. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Scotty smiled.

"Uh…I'm kind of tired." Johnny said softly looking back at his shoes.

"You're gear is already beside your bunk." Scotty answered almost as soft. He didn't want to embarrass Johnny with the fact that he'd set up his bunkers for him. Johnny looked up with a raise eyebrow. "Well, you were kind of out of it after that fire." He shrugged and grinned broadly before taking another sip of coffee to mask his amusement at the red that grew from Johnny's neck and up onto his face.

Johnny stared at him for a few seconds before a crooked grin appeared on his reddened face and he chuckled. "Okay…thanks…I guess." Then he turned, nodded his head in his own amusement at the way Scotty tried to take care of him. Actually, it felt good to know someone had his back. "Nite." He called over his shoulder.

"Night Gage," Cody called to him which was followed by most of the guys in the room offering some kind of good wishes for a good night's sleep for the exhausted man.

Each step up the staircase to the dorms seemed to require more energy than should have been necessary, and with each step his feet seemed to become heavier and heavier. Johnny practically had to pull himself up the stairs. He gripped the railing tighter with each upward step…even his bones felt weary. When he finally reached the top, slid out of his uniform and lowered himself to his bunk he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The rest of the crew followed him at different times, but after fighting fires like the ones they had today they were all tired and by ten o'clock the firehouse was eerily quiet.

Their respite didn't last long…at half past one the klaxons rang out jerking the men from their restful slumber and sending them once again into the streets of LA with lights flashing and sirens screaming. Johnny watched the lights streaming passed his window in a daze. He still felt groggy. The normal adrenalin rush that energized him on a call seemed to be missing tonight…replaced by a weary weightiness and dread at the heat he guessed they would soon be facing, but he knew they had a job to do no matter how tired they were or how many fires they'd fought; MVA's they'd worked or hoses they'd hauled…they would answer the call to duty and perform that duty as they'd been trained.

He struggled to sit taller and focus his energies on the call. He scrubbed his hands over his face and blinked the sleep from his eyes. He glanced over at Bill and noticed he seemed to be doing the same thing…trying to will away the sleep and prepare for the job.

The fire was BIG…it usually was when they called out all the equipment from 10's, but this…this was a monster! A fully involved two story market in an old strip mall had smoke pouring into the night sky like a ghostly shroud; in the front display windows the vibrant colors of fresh produce mixed with the orange glow of the flames threatening to devour everything in its path.

The second story windows remained blackened but Johnny couldn't be sure if that was because it was night and the lights were out or because they were blackened from the heavy smoke, but there was no time to ponder that thought. He and Bill were ordered to pull a line and enter the structure through the main entrance. As soon as they stepped inside they were blasted with unbelievable heat and rapid fire spread. Another team followed immediately behind them into the attack. Johnny couldn't be sure who the other team was. When a fireman is in full turnouts with SCBA the only thing that separates one man from another is the name stenciled on his back…unless you had worked with the men so long you recognized their movements. Still being new to the department, Johnny didn't have that knowledge of the other men in the battle beside him on that night.

Other teams set up an exterior defensive effort with the heavy stream appliances mounted atop the engines directing streams into the upper floor windows which easily caved under the strong water pressure.

Scotty busied himself with his gauges, but hesitated as he watched Bill and Johnny disappear into the thick smoke. _'Be safe guys…this is a bad boy…I hope your instincts are working tonight Boot, cause you're gonna need 'em'_

Gary Cooper moved the ladder truck into position and extended her load high above the burning structure and one of her crew moved up the length of the ladder with his hose to establish an aerial defense. The stark white sections stood out against the darkened smoke filled night sky. As soon as the Chief felt they had an upper hand, men would be dispatched to the roof to ventilate. The crewmen at the base of the ladder waited at the ready with axes in hand to mount the outstretched bridge to the roof.

Additional stations continued arriving and joining the defensive. As their hoses were laid crisscrossing those from the original response teams, their heavy stream appliances were aimed at the structure crisscrossing the high powered streams dancing in the night sky. A dissonance of pumps and motors echoed into the streets making tune to a peculiar song of the battle against the destructive forces of the flames snaking up inside the building trying to reach its tendrils toward the heavens.

Shoots of water spread across the building's façade raining down in sheets over the men below who stood guard outside the entrance keeping a clear exit for those brave souls inside. While more teams found their way passed the front and into the heat of the interior others already face to face with the dragon grew weary in the fight…but refused to give up.

Johnny tapped Bill's shoulder and moved to take the nozzle for his turn at the lead. Sweat trickled down his neck and back soaking into his t-shirt making it stick to his overheated skin. The men were limited to hand gestures, shoulder taps and inadequate eye contact to communicate. The unbearable wall of intense heat made them keep their distance from moving further into the structure. Johnny danced the hose in a circular motion to extend the output over as much of an area as he could to push the flames down, but they continued to dance with delight at the ineffective spray hopping from one timber to the next and roasting the produce along the way. He was glad he had his SCBA mask on to block most of the smell of burnt fruit and vegetables, but the stench still seemed to seep in and make him nauseous.

Outside the Chief had deployed the roof attack and men began the trek up the outstretched ladders.

Scotty and the other engineers watched with a trained eye the entire scene while maintaining water pressure in a delicate balance of water and purpose.

Suddenly HT's around the battlefield squawked to life and orders to pull back rang out in tandem from the myriad of hand held and cab mounted radios. The roof team scrambled to the ladders leaving behind a wake of small holes they'd begun to create emitting smoke into the already darkened clouds. Shortly after they were called off a sagging portion of the roof collapsed bringing debris down hard onto the weakened second story floor and causing it to drop unwittingly onto the men below who hadn't had time to escape the structure.

Johnny saw it…felt it…sensed it coming…he quickly shut off the nozzle just as the call to evacuate started from the HT in his pocket. He turned and waved his arm at the other teams around him and Bill; then grabbed Bill's shoulder in urgency and pushed him toward the exit, but before either could move the ceiling above fell hard against their backs and pushed them to the floor under the weight of wall, water, furniture and wet insulation.

Scotty knew as soon as the hoses were shut off. He adjusted the pressure on the pumps and watched the door for his team. Instead of men running from the structure what he saw was a burst of debris and glass as the windows blew out in a gust of air pressure and littered the street with tiny shards of sparkling glass that disappeared beneath the river of water that had spread onto the street from the heavy onslaught and rushed toward the storm drains carrying dust, soot and now glass into the depths of the sewers below. He waited in anticipation and hope for his brothers to emerge…but his hopes were dashed in the split seconds that followed by the loud crashing noises from inside.

Johnny felt the pressure slam against his back pushing him into and down with Bill. Together the two men fell in a tangled heap of bodies and debris. Exhaustion mixed with pain filled him as he slipped into darkness.

Scotty called to his superior, "Cap! Gage and McDonald are still in there."

As Captain Jones' attention turned to the entrance two men stumbled supporting each other from its mouth and into the street collapsing into the arms of their brothers…but Cap knew it wasn't his men. Johnny was much taller than either of these two, and Bill much broader. No his men were still inside with the beast. He quickly raised his HT to his mouth and barked out orders for Tony and Joe to assemble a team to go in after the missing crewmen.

Tony, Joe, Dave Gotchalk and Jim Graves moved toward the structure and into the black hole that once opened into a brightly colored display area of fresh delicacies. The firefighting crews had reassembled and a resurgence of water poured onto the flames in an effort to hold the beast at bay until the missing men could be brought to safety.

Johnny struggled back to consciousness not knowing how long he'd been out and blinked his eyes to clear them. Everything appeared fuzzy and dark. He thought it might be the smoke and ash, but in fact he was a little dizzy too. He tried to push up, but the weight on his back prevented much movement. Bill tried to move as well. Johnny could feel Bill's legs beneath him, but he couldn't discern if Bill could get them out or not. He was just too exhausted and hot to think clearly, and with his mask on Bill wouldn't be able to understand his muffled speech if he asked.

Outside Jeff Swanson made his way back up the ladder and disappeared into the black smoke pouring from the opened roof. Word had spread quickly of who the missing men were. He aimed his spray into the cavernous hole in the center. _'Come on Gage…we've come too far in this to give into it. I'm doing my part up here…now you do yours and you and Bill get out of there.'_

Johnny could feel the spray of water falling down on them and the cooling effects it had. He could hear muffled noises somewhere nearby. "Here!" He called. "Over here!" His strength diminished quickly, and he thought he heard Bill calling to their rescuers as well, but the darkness overtook him again before he could tell for sure.

"Over there!" Joe called to everyone. "I can see Bill." His words were muffled by his mask, but the others followed his pointing and could see their fallen crewmate buried from his waist down. He was conscious and trying to pull himself from the rubble. As they drew closer they could also see Johnny's gloved hand lying limply atop a crushed and partially burned melon.

The men made quick work of uncovering their brothers. Bill was helped to his feet and held between Gotchalk and Graves as Joe lifted Johnny's limp form over Tony's shoulders. Joe spotted Tony as they moved toward freedom from the shell of livelihood now a disheveled pile of smoking ruin.

Shouts of exhilarated relief could be heard as the rag tag group stumbled forth into the welcoming spray and across the attack zone to the safety of the rescue squad.

Bill sunk down onto the running board and Johnny was lowered onto a yellow blanket. Tony held him in a seated position as Joe removed his SCBA; then he was laid back and checked for broken bones. "I don't think anything is broken, but he's out cold. We had better get him on some oxygen and over to Rampart." Tony waved the ambulance attendants over with a stretcher. "I'll ride in with him. Bill are you okay? Maybe you should ride in with us and get checked out."

Bill stood slowly. "I'm okay, just a little tired and banged up." He stretched his right arm in a circular motion up and over his head and back down to his side. "Everything seems to be working." He looked over at Johnny. "I sure hope he's okay. He shoved me out of the way before I even realized what was happening."

"He probably has a concussion, and he already had heat exhaustion from the earlier fire. It's probably a combination of the two. Dr. Brackett will sort him out when we get him to Rampart." Tony reached over and gripped Bill's shoulder in reassurance before following Johnny's gurney into the ambulance. "I'll see you guys back at the barn."

The ambulance doors were closed and slapped twice to indicate their readiness to depart.

Across the expanse of red vehicles and hoses snaked through the puddles the victory was on the side of the Los Angeles County Fire Department on that fateful night. The produce store was a total loss, but the adjoining stores had been saved due to the division walls separating portions of the large structure from the fire that gutted the produce store. Those protective walls prevented significant vertical and horizontal fire spread to other uninvolved stores housed in the strip mall and allowed structural support to maintain the integrity of the adjoining storefronts when the roof collapsed down on Johnny and Bill.

No lives were lost and only one man suffered injury enough to be transported to the hospital.

The ambulance pulled away with lights flashing and sirens alerting anyone paying attention that they had an injured man onboard.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Twenty Nine**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny felt sick.

He was lying down on a rocking surface and his head hurt really bad making him sick to his stomach. Truthfully, he ached all over. He opened his eyes and looked around noticing the now familiar inside of a Mayfair ambulance. He swallowed several times trying to remove the burning sensation from the back of his throat. A mask covered his mouth and nose, and though it blew fresh oxygen on his face it made him feel claustrophobic.

"Hey you're awake." Tony smiled at him.

Johnny tried to sit up, but the straps on the gurney kept him from it. He didn't like being tied down. He pulled at the straps with his arms.

"Take it easy. You got knocked out back there. We're on our way to Rampart to let the doctors check you out." Tony noticed the stressed tension in Johnny's eyes. He thought he saw a flash of terror in the deep brown eyes. "Just take it easy."

Johnny pulled again at the straps, but gave up without too much of a fight. He knew from experience that he couldn't free himself unless he could get at least one hand free. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed his discomfort of being tied up back down.

A few minutes later the confusion of waking in the back of an ambulance and the initial concern about being restrained subsided, and Johnny suddenly remembered what had happened to land him strapped to a stretcher on the way to Rampart. His eyes shot open wide. "Bill!" he almost yelled the name.

"Is fine thanks to you." Tony patted Johnny on the shoulder. "He's still back there helping with clean-up. If you're lucky you'll be back there in a little while too."

Johnny closed his eyes and nodded. He had vowed to himself that he wouldn't let another crew mate be injured like he had Cody, if he could prevent it.

A short time later the ambulance backed into the bay at Rampart. When the driver came around to the back of the rig to open the doors it was two firemen who stepped out instead of one still on the gurney. Johnny had talked Tony into letting him up.

Joe backed the squad in beside the ambulance and stood waiting to help with the gurney when he was surprised to see Johnny stepping out the back doors first. He looked at Tony with his mouth open ready to ask what was going on…but the words didn't get a chance to leave his lips before Tony stepped out behind Johnny and answered the unanswered question. "What? He said he's okay. I'm not a doctor. If a guy says he's okay then I guess he's okay."

Joe's eyes turned to follow the younger man as he rounded the corner just inside the double doors and headed to a treatment room. "You know he's not okay."

"How do I know that? He said he was just tired. I know he is. He nearly collapsed at that fire earlier. We were all hot and tired. None of us got enough sleep tonight. So he got knocked down back there. So did Bill, but he was walking around and ready to help with clean-up. Gage said he's okay, and the doctor can decide if he is or not." Tony moved past his soon to be Ex-partner. "I'm gonna see if I can find a cup of coffee." He stopped just inside the double doors and turned back to Joe. "You coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Joe caught up with Tony. "But you know Gage has a tendency to say he's okay when he's not. I don't get it with that guy."

"Why not…we all do it; we firemen are always suffering from heat exhaustion, bumps, bruises, cuts and minor burns. Never slows us down unless we drop like a rock…does it?" Tony said with a tinge of aggravation in his voice. "If we ran to the hospital every time we felt a little bad we'd never have enough people to put the fires out."

Joe scratched his head where his helmet had left his hair damp and thought about what Tony had said. "I guess you have a point there, but Johnny…he just seems to get hurt a lot and doesn't always admit how hurt he is, besides he did drop back there."

"Come on Joe, I need some coffee while we wait on Johnny."

Inside the treatment room Johnny sat on the exam table waiting for a doctor. The nurse had him take off his shirt, but since he was ambulatory she had let him keep his turnout pants on. He winced when he pulled the t-shirt over his head. He was sore and stiff. His back muscles were tense._ 'Probably bruised from that stuff that fell on us.'_ He stretched his neck and shoulders trying to ease the tightness some before the doctor came in.

A young blonde haired Caucasian man in a white coat came into the room. "What do we have, Carol?"

"A firefighter, doctor; he was brought in from a syncopal episode." The slender black nurse busied herself preparing a chart.

"What's his name?"

"I was just getting to that." The nurse turned to ask Johnny who thought it was very strange how doctors and nurses always seemed to talk about him as if he wasn't right there.

"John Gage." He answered before she could ask. "Station 10, LA County Fire Department. What's a syncopal episode?"

The doctor glanced over at the smart-alecky way the patient answered before the nurse was even ready to ask. He didn't answer the question, but instead turned back to the nurse. "What are his vitals?"

The nurse looked back at the chart embarrassed. "I'm sorry doctor. He got out of the ambulance of his own accord, and I brought him here. I haven't had a chance to get the vitals. I'm sorry."

Johnny couldn't help the uneasy feeling the guy in the white coat gave him. He started to get up from his seated position on the exam table and reached for his clothes that lay beside him.

He felt a hand on his arm. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leavin'." Johnny said as he slid off. "This is a waste of time." He swayed slightly from the quick way he tried to get up and flee the room.

"Easy there."

"I'm alright…just tired." He straightened up and tried to pull his arm away.

"Sit down." The white coated man demanded.

Johnny didn't respond well to the demand. In his past demands like that were usually followed with a slap or punch of some sort; he flinched and pulled back. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed making his bruised back spasm, but he stood stark still.

The resident mistook the masked fear as rage and told the nurse to alert security to his uncooperative patient. Johnny didn't move. The tension in his body further added to the exhaustion he already felt. He didn't want to cause any trouble. He tried to slow his racing heart by taking a few deep breaths and trying to clear his mind of the feelings that had crept in. He closed his eyes; like he had earlier on the hose rack, he tried to remember how to meditate like he had learned back on the reservation to calm himself. "I…I'll sit." He softly said as he moved slowly back to the exam table.

The resident stepped back quickly when the unruly patient moved. He stumbled against the equipment tray and almost fell. Johnny instinctively reached a steadying hand to him. The man stumbled further away from the helpful hand. "Don't touch me!"

Johnny raised his hands. "I was j..jus' t..tryin' to help."

Security, having heard what they thought was a ruckus, burst into the room ready to apprehend the perpetrator. What they saw was a rattled resident backed against the storage cabinets, ER nurse Carol across the room with a chart and pen hanging at her side and her eyes wide, and a tall skinny young man in fireman's turnout pants with his hands in the air in a non-threatening stance. "What's the problem in here?"

Johnny's mouth opened, but no words would come out. He knew he was in trouble here, but like when he was a young boy and often ended up in trouble, he didn't know what he had done. He just wanted to get out of there and back to the station.

Tony and Joe having seen security race down the hall to the treatment room they knew Johnny was in followed and now stood in the doorway to the treatment room. "Johnny are you okay?"

Johnny looked like a panicked animal ready to bolt its captors. He looked from the security men to Tony and then to the resident. His mouth moved like he was going to say something, but his eyes rolled back, and he slid to the floor instead.

Tony and Joe pushed past the resident, the nurse and the security men and helped their barely conscious crew mate up and on to the exam table without a word. Tony shot daggers at the resident, but he and Joe stepped back against the wall to wait until Johnny was checked out. Nothing would make the two "guards" leave even if it wasn't normal for rescue men to be in the exam rooms.

The security officers turned to the resident. He was known to be overly nervous and had called for them before for no apparent reason. "Everything seems to be okay here." The senior officer said. "We have real problems to deal with if you don't need us anymore."

The resident had the good graces to look sheepish, "Uh…we're fine thank you." He walked over beside Johnny. "Nurse, get me some vitals." He slipped the stethoscope into his ears and placed the disc on Johnny's chest to begin the exam."

Johnny only slightly knew what was going on around him. He felt the coldness of the stethoscope and hands on his wrist, but he lacked the strength to pull away at the moment.

The nervous resident did a cursory exam without even asking how Johnny was hurt in the first place. He declared him as suffering from heat exhaustion and released him to his friends. "Keep him hydrated for the next few hours. He should be fine." He turned and slipped from the room before anyone could ask him any questions.

Nurse Carol couldn't believe the resident had not asked for any blood tests or X-rays. He hadn't even recommended an IV which was standard protocol for firemen with heat exhaustion. She smiled to the familiar rescue team. She knew most of the rescue teams that brought victims into the ER. "Tony, I'm sorry about the way the doctor acted. He really is good at what he does, but he's just skittish." She smiled to try to ease the tension in the room. "Your friend really should be okay in a few hours. I know the doctor didn't say anything, but how long is it until he gets off shift?"

Tony looked at his watch. It was nearly six o'clock in the morning. "Don't worry about it Carol. By the time we get back to the barn our shift will almost be over."

"Well…" She looked at the chart and sighed. "Make sure he drinks plenty of water or juice." She then slipped from the room as well. When she got to the nurse's desk she ran into her supervisor. "Good morning Dixie."

Dixie looked over at her friend and immediately knew something was amiss. "Carol?"

Carol looked into kind blue eyes, "It's just that new resident, Dixie. He seems like he's going to make a good doctor someday, but I'm not sure if he can handle the craziness of the ER."

"What happened this time?" Dixie knew exactly what Carol was talking about. She too had seen the new resident lose his "cool" with an upset, injured patient. People just didn't sit still and quiet when they were in pain or sick. They were nervous and scared. The new resident was yet to learn how to calm his patients. He was too "clinical" for her tastes, too tightly wound and too quick to call security when they weren't needed. "Did he call security again?"

Carol smiled at how easily Dixie could ascertain a situation. She nodded to the affirmative.

Dixie closed the chart she had been reviewing and reached out her hand for the one Carol had just brought out of the exam room. Carol handed it over without complaint. Dixie's eyes widened. "Johnny?"

Carol looked at her superior with questioning eyes. "You know him?"

"Yes, I do." She slid from her stool and walked toward the exam room with chart in hand. When she pushed open the door she found Tony and Joe struggling with a mostly limp Johnny Gage, trying to pull his t-shirt back over his head. "Tony, Joe…" she greeted, "just leave it off while I find Dr. Brackett or Dr. Early."

The two rescue men smiled at the familiar nurse. They knew she would sort things out for their friend. They eased Johnny back down onto the exam table and retreated to their earlier spot against the wall.

Dixie returned a few minutes later and re-started the chart. "Okay boys, who wants to tell me what happened to Johnny this time?" Her blue eyes sparkled with calm assurance.

Joe cleared his throat to answer, "He uh…there was a roof collapse. He was hit with some debris and knocked out or passed out. We don't really know."

Tony broke in, "He had already been exhausted…earlier at a fire. We gave him some water. He seemed okay. It's been a rough day Dixie."

"Okay so…heat exhaustion, possible injuries to his…?" She looked at the men for the answer.

"Back." They said in unison.

Dr. Brackett entered the room. "What have we got?" He stopped in his tracks when he saw who the patient was. "Again?" he looked up questioningly. He didn't care for the young man on the table. He had to be reckless to keep getting brought in to his ER. His mouth pursed and his lip twitched. But he had a job to do. "What are his vitals?"

Dixie looked at Carol's notes and read off the details.

Dr. Brackett listened to Johnny's chest, looked at the bruises on his back; ordered some blood work and an IV of D5W to hydrate. He didn't find any broken ribs or overly tender places on his back to warrant X-rays. He knew the man would be sore, but that came with the job. "Call me when the lab work is back. In the mean time gentlemen, we don't usually need your help in the exam room. Why don't you wait in the cafeteria? We'll send for you when we know if he'll go back on shift or needs to be admitted."

"If it's all the same to you Dr. Brackett, after all the excitement before…we'll just stay here with Johnny." Tony answered for them both.

Kel looked at Dixie for an explanation.

"I'll explain later." She flashed him a look that said "Not Now."

He nodded his understanding and turned to leave. "I'll be in my office."

Dixie noticed Johnny looking up at her with tired brown eyes. "Hey tiger…we'll have you fixed up in no time." She patted his shoulder before moving over to the medicine cabinet to gather the IV supplies. "Why don't one of you get Johnny some water? The more fluids we can get into him the better." She had returned to the patient who by the look in his eyes knew he was about to get a needle stick. "Relax Johnny, you know I won't hurt you." She knew his dislike of needles.

He closed his eyes to block out the site of the offending needle. When Dixie picked up his arm to find a good vein he clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. Dixie felt his body tense, but she continued her work. He was so tense at the thought of getting stuck by the needles to start the IV and draw blood that he didn't even notice that she was finished before he even knew she had started.

Dixie raised the head of the exam table so Johnny could drink the water Joe held out to him.

He turned the cup up to guzzle the liquid, but Tony cleared his throat from across the room to remind him to take it slow. Johnny smiled sheepishly as he lowered the cup to his lap.

Dixie smiled at the men. "I'll be right back." She left the exam room to take the blood sample to the lab. She was pleased to note that Johnny's color looked better already.

"Man you dropped like a rock earlier." Joe started the conversation once the three firemen were left alone.

"What happened with that other doctor?" Tony asked.

Johnny shook his head in wonderment. "I have no idea." He simply stated. "He thought I was gonna hurt him or somethin'. All I did was get up to leave. They were talking about me like I wasn't even here. They didn't even ask me why I was here."

"You looked scared." Joe declared.

"Well you would be scared too if they called security on you." Johnny shot back defensively. "I told you I was alright."

"You don't look alright to me." Joe rebutted. "You're lying on an exam table with that liquid running into your veins aren't ya?"

Johnny looked at the tube running to his arm. "'snot necessary."

"Dr. Brackett said it was." Tony said teasingly. Things were getting a little too argumentative for his liking. He wanted to try to diffuse the disagreement at hand before it got ugly. "Besides, now that Dixie knows you're here there will be no leaving until she lets you go." The three men chuckled at that. They knew Tony was right.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Tony and Joe were called away on another rescue. They left with promises to return for Johnny to give him a ride back to the station after he finished his IV. He fell asleep shortly after they left.

Dixie had just finished checking on him when she ran into Dr. Brackett in the hall. "How's he doing Dixie?"

"He's almost done with the IV." She smiled. "He's been asleep since Tony and Joe got called out."

"Good. You can release him as soon as he's done. The blood tests came back fine. Those hose jockeys really need to learn to hydrate better." Dr. Brackett turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back to Dixie. "I have a meeting in my office. Call me if you need me."

"With a certain very nervous resident I hope." Dixie winked at Kel. She'd filled him in on what had happened in the treatment room earlier and he'd read the security officer's report.

"Yes, Dixie, with a certain resident." Though they shared a very personal relationship off the job and held great respect for each other on the job, Dr. Kelly Brackett drew the line when it came to the way he ran his department. He knew he had answered Dixie tersely…he had no intention of allowing anyone…especially a nurse…tell him what needed to be done with one of his doctors. He turned without another word and stalked down the hall toward his office.

Dixie knew she had, yet again, struck a nerve with Kel. She saw the way his lip twitched and his forehead creased after she made her comment, not to mention the way he walked stiffly down the hall. She knew he led the ER with skill, but his people skills and bedside manner were lacking in her opinion. She realized it might take some time, but she hoped to have some influence on him in that department. However, right now she had other duties to attend to.

Johnny awoke a short time later. It took him a few minutes to acclimate himself to his surroundings. After remembering that he was still at Rampart, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the treatment table. He sat there for a bit, hoping someone would come in to check on him. The IV had long since finished; that together with the water they had made him drink had presented a need that wouldn't wait much longer. He tried to think of other things; tried to distract himself for as long as he could, but if someone didn't come in that door in the next five minutes, he was going to be in real trouble.

He looked down at the IV site wincing at the thought of the needle sinking into his arm, but he also realized that it didn't hurt to have an IV removed. After a few seconds of consideration he slipped off the edge of the exam table and carefully removed his own IV. Then he turned to the supply cabinet for some gauze and tape. He'd had enough IVs and blood tests to know he needed to make sure to stop the bleeding. Having taken care of that…he had another pressing matter to attend to.

He peeked out the door into the hall. He knew he hadn't "really" done anything wrong, and he did have to get to the men's room, but something in the back of his mind told him Dixie would not be very happy with him for removing the IV. The hallway was very busy, so he decided to chance it. He slipped into the stream of hallway traffic and headed to the men's room and the relief he sought.

Once he had taken care of business and washed up he opened the door to the men's room to find Dixie McCall standing just outside with her arms crossed, her lips pressed in a serious scowl and her foot tapping an irritated beat. Johnny ducked his head, his shoulders lowered and his arms dropped to his sides as he walked over to the waiting nurse.

Dixie couldn't help herself. As angry as she was at Johnny for removing his own IV and disappearing down the hallway, he looked so much like a child fearing harsh discipline, her ire melted into compassion for him. "And where do you think you're going?" She asked with just a hint of irritation in her voice.

Johnny spoke softly, almost too softly for Dixie to hear him, with his head still lowered, "I'm s..sorry. I…I tried to w..wait."

Dixie lifted her hand to her mouth to make an attempt at hiding the smile that threatened to appear. She cleared her throat and continued her questioning of the escapee. "And who removed your IV?" She already knew it had to have been Johnny, because she knew exactly where each of her nurses were and exactly what they had been assigned to do. She reached for his arm to examine the make-shift bandage he had taped there.

Johnny looked up at her with alarm. His mouth opened to respond, but he was afraid that he had overstepped the line this time. Experience had taught him that overstepping the line led to very unpleasant discipline. He reflexively pulled his arm back and stepped away from Dixie running his back into the wall. Dixie noticed the change in his stature. He'd gone from that repentant child to an apprehensive adult in a matter of seconds. He spoke this time with a determination she hadn't seen before. "I had to. No one else was there. I've had enough needles in my arm to know what to do." He waved his arm at Dixie to prove that he'd dressed the wound appropriately. "It's fine. It's not even bleeding."

Not wanting a scene in the ER, Dixie let the issue drop. She knew Johnny had a lot of experience with hospitals and clinics…he'd had several trips to her ER already, but she would not allow patients to treat themselves on her watch either, "I can see that, but let me tell you one thing here fella. This is my ER. You are a patient here, and that means you will act like a patient. Do you understand?" Johnny's shoulders once again drooped, and he nodded his understanding. "Now that that is out of the way, come with me." Dixie turned and began walking away. Sensing that Johnny hadn't followed she stopped and looked back at him with her eyebrow raised, waiting for him to acquiesce.

She led the way to a room Johnny had never been to, pushed the door open and stepped aside to let him pass. "You can wait in here." Dixie pushed open the door and led Johnny into what looked like a small break room. "It's the doctor's lounge. Tony and Joe had a run, but said they would be back for you. I expect they should be here any time."

Johnny stopped in his tracks. "Um…I…uh…th..the waiting area is fine." He turned to walk over to the waiting area.

Dixie grabbed him by the arm. "Oh no you don't!" She smiled at the nervous young man. "You can wait in here with a fresh cup of hot coffee, and keep me company on my break."

Feeling a little more relaxed after finding out Dixie would be in the lounge with him, Johnny followed her in. He glanced around the room. There was a sofa and chair over by the window. A TV on a stand was over by the wall. There was a wall with shelves on it filled with all colors of coffee mugs and in front of that was a coffee pot. In the middle of the room there was a table and chairs. Johnny walked over and pulled a chair out from the table intending on sitting down, but Dixie had other plans.

"Let's sit over here on the sofa. I sit on that hard stool at the nurse's desk all day." She motioned to the sofa before turning around and grabbing two cups from the shelf and filling them with the hot brew. She lifted one cup to her nose. "Smells fresh." She handed one to Johnny, sat on the sofa and patted the cushion beside her. "Sit down Johnny."

Johnny looked around the room as though he was trying to be sure it was okay for him to be in the doctor's lounge. When his gaze fell on Dixie again she smiled and patted the seat again. Not having any excuse not to, Johnny sat down next to Dixie.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She teased him.

"No ma'am." Johnny ducked his head and looked away.

Dixie sank back against the cushions and sipped her coffee. She didn't force conversation. She just wanted to relax a minute.

Johnny took a tentative sip of his coffee. He had gotten used to drinking it, but the taste still seemed bitter to him…unless Scotty made it. Somehow Scotty had coffee making down to a science. The coffee passed for pretty good, so Johnny sipped some more.

"It's pretty good." Dixie commented. "I usually get time for a cup when it's nearly burnt." She laughed softly. "Never really stops me from drinking it though. Sometimes getting through the day around here is difficult. Coffee seems to help." She raised her cup in salute and took another drink.

Johnny smiled. "Works in the fire fighting business too." He saluted his cup back to her and took a drink himself. Feeling a bit more relaxed he sank back into the couch as well. "Dixie…"

"Yes Johnny?"

"I'm sorry…" He looked at her. "About before."

"No harm done." She said soothingly.

"Maybe not, but I shouldn't have…well you know." He shrugged. "I just had to…you know…go." Dixie had just taken a sip of her coffee and nearly spewed it out again. She ended up coughing instead. Johnny sat up alarmed. "Are you all right?" She smiled, placed a hand on his knee and nodded. She cleared her throat and took another experimental sip. Johnny slumped back on the couch, his face red with embarrassment. First he couldn't wait for a nurse to take out his IV, he had to sneak to the men's room and now he'd nearly choked the head nurse with his apology. He wondered what could possibly go wrong next.

Dixie saw the redness creep up Johnny's neck and into his cheeks. "It's okay Johnny. Listen, just don't be removing your own IVs or sneaking out of treatment rooms and everything will be okay between us." She patted his knee again. "I guess my break is over. I need to get back out there." She started to get up. Johnny started to follow her. "No…you can wait here for the boys. Have some more coffee. I'll let them know where you are."

Just as Dixie finished telling Johnny to stay put when the door opened and another nurse stepped part way into the room, "Miss McCall, Dr. Brackett needs you in treatment three."

"I'll be right there."

"He said right away."

Dixie sighed. "Okay…" She turned back to Johnny, "Have some more coffee Johnny. Turn on the TV if you want." Then she turned, placed her cup on the table and followed the other nurse out of the room.

Johnny sat unmoving on the couch for a few moments before getting up for some more coffee. When he finished filling his cup he went over to the TV and flipped it on. Then he settled back on the couch to watch the morning news.

A few moments later the same nurse that had come for Dixie led another man into the room. "Miss McCall said you should wait in here. There's coffee. Your wife is in the treatment room with your daughter. They will come for you as soon as the doctor finishes with his examination."

"Thanks." The young man said before turning scared eyes toward Johnny. "Oh hi, I didn't know anyone was in here."

Johnny shifted nervously. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but his run in earlier with the resident and security was still fresh on his mind. The fact that he was now alone in a room with a police officer in uniform made him just a little nervous. "Hi."

"Say…aren't you a fireman at Station 10?"

Johnny smiled. "Did the turnouts give it away?" The question immediately put him more at ease. He loved being a fireman. It gave him a sense of pride in himself that he hadn't had before.

The officer smiled, took a few steps closer and outstretched his hand. "Drew Burke."

Johnny stood and outstretched his own hand. "John Gage."

Drew studied the tall dark haired man before him. "I know I've seen you out there on at least one MVA, but haven't I seen you at the bowling alley with the Dwyer twins?"

"Yep…we're on the fire department league. You bowl?" Johnny flipped off the TV and resumed his place on the couch while Drew poured himself some coffee.

"Police department league. I love to bowl. Don't get to as much anymore…" His face turned serious again. "…family…ya know." He paused and stared into his coffee cup before continuing. "I…um…I've been married for a few years…right out of high school. We have a beautiful little girl. She's two. She's real sick." He stopped talking and sunk into a chair at the table. "I'm real worried about her. My wife, Pam, she called the station…" Drew looked up at Johnny. "They radioed me in the squad car. I got here as soon as I could."

Johnny got up and moved to sit in the other chair at the table. He didn't know what to say. "They're good here. They'll fix her up."

Drew looked into the sincere brown eyes. "Thanks."

Johnny studied the officer's face. He seemed nice. Nicer than any cop Johnny had had the pleasure of meeting except Jimbo and he was retired. "Have you been a policeman for very long?"

"No…I'm a rookie. Just graduated the academy a few months ago. I'm still on probation. My partner…" He chuckled, "Well…my trainer dropped me off and went back out on the beat. I'm supposed to call dispatch when I'm done here. If my daughter is…" Drew felt a lump in his throat and couldn't continue.

Johnny could see the concern in Drew's face. He wanted to help…somehow. He just felt that it was his responsibility to say something to help, but what? "So…are you any good at bowling?" He hoped changing the subject might help.

Drew looked up, cleared his throat and welcomed the change of subject. "Good? I'll have you know, John Gage…I am the best." He sat up a little taller as he boasted.

Johnny chuckled. "The best? I don't think so…you see, I'm pretty good myself." He splayed his hand on his chest.

Drew took the bait, "Well then John, you may have to prove that at the lanes."

"My friends call me Johnny." He smiled broadly. "And you're on. Just name the time. If I'm not on shift, I'll be there."

A competitive sparkle flashed in Drew's eyes, "When are you off next?"

"Well…I'm off this morning for two days…then on for 24, and off the next day. If you're available that day we could test your skills."

"Test my...?" Drew glared briefly at Johnny. "I believe you mean test your skills." Both men chuckled. "You're on Johnny." He pulled a notepad out of his pocket and jotted his number down. "Give me a call. We'll set up a time."

"All right!" Johnny beamed. He loved a good competition. "Loser buys dinner?"

"How about you just come to my place after? I'll grill some steaks."

Johnny shifted nervously. He wasn't accustomed to going to anyone's home. Drew noticed the change in his demeanor. Thinking Johnny might think his wife would mind, he offered a word of encouragement. "Relax…Pam won't mind."

Hesitant brown eyes looked up into smiling eyes. "Okay…I can bring the steaks."

"How 'bout the loser buys the steaks? We'll stop by the grocery after I cream you on the lanes." Drew boasted.

Johnny looked down at the table and grinned. Then he looked back at his new friend. "Hope you policemen make good money. I can eat a big steak…a very big steak…and lots of steak fries."

Dixie smiled from the doorway where she had been watching for a few minutes. It was good to see Johnny so relaxed and enjoying himself. She noticed his teasing nature and the glimmer in his eyes when he was comfortable with someone else's teasing, and apparently, the other young man had needed the distraction from his worry. "Ahem."

Drew shot out of his chair almost sending it backwards to the floor. Johnny stood also.

"You're daughter will be fine Mr. Burke. She has a respiratory infection. Dr. Brackett called in a pediatrician, and they both agree that she needs to stay at least overnight until we get her fever down and some fluids into her. If you will come with me, I'll take you to see her." She held out her hand inviting him to come with her.

"See, I told you they were real good here." Johnny smiled.

Drew looked back at him and smiled in return. "Yes you did." He reached across to shake Johnny's hand. "Don't forget to call. I'm looking forward to proving to you that I…" He mimicked Johnny's earlier splay with his own hand across his chest. "…am the best."

"Oh no, Officer Burke, I'm the one who will be doing the proving." A crooked grin spread across Johnny's face. "I'll call. I'm looking forward to it."

"Johnny, Tony and Joe just brought in a patient. They will be ready to go in a few minutes." Dixie pointed her finger at the young fireman. "Now you get some rest, and keep hydrated." She smiled fondly, "I don't want to see you in my ER again anytime soon, unless you suddenly decide to join the ranks of rescue." With that Dixie and Drew disappeared leaving Johnny alone in the lounge.

Feeling a warm sense of belonging in a room where just a short time ago he felt totally out of place. Johnny grabbed up the dirty coffee cups, took them to the sink and washed them. He was drying them and replacing them to the shelf on the wall when Tony poked his head in to summon him to the squad. Soon they would be back at Station 10 and another shift would be over. Johnny followed Tony with a spring in his step.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Thirty One**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Back on shift the station tones rang out before Captain Jones could even finish roll call.

Men scrambled for the various rigs as information broadcast over the loud speaker. Engineers stopped at the large map on the wall pinpointing their destination. Linemen slipped into their turnout coats and secured their helmets as they climbed into their seats and the vehicles spilled into the morning traffic.

Ahead of them stretched a long day of calls, but right now their minds tried to grasp the long list of companies called to the college dormitory. Calls like this were hard to face. The residents were just kids about the same age as Johnny. He shuddered to think how afraid they might be as the flames took away all their prized possessions or trapped them with mounting fears of no escape.

Johnny felt the adrenalin surging through his veins as he reached up and double checked the tightness of the chinstrap on his helmet. Glancing over at Bill he noticed the other lineman had a deep furrow in his brow; concern etched on his face. Bill too checked his gear and secured his SCBA straps preparing for the call.

Arriving at the scene Scotty pulled the engine alongside the hydrant. Johnny and Bill stepped of the rig to lay dual lines. They made quick work of connecting the hose as Scotty maneuvered the engine to a spot directly in front of the blazing structure. Bill jogged over to the engine to pull his line as Scotty stepped up to the side of the rig and motioned for Johnny to let open the flow of water. Engine two set up from the hydrant on the next block. The ladder truck set up to cover the roof attack. Captain Jones directed the other stations as they arrived on scene.

Students huddled together across the street watching as their dormitory went up in smoke before their eyes.

Captain Jones walked over to a group of students still in their night clothes and slippers. "Where is the Dorm Advisor? Does anyone know if everyone got out?"

What he got in return was bewildered looks from frightened college kids, until a frantic older man ran from the front of the building. "I need some help in here!"

Captain Jones met the man half way across the front yard of the four story building. "How many people are still in there?"

The man was bent over coughing harshly, one hand bracing himself on his knee as he hunched over with his other arm wrapped around his middle. Barely able to speak between the racking coughs, he looked at the fireman, "Three. I can't find them. I tried to get up to their rooms, but the stairs are blocked by the fire. There isn't an elevator. We have to get to them!"

"You need to calm down. These kids do not need to see us lose our heads here. Now you said they were upstairs. Which floor?"

The man nodded his understanding and turned to face the deteriorating structure. "Two on the third; one on four. Please, we need to help them."

"We will, but you have to stay out here and help keep the others together and calm. I don't have time to watch them and keep them from trying to go back in after their friends. I need you to do that. Okay?" Captain Jones gave the man instructions. He hoped by doing so that he would gain two things; first, to occupy the man and second, to maintain crowd control. Then he turned to his rescue men. "Tony, I need you and Joe on the fourth floor. We have one missing up there." He looked back at the building and knew the men would not have time to cover both floors before they would need to be called out. Scanning the situation quickly he saw the men from the other squads helping some of the kids over to the ambulances that had already arrived on scene. He guessed that some had minor burns and smoke inhalation. He decided to send in two other men to start checking the third floor while Tony and Joe headed up to the hottest part of the fire. His eyes landed on Bill and Johnny. "Gage!" He continued his scan and decided on Gotchalk, "Gotchalk!" he waved both men over. "I need the two of you to go up to the third floor and start the search for two missing kids while Tony and Joe go up to four for one more. Keep your HT handy. This thing is going up fast. It's an old building. Make it fast."

The four men nodded their understanding and turned toward the entrance.

Gotchalk grabbed Johnny by the shoulder, "I'm on lead Boot."

Johnny gave a short nod and the two men disappeared into the smoke filled lobby on the heels of their shift mates.

A group of policemen arrived and started assisting in getting the names of all the surviving students. Vince Howard was the officer in charge, "Burke, I need you to get the names of that group, and Stewart, you take the others over there. Captain Jones, what else do you need from us?"

"That's it for now Vince, but I'll call ya if anything comes up." Now knowing for sure the crowd would be taken care of Captain Jones made his way over to Engine One to check in with Scotty.

Inside the burning structure the four men made a quick ascent up the first flight of stairs taking them two at a time. Once they reached the second floor they immediately felt an increase in the heat. A fireman could tell the intensity of the fire as they approached its fury. Sweat began seeping into their turnout coats and sliding down their backs. The smoke filled the rooms started as a thick cloud that hovered near the ceiling creating a strange haze the men hunkered low to try to avoid. The crackle of the burning flesh of the walls mixed with the constant hiss of the life giving canned air they breathed. Pieces of the structure's framework fell beside the men as they continued climbing into the throws of purgatory. Were it not for their protective gear the ash and cinders would have left burning welts on their overheated skin.

As they climbed another flight of stairs Johnny's mind conjured up the idea that this experience would be similar to that of pigs in a blanket while baking in a preheated oven. His turnouts like the biscuits wrapped around the hot dog hugging tighter as the heat intensified. The sweat beaded on his arms like the juice that escaped the hot dog's outer skin. He shook himself and forced his thoughts back to the next flight of stairs. One more and he and Dale would fan off and begin their search.

Officer Drew Burke had finished listing the names of the group of students Vince had assigned him to and now had them moved to a shady spot beneath a large oak tree in the park at the corner. He walked back over to check in for his next assignment. "Officer Howard, I've moved my group over to the park. There are volunteers providing them with water and blankets. What do you need me to do next?"

Vince glanced over to his other officers and saw that they had everything under control. "Why don't you direct traffic away from the area? I suspect parents will start arriving soon. You take that intersection. Route all parents and family members to park in the student parking one block down. I'll have Stewart take the other side."

"Yes sir." Drew ran back over to his squad car and pulled out an orange reflective vest for himself and Stewart his partner. He jogged over to Stewart and gave him the vest before turning to the intersection he'd been assigned. As he jogged he pulled the vest on and just before stepping into the street he fastened it. As he stepped into the intersection with his hands raised to halt traffic tires squealed from braking vehicles. Drew's head shot up at the sound and he side stepped a bit as a motorist distracted by the fire nearly ran him over. As Drew's eyes locked with the shocked driver's the man held his hands in the air in apology. Drew waved the man through the intersection and began the arduous task of speaking with each motorist to enquire their intentions. He pointed several worried family members to the designated parking area.

The California sun beat down on the police and firemen as they worked in tandem to control the situation at hand.

Inside the first floor of the dorms several teams of linemen from several different stations maintained a stronghold against the encroaching flames. Hoses crisscrossed the stairs leading up to the upper floors where other teams had gone up to clear a safe exit for the rescue teams and the students they'd gone up to find. Chet Kelly and Marco Lopez passed their hose from side to side and traced a circular motion from time to time to extend the far reaching spray of water onto the surrounding walls. Jim and Cody Graves were mimicking the spray patters a few steps up the next flight to the fourth floor.

Tony and Joe had gone as far down the corridor as they dared. The far end of the hall bore evidence of pending collapse. One more dorm room was assessable to them; they silently prayed the victim would be in that room. If not they would be forced to retreat to the floor below to assist Johnny and Dale in searching for the other two students. Tony tapped Joe on the shoulder and pointed down the hall to the exit and then to the last door. Joe nodded his understanding. This was their last hope of finding the kid they had been told was up here.

Joe slipped off his glove and checked the door for heat. Finding no more than expected in the hot furnace the dorm building had become he slipped his glove back on and kicked the door open. Tony moved quickly into the room and across to the bed. Immediately they saw a form beneath the covers. Tony ripped off his glove and felt for a pulse. The kid was barely breathing and his pulse too slow. Tony pulled his helmet off and swiftly removed his facemask placing it over the boy's face. Then he replaced his helmet and scooped up the lifeless body throwing it over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

The two men headed for the stairs where they knew instinctively the linemen would be waiting offering protection for them. Tony stumbled on a fallen timber and Joe immediately offered a stabilizing hand as they moved through the door into the stair well. As suspected they were greeted with Jim and Cody's relieved smiles.

Cody and Jim followed them down to the next level where they began to support Chet and Marco on keeping a path for Johnny and Dale. Their presence gave Chet and Marco the ability to move further down the hall fighting back the flames the threatened from the ceiling above. Johnny stepped out of the room at the end of the hall with a petite girl cradled in his arms. His face mask fastened tightly over her face. Dale followed behind him with her roommate; his mask over her face. Both men were already coughing. Their faces drenched with sweat and soot steaks from the involuntary tears that spilled from their eyes. Chet shut off the nozzle, and he and Marco laid down their hose to assist the two men and their precious cargo down and out of the building. Cody and Jim keeping the way clear for all of them. As they reached the first floor their HTs sprang to life with the call to clear the building. When they stepped out into the sunshine and felt the cooling spray from the hoses directed at the exit they could hear the tell tale sound of a building giving in to the beast. They quickened their pace to safety as the force of the rush of air from the collapsing structure pushed them to the ground.

Johnny threw out his hand to try to prevent himself from crashing down on the girl in his arms. He rolled to the side and cradled her closely protecting her from debris. Before he had time to react any further he felt hands on his arms lifting him up and supporting him across the lawn to the yellow blankets spread out by the Rescue Squads.

He felt the burden lifted from his arms as he sunk to his knees. His SCBA replaced on his face to help his breathing. He instinctively put his hand up and held it in place welcoming the clean air. He looked through gritty eyes to thank whoever it was that had helped him, but all he saw was the other lineman jogging back to the job; the name "Kelly" stenciled on the back of his turnout coat.

The next thing he knew a cup of water had been forced into his hand, and he looked up at the smiling face of Cody Graves. "Drink up Gage! You know Cap will be pissed if you end up at Rampart again."

Johnny rolled his eyes and lowered his mask. "Thanks." He choked out and raised the cup to his mouth. Took a few sips and then tried again. "Man that's good."

Cody took the cup, "I'll be right back with some more."

Johnny nodded and turned to see how the girls and Gotchalk were doing. Dale smiled back at him and raised his cup of water in salute. Jim stood up and grabbed his now empty cup to fetch him some more. His eyes traveled over to the two students as they were being loaded into the waiting ambulance. "Are they going to be all right?" He asked Tony.

"Yeah, I think so. They both have some pretty severe smoke inhalation, but Rampart will take care of that. I'll see you guys back at the station. I'm going to ride in with them and make sure they get there okay." With that he climbed into the ambulance and Joe shut the doors giving them a double tap to signify the all clear to the driver.

Then Joe turned to Johnny and Dale. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Dale answered for the both of them. "We just got a little hot and breathed a little smoke." He supported the last statement with a cough and then a chuckle. "It was a good rescue, but now I remember why I never wanted to do rescue."

Johnny felt a bit differently about the feelings running through him. He felt… accomplished… Like he'd ran a marathon and come in first place; like he'd just received a certificate of honor for a well received story in his high school newspaper. He was thrilled with the thoughts that he had given the girl a chance at life. The feeling was exhilarating.

The fire was now out and the cleanup had begun. Station 10 having been first on the scene was released from the cleanup task. Traffic had been successfully re-routed and roadblocks set up. All that was left for the police was to watch and make sure no one tried to move the barricades from across the road. Drew saw Johnny sitting on the running board of the engine and walked over to say hello.

Johnny walked over to the engine and sunk down on the running board to wait for Scotty, Bill and Captain Jones to join him before climbing up into his seat. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The heat had taken a lot out of him. A smile crossed his face as he thought about the pigs in a blanket.

"What's got you so all fired happy?" Drew asked as he leaned against the fire engine with his arms crossed.

Johnny opened his eyes and looked up at the officer. "Drew! What are you doing here?"

"Well I've been risking my neck out here directing these crazy drivers away from the scene. I nearly got ploughed down myself. Twice! I tell ya the job of a police officer is way more dangerous than yours." Drew looked smugly at Johnny.

"What? You've got to be kidding me! I just walked through the fire to bring out a pretty young college girl and you think a couple of over anxious drivers is more dangerous than that?" He rose up to his full 6'1" height and looked squarely in Drew's eyes. "There is no way you can top that Mr. Policeman!"

"Oh sure I can hose jockey… try that hold up we were called out to before we came over here. Shots were fired and everything. We were lucky the perp was a terrible shot." Drew smiled.

"Well at least you can see your perp. Have you ever seen a living breathing fire seep back into the cracks on the wall only to leap out at you again from somewhere else? Or run your ass off trying to escape a backdraft?" Johnny smiled too.

Scotty started laughing at the two young men bantering over whose job was the most dangerous. "Ah I see you two have begun the never ending debate of which job is the most dangerous… that of a policeman or that of a fireman. Boys let me tell you… neither of you will ever top the other and the contest changes all the time. It's a no win situation. You may as well give up now." He clasped them both by the shoulder and laughed again. "Come on Boot, time to go."

"Well we may not settle this argument, but I'm still gonna show you who is better at the lanes." Drew reached out a hand of truce.

Johnny shook Drew's hand. He liked this guy. "Sure you will… after I beat your pants off."

"You better get ready to buy those steaks." Drew called back as he walked back to his post.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… you wish." Johnny called out as he climbed up to his jump seat.

Captain Jones and Bill joined Scotty in laughing at the two friends and their friendly banter. Johnny looked at his crew mates and started laughing with them. Captain Jones leaned back in his seat happy to see the change in his Boot. Johnny had grown from a timid recruit to an accomplished lineman and hopefully soon to be his newest addition to the Rescue Squad.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Thirty Two**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The vehicles lined up in front of Station 10 to back into the bay. Johnny and Bill jumped down from their jump seats to direct traffic while the rigs moved into position. Johnny still found himself mesmerized by the magnificence of the bright red parade as each vehicle swung out and reversed into the building. Pride welled up inside and he stood a little taller knowing the passengers in the cars he'd stopped could see that he belonged to this band of brave men.

'_I don't know what Drew thought was so tough about stopping a few cars. This is a cinch.'_ He smiled to himself as he thought about his new friend's comments earlier. Then he followed the Squad as it trailed the other vehicles into the bay. The cars barely waited long enough for his feet to cross the curb before starting back down the road. _'Well maybe those drivers do get in a bit of a hurry.' _He turned and looked back at traffic as cars rushed back to their busy lives. He shucked out of his turnout coat and tossed it into his seat when he walked by the engine; then he yawned and realized that even though it was just past noon he was already tired. His stomach growled reminding him of the lunch hour as he wandered toward the kitchen.

"Okay men," Captain Jones called to his crew. "It's past lunch, and since we didn't get assignments done this morning before the call out, we need to do that now." Captain Jones proceeded to dole out the chore assignments ending with cooking duties.

Johnny found himself on the team assigned to hang hose. The lunch crew said it would take at least thirty minutes to pull together the supplies for sandwiches, so he decided to start pulling the hoses they had used at the morning fire to be cleaned and hung with the ones already waiting. When he rounded the back of the engine he found that the others on his assignment had the same idea. Together the men made quick work of gathering all the hose and hauling them out back to the tower.

His throat still felt scratchy and he still had the occasional coughing spell, which led Cody to suggest that Johnny take a breather. They had reached the hottest part of the day and Johnny looked a little pale to his friend. "Hey Johnny, you sound a little rough there. Maybe you should take a break."

Squinting down at Cody from the top of the hose tower Johnny stifled a cough and waved him off. "Nah, I'm good. Just caught a little smoke back there; besides lunch will be ready in a few minutes. I want to finish this before they call us in."

True to things at a fire station, as soon as they finished hanging the hose and were called to lunch the tones rang out calling the station to an MVA. As he climbed into his jump seat Johnny's stomach growled loudly. "Wow Gage" Bill teased. "You better feed that thing first chance ya get." The men all shared a laugh as they pulled out of the station.

The Rescue Squad arrived first on the scene. Tony and Joe made quick work of checking the less damaged vehicles for survivors and moved on to the most damaged car. Tony raised the HT to his mouth to report back to Captain Jones. After reporting what appeared to be minor injuries in the other cars, requesting at least three ambulances unless someone refused transport and the jaws to extract the people in the car he and Joe were working on now, Tony also requested Johnny's assistance.

"Gage…" Captain Jones called.

Johnny shut off the nozzle to the hose he'd been using to wash down gasoline. "Yes sir?"

"Assist with extraction." Cap pointed to the car Tony and Joe were busy trying to gain access to. The roof appeared crushed as if it had rolled.

"Yes sir." Johnny passed his hose to another lineman and jogged over to the car. He got there at the same time as Jeff Swanson with the Jaws. "What've ya got?"

"Two women…they're pinned in pretty good; they're alive, but who knows if they will make it to Rampart. We need to get this roof off 'em." Tony explained.

Johnny reached for the jaws without hesitation. Together he and Jeff made quick work of removing the mangled roof and then assisted with lifting the women out of the wreckage and onto the waiting stretchers. "Can't we do anything for them?" Johnny asked. "My grandfather taught me how to make a splint."

"We're not authorized to do anything." Tony looked at Johnny with sad eyes. "Even if we know some simple things that would help them, we're not allowed." He reached out and gripped Johnny's shoulder. "But the quicker we get them out and to the hospital the more chance they have to survive. That's the best we have to offer them."

"There has to be something more." Johnny watched as the ambulance attendants wheeled the stretchers to the ambulances. "Some way…I mean we're right here." His shoulders sagged.

"We are here, and we've got them out. We are getting them the help they need. That's what we do in Rescue Johnny. We get the victims to safety. Then we turn them over to the hospital. That's the way this works. It's better than it used to be before the department had Rescue Squads. At least now we can concentrate on the rescue while you guys fight the fires." Tony did his best to help Johnny understand the importance of the Rescue Squad.

"Yeah…I guess." Johnny ran his hand through his hair, turned and walked back to the engine to see what else Cap needed him to do.

Jeff picked up the Jaws. "He's good at this. You should encourage him to take Joe's place."

"I don't know Jeff. He wants to do more. I don't know if I could stop him from doing things we aren't allowed to do." Tony scratched the back of his neck.

"One thing I can tell you about Johnny is that he will follow orders." The two men exchanged looks and started laughing. They both remembered Johnny going into that burning house to find the missing boy after Cap had ordered everyone out. "Well for the most part. He really wants to help people though." Jeff shrugged the heavy Jaws to a better position and carried it back to put it away. Tony headed to the Squad. He had to meet Joe at Rampart.

By the time Johnny reached his Captain they had already rolled the hose and were waiting on the tow trucks. "Need me to do anything else Cap?" Johnny asked despondently.

"We're just waiting on the tow trucks. Why don't you take a break? You look beat." Captain Jones couldn't help but notice the weary expression on Johnny's face and the drained tone in his voice. "How were those women?" He asked thinking by the way he was acting maybe they hadn't made it out of the car alive.

"They're hurt real bad. We did all we could to get them out quickly." Johnny ran his hand through his hair. "I wish…" He looked at Cap with sad eyes, but didn't finish his statement.

"You did a good job John."

"Yeah…thanks Cap."

"Hey Boot, you look like you could use some water." Scotty slung his arm over Johnny's shoulder and led him over to sit in the shade of the engine. Captain Jones returned his attention to the arriving tow trucks. They would stick around until the last car was loaded and all the glass and debris removed from the scene in case they needed to wash it down again. Then they would head back to the lunch they had left waiting on the table back at the station.

The rest of their day progressed in much the same busy way.

Finally, just after midnight the exhausted men fell into their bunks hoping they wouldn't get called out again, and that their shift would end quietly.

Around five AM Johnny woke up with a headache. That happened to him often after even mild smoke inhalation. Not wanting to wake anyone up before morning tones, he tried to lie quietly in his bunk, but the pounding in his head made the decision for him. He eased from beneath the covers and into his turnouts. Deciding that bare feet would be quieter than the heavy boots he picked them up and carried them as he padded toward the stairs and down to the bay below. When he reached the bay he could hear voices in the kitchen: Captain Jones and Scotty. Not wanting to intrude on their conversation he tiptoed across the bay to the locker room to find the aspirin he had in his locker.

Johnny cupped his hand under one of the faucets in the locker room sinks, raised it to his mouth and drank back the two aspirin, and then he sat down on the bench with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he'd picked up long ago when he was younger and trying to overcome the sedatives the doctors kept giving him after his father died. Somehow that seemed to lessen the ache, or if he pinched it hard enough he thought of that pain instead of the pounding in his head. It made for a good distraction.

"Got another headache Boot?"

Johnny jumped when Scotty's voice startled him. "Yeah, I took some aspirin."

"I just made a fresh pot of coffee. Come on in the kitchen. It might help." Scotty reached out and tugged Johnny by the arm to help him up from the bench. Johnny allowed his friend to pull him to his feet and then followed him slowly across the bay with his boots in his hand. "Have a seat. I'll pour."

"Are you all right John?" Cap looked at him with concern etched on his face.

"Just a headache Cap." Johnny softly answered and resumed pinching the bridge of his nose.

Scotty slid the steaming cup of coffee in front of Johnny and took the next seat at the table with his own cup. "Drink it while it's hot."

Johnny lowered his hand to the table and wrapped it around the cup pulling it closer. "Thanks."

"I have some aspirin in my office if you need it." Cap offered as he slid his chair back from the table and started to rise.

"I took some. Thanks." Johnny sat very still and now had both hands wrapped around the warm mug. His head hung down with his chin resting on his chest, and his eyes were closed.

Scotty nudged his arm. "Try the coffee."

Johnny looked to his friend and gave him a small smile. "Okay Scotty." He picked up the cup and took a sip to check its heat. Finding the coffee to be warm but not too hot he took a bigger drink. "Mmmm that's good." He took another drink before putting the cup back down. "You guys are up early."

"Couldn't sleep." Was the only explanation Scotty gave.

Cap didn't respond. He sat the coffee pot back down after refilling his mug and headed toward the door. "I'll be in my office."

"Johnny, can I talk to you about something for a minute?"

Johnny looked up into Scotty's eyes to see if he was upset, but he only saw sincerity. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well Cap and I were just talking about Joe. He's put in his notice. They finally sold their house, and with his wife due to deliver any time, they're planning on moving by the first of the year. Cap checked and there doesn't seem to be anyone ready to join the ranks of Rescue right now. There are a few in training, but none the Cap really wants to add to his crew." Scotty slid his chair back and refilled his and Johnny's cups.

"What does that have to do with me?" Johnny asked. He actually thought he knew what Scotty was going to say.

"You've been doing a lot of assisting to Tony and Joe. Cap thinks you would make a great partner for Tony. He wanted me to see if you might be interested in training for Rescue. He said with your on the job experience and performance in rappelling and such at the academy he could probably get you certified pretty quickly without you actually having to complete the whole training regimen."

"I don't know Scotty. I became a fireman to fight fires. I like it. I like riding the engine."

"And you're really good at it Johnny. You've only been here for a short time, and there isn't a man on this shift that doesn't trust your instinct when it comes to reading a fire. You're a natural, but we've seen you running back into a building and out again carrying a boy that no one else could find. That kid would've burned alive if not for you. We've seen you shimmy into spaces no one else could even think about getting in, and watched you hang off a bridge holding on to that truck driver. You have the hunger inside to help people. You would be good at Rescue." Scotty gripped Johnny's shoulder. "Just think about it."

Johnny stared at Scotty while he spoke. First he was stunned when Scotty called him Johnny instead of Boot. That in itself spoke volumes to the seriousness of the conversation, and then the compliments that Scotty poured out to him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You really think I'm that good?"

"Yes I do, and so does Cap." Scotty smiled. "Listen Boot, if you want to we can go over to the training center today after shift and check things out."

"Um…I…I can't. I promised a friend to go bowling and dinner at his place. I don't know what to think. I haven't even finished my probation, and I'm already being asked to move on in the department." Johnny rubbed his temples. "I just don't know."

"You don't have to decide right now. Like I said, just think about it." Scotty patted him on the back just as the morning tones sounded. "Better get the last of that coffee before someone else does."

Johnny slid his chair back and emptied the pot into his cup. He grabbed his boots and slipped out of the kitchen before any of the other men knew he was there. He went out in the back lot and up the hose tower with his coffee to think. He left his boots on the ground by the ladder.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Thirty Three**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny felt exhausted by the time he slid the chain around his motorcycle securing it to the post. He hadn't slept well at the station, and then Scotty had mentioned him training for Rescue. The rest of the shift he had stayed to himself mostly on the hose tower thinking about the things Scotty had said. Now he just wanted to make it upstairs to his apartment and take a nap. He had promised to meet Drew at three o'clock at the bowling alley. A smile spread across his face as he thought about how much fun it would be to out bowl his new friend.

After slipping out of his jacket and hanging it on the hook by the door he sat down on the couch toed off his tennis shoes; leaned back against the cushions and thought about the end of his shift…

Johnny knocked softly on Captain Jones' door.

"Come."

Johnny slowly opened the door. "Excuse me Cap."

"What can I do for you Gage?" He closed the log book and leaned back in his chair hoping Johnny was there to tell him he had thought about joining Rescue and what he had to do to make that happen.

Johnny entered the office and slowly shut the door. He turned and stood in the small space beside the desk. "Um…I…can…" Johnny took a deep breath and blew it out again. "You see…I…"

"Take your time John."

"I know I'm still new, but I could really use the money. I mean, if it's allowed." Johnny looked at Captain Jones and then down at his feet.

"Why don't you sit down, and we'll talk about whatever it is that has you so nervous." Captain Jones waved at a chair.

"That's…um, no thank you, sir. I was wondering if I am eligible to put in for overtime." Johnny finally got the words out; then looked up to see the disappointment on his Captain's face.

"Oh…well, yes you are." Captain Jones turned to face his desk. He didn't want Johnny to know he had thought he was there about something else. "When were you interested in working? I'll have to see if there are any openings."

"I thought maybe someone would want to be off for the holidays." Johnny explained.

"Don't you have plans with your family?"

"No sir. I need to get a car. I mean I like my bike, but in the rain…" Johnny ran his hand through his hair. "I just thought someone with kids or something." He shrugged.

"That's very honorable Gage. I tell you what. I know there are a couple of guys on B shift that might like part of the day off. I'll call their Captain and let him know you are available. They might even want you to work half a shift for one of them to have the morning off and then finish off for the other guy, so he can make it home in time for dinner. I should have it worked out by next shift."

"Thank you Cap. I really appreciate it." Johnny turned to leave, but hesitated. "Um Cap…"

Captain Jones looked at his young crew man and waited for him to continue.

"Scotty told me that Joe will be leaving real soon."

"Yes he will."

"He said you thought maybe I could, uh…might want to train for Rescue. Thank you for your confidence in me. How long do I have to think about it?"

Captain Jones' face lit up. "I'll need to know by the end of next week."

"Okay, thanks. I'll let you know." Johnny slipped out the door and walked quickly through the bay to his bike.

The telephone rang and brought him back from his thoughts. "Hello."

"Johnny, this is Dixie. I hope this is a good time. I'm working on my list of volunteers for dinner at the shelter on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I already talked to several of the guys from your shift and since you're not on duty I'm sure I can put you down for both."

"I can't." Johnny whispered softly.

Dixie thought she heard him say he couldn't. "What? You can't? But Johnny your friends will be there."

Johnny could hear the regret in her voice. He hated to let her down. She had become such an important friend to him. "I'm covering for someone that day."

"Covering? But why? It's Christmas. Why would you want to work Christmas?"

"I told Cap that I wanted some overtime." Johnny didn't give a long explanation. He felt bad that he hadn't thought about Dixie counting on him to help at the shelter before volunteering to work. "I'm sorry."

"John Gage, you do not have anything to be sorry about. If you have to work then you have to work. I'm working myself that evening after we finish serving. Don't you worry about it, but I will expect to see you for dinner one day that week. Okay?" The disappointment he had heard before had disappeared and she resumed her no nonsense tone.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll see what my schedule is and let you know. If you're working I can come have dinner with you at Rampart." He felt a little better about working now.

"You'll do no such of a thing. If I am working on your day off I will take a dinner break, and we will go eat at Jimbo's."

"Good deal." Johnny wanted to see Jimbo during the holidays anyway. He hadn't seen him in a while. "Thanks Dixie. Bye."

"Bye Sweetie. You take care of yourself."

"Yes Ma'am." He hung up the phone and leaned back again. A soft rain had started to fall outside and the tap, tap, tap on the window lulled him to sleep.

Drew decided to swing by Johnny's place and pick him up for their bowling match. The rain had been relentless all morning and at 2:00 it was still coming down. Drew remembered, from the gang hits at the police department and fire department with nails in motorcycle tires, that Johnny road a bike. He looked in the phone directory and found the Gages listed, J. R. Gage had to be him. He pulled out the phone number Johnny had given him and checked to make sure they matched.

He turned into the parking lot and was surprised to see how run down the buildings were. _'Man Johnny, why are you living in a dump like this?'_ He didn't have to look far to find Johnny's building. It had to be the one with a motorcycle chained to the post. The phone directory had said apartment 210, so he guessed it was on the second floor. As Drew made his way to the stairs he noticed that it was a quiet complex. With his schedule and the need to sleep some during the day, it made sense that Johnny might live here, but Drew knew it was not a good area. _'I'll have to talk to you about where you're living. Surely, we can find you a safer neighborhood.'_ He thought as he climbed the two flights stopping at the top to see which way to go.

Coming to stand outside Johnny's door he listened for a TV or some other noise that might indicate the resident was in fact home. He didn't hear anything except the occasional cough from behind the door. Drew stepped over to the window and peeked in through the crack between the drapes. No light lit the interior, but the bright sun outside left a thin line of illumination across the sofa. He could see that Johnny lay stretched out with his arm across his eyes. _'What are you doing asleep when we're supposed to be bowling in thirty minutes?'_ He chuckled as he went back to knock on the door. "Hey Johnny, it's me, Drew." He knocked again hoping to wake up his new friend.

Johnny heard the knocking and sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Okay! I'm coming!" He got up and crossed to the door swinging it open. His hand immediately went up to his eyes to block out the light. He squinted up to see a smiling Drew Burke. "I thought we were meeting at the bowling alley." He croaked out.

"We were, but I decided to give you a ride since it's been raining all day." Drew smiled.

Johnny leaned out the door and looked over the railing. "It's not raining now."

"Yeah well it stopped a few minutes ago, so sue a guy for trying to be nice. Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

Johnny stepped aside and waved him in. "Sure." He turned and walked toward the kitchen. His throat was dry and he wanted something to drink. "You want something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good. We can get something at the bowling alley. Come on let's get going before all the lanes are gone." Drew still stood just inside the door.

Johnny came back into the room with a glass of tap water. "Give me five minutes." He turned and walked down the short hall. He wanted a quick shower to help him wake up.

Drew looked around for a TV or something to do while he waited. He was surprised to see that Johnny didn't have one. He noticed the book on the coffee table. _'He must like to read. Guess I would too if I didn't have a TV set. How can anyone not have a TV? Who have I gotten mixed up with here?'_ He sunk down on the sofa and reached for the book and flipped a few pages.

Before he had a chance to read anything Johnny poked his head into the hall. "Hey man, you know how to make coffee?"

"What? Yeah, everybody knows how to make coffee. Why?"

"Cause I want some and it would save time if you made it." Johnny said as he disappeared again.

"Sure." Drew placed the book back on the table and rose from the couch. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The coffee? Where's the coffee?" Drew walked into the tiny kitchen. The only thing on the counter top was a small cheap Poly Perk type electric coffee maker, and beside it was a canister.

After he got the coffee started, Drew searched the cabinets for some cups. He smiled at the typical bachelor fare. Johnny had a few plates and cereal bowls…all mismatched; that was about it in the way of dishes. He took two cups down and sat them on the counter.

"Is it ready yet?" Johnny stood in the doorway rubbing a towel through his damp hair.

"Almost." Drew moved toward the fridge. "You got any cream?"

Johnny chuckled. "Cream? There's milk, but no cream."

"Cream…Milk…what's the difference?" Drew grabbed the carton and poured some in his cup; then looked at Johnny to see if he wanted any.

"Nope." He tossed the towel over the back of a chair.

"How do you drink it like that?"

"Didn't drink it at all before I joined the department." Johnny shrugged. "Is it ready yet?"

"Yeah…I think it is." He lifted the lid and pulled out the basket placing it in the sink. Then he replaced the lid and poured the two cups.

Johnny came up beside him and grabbed the darker of the two, turned and walked back to the living room and plopped down on the sofa. He blew on the cup and took a sip. "Not bad for a cop." He said teasingly as he raised the cup to his mouth again.

"Not bad for a….I'll have you know I've been making coffee since I was ten."

"So for a couple of years then?" Johnny teased.

Drew laughed loudly. "Yeah for a couple of years. Hurry up and drink up. The lanes will all be taken."

"Nah, we got plenty of time."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because, Joey said he would reserve one for me." Johnny grinned.

"Joey, huh? How'd you get him to do that?" Drew was impressed.

"I called him yesterday; told him I needed to beat the pants off a rookie cop. He wanted to see that…so…he reserved me a lane." Johnny got up and took his empty cup back to the kitchen, unplugged the coffee maker and tossed the grounds from the basket into the trash. "You finished?" He held his hand out for Drew's cup, quickly washed everything and left it in the sink to dry.

A short time later they were lacing up their bowling shoes. The crack of bowling balls slamming against pins echoed throughout the large open room. The place was packed. People were lined up at the desk trying to get dibs on the next available lane.

Johnny grabbed the ball he had found after trying out a few and placed it on the ball return. Drew unzipped his bag and pulled out a bright blue colored ball with LAPD emblazoned on one side. He smiled at Johnny's open mouth glare. "What…we won the league last spring. I joined the team before I finished at the academy."

Johnny ran his hand through his hair. He deemed himself good, but if Drew played on the winning team maybe he would be buying the steaks after all. He looked at the desk and Joey flashed him a thumbs up. He smiled and waved at him. "Well let's get this show on the road." He grabbed his ball and stepped up to the line. He lined up and swung the ball back and glided it down the lane directly at the center pin gaining a strike. He turned and sauntered back behind the table where Drew marked his score on the tally sheet.

Drew then slid the chair back, grabbed his trophy ball, stepped up into position and tossed his ball down the lane with more force than Johnny had used. His too rolled straight for the center pin and the ten pins flew in every direction putting the men in a tie. "Yes!" He said happily as he turned to smile at Johnny. "It's on buddy… it… is… on!"

They bowled a couple of games with each winning one. Then in the final game the two men bowled several flawless frames until finally Drew missed and left two pins standing. It was in the fourth frame with six to go, but he never got his groove back. Johnny faltered a few frames later. The end result was Johnny's victory with a two pin lead. By the time they finished their final game they had quite an audience. Cheers went up for the fireman who beat the cop.

Everyone called for a rematch, but the two should be pro-bowlers were tired and hungry. "Man I can't wait to sink my teeth into a juicy steak." Johnny teased.

"Well I have to confess. I bought the steaks yesterday. Pam has them marinating at home waiting for us to throw them on the grill. She also has some potatoes and salad, and best of all she was baking a chocolate cake." Drew rubbed his belly in anticipation.

"Uh that all sounds great, but I'll have to pass on the cake."

"Whatsa matter Gage, watching your girlish figure?" Drew nudge Johnny's shoulder.

"No…I'm allergic to chocolate." He nervously scuffed the toe of his tennis shoe on the carpet. He didn't want to mess things up with Drew's wife. "Let's go…I'm starved."

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I've never heard of anyone being allergic to chocolate. I should have asked. It never even crossed my mind. You sure are different." Drew teased.

Johnny winced at the comment. He had always been different, but he didn't think it mattered to Drew.

When he looked over at Johnny to see if he had gotten him with his last barb, Drew noticed the amusement he had expected to see was not there. "Hey relax, I was just kidding you. I'm sure there are other people out there allergic to chocolate." He slapped Johnny on the shoulder. "Come on. Pam always has sweet stuff around. She probably made some pie too. Our daughter loves apple pie."

Johnny turned to see the sincerity in Drew's eyes. "I love apple pie! Hey Drew, what's your daughter's name?"

"Rebecca." Drew smiled when he said her name.

"That's a nice name." Johnny walked around to the passenger side of the car and hesitated before getting in. "I hope she likes me."

"She will." Drew chuckled as he slammed the trunk after stowing his bowling bag; soon they were headed toward his home.

A few blocks down the road Johnny sat up straighter in his seat and rolled the partly open window down the rest of the way. He leaned out and sniffed the air. Then he shifted in his seat and scanned the skyline. "There!" He pointed at what appeared to be smoke rising into the sky.

Drew turned down the next street and they saw the two story house with smoke coming out from one of the downstairs windows…probably the kitchen.

"Pull over!" Johnny yelled as he gripped the door handle. He jumped out of the car before Drew could get it into park. He stopped and scanned the front of the house, first the lower floor windows and then the upstairs. "There's someone up there!" He pulled his shirt off as he ran toward the house leaving his white undershirt on. "Call the fire department!" He stopped at the spigot on the wall beside the front porch, turned it on and soaked his shirt. He splashed some water on his hair and down his clean white undershirt. He lifted the wet shirt to his face, kicked in the front screen door and disappeared into the smoke filled opening.

eHH


	34. Chapter 34

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Thirty Four**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Drew ran to the next door neighbor's home and banged on the door. "Hello! Call the fire department!" He called through the screen door. A frightened middle aged woman peeked out from the kitchen. "Ma'am, I'm an off duty Los Angeles Police officer." He flashed his badge through the screen. "Your neighbor's home is on fire. Please could you call the fire department? Then you need to come outside of your house in case the fire spreads. Okay?" The woman nodded her understanding and went to make the call.

Drew sprinted across the lawn of the burning house and to the house on the other side to make sure those people got out of their home as well. Then he turned back to the burning house. Smoke had begun pouring out of the front door and flames licked at the curtains on the big window on the front of the house. He didn't know what he was supposed to do next. He had secured the scene. He looked from window to window trying to see Johnny. _'Where are you Johnny?'_ Sirens blared at the end of the street as the fire engine and squad turned the corner and sped toward him.

Once inside Johnny immediately recognized the crackle of fire in the direction of what he suspected had to be the kitchen. "Hello!" His muffled yell got no response. He lowered himself closer to the floor and moved toward the stairs. He needed to get upstairs to where he'd seen someone through the window.

The thick and dark smoke painted eerie shadows on the walls as it circled the overhead light.

Unbidden tears leaked from his burning eyes and slid down his cheeks.

A shrill squeak filtered through the room when Johnny stumbled over a mislaid toy. He quickly withdrew his foot afraid he'd stepped on a child only to find a naked baby doll smiling and staring glassy eyed up at him. He stepped over the doll, to the base of the stairs and looked upward to check for fire in his path. Not seeing any he stepped up onto the first step.

It always fascinated him how dark a burning building could be once it filled with smoke. The yellow orange glow from the hungry flames added little light…or at least little useable light when it came to finding your way around inside a darkened room. Once he found the stairs he would keep his hand on the wall to anchor himself to the correct path upward.

He jumped when he heard the crash of glass bursting from the heat in the kitchen. He could feel the heat building as the flames grew stronger. He wiped his forehead with the back of his arm never realizing how his SCBA mask kept the sweat from his eyes as well as the smoke from his lungs. How he wished he had his gear. He pressed the damp shirt more firmly against his mouth and nose.

"Hello! Is anyone up here?" He called to the empty hallway. He pulled the shirt away from his face and called again. "Hello! Is anyone up here?" The only response he got was his own harsh coughing. He quickly replaced the shirt and continued down the hall to what he thought was the room where he saw someone; as he drew near he could hear the cries of a baby.

The faint odor of burning paint seeped through the damp shirt reaching his nose causing his adrenalin to soar.

He raced down the smoke filled hall to the door he supposed to be the one that held the prize.

Quickly running his hand across the door out of practiced training even though he didn't think the flames had reached that part of the house and feeling the cool wood beneath his palm, Johnny reached for the door knob and pushed the door open. Glancing back over his shoulder as he crossed the threshold he could see the fire had followed him up the stairs.

Movement on the other side of the room caught his attention and he saw a petite woman trying desperately to calm her screaming baby. Johnny slammed the door shut and grabbed a blanket from the changing table shoving it beneath the bottom of the door to keep some of the smoke out of the room. He pulled the shirt away from his face to speak to the woman. As soon as he did the normally pleasant smell of baby powder mixed with the acrid smoke making him cough. "My name is Johnny; I'm a fireman. We have to get out of here. Your house is on fire."

The woman moved behind the crib and looked at him with wide untrusting eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you." Johnny took a step around the full sized bed and she backed away.

"No! Stay away. You're not a fireman. You aren't dressed like a fireman."

Johnny glanced down at his once white t-shirt and now soot covered jeans. "No ma'am. I'm not dressed like a fireman, because I am not working today." He looked up into her eyes. "I promise you. I am here to get you and your baby to safety." He held out his hand.

She saw deep into the kind eyes and took his hand. "Please help my baby."

"Okay. Now I need you to move over in that corner and face the wall. I'm going to get this window open." As soon as he saw she was safely away from the window he grabbed the wooden rocking chair and heaved it at the window breaking it out. Then he pried the last wooden obstruction away from the frame. Next he turned and grabbed the sheets off of the bed. He tied one to the other jerking on the two sides to make sure the knot would hold; then he fashioned a sling on one end similar to the ones he'd seen the women wearing on the reservation when he was younger to carry their babies in while they worked the land. He tied the other end to the bed post and again yanked on it several times to test its strength. When he turned around the woman was watching him. "I'm going to lower your baby to my friend below; then we are going to get you out."

The woman moved over to him and helped him secure her baby in the wrap. Then her attention moved toward the door. The roar of the fire had grown very loud outside the room, and smoke seeped in on the sides.

Drew heard the glass break before he saw it raining down on the grass below. His momentary indecision about what to do next disappeared into the impulse to run across the lawn and position himself under the window. When he looked up he could see Johnny hanging out the window with something tied in a bundle. "I'm gonna lower her to you." He coughed out.

Drew winced at the hoarseness of his voice, and waiting to catch the bundle; as it came closer to him he raised his arms. "I've got her." As soon as he had his hands on the bundle he could hear the hoarse cries of a tiny baby. He pulled her from the blanket. "She's free." He cradled her to his chest like he would his own daughter and watched the sheet as it was hoisted back up and through the window. When he turned around and moved away from the house he was met by two firemen. "I think she needs some oxygen." He handed her to one of the firemen who immediately turned around and hurried over to the squad.

"Who else is in there?" The other man with a white stripe on his helmet which from experience Drew knew to be the Captain asked.

"John Gage, an off duty fireman and one adult, but I'm not sure if it's a male or female or how old."

Drew's explanation was interrupted by Johnny who had seen the fire apparatus arrive and now leaned out the window calling for assistance. "Hey! Up here! I need some help up here!"

Two linemen grabbed the ladder from the side of the engine and secured it against the window sill. Johnny waited until one of the linemen was in position to help the woman down and then he assisted her as she climbed out onto the ladder. She looked up at him as she began her descent. "Thank you."

He simply smiled back at her. No words could explain how he felt at that moment. He had simply done what felt natural. After she had cleared the bottom of the ladder he climbed out and easily climbed down.

"Well if it isn't Johnny Gage." Charlie Dwyer slapped him on the back and ruffled the hair on the back of his head.

"Stop it Charlie." Johnny protested.

"And I wouldn't be a good rescue man if I didn't recognize a voice laced with smoke. Get over here and sit down." Charlie started pushing him toward the squad.

"Huh?" Johnny's eyes got wide. "What are you doing?" He shifted his shoulder and tried to escape Charlie's hand.

"You my friend are going to come over here and take some oxygen. Then if you aren't better in a few minutes we're taking a ride to Rampart to visit Dixie."

"No way man, I used a wet shirt. I'm okay. My throat's just a little sore."

Charlie continued to prod him. "Gage, you just entered a burning structure with no gear. You're covered in soot and ash and you ARE going to sit down, drink some water, let me wash out your eyes and breathe some fresh, clean, pure air."

Drew smiled and leaned against the squad crossing his arms. "Better do what he says Johnny or that steak dinner will have to wait."

Johnny gave in to his friends, sat on the rear bumper of the squad and allowed Charlie to slip the oxygen mask over his face. He felt the adrenalin rush that had kept him going earlier slip away leaving him feeling extremely tired. "How's the baby?" He asked softly.

"The baby and the mother are fine. They are right over there getting some oxygen. I don't even think they'll need to go in." Charlie finished rinsing Johnny's eyes and handed Johnny a canteen of water. "Here you need to drink some of this."

Johnny took the canteen, pulled the mask from his face and smiled. "How's a guy supposed to get enough clean, pure air when he has to stop to take a drink?" He tipped the canteen to his lips and took a long swig of the cool liquid.

"Just drink, Gage." Charlie swatted his shoulder. "And then breathe." He took the canteen away after Johnny had a few drinks. Johnny put the mask back over his nose and mouth and took several deep cleansing breaths.

Squealing tires pierced the air. A car raced down the street and came to an abrupt stop in front of the burnt house. The driver's side door flew open and a man jumped out and began running toward the house. "Where's my wife and daughter?" He screamed as he ran. Two firemen blocked his path and held him back. He sunk to his knees and stared in horror at what had once been his home. "Oh God!"

"Hey buddy, relax. Your wife and daughter are right over there. They're all right." A tall thin fireman spoke softly to the distraught man and then helped him to his feet and walked him over to his family. On the way back to his post at the engine he stopped to see how Johnny was. "How's our hero?" He asked Charlie.

"I think he'll live." Charlie smiled up at the blue eyed man who didn't say anything else, but smiled, nodded and walked away.

Johnny pulled off the mask and asked, "Who's that guy?"

"That's our new engineer, Mike Stoker." Charlie started packing away the oxygen. "You were finished with this weren't ya?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Johnny stood and rolled his shoulders. Then he noticed how dirty he was. "Uh…I guess that steak will have to wait for another time."

"Why?" Drew looked at him with worry on his face. He thought maybe Johnny was hurt after all.

"I'm filthy." Johnny held his arms out showing his friend how dirty he was.

"So…" Drew wrapped his arm over Johnny's shoulders. "My house may be small, but we do have a shower ya know." They started walking over to Drew's car.

"Thanks Charlie!" Johnny called back. "See ya next week on bowling night."

"No problem Gage, Later!"

"Hey Drew?" Johnny stopped in his tracks. "Is your wife gonna mind if I shower at your place?"

"Nope, come on." Drew rounded the car to the driver's side and looked at Johnny over the top of the car.

"What am I gonna put on after I shower? Look at my clothes." Johnny was still unsure of the plan.

"You can borrow some of my sweats. They'll be a little big on you, but you'll be decent. Now come on. Pam's probably freaking out wondering where we are." He climbed into the car and cranked the engine. Johnny climbed in and shut the door. In a few short minutes they were pulling up in front of a small brick house; an attractive woman emerged onto the front porch. Drew got out, crossed the yard wrapping his arms around her, lifted her off the porch and spun her around causing her long hair to fan out in the wind before setting her back down on her feet and kissing her.

"Drew!" Pam slapped him playfully on the shoulder and brushed her hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear. "Not in front of company!" Her voice faded on the last words when she saw the filthy man climb out of the car.

"You should've seen him babe. He just ran into that burning house like it was nothin'." Drew started explaining before introducing his wife and his new friend. "I didn't even know what to do at first. He was just gone…I mean he disappeared into the smoke like some TV show. Then I was running to the neighbor's house to call for help. He got a woman and her baby out. It was amazing!"

Pam walked up to Johnny and stretched out her hand. "You must be John." He rubbed his hand on his sooty jeans and looked at how dirty it still was. She smiled and dropped her hand. "You must feel awful with all that soot on you." She wrinkled her nose. "Come on in. I'll get you some of Drew's sweats and some towels. You can use the guest bath. Drew can get the grill started while you clean up and we'll have dinner in no time." She turned and walked back to the house.

Johnny looked at Drew who stood in the yard smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Isn't she wonderful? I told you she wouldn't mind. Now come on in." He also turned to the house.

Not knowing what else to do Johnny just followed them inside. It felt good to be accepted even covered in soot.

By the time Johnny got out of the shower Drew had the steaks on the grill. Dinner was on the table in no time; that's when Johnny got to meet their daughter. Pam came into the kitchen carrying a beautiful miniature of herself. "John this is Rebecca. We call her Becky. Becky this is daddy's friend John."

"My friends call me Johnny." He smiled at the pretty little girl. "Hey princess." The little girl smiled back at him. "My goodness you are a pretty thing. You look just like your momma."

"Watch out Pam, I think he's flirting with our little girl." Drew teased from the doorway as he brought the steaks in.

Johnny's face suddenly showed alarm. "No…no I wouldn't…" His hand splayed on his chest.

"Hey Johnny, take it easy. I was just kidding."

Johnny calmed down, but said nothing more to the little girl, though he did smile over at her several times during the meal. Drew regaled them with the story of Johnny's heroics; he blushed accordingly.

After dinner Drew, Johnny and Becky were shooed from the kitchen so Pam could clean up. Drew kicked back in his recliner and Johnny sat on the sofa. Becky came over to him and lifted her arms to him. As though it was the most natural thing in the world Johnny bent down and scooped her up setting her in his lap. She snuggled back against him and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Will you look at that!" Drew smiled at Johnny. "I think she likes you."

Johnny smiled genuinely. "Yeah." He leaned back against the couch and relaxed.

Drew set the TV on a ballgame. In a few minutes both men and Becky were all asleep. Johnny had slid down sideways onto the arm of the sofa and Becky had curled up beside him. Pam came into the room and grinned at the men. She pulled some blankets out of the hall closet and covered first Drew and then Johnny. Before turning out the light she lifted her daughter from Johnny's grasp. As she pulled her away he reflexively tightened his grip and whispered. "It's okay. I've got ya." But he let her go and put his arm over his eyes and let out a sigh.

Pam let them sleep for a little while and then brought desert and coffee to the table. She woke Drew first. "Honey, if you don't wake up now you won't sleep tonight."

Drew stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"You weren't the only one." She pointed to Johnny. "Why don't you wake him up while I get the sugar and cream for the coffee."

"You better get him some apple pie or something. He's allergic to chocolate."

She stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked in a huff.

"Didn't know myself until this afternoon." Drew reached over and shook Johnny's shoulder. "Hey Johnny. It's time for desert." Johnny stirred and mumbled something incoherent.

Pam picked up the extra plate of chocolate cake and disappeared back into the kitchen. When she returned with the apple pie Johnny was sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Here you go Johnny. Drew tells me you love apple pie."

Johnny looked at the generous piece of pie covered in vanilla ice cream. He sat forward and took the plate shoveling a large bite into his mouth. "Wow that's really great!" He said with his mouth still half full. "I haven't had pie like this since my mom…" He didn't finish the sentence. Instead he took another huge bite.

Pam giggled at the way he devoured the pie. "There's more if you want it."

"No thank you, but it sure was delicious." He picked up his coffee cup and took a drink. "I guess I had better call a cab. Mind if I use your phone?"

"You don't have to do that. I'll drive you back to your place." Drew lowered the foot rest on his recliner and grabbed his coffee taking a drink. "Just let me finish this coffee."

"That's okay. I can just call a cab. You've already done a lot." Johnny got up and took his dishes to the kitchen. "Thank you for inviting me to your home. Dinner was fantastic."

"How about you come back this weekend?" Pam suggested. "I'm making fried chicken."

Johnny's eyes lit up and a crooked grin spread across his face. He liked Drew's wife. He felt comfortable in their home, and had enjoyed getting to know Pam and Becky. "I'd like that."

"I'd like that too Johnny. Drew and I don't have that many friends and our family is out of town." Pam pulled him into a hug. There was something about John Gage. She just knew they would all be good friends for years to come. "Becky will like it too. I've never seen her take to anyone like she did to you."


	35. Chapter 35

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Thirty Five**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The holiday snuck up on everyone at Station 10. There was a scramble to get all of the different shift changes worked out so everyone with children or out of town visitors could have some time on Christmas day with their loved ones…even if it meant a short visit at the station. Johnny didn't have either of those worries. His aunt didn't celebrate, and she was traveling anyway. She had gone back east for the winter to be with family. Not that Johnny saw her often anyway. Somehow they had drifted apart since he moved out. The last time he saw her was before he signed up at the academy. He talked to her on the phone a few times, but she always seemed to be busy.

Johnny's regular shift was on duty Christmas Eve and scheduled to change shift at 8 am. Several of the oncoming crew had agreed to come in a few hours early to relieve their counterparts to allow them to get home to have "Santa" with their kids. The others prayed they wouldn't get toned out at the last minute.

The crews had decorated the Station's dayroom with a tree and all week long Christmas cookies and treats had shown up from appreciative people around the county or were sent in by family members of the firemen. The men from the A-Shift had pitched in and gotten Captain Jones a gift as had the members of the other crews for their respective Captains.

Just before he left Scotty stopped to talk to Johnny. "Hey Boot, I wanted to wish you Merry Christmas."

"Thanks." Johnny answered softly. He suddenly wished he hadn't signed up for the overtime shift. He was tired. Christmas Eve had been busy with runs. Why people left their tree lights plugged up when they left home was a mystery. And then there were the traffic calls for lonely people who drank their way into merriment.

Scotty noticed the tired look on Johnny's face. "Listen I've worked a few doubles in my time. The secret is to lay low. Grab a little shut eye whenever you can. It's Christmas day so Captain Curtis won't give too many chores anyway, just the basics…dorms, hose, latrines. There probably won't be any kitchen detail. There's plenty of stuff in the fridge from well wishers anyway besides the fact that families will be stopping by all day to bring more food to the guys on shift. Just take it easy when ya can. You'll manage." He gripped Johnny's shoulder and mussed his hair. "I'll see you in a few days."

Roll Call Christmas morning was a little like a grand opening of a new Station. There were men from each of the three shifts at Station 10 as well as many from around the county volunteering to work the holiday. Johnny was assigned to Engine One as he would have been on his regular shift; for that he was thankful. Since this was his first overtime shift he felt a bit uncomfortable among these men he didn't know. He noticed the Engineer assigned to Engine One was not from their station. He looked familiar though Johnny couldn't remember where he'd seen him.

After roll call most of the men moved to their assigned places to store their turnout gear. Johnny went to his regular seat on Engine One.

"Hey you're that guy from the house fire a couple of weeks ago."

Johnny looked across the engine from his jump seat at the source of the words. "You were there?"

"Yeah…Mike Stoker." He stepped up into the engine and extended his hand between the seats. "That was a brave thing you did going into that building without any gear."

Johnny shook his hand. "Maybe not so smart though." The two men smiled in agreement.

"Maybe… but that woman and child must have been glad to see you." Mike turned and stepped back down and closed the door. Johnny finished stowing his gear and stepped down from the engine. When he looked up Mike was standing beside him. "Are you training for rescue?"

"What?" Johnny's mouth fell open. "Um… no… why? Why would you think that?"

Mike shrugged. "Just looked like you knew what you were doing. The way you tied the sheets to make a rescue sling for the baby… Impressive."

Johnny didn't know what to say in response to that. He could feel the heat on his neck and knew he was blushing with embarrassment. He lowered his gaze to the floor and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again Mike Stoker was gone. He quickly turned around and back again looking for the tall thin man, but he seemed to have disappeared in thin air leaving behind a very confused lineman.

It seemed that everyone thought he should consider training for Rescue. The Dwyer brothers talked about it every time they went bowling; even Drew and Pam in the short time he had known them had been talking non-stop about his rescue of that baby and its mother. Drew had recalled some of the runs he'd been on when Johnny was on shift. Neither of the two had realized how closely their careers had paralleled. Drew had been training as a rookie when Johnny had crawled into that crushed car to check on the victim. He'd been there at the college dorms and again when he and Johnny had been first on the scene at that house fire.

After getting to know him and becoming his friend Drew could see the desire to help people in Johnny's nature, and encouraged him at every turn to think about training for Rescue. Johnny had yet to tell anyone about his conversation with Scotty and Captain Jones. He hadn't even told Scotty that he had told Cap he would think about it.

Thinking about it was all he seemed to do lately.

But he'd trained to be a lineman, and he was good at it. Why would he want to start over again?

The tones echoed through the station calling them to yet another Christmas tree fire. Only Engine One and the Rescue Squad were toned out leaving the rest of the crew to tend to the daily chores.

Johnny turned in his seat to look at Mike Stoker as he maneuvered the Engine through traffic. Since graduating the academy he had not been on an engine with any Engineer other than Scotty. Mike seemed relaxed behind the big wheel and steered it with an air of confidence. It was as if he was one with the rig, and together they moved in graceful harmony. Mike had a smile in his eyes that Johnny hadn't noticed before. He clearly loved his job.

Johnny turned to face the hose bed. Seeing first hand Mike Stoker's love for driving the engine gave him a lot to think about. He'd seen the same look in Scotty's eyes, and he always smiled as he drove.

Johnny liked being a lineman, but did he love it?

They pulled up in front of a stately home with Christmas lights lining the eaves and a plastic Santa and candlesticks lighting the front walk with a yellow glow which seemed kind of hokey in such a nice neighborhood. People lined the sidewalk watching as smoke seeped out of the open front window. The fire appeared to be out, but the engine crew would make sure of that before leaving. A small boy stood next to a petite woman in the front yard crying into his mother's side. She kept telling him his new toys were all safely tucked away in his bedroom and that daddy had put out the fire.

The daddy in question stepped out of the front door and waved to the firemen. "It's out." Then he hunched over and coughed a few times.

"Get that man some oxygen." Captain Curtis called to Tim Duntley and Charlie Wilson the Rescue team who had already come over to lead the man to the squad. "Gage, get a line in here. Let's make sure this thing is out." He called as he moved into the smoke filled room, unceremoniously grabbed the charred remains of a once beautifully decorated Christmas tree and dragged it into the front yard; tossing it in the grass beside the smiling plastic Santa.

Johnny passed him as he pulled the hose into the living room and sprayed a light mist in the area where the tree once stood and over the still smoking curtains. He reached up and pulled them down from the rod and piled them into the floor in a blackened heap. The fire was out as the homeowner had said and in place of the brightly lit tree remained a stark reminder of just how important safety precautions during the holiday season were.

Kirk, the other lineman had come in and scooped up the remains of the curtains taking them out in the lawn with the tree. Johnny repositioned the box fan the homeowner had already turned on to blow smoke out the open window.

As he walked out of the smoky haze into the bright sunlight, Johnny couldn't help but remember the many calls they had been on in the last few shifts: men hanging from their rooftops with strands of twinkling lights wrapped around their feet and legs, one man who tried to staple his lights along the roof line only to hit the already plugged in cord sending him sprawling into the yard after a jolt of electricity ran through the stapler to his hand, and no telling how many trees had gone up in smoke in LA County alone. He had to wonder if all this hoopla to celebrate a holiday was worth the heartache. He tiredly drug the hose back to the engine, curled it up and returned to his seat to wait for the ride back to the station. He could hear the Captain telling the homeowners about tree safety even though it wouldn't help them this year…maybe next year.

While he sat staring out the side window of the engine it occurred to him that many of the runs they'd been on involved some sort of rescue work. The squad was there on all the calls. Half of the time Tony and Joe had to work the hoses. If there wasn't a victim they worked the fires just like he did. He shifted in his seat. His thoughts raced from call to call trying to calculate how many times they had manned a hose. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he decided to train for Rescue. Johnny simply didn't know what to do. He pulled off his helmet, leaned back in his seat and rested his head against the window.

When they got back to the station they could hear laughter and cheering coming from the dayroom. Once inside the room they saw the reason for the joviality. Little Becky Burke stood in the middle of the kitchen table performing her part in the Christmas play at daycare. She had just finished singing Jingle Bells and being so little could barely say the words much less carry the tune, but the men loved it.

"Hey Gage, you have a visitor." One of the men called from across the room. "She's a little young for you, and I gotta warn you her dad's a cop!" Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, yeah…I know him." Johnny walked over to the table and held out his arms to Becky who practically leapt into them. "Come here sweet pea before these guys corrupt you." He pulled her into a hug and tickled her making her giggle.

"Mewee Chrissmess." Becky said just before planting a kiss on Johnny's cheek with a loud smacking noise. Then she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Johnny turned bright red as cat calls echoed through the room.

"Hey Johnny!" Drew came over and put his arm around Johnny's shoulders. "We stopped by to wish you happy holidays. Pam, Becky and I are going to be out of town for a couple of days visiting with her family. Pam insisted that we bring you and these other hooligans some cookies."

Pam walked over and kissed Johnny on the other cheek bringing about another round of whistles and cat calls. Johnny's face turned another darker shade of red. "Don't pay any mind to them." Pam smiled at her friend. She handed him a small brightly decorated tin of cookies. "These are just for you to take home." Johnny took the proffered tin. "And don't forget if you aren't working we are having dinner New Years day at five. Merry Christmas, Johnny."

"Thanks." He answered softly. "Thanks for the cookies." He held up the tin with one hand and hugged Becky again with the other. "You guys drive careful. I'll…uh…I'll let ya know about New Years."

"Okay, come on Becky." Drew pulled his daughter from her stronghold around Johnny's neck which sent her into tears. Johnny bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Drew shot a menacing policeman's glare around the room daring anyone to make fun of Johnny's care for his daughter. No one made a sound. A couple of the guys smiled with approval. "We are still on for that bowling rematch next week, right?"

"I'll be there." Johnny patted his stomach. "I could use another steak." He grinned broadly and bent to kiss Pam's cheek. "Merry Christmas." She hugged him and the family of three made their exit.

Johnny slipped into the locker room to stow his cookie tin in his locker. He opened it, slipped the tin on the shelf and pushed it to the back. Turning around he perched in the front of the locker and propped his feet on the bench. He sat like that for he didn't know how long thinking things over.

"Man, you must really have something on your mind."

Johnny looked up to see one of the rescue men leaning against another locker. "Nah, just thinking."

"Yeah, you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." He pushed off the locker and stretched out his hand. "Tim Duntley."

Johnny shook his hand. "John Gage. My friends call me Johnny."

"Nice to meet you, Johnny." Tim returned to his spot leaning against the lockers. "So my fiancé thinks I'm a good listener."

Johnny shifted in the locker. He wasn't comfortable talking about himself with strangers. "It's just that my Captain thinks I would be good at rescue."

"So?" Tim held out his hand in a so do it stance and raised his eyebrows. "What's stopping you?"

Johnny looked up at Tim with a bewildered look on his face. "I… I never thought about it before. I mean I planned on being a fireman."

"Rescue guys are firemen."

"No that's not what I mean." Johnny stood and started pacing. He ran his hand through his hair, stopped and faced Tim again. "Why did you train for rescue?"

Tim shrugged. "I wanted to help people. Get them back to their families."

"Weren't you doing that as a lineman?"

"Well yes, but then I started helping the rescue guys and one thing led to another. I found out that I liked it. I'm good at it. I'm not afraid to run into the fire. I know I'm not invincible, but I've outrun many a dragon to get people out. I guess I'm just a natural. My Cap says so anyway." He chuckled. "Why did you become a lineman?"

"I can read a fire. It's hard to explain. It's like I can feel it. I know that sounds crazy." Johnny huffed a laugh. "It does sound crazy doesn't it?"

"No… I've heard of people who are able to do that. But I gotta tell you Johnny, a skill like that would make for a great rescue man. Look at it this way… you get to use those instincts to make sure fathers get to see their kids again and mothers to hold their babies. That's what's special about being a rescue man… I get to see the family's eyes light up when they see me coming out with their loved one; there's no other gratitude needed. Just that look in their eyes. That's all I need."

Before Johnny had time to consider Tim's words the tones called the whole station to a warehouse fire.

Ironically enough when the equipment pulled into position in front of the burning building a large sign donned the front of the building, "Little B's Toys"; a toy warehouse burning out of control on Christmas day.

A security guard ran over to Captain Curtis waving his arms and pointing to the smoking structure. His partner apparently remained somewhere in the deteriorating structure. Tim and Charlie immediately geared up and ran for the entrance. Johnny and Kirk followed closely behind with a hose. Johnny glanced over his shoulder and gave Engineer Mike Stoker the signal to charge the line.

The ladder truck extended over the hottest part of the structure and began pouring water over the roof.

Johnny and Kirk moved through the offices and into an area lined with metal shelves stacked high with boxed toys of all kinds and stuffed animals of all sizes. The crackling roar of the fire made communication difficult which made maintaining eye contact with each of the members of their crew that much more important. Johnny motioned to Kirk that they were moving forward to the last area he'd seen Tim and Charlie. The smoke from burning plastics and fake animal fur grew thicker. They needed to find the missing guard; they needed to find him fast.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Thirty Six**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Moving methodically while sweeping the stream from the hose from side to side and in circular motions to get the best coverage, Johnny and Kirk inched their way into the dark smoky haze. The interior of the warehouse was much like a maze with rows of shelving opening up to cross paths lined with even more shelves. The fire snaked from one boxed toy to the next as though it was following them, inching along, skipping from one charred box to lap at the brightly colored wrappings of the next; leaving a trail of black. Moving through the rows with a fully charged fire hose while hunkered low to get below the blanket of smoke was no easy task, and fatigue could catch up with a fireman quickly. Johnny tugged on the hose; they moved further into the labyrinth.

Johnny saw Tim and Charlie turn down another row; he and Kirk dutifully followed. He watched as Tim tapped Charlie on the shoulder and pointed. The two quickened their pace.

Seeing the rescue men move with even more expediency the two linemen followed suit. As he moved down the row sweeping from side to side Johnny noticed the toys lining the shelves were dolls much like the one lying in the floor at the house fire the other day, their smiling faces and glassy eyes drooping in the extreme heat. The pristine clothes and untouched curls that children usually took off and mussed up fell victim to the blistering hand of destruction instead of the loving touch of the little girls that would cry for them at bed time. The cellophane windows of the boxes shriveled and fused with the changing faces of the dolls meant to make little girls happy. Johnny felt hurt at the loss that fire caused. He found a new resolve to fight the beast with all he had.

Turning away from the ruin Johnny saw Tim pull the missing guard over his shoulder in a fireman's carry with Charlie following closely behind keeping a steadying hand on his shoulder. He sensed an urgent need to move from their current position.

As Tim and Charlie came up beside the linemen the shelving began to succumb to the intense heat with a screeching wail. Boxes tumbled off the upper shelves and rained down on the retreating men.

Following the hose they tried desperately to re-trace their path. Embers and ash mixed with heated air and encircled the exhausted men as they forged on toward safety. The world seemed to collapse around them.

They didn't move fast enough.

The labyrinth disintegrated around them knocking the five men to the water soaked concrete warehouse floor.

When the onslaught of debris finally quieted Johnny vaguely knew he had to move. The weight of the rubble pressed heavily on his back, but the shifting fabric beneath him made him aware that he had landed at least partially on top of one of his crew mates. Whether intentional or beyond his control, hurting another individual was not in Johnny's nature. He pushed up against the pile. His arms, already fatigued from hauling a fully charged hose, shook from the effort, but he pressed on. Pain radiated from his right wrist, '_probably __sprained_', he thought, but that didn't slow his efforts. Something inside him willed him on. He knew he had to get up first. He had to do whatever he could to help get everyone out. If he had to carry each one to safety then that is what he would do… but he hoped help was already on its way to them, because in truth he felt a bit off kilter.

Somehow in the melee Johnny had lost his protective helmet. _'__Why__ does __that __always __happen __to __me?__'_ he wondered as he shook the dust from his hair which caused his hazy surroundings to swim uncomfortably. He blinked away the fog and somehow managed to rise up on his knees. "Hey Kirk…you alright?"

The shadowy figure before him moved and groaned, "Man you're heavier than you look."

With his SCBA's constant hiss and Kirk's facemask blocking his words, Johnny struggled a bit to understand the lineman's muffled response.

Kirk pushed up to a sitting position and saw that Johnny had lost his helmet. He scanned the area nearby finding it a few feet away. He bent to retrieve it and felt a definite pain in his ribcage. "Ah.."

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked him with alarm.

"Nothin'…probably busted a rib. Here." He handed Johnny his helmet.

Tim scrambled to his feet and turned to his partner who did not appear to be moving. He shifted his gaze to the security guard and back. He turned to the guard and pulled him back over his shoulder. Tim swayed slightly from the weight. "Gage!"

Johnny heard his name from what seemed like miles away, but in fact was only a few feet. He looked up to find the source.

"Get Charlie!" Tim turned and continued his trek along the length of hose to the exit.

Johnny briefly wondered how Tim could leave his partner unconscious on the floor of a burning building but didn't have time to dwell on that thought. He felt a new sense of adrenalin. A member of his crew was down and needed his help. Shaking off his own discomforts he pulled himself to a standing position and limped over to the fallen comrade while Kirk checked the surrounding area for fire. The collapsed shelving had snuffed out most of the flames, but experience told the men that the smoldering embers could ignite again given the opportunity to find a source to fuel its hunger.

Johnny didn't know exactly what to do other than get Charlie over his shoulder and out. He hoped that he wouldn't hurt him anymore than he already was. He reached down to pull Charlie up and over his shoulder when he felt pain in his wrist. He pulled anyway, but was relieved when Kirk came over and helped him lift the unconscious man. Johnny turned to follow the hose with Kirk's steadying hand on his back.

As they drew nearer the place where they first entered the building stress from exposure to intense heat combined with the aches and pains from being buried by debris began to take its toll on Johnny. He struggled with each step. Kirk continued to offer his support by moving his hands beneath Johnny's arms keeping him on his feet and edging him forward.

Everything around them seemed to be a blur. Johnny willed his feet to continue the slow progress out of the warehouse. The alarm on his air tank sounded adding one final blow to the already tense situation.

Kirk stumbled and went down leaving Johnny to maintain his hold on Charlie alone. "Go!" Kirk yelled. "I'll be right behind you."

Johnny had no choice but to continue alone, every step more difficult. Charlie outweighed him by at least twenty pounds, and right now, he was dead weight. Johnny's sight narrowed to a small perspective focused in on the door ahead. His ears began to ring. He knew he was close to passing out, but he took another step…and another.

Suddenly he felt lighter.

Hands took hold of his arms and pulled him out of the building just as his air completely ran out. Johnny stopped and pulled at his air mask.

"Hang on Gage. Let me give you a hand." Cap told him. Johnny's heavy arms fell back to his side. He knew when the mask left his face as air washed over him. He turned back to see Kirk being helped from the building by two firemen from a different station.

He blinked and looked around. He was lying on a yellow blanket with the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and had no clue how he'd gotten there. He reached up and pulled at the mask. Someone pulled his hand away and pushed it back down on his chest.

"Leave it."

Johnny squinted up and saw the engineer Mike Stoker looking back at him. "Where's Charlie?"

Mike pointed over to another blanket. Johnny followed Mike's finger and saw Charlie lying on another blanket not far away. He moved to sit up and had to brush Mike's hand away from stopping him. "I'm alright. Let me up."

"Sounded like you were hacking up a lung." Mike said coolly.

Johnny grinned. "Well I'm alright now."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say." He stood and walked back to the engine.

Johnny looked around to find Kirk. He found him sitting on the running board to the squad. He climbed to his feet and walked over beside him. "You okay?"

Kirk looked up at Johnny and smiled. "Yeah, you?"

Johnny smiled. "A little banged up, but ready to go again."

"I don't think either of you are 'going again'." Tim teased. "Cap wants to know which one of you thinks you can drive the squad over to Rampart."

"I can." They both said at the same time.

Tim cracked a smile. "Okay let's see. Gage, you have what looks like a sprained wrist and took in a lot of smoke, carried a guy almost twice your size from a burning building which left you so exhausted you passed out. And Kirk…you had to practically be carried out, and probably have some cracked ribs. Gage it is."

Johnny practically jumped with excitement. "Ha! Let's go." He grabbed the keys from Tim and slipped his hand under Kirk's arm to help him up.

"Don't get so excited Gage. Cap says you both need to be cleared by a doctor to return to duty."

"I'm alright." Johnny said with his hand splayed on his chest. "I feel better since my nap and this…it's just a sprain. An Ace Bandage and a little ice is all I need."

"And maybe a breathing treatment." Tim pointed at Johnny's chest. "Cap's orders."

Some of the initial excitement about driving the squad slipped away, but Johnny still helped Kirk around to the passenger side; then moved around to the driver's side and slipped behind the wheel.

Before starting the engine Johnny took a few minutes to just get the feel for the vehicle. He slid his hand across the dashboard and across the radio, checking to be sure the mike was hanging on the hook as it should. He moved his hand to the steering wheel and felt around the curve and down to the ignition. He turned the key and listened to the engine.

"Are you going to make love to it or drive us to Rampart?" Kirk's words broke the spell.

Johnny put the squad in gear and pulled away from the curb. Tim had gone in the ambulance with the security guard and Charlie. Johnny followed behind the ambulance.

"I think you are supposed to turn the globes on." Kirk teased him.

Johnny immediately flipped on the red flashing lights, but not the siren. The ambulance didn't have their siren on. At least not yet, so he left the siren off. Driving the squad made him both excited and nervous; something about it felt very right.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Thirty Seven**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The trip to Rampart was short and uneventful…at least for Kirk.

Johnny on the other hand could have driven on for a very long time. He loved the feel of the rescue truck. His inner kid delighted at the way the other vehicles parted and moved to the roadside for the emergency vehicles to pass, but more than that he felt the energy within the truck, the life saving equipment, the extra bottles of oxygen lined along the bed between the storage compartments and the K-12 waiting to be hoisted up and out of its case as well as the jaws of life and many other forcible entry tools housed in her many storage compartments. Johnny Gage was at the helm of a veritable miracle machine.

The squad followed the ambulance into the entrance at Rampart and beneath the pass through to the Emergency parking area. Johnny tapped the steering wheel with his index finger as he watched nurses, doctors and pedestrians pause only long enough for the ambulance to pull forward and reverse as if it were a normal occurrence before continuing on their trek to or from the automatic doors that led inside. He waited until the ambulance cleared his path, and then he duplicated their actions backing into the space beside the ambulance like Tony and Joe always did. He carefully put the vehicle in park…checking it twice to be sure and pushed the emergency brake into place.

He breathed in deeply, closed his eyes and relished in the moment. Then he checked the brake one last time. Once absolutely sure the squad was parked securely, he turned to Kirk who had fallen asleep. "Hey, we're here." He gently nudged the other lineman. Kirk opened one eye and looked at Johnny then closed it again. "Okay…uh…I'll just come around and help you out." Johnny reached over with his uninjured arm and opened the door, slid out and rounded the back of the truck. He couldn't help running his finger along the side of the compartments as he made his way around. The smooth metal felt cool beneath his touch. When he reached the other side he leaned toward the window to check on his passenger, carefully opened the passenger side door and pulled Kirk's arm over his shoulder.

"Can't a guy get a decent nap? I've been fighting fires all day long. I'm tired." Kirk grumbled, but he slid out and allowed Johnny to assist him to the automatic doors.

Dixie McCall had just sent Tim into an exam room with his patient and Charlie to another room when she looked up and saw Johnny and Kirk stumbling into the hall. Kirk looked like he was about to collapse even with Johnny supporting him. Johnny on the other hand looked like the cat that killed the canary. She wondered how a man could look so happy covered in soot with sweat soaked bangs clinging to his forehead and a co-worker's arm slung over his shoulders.

"Hey Dixie!" If it was possible Johnny's boyish grin grew wider and more crooked. "My partner here got a little banged up."

"I can see that." She said in her most seriously concerned professional voice. "Why don't we take him here to treatment room two, and then we can see about you." She didn't yet know how serious they were, but with her trained eye she thought she saw him limping and one of his wrists was definitely swollen.

Johnny's smile faded. "Me?" He stumbled a bit as he helped Kirk through the treatment room door. Dixie supported his back and together they moved into the asylum of the treatment room. "I…I'm not…I'm okay."

Dixie helped Kirk slip from his turnout coat and shirt as Johnny began back peddling to the door.

"I'll…uh…" He turned and reached for the door with his injured arm pulling back just after the twinge of pain assaulted his wrist when he tried to open it. He flashed a look over to Dixie to see if she had seen him flinch. Thinking he was safe he quickly changed hands and tried again. His brief hesitation gave Dixie enough time to aim and shoot both barrels at the young man.

"John Gage, I hope you never get the idea that you can pull one over on me. I've been in this business long enough to see the signs of injury, and you, young man will sit down on that stool until I can get the truth out of you and have you seen by a doctor. Do I make myself clear?"

Johnny turned around wide eyed and red faced. "Y…yes…uh…yes ma'am." He dropped his chin to his chest and slumped down onto the stool to wait. Dixie continued with her assessment of Kirk's injuries taking his pulse, blood pressure and respirations to prepare for the doctor to arrive.

The door opened and Dr. Kelly Brackett came into the room. He glanced over at Johnny and pressed his lips together in a hard line before speaking. "Dixie, what have we got?"

"There was a roof collapse at a toy factory warehouse. These gentlemen and two others as well as the man they were bringing out were caught in it." She proceeded to present Kirk's vitals to the doctor. "If you can handle this I'd like to get Johnny to another room."

"What's his story?" Brackett said under his breath to the nurse hoping to get some idea of what had happened to the hose jockey, this time.

Dixie spoke softly back to him. "He says he's fine, but I suspect an injury to his wrist, and he was limping."

Kirk whispered to the two medical professionals. "He lost his helmet too and looked kind of dazed after the collapse. He carried out the other fireman, Charlie; then he passed out. Said he took a nap." Kirk chuckled softly.

"Possible concussion." Brackett said. "Thanks for the information." He looked to Dixie. "I've got this. See if Joe is available. He seems to have a soft spot for our young hose jockey."

Dixie smiled and winked, "He's not the only one." She moved over beside Johnny, "Come on sweetheart. There's a room waiting for you across the hall."

Johnny got up slowly. Sitting on the stool had left him stiff and had allowed the tiredness to seep back in. He shuffled across the hall, slipped from his coat and shirt of his own accord and slid onto the exam table.

"So…do you want to tell me what happened?" Dixie began wiping the soot from his face with the damp cloth she had prepared as he undressed.

Johnny looked up into her kind blue eyes and inhaled her sweet perfume which brought his smile back. "I got to drive the squad."

Dixie smiled brightly, "You did? How was it?"

Johnny closed his eyes and thought for a moment before speaking his feelings. He was not one to share, but Dixie seemed to bring it out of him. "It was amazing." He sat up and started rattling off his feelings to his friend. "I mean really, really great. I…Dixie, I think…I mean, I know." He jumped off the table and started limping around the room before Dixie could stop him. "Driving the squad made me realize it. You know what I mean." She thought she did, but she wasn't completely sure and didn't want to interrupt his thoughts. Johnny stopped and turned to her. "I'm gonna do it! Dixie, I'm gonna do it!" He walked up to the nurse and almost hugged her before he realized he was filthy.

Dixie laughed at him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad. You'll do great."

Johnny backed up and almost stumbled. "You really think I'll be okay. I mean I've helped a little and done some rappelling and crawling into tight spaces and all, but do you think I can do it?"

Dixie hesitated before answering. She wanted to be sure she said the right thing. The momentary hesitation gave room for Johnny's insecurities to kick in and he sat back down on the table like a lost little boy. "I…it was just an idea."

"Johnny," Dixie moved back to his side. "I think you will be perfect for it."

Johnny looked up at her and spoke softly, "I knew as soon as I cranked up the squad that I wanted it. I'm gonna talk to Scotty and see what he thinks, but I think I might go down to headquarters when I get off shift and sign up for the next class. I mean…if you and Scotty think I can do it. I really think I could be good at it."

"We are talking about Rescue right?" Dixie finally asked smiling at Johnny as she brushed the bangs from his forehead. "Merry Christmas Johnny, that's one of the best gifts I've gotten this year. I think you will be an excellent Rescue Man; one of the best. But right now I think you need to tell me what hurts."

Johnny's grin spread across his face again. "Merry Christmas."

Before Johnny had a chance to tell Dixie what ailed him Joe Early came into the room with a smile for his friend. "Well if it isn't Johnny Gage. Merry Christmas Johnny."

"Merry Christmas Doctor Early."

"Johnny was just about to tell me what brings him back to us." Dixie lifted the uninjured wrist to get a pulse. "And he has some news."

While Joe examined Johnny he shared his idea of going out for Rescue. It was determined after careful examination and x-rays that he did in fact have a sprained wrist as well as a twisted ankle neither of which were terribly bad, but he also had a mild concussion. "Well Johnny, I think you'll make a fine addition to our Rescue teams. If there is anything I can help you with in your training feel free to ask." Joe patted him on his knee. He pointed to the ace bandage on Johnny's wrist and then his ankle as he spoke. "You need to ice these and keep them elevated as much as possible. I would like to keep you overnight."

Johnny started to protest.

Joe held up his hands in defense. "But since it's Christmas, I'll let you go home if you promise to have someone check on you from time to time tonight."

Johnny turned his face away.

Joe understood the movement and continued. "Or you could bunk down at the station until your crew gets off shift."

Johnny turned back and a small crooked grin spread. "I could do that."

Joe patted his knee again. "Well you get dressed while I check on your friends. I'm pretty sure Kirk and Charlie are going to be our guests, but Tim has been drinking coffee in the lounge waiting to hear about you. "Dixie can you get him some crutches. I don't want any weight on that ankle for at least two days."

"Aw man." Johnny groused.

"Or you can room upstairs with one of your crew mates." Joe teased.

Johnny sat up quickly which caused his head to swim a bit, but he smiled anyway. "No…that's okay. Crutches for at least two days. Thanks Doctor Early."

Joe smiled and waved as he disappeared through the door.

"You just stay right there. I'll be right back." Dixie followed Joe leaving Johnny in the room alone. He reclined back on the exam table and closed his eyes. The more time since the collapse the more tired and achy he seemed to get. He was dozing lightly when Dixie returned. "Okay, here you go." She smiled when she realized he had drifted to sleep. She lightly shook his shoulder. "Johnny?"

One eye cracked open and closed again. A soft groan escaped and a very tired fireman sat up. "I fell asleep."

"I noticed." She reached out and brushed the bangs from his face. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Johnny perked up a bit. "Yes ma'am." Dixie helped him up and steadied him on his crutches before grabbing his boot. Johnny realized that crutches for a sore ankle were difficult with a sore wrist, but he managed to hobble from the room into the hall where he met Tim. Dixie passed off the extra boot and watched the two firemen as they left her ER.

The squad backed into the station and Tim turned off the engine and looked over at his passenger. Johnny blinked blearily and sat forward. "We're back?"

"Do you need any help with your crutches?" Tim asked.

"No I think I can manage." Johnny yawned and reached for the door. He slowly climbed from the squad and made an awkward attempt at walking with the crutches. His wrist throbbed with every step. Tim followed him into the day room where several men were chatting around the table.

"Hey Boot, what did you do to yourself now?" Scotty stood and looked over his friend.

"Scotty! What are you doing here?"

"A little Dixie bird called and said you might need a ride home." And a friend, Scotty remembered how Dixie had said Johnny had wanted to talk to him about something. That he needed some advice.

Johnny's gaze fell to the floor. "Doc said I can't go home by myself." He said softly.

"Who said you were going to your apartment?" Scotty smiled. "You're coming home with me."

Johnny's head shot up. "Huh? I can't do that."

"Why not? I've already been to my Mom's for Christmas dinner. I've got nothing to do but watch  
TV and eat leftovers. You might as well come over and taste my Mom's dressing."

"Really?"

"Come on kid, let's get out of here." Scotty took the spare boot from Tim.

"I need to get my gear."

"Well…move your skinny butt."


	38. Chapter 38

**The Boot**

_**Chapter Thirty Eight**_

_**By GCS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

By time Johnny got to Scotty's truck his sprained wrist ached terribly, and his energy was waning. Tim Duntley helped him into the cab of the truck and pushed the door closed. He put the crutches into the bed as Scotty put Johnny's duffle in. The two men exchanged understanding looks. They both had enough experience with ceiling collapses to know the aches and pains that plagued a firefighter after the adrenaline rush that kept them going while on shift faded.

Tim leaned in the open window to wish Johnny well. "I hope you put some serious thought into the things we talked about in the squad on the way back here. I think you would be perfect for it." Tim purposely spoke in generalities. Johnny's thoughts about joining Rescue were not his to share.

Johnny looked at Tim with an unsure smile. "Yeah, I will."

Tim patted Johnny on the arm, "Well…Merry Christmas, Johnny."

"Merry Christmas," Johnny said with a deep yawn.

"Let's go Boot." Scotty shifted the truck into drive. "My mom's dressing is getting cold." He patted the wrapped dishes in the center of the truck seat.

Tim stepped back and watched the truck depart. Then he smiled. _'I think you already know what you want to do. You just need someone's approval first, and I'll bet Scotty is just the friend to give it.'_He went back into the station whistling Jingle Bells and moving with a renewed bounce in his step.

When Scotty pulled his truck into the drive and put it in park he smiled over at his sleeping friend. Johnny had fallen asleep as soon as they pulled out of the station parking lot. "Well Boot, you wait here while I get the door open; then I'll help you with those crutches." He chuckled as he grabbed the covered dishes and slid quietly from behind the wheel softly closing the truck door.

Johnny awoke alone in the cab of Scotty's truck. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes wondering how long he'd been sitting out there asleep. He unbuckled the seatbelt and pushed the door open. _'Tim put the crutches in the back.' _He turned in the seat and looked through the back window to see where the crutches were. "Well…here goes nothin'" He carefully stepped out of the truck on one foot while trying not to put any weight on his wrist. It was not an easy task.

He had almost made it when Scotty came around the front of the truck. "Ah hem, what exactly are you trying to do?"

Johnny's head shot up and his mouth hung open. "I..uh…what? What do you mean? I was just…" He waved his arm at the bed of the truck.

"Just what?" Scotty crossed his arms over his chest. "Trying to fall? To further injure your ankle? To break that sprained wrist. Now that would be great. How would I explain that to Cap?"

"I…I didn't…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Johnny looked up at his friend with sad eyes. He would never want to do anything to cause his friend any trouble with Captain Jones.

Scotty had only been teasing Johnny, but the kid had taken it so seriously. "No problem. Let me just get the crutches for you." He moved around Johnny who was now supporting himself against the truck. "We'll get you inside and settled on the sofa, and then you're gonna taste some of the best dressing you'll ever put in your mouth."

Once settled with his foot propped up on the coffee table complete with an ice pack and his arm resting on a pillow, Johnny was treated to a plate full of Scotty's mother's Christmas dinner which he tore into like he hadn't eaten in days.

"I see there's nothing wrong with your appetite."

"This is really good." Johnny said with his mouth full. "You were right about the dressing."

"I told you."

"Yeah…yeah you did." Johnny smiled and took another big bite. After he cleaned his plate, placed it on the coffee table and reclined on the sofa, Johnny turned to Scotty, "Why did Dixie call you?"

"Because she said the doctor wouldn't let you go home alone."

"But I was going to bunk down at the station. He said that would be okay."

"Johnny, it's Christmas. She didn't want you to have to stay at the station. What if they got called out? Then you would have been there alone, and that wasn't the plan…was it?"

"Well…no, but why did she call you?" Johnny wouldn't let it drop.

"Because I asked her to call me the last time you were sick and didn't have a ride. Cap told her the same thing. Actually, he gets called anytime one of us is hurt on duty anyway…department rules. Headquarters informs him of any of his crew that might miss a shift due to an on the job injury. He got called from headquarters about the same time Dixie called me." Scotty knew Johnny would hate all the attention his minor injuries had brought on, but that's just how things in the department worked. "Cap called me at my Mom's after he talked to headquarters."

"He called you at your Mom's?" Johnny looked with a surprised look on his face. "It's just a couple of sprains."

"It's no big deal Johnny. Dixie called me at Mom's too. I gave them the number a long time ago as a second number for me. Besides Mom's my emergency contact. You know next of kin. We all have to have one on record at headquarters." Scotty picked up the empty plates and started toward the kitchen. "Just don't worry about it. I asked them to call me if you needed anyone. It's not that big of a deal. I've done the same for lots of guys."

"It is a big deal!" Johnny dropped his foot to the floor and scooted to the edge of the cushion. He looked around for the crutches.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna go home."

Scotty moved back across the room and sat the dishes back on the coffee table. "No you're not. Now just relax kid. They called me, because you're my friend." He put his hands on Johnny's shoulders to prevent him from trying to get up. "I wanted them too."

Johnny up at Scotty; he could see the sincerity in his eyes. "O…okay." He relaxed back against the cushions. "I'll stay." Truthfully he was exhausted and terribly stiff and achy. "But, you can take me home in a little while."

Scotty didn't even comment about Johnny's last statement. Johnny had agreed to stay, and for now that was enough. He knew if he said anything else he might have another fight on his hands. He also knew that he didn't plan on taking Johnny back to his place until he was on his way back to the station for his next shift. He again picked up the dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen. When he returned to his recliner he noticed a very serious look on Johnny's face. "You still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." Johnny said quietly.

"Then what's got you looking so serious?"

"I was thinkin'…" Johnny started and then stopped again. Scotty sat down and waited for him to continue. "You know I got to drive the squad today." Johnny said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Well don't get any ideas about my engine." Scotty teased and they share a good laugh.

"It felt right."

Scotty sat up straighter. This was important. He and Cap had both hoped Johnny would decide to go for rescue and fill Joe's spot. "Yeah?"

Johnny looked up and smiled again. "Yeah…it did. I was thinking about talking to Cap about going out for rescue…but…"

"But what Johnny this is great news."

"Do you really think so?"

"Do I really think so? You're kidding right? I mean Cap and I have already talked about it. You remember that right?"

"Yes."

"Then why would you think otherwise. When are you going to tell him? We can call him right now." Scotty moved to get up.

"No!" Johnny said a little too loudly. "I mean…" He squirmed on the couch. "It's Christmas and all. I'll just talk to him at the station."

"Are you kidding me?" Scotty said through a huge smile. "This would be the best Christmas present ever! You should call him."

Johnny looked like he might be sick. "What if he's changed his mind? What if it isn't good news?"

"Johnny, you have got to stop doubting yourself. Do you remember the things we talked about the day I told you about the conversation Cap and I had about filling Joe's seat in the squad?"

"Some of it."

"Let me remind you. You're really good at being a fireman, Johnny. You've only been doing it for a short time, but there isn't a man on our shift that doesn't trust your instinct when it comes to reading a fire. You're a natural. When we all watched you running back into that house and out again carrying a boy that no one else could find it proved that you were in this because of your desire to help people. We've seen you squeeze into spaces no one else could even think about getting in, and watched you hang off a bridge holding on to that truck driver while his truck exploded above your head. Like I said the other day…you will be good at Rescue, and I assure you Cap agrees with me."

Johnny couldn't help the blush that moved up his neck and into his cheeks. "Thanks Scotty."

"So are you ready to call Cap?"

"Yeah…I'll call him."

"Well…" Scotty pointed to the table beside the couch. "…there's the phone."

Johnny laughed at his friend and reached for the phone pulling it into his lap. He sat there holding it for a few minutes. Even though Scotty said Cap would be pleased, Johnny still felt unsure.

Sensing Johnny's return to his insecure thoughts, Scotty prodded him again. "You do know the number don't you?"

"I know the number." He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Jones residence." A female voice answered.

"Um…excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you on Christmas day, but could I please speak with Captain Jones."

"Why sure you can. Hold on please."

Johnny could hear the phone being put down on a hard surface; then the female voice speaking in the distance. "Honey, there's a very young sounding man on the phone for you."

"Does he sound okay?" Ben asked his wife as he passed her on the way to the phone. A very young sounding man had to be Johnny calling to let him know what had happened earlier today. "Hello this is Captain Jones."

"Hey Cap…Merry Christmas…uh sorry to call you on Christmas…"

"That you John?"

"Yes sir."

"You all right? Headquarters said you were in a collapse."

"I'm okay. I sprained my wrist and ankle."

"So you'll be off next shift?"

Johnny sat up and Scotty could see alarm cross his features. He leaned closer trying to find out what had upset him so much. "What's wrong?"

Johnny glanced at him and shook his head. "No sir…I mean I don't know. Doc said stay on the crutches for a couple of days."

"That sounds about right. What about the concussion? You aren't at your place alone are you? You shouldn't be alone with a concussion."

"No sir, I'm at Scotty's."

"Good, good. He said he was going down to the station and try to get you to come home with him. I'm glad you agreed."

"Uh…Cap, I made a decision." Johnny paused. He only heard silence on the other end of the phone line. He held his breath and paled. Scotty moved beside him and gripped his shoulder in support. "I…uh…if you still think it's a good idea I'd like to try for rescue."

Captain Ben Jones struggled to maintain his professional composure, but failed considerably. "WooHoo! That 's the best news I've heard in a long time." His wife smiled and giggled at her normally in control husband. "I'll call headquarters first thing tomorrow morning and let them know I have a man for the job."

"No sir…please don't." Johnny spoke up quickly. "I mean…I would like to go down and apply first…I don't want any special treatment. I have to make it on my own. If I can't then I shouldn't be in that position."

"I can respect that. But once you're enrolled I will do what I can to expedite the training process. I need you in the squad as soon as possible. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough." Johnny smiled at Scotty. "So I'll go down tomorrow and sign up."

"Maybe you should wait until you can walk without the crutches. I mean you don't want them to get the wrong picture." Cap said.

"Oh…I didn't think of that. Okay, then I'll go down later this week." Johnny rubbed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose like he did when he had a headache. "Thanks Cap."

"No thank you Johnny. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Johnny said and moved to hang up the phone. He stopped, raised it back to his ear and smiled. He could hear Cap telling his wife the good news before the line went dead. He looked over at Scotty and laughed. "I think he was happy."

"I'm sure he was. Now let's get you some Tylenol for that headache and see if there's a game on TV."

Johnny put the phone back on the table and reclined on the sofa. His head did ache, but he felt good. He had some really great new friends who were taking care of him. He knew what he wanted to do with his career, and that was a really nice feeling. Now all he had to do was go down to headquarters and sign up for Rescue training.

He had finished his probationary period with the Los Angeles County Fire Department. He wasn't a Boot any longer. He was a full-fledged fireman, and soon if all went as he hoped it did, he would be a Rescue Man.

"Here ya go Boot. Take these." Scotty handed him some Tylenol and a glass of milk.

"I'm not a Boot anymore." Johnny said as he sat up and downed the Tylenol and the milk.

"You'll always be a Boot to me." Scotty smiled and ruffled Johnny's hair.

_**The End **_

A/N: I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for reading "The Boot". It started out as an idea for a short one shot, but evolved into something so much more. It's hard to believe the first chapter was posted almost a year ago. It has been a labor of love for me. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have plans to at some point in time work on Johnny's time training and working in Rescue leading up to my other story "Rescue Man", as well as finish my other stories. In the mean time if you want more of his life before the pilot "Wedsworth-Townsend Act" check out my story "Little Boy Lost" which is the prequel to "The Boot". I also want to thank everyone who left reviews. They are so helpful and supply fuel for the author. You guys are the BEST!

Sincerely,

Ginger S


End file.
